Imposible no amarlo
by Cascabelita
Summary: Esta es una continuación de "La Despedida". Pansy cree que hace lo mejor al alejarse de James ¿estará en lo correcto?, pero que pasa si ese niño travieso ya le robo el corazón ¿podrá alejarse?... ¿Harry se esta enamorando de ella?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestado.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que me encontré a James Sirius Potter a las afuera de esa librería. Las cosas con Harry cambiaron con el pasar de los días, ahora manteníamos una relación cordial por el bien del niño.

James era un niño dulce, tierno e inteligente y por más que Harry me pedía que no le cumpliera todos sus deseos yo no podía negarme al ver sus ojitos brillar con ilusión, cada día se volvía más mi debilidad y eso era lo más me temía, en mi cabeza ya se habían formado las consecuencias de este acercamiento y desafortunadamente las consecuencias no eran buenas.

Primero: sigo enamorada de Harry Potter.

Segundo: si llego a pasar más tiempo con James, voy a terminar en amarlo, algo que realmente se merece, pero se me haría imposible separarme de él.

Tercero: el día en que Harry me pida que me aleje de ellos la única que sufrirá seré yo.

Así que pensando eso tome la dolorosa decisión de alejarme de ellos.

Como cada viernes, en que James insistía en que viniera a cenar, al terminar la cena acompañaba al niño para que se lavara los dientes, se pusiera el pijama, mientras Harry se adentraba en su oficina para terminar el trabajo restante, acobije al niño y espere a que se durmiera, cosa que hacia mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Cuando note que se había quedado profundamente dormido, besé su frente y salí sigilosamente de su cuarto acordándome de dejar la puerta semi-abierta, ya que le temía un poco a la oscuridad y la luz del pasillo lo tranquilizaba.

Basé las escaleras y después de tomar mi bolso toque con suavidad la puerta de su oficina.

—Adelante —escuché la suave voz. Abrí la puerta y detrás de su escritorio se encontraba él, concentrado en unos papeles, después de varios viernes ya conocía esta rutina en él— ¿Ya se durmió? —preguntó él mientras me hacía una seña para que tomé asiento en el sofá que se encontraba enfrente de la chimenea.

—Sí, ya está completamente dormido —le dije mientras recibía la taza de té que él me ofrecía.

—Gracias —me sorprendió escuchar eso, no he hecho algo por lo cual él tenga que agradecerme.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté confundida.

—Por todo esto Pansy, por pasar tiempo con mi hijo cuando no tienes ninguna obligación —Merlín, porque se le ocurre agradecerme por eso, cuando debería ser yo la que tenga que agradecerle por permitirme estar cerca de su hijo y haber perdonado todo mi pasado.

Me levanté dejando mi taza en la pequeña mesa de centro.

—Harry de eso precisamente quiero hablarte —le dije caminando al gran ventanal donde se podía ver un cielo sin estrellas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él aun sentado en el sillón.

—Tengo que alejarme de James —confesé con todas las ganas de arrepentirme.

—¿Pero porque? –preguntó él y escucho sus pasos acercándose.

—No es bueno que yo esté cerca de él —mi voz se vuelve temblorosa y creo que él se ha dado cuenta ya que posa una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—¿Por qué lo dices? James te aprecia —me volteé a ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda que provocan una revolución de mariposas en mi vientre.

—Dime Harry, ¿Qué pasara cuando la familia Weasley se entere y se oponga a que yo esté cerca de James?

—James es mi hijo y yo tomare la decisión —respondió él con mucha seguridad y yo, yo quería creerle.

—¿O cuando tu consigas una pareja? No creo que a tu pareja le guste la idea de que tu hijo aprecie más a otra persona —esa era otra cuestión que me atormentaba, ¿Qué pasara cuando Harry tenga una pareja? ¿Otra mujer que quiera ser la madre de James?

—Yo no tengo ninguna pareja Pansy —dijo él.

—Pero en algún momento la habrá —le susurré muy bajo y pude ver en sus ojos que no tenía ningún argumente con el cual debatir eso, ya que siempre cabía esa posibilidad. Para ser sincera eso era lo que más temía, que él encontrara a otra mujer, que él se enamorara y que yo no fuera más que prácticamente la niñera de su hijo.

—Yo… yo —desordenaba su ya de por si desordenada cabellera— James te aprecia.

—Y yo no digo lo contrario Harry, yo igual aprecio a tu hijo, pero debes de entenderme, tú me estas entregando el amor de James, me estas permitiendo que yo día a día lo quiera un poco más. ¿Pero que pasara cuando la familia se oponga?, porque no creo que lo acepten y me hagan una fiesta de bienvenida. Harry, si sigo a su lado llegara el momento en que terminare amándolo y él tal vez me quiera un poco más, y los dos vamos a sufrir cuando tengamos que separarnos. Así que lo mejor es cortar la relación desde ahora, el niño pronto me olvidara y ustedes podrán continuar con su vida —terminé de decir y no pude evitar que un par de rebeldes lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

Me duele tanto no ver a James, no verlo sonreír, no ver esa mirada picara cada vez que hará una travesura o su cara de inocencia cuando toma dos galletas de chocolate del paquete sin que su padre le dé permiso.

—Pero ten por seguro que yo no lo olvidare —le dije con una sonrisa o al menos eso fue lo que intente.

—Te entiendo —me dijo él con una sonrisa de comprensión— Tan solo te pido que te despidas de él, claro sin contar los verdaderos motivos.

—Lo hare —¿despedirme?, eso será muy difícil— Te parece si los veo mañana en el parque a las tres.

—Claro, ahí te veremos —tomé mi bolso, necesitaba con urgencia salirme de esa casa. Mañana sería el último día que vería a mi travieso ángel— Pansy —escuché que me llamaba cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta, me gire lentamente— Gracias por todo —dijo él depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla, yo tan solo asentí y salí corriendo de ese lugar.

La noche se me hizo muy corta, para ser completamente sincera ni siquiera dormí. Juro que no quería separarme de él, de ellos, estas últimas semanas habían sido un bálsamo de alegría en mi vida.

Me levanté y me vestí lentamente. Tomé sin ánimos el café amargo de cada mañana, me observé en el espejo y ahí está, esa mascara fría y perfecta que expresa "todo está bien", esa mascara que nadie puede penetrar, que no permite que nadie vea las emociones que están apretando mi corazón.

Llegué al parque, y si, hoy en Londres muggle se puede apreciar la calidez del sol. Las familias realizando un picnic hacen que en mi pecho se aloje un sentimiento amargo. Yo nunca podre tener eso, una familia, un amado esposo e hijos hermosos corriendo por todos lados.

Vi a lo lejos a mis dos tormentos, cerca de la fuente. Observé al pequeño James con su mirada frenética revisando todo el parque mientras, Harry lo ve con una sonrisa un tanto triste. Apresuré el paso y cuando el niño me ve me regaló esas enormes sonrisas que derriten mi corazón y quiebran mi mascara. Sonrió. Él se levantó de la banca de piedra y corre. Yo abrí mis brazos para recibirlo y me agacho para quedar a su altura.

—Hola Pansy, me alegra que hayas venido —me dijo él mientras me abrazaba con fuerzas.

—Hola James, también me alegra verte —contesté mientras traba de arreglarle ese desastroso cabello que posee.

—Te extrañe —confesó él volviendo a abrazarme, y yo no quería soltarlo.

—Yo también te extrañe —unas poderosas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí. Él se alejó y me vio directo a los ojos, y yo me volví a hacer la misma pregunta _¿Por qué me alejo de él?_— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —le pregunté para evadir un poco la realidad y sumergirme en ese mundo donde tan solo James con sus travesuras me hace sonreír sinceramente.

—Quiero un helado de chocolate con chispas de chocolate —dijo él con una sonrisa radiante.

—Entonces vamos por un helado —le dije y me levanté— Hola Harry —mi voz sonó un poco tensa, después de la conversación de ayer no podía estar de otra manera.

—Hola Pansy —saludó él con una sonrisa de medio lado, me observó de manera atenta, no sabía porque lo hacía.

—Quiero un helado —James nos sacó de nuestro analices visual.

—Vamos —el niño me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

—Por lo que yo recuerdo, James está castigado y no puede comer helados —dijo Harry deteniendo nuestra caminata.

—¿Castigado? —dijo James con una voz que denotaba inocencia pura, y yo tan solo me derretí al escucharlo.

—Sí, castigado, o ya se te olvido que agarraste algunas de las bromas de tu tío George para poder realizar travesuras en la escuela —él tan solo bajó la mirada con una sonrisa, de seguro nada arrepentido con lo que hizo.

—Oh, vamos, Harry, yo también quiero un helado —intenté convencerlo y le hice un guiño a James que él devolvió con algo de dificultad— Te prometo que será el último —susurré, él ya sabía a lo que me refería. Aceptó y los tres fuimos por nuestros helados.

Cuando terminamos los helados Harry empezó a enseñarle a James manejar bicicleta, mientras yo organizaba todo para comer. Extendí una manta debajo de un frondoso árbol, saqué de la canasta todas las cosas que Harry había traído para la comida. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos una familia más haciendo un picnic. Que dura realidad.

Ellos regresaron y los tres empezamos a comer. Después de un rato le envíe una mirada a Harry y él la interpreto de la mejor manera. Ya llegó el momento.

—James —él niño levantó la mirada de su plato de frutas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Observé como Harry se acercaba más a él.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo vine a despedirme —le dije y su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Despedirte? ¿Pero porque? —preguntó.

—Porque yo tengo que irme —vi como sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Te vas de viaje o algo así? ¿Cuándo regreses podré ver? —preguntó esperanzado de que así fuera.

—No, no me voy de viaje —mi voz se estaba quebrando— Yo tengo que alejarme de ustedes y eso es lo mejor —claro, pero primero tenía que convencerme a mí misma de que esa era la verdad.

—¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te moleste? —preguntó él.

—No, tú no hiciste nada malo, tú eres un niño muy bueno —me acerqué a él y envolví sus pequeñas manos con las mías.

—Entonces mi papá te pidió que te fueras —observó a su padre con coraje.

—No tú padre no me ha pedido nada, James esta es mi decisión —le dije con voz firme, ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta. El quitó sus manos de las mías, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como las primeras lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—Tú no me quieres —susurró él con voz temblorosa. Si le decía que no lo lastimaría más y si le decía que sí, ya no tendría escapatoria y tendría que quedarme, cosa que yo deseaba.

—James —murmuré asombrada por esa conclusión a la que había llegado, yo no sabía que decir. Harry se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo.

—Yo entiendo, tengo cinco años y no soy tonto, tú no me quieres, por eso te vas —dijo escondiéndose en los brazos de su padre, por vergüenza no me atrevía a ver los ojos de Harry.

—James, por favor déjame explicarte —le pedí tratando de tocarlo pero él me esquivo y empezó a lanzar manotazos.

—No me toques, así como tú no me quieres yo tampoco te quiero, vete, vete, no quiero verte —me gritó él y sentí como se me apretaba el pecho ante esas palabras. Él lloraba escondiendo su carita en el pecho de su padre.

—James por favor —le pedí nuevamente.

—No quiero escucharte, te odio, ya no quiero verte, te odio —gritó él. No, mi pequeño ángel gritó que me odia, eso no podía soportarlo.

—James.

—Vete, vete, te odio, no quiero verte nunca, jamás —gritó él aún más fuerte.

Me levanté con las piernas temblorosas, vi los ojos de Harry, no sabía que decir, él tan solo asintió y trató de consolar a su hijo. Yo me aleje de ellos, sintiéndome una basura por todo esto.

Llegué a mi departamento sintiéndome rota y desesperada.

—Esto es lo mejor Pansy, esto es lo mejor para James —murmuré enfrente del espejo, quitando de manera furiosa las lágrimas que caían a mis mejillas. Me tiré a mi cama, enterrando mi cara en la mullida almohada. Patética, así me sentía, pero tan solo a una tonta como yo puede pensar que estando a lado del chico que ama y del niño más hermoso del mundo podía salir sin ser lastimada.

—_Sí, todo fue un sueño, como es que en un principio pensaste que podías ocupar un lugar en su familia cuando tu pasado está más corrompido que un bar, dime ¿acaso pensaste la reacción de James al saber tu pasado? _—reclamó mi estúpida conciencia.

—Claro que lo pensé —le grité.

—_Lo pensaste demasiado tarde, querida _—reclamó con amargura.

—Cállate si no me vas a ayudar, cállate.

Me quedé dormida de tanto llorar, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto esta separación?, entre Harry y yo nunca hubo nada, pero a James, Merlín, a ese niño de mirada traviesa me tenía endulzada con su sonrisa de ángel.

* * *

><p>—Ya, James, por favor ya no llores —quería odiar a Pansy por causarle este dolor a mi hijo, pero sus razones eran buenas, además también vi en su mirada de que a ella también le dolió esta separación.<p>

—¿Por qué papi? ¿Por qué Pansy no me quiere? —no sabía que contestarle.

—James, ya no llores, bebé —le dije meciéndolo suavemente.

—Yo si la quiero, yo quiero a Pansy, pero ella me odia —dijo él con su voz ahogada por el llanto.

—Pansy no te odia mi amor —le dije.

—¿Entonces porque se fue? —preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos.

—Porque… —¿Qué le digo?, pensé —No lo sé —mentira, yo sabía sobre las decisiones de Pansy.

Él volvió a llorar, hasta quedarse completamente dormido. Como estábamos en la parte más alejada del parque, ya estaba oscuro y la gente poco a poco se fue retirando no me fue difícil sacar mi varita para guardar todo, encoger la bicicleta y desaparecerme. Cuando puse los pies en el suelo del salón de mi casa, subí las escaleras y metí a James a la cama.

Me dolía ver a mi hijo así, pero que más podía hacer, Pansy tenía razón, los Weasley nunca la aceptarían y yo no podía apartar a James de su familia, mi familia. Además también quedaba el hecho de que llegara el momento de buscar una pareja.

Después de ese episodio del parque, James se veía decaído, ya no jugaba, ya no quería visitar a sus abuelos, ni siquiera quería ir a la tienda del tío George. Yo no sabía qué hacer, él simplemente no hablaba, y lo más sorprendente fue que su maestra me llamó.

—Señor Potter podría decirme que es lo que pasa con James, a pesar de que me vuelve loca con sus travesuras —soltó una risa suave la regordeta mujer— Me preocupa verlo tan decaído, no habla con sus amigos y ni siquiera trabaja en clases.

Después de eso trate de hablar con él, pero él simplemente se quedó callado, y como si fuera un niño grande, solito se sentó en la mesa e hizo su tarea, cuando normalmente tengo que ser yo quien le ordene hacer sus deberes. Yo le traía sus galletas y helados favoritos, pero él ni siquiera les prestaba atención.

Mentiroso es aquel que dijo que los niños fácilmente se olvidan de todo, ya ha pasado dos semanas y James sigue igual, a veces lo escucho llorar en su cuarto y por más que hago el intento de consolarlo él simplemente no quiere, casi no come, tengo que obligarlo a que coma y claro a mi lista había que añadirle los reclamos de Molly de no llevar a su nieto, cuando era él quien no quería ver a nadie.

Ya era el día número diecisiete en que James estaba así. Yo tenía la esperanza de que un día se levantara y se olvidara del asunto. Me pare de la cama y después de lavarme los dientes, darme una merecida ducha y vestirme con el uniforme de auror, me dirigí al cuarto de James.

Entré y lo primero que hice fue abrir la ventana, me acerque a la cama, James estaba envuelto en todas las sabanas, algo raro ya que siempre lo encontraba destapado.

—James, ya es hora de levantarse —empecé a moverlo suavemente.

Un gruñido fue toda su respuesta.

—James, tienes que ir a la escuela —traté de quitarle todas esas sabanas.

Cuando vi su cara sonrojada supe que esto no era normal, su frente tenía una capa de sudor y su cabello se pegaba a los contornos de su cara. Lo toque y el niño ardía en fiebre. Rápidamente le quite todas las sabanas y él se quejó. ¿Qué hago?, mi hijo se removía desesperado buscando calor.

En mi desesperación se encendió una luz, baje rápidamente al salón y después de lanzar los polvos.

—Consultorio de Sandra Wells —dije metiendo la cabeza a la chimenea.

—Hola Harry —me saludó Sandy, ella a veces ayudaba a los aurores cuando estos salían lastimados en algunas misiones.

—Hola Sandy, necesito tu ayuda, podrías venir a mi casa —le pedí con desesperación.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? Te noto nervioso.

—Es James, tiene mucha fiebre.

—En un minuto estoy allá —fue lo único que dijo. Corté la comunicación y me alejé.

Y como lo prometió un minuto después ella llego. Inmediatamente subimos, James seguía hecho una bolita entre tantas sabanas. Ella lo reviso con rapidez y después de realizar los hechizos de diagnóstico correspondiente, le dio unas pociones que el niño se bebió con una mueca de asco.

—Sandy, ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? —pregunté nervioso revolviéndome el cabello.

—Nada malo, Harry, James tan solo está resfriado —dijo ella con una sonrisa, acariciando el húmedo cabello de James —Deberías cambiarlo de ropa, las pociones lo harán dormir un poco más. Cuando se levante dale de comer una sopa de verduras o de pollo y que tome muchos líquidos. Ve aquí te dejo la receta, con tres pociones más él se pondrá bien. Una poción diaria.

—Gracias, Sandy —le dije realmente agradecido. La acompañe de nuevo al salón donde tomó la chimenea para ir nuevamente a su consultorio.

Escribí rápidamente una nota, informándole a mi jefe que no podría presentar hoy, a lo cual él contestó que me tomara los días que quisiera, en verdad era incomodo tener más privilegios que los demás, cuando yo no me sentía más que nadie.

Subí al cuarto de mi hijo, me senté en la cama y acaricie su rostro. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, y James dormía pacíficamente hasta que…

—Pansy, no te vayas… —dijo entre lágrimas. Mi hijo lloraba entre sueños por Pansy.

—James despierta —le pedí, pero él seguía removiéndose.

—Pansy ven, yo te quiero —se dio la vuelta y seguía llorando.

—Hijo por favor levántate —lo removí un poco.

—Déjame papá, yo quiero a Pansy —me contestó él, entonces no estaba dormido.

Yo no podía seguir viéndolo así, yo no quería que él, mi bebé continuara sufriendo. Así que armándome de valor llame a Dinky, nuestra elfina.

—Se le ofrece algo señor Potter —dijo ella.

—Quédate con James por favor, no te despegues de él, volveré en media hora —le ordené. Dándole un último beso en el cabello a James, salí de la habitación.

Salí de mi casa, ahorita mismo Pansy Parkinson me escucharía, nadie le dio el derecho de salir de nuestras vidas tan solo porque piensa que es lo mejor para todos, eso es demasiado Gryffindor para esa serpiente. Cree que puede venir, hacerse querer por mi hijo y luego irse como si nada. Yo le demostraría a esa chica que no puede hacer eso, la traería con o sin su consentimiento aunque luego me acuse de secuestro.

Con un movimiento de varita me desaparecí, llegue enfrente del edificio donde trabaja Pansy. Por lo que tenía entendido esta empresa fue fundada por los cuatro principales Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, unieron parte de sus fortunas para este proyecto.

Entré al edificio y me dirigí inmediatamente a la recepción. Pero para mí mala suerte ahí se encontraba Malfoy revisando unos papeles y con un portafolio negro en su mano izquierda.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —él se dio la vuelta y contestó sin reprimir la mueca de molestia— ¿Y a qué se debe la presencia del héroe en esta humilde empresa? —preguntó de manera sarcástica y como siempre, arrastrando las palabras.

—Quiero hablar con Pansy Parkinson —le solté, era urgente verla.

—¿Para que buscas a Pansy? —preguntó de manera desafiante.

—Amor, no seas tan curioso —se escuchó la suave voz de una mujer. Ella llegó, se puso a lado de Draco y tomó la mano del rubio. Sí, ella ha de ser Astoria Malfoy— Buenos días señor Potter —saludó ella extendiendo su mano.

—Buenos días, señora Malfoy —saludé estrechando su mano con la misma cordialidad que expresó ella.

—Si desea ver a Pansy, le recomiendo subir al piso cinco, Relaciones Publicas, pregunte por ella a su secretaria —dijo ella amablemente. Mientras que Malfoy bufó molestó y le envió a su esposa una mirada de reproche que ella ignoró dándole una sonrisa.

—Gracias señora Malfoy.

—De nada.

Prácticamente corrí a los elevadores. Llegué al piso indicado y busque a la secretaria. Una joven muchacha de cabello rubio me recibió.

—Buenos días —saludó ella con una sonrisa, que trate de devolver.

—Buenos días, ¿podría decirle a la señorita Parkinson que estoy aquí? —le pedí a la joven.

—Claro que sí —se levantó y camino a la puerta que está a un lateral de ella. Tocó suavemente y luego abrió.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 17 días que había dejado de ver a James y a Harry. Como extrañaba los días junto a mi travieso angelito, pero la vida tiene que continuar. El trabajo me mantenía ocupada, pero aun así no podía mantener mi mente lejos de ellos.<p>

Estaba en mi hermosa oficina revisando unos papeles cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero a fuera está el señor Potter y quiere hablar con usted —¿Qué? Esto no podía estar pasando ¿qué hacía Harry aquí? Lo primero que llego a mi cabeza fue James.

—Dile que pase —ella se retiró, yo me levante y di unos pasos hasta colocarme enfrente del escritorio.

—Entre señor Potter —escuché decir a mi secretaria. A mi casi se me va el aire al ver a Harry después de tantos días, se veía tan atractivo con el uniforme de auror.

—Hola Ha… Potter —dije sin saber cómo llamarlo ahora.

—¿Sabes, Pansy?, yo siempre soy una persona pacifica —su voz era fría, pero aun así me llama a ponerle atención, lanza un hechizo silenciador a mi oficina. La verdad no sabía si enojarme o tener miedo ante este hecho— Pero tú, tú eres una persona demasiado cruel —dijo él y en sus ojos había rencor. Sus palabras me dolieron.

—¿De qué hablas, Harry? —me atreví a llamarlo por su nombre ya que él utilizo el mío.

—Habló de que entras a la vida de las personas sin permiso, te haces ver como una persona realmente buena, te haces querer y luego te vas, dando como pretexto un futuro que es incierto, donde tú y James sufrirán. ¿Sabes? Eso no se hace, fuiste muy cruel al alejarte así de mi hijo, alejarte de nosotros con excusas baratas. Pero claro, tú continuas con tu vida como si nada, diciendo que es lo mejor, algo muy Gryffindor he de decir, das la orden de que cada quien siga su vida como si nada hubiera pasado —soltó con voz fría sus reclamos, me sentía molesta, mejor dicho me sentía furiosa, como se atreve a decirme todo esto yo también he sufrido por esta separación.

—No tienes ningún derecho venir aquí a decirme todas estas cosas —le grité.

—¿Pero tú si puedes meterte en la vida de los demás? —preguntó de manera fría.

—No sé lo que pretendes al decir todo esto, pero es mejor que te retires —me di la vuelta.

—Pues no, no me iré sin ti, tú te vienes conmigo —sentenció él sosteniéndome del brazo y haciéndome girar con un movimiento brusco.

—Ya no iré a ningún lado Potter, así que vete —le dije furiosa, sentía mis mejillas arder por el coraje y porque no, también era por su cercanía— Pero antes de irte dime ¿a qué ha venido toda esta palabrería cuando tú ya habías aceptado mis razones? —le pregunté curiosa soltándome de su agarre, él y yo habíamos hablado, y ahora él hace como si nunca hubiera existido esa conversación.

—Tienes razón, yo acepté tu decisión pensando que esto no nos afectaría tanto, pero sé muy bien que tanto James como tú lo están pasando mal. ¿Acaso no extrañas a mi hijo? —preguntó él con voz suave, dejando en el olvido su tono anterior.

—Lo extraño como no tienes idea —le dije girando el rostro.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te alejas? —preguntó tomando mi rostro para que lo viera directo a los ojos. Cada vez que me toca, por muy pequeño que sea el roce, me estremezco como una niña de quince años.

—Tengo miedo —susurré.

—¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De amar, de amar a James y luego ser incapaz de alejarme.

—Entonces no te alejes, porque yo te puedo asegurar que James no lo hará.

—Y si… —no pude terminar mi frase.

—Y yo que creía que todas las serpientes tenían como cualidad la seguridad en sí mismas, he estado equivocado toda mi vida— dijo él con dramatismo.

—Potter, eres tan sensible —le reproché y lo escuché reír.

—Pansy, necesito que vengas a mi casa —dijo de repente cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Le pasó algo a James? —pregunté casi histérica.

—James está enfermo. Desde que te fuiste él no para de llorar, no come, no juega, te extraña mucho y ahorita tiene fiebre y lo único que hace es llamarte —mi alma la sentí en el piso, mi niño está sufriendo y yo aquí intentando vivir, que injusto.

—Vienes aquí a darme un discurso, cuando lo primero que debiste decir fue que James está enfermo —le reclamé. Lo tomé del brazo y él tan solo me observó de manera interrogante. Se me olvida que los leones son un poco lentos— ¿Pero qué esperas Potter? Llévame con James —le grité para sacarlo de su confusión.

Inmediatamente sentí el suelo bajo mis pies, corrí hacia la puerta y sin esperar a Harry abrí, corriendo subí al cuarto, donde la elfina se presentó de manera protectora y un poco asustada por la manera en que entré a la habitación. Me acerqué a la cama y me senté en ella. Acaricié los cabellos oscuros de James y pude escuchar que sollozaba débilmente. Me sentí miserable ante esto.

—Déjame, papá —dijo él.

—James —le dije muy bajito depositando un beso en su cabello.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó él, dándose la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que sus mejillas, me acorde de aquel día en que lo encontré, pero esta situación era diferente, yo soy la culpable de su llanto.

—Aquí estoy James —susurré con la voz baja, tratando de sonreír.

—Pansy —medio gritó él mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos— Te extrañe.

—Yo igual te extrañe, como no tienes idea —le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—¿Me odias todavía? —preguntó él cuando se separó de mí, sus ojos mostraban tristeza y miedo.

—¿Odiarte? ¿De dónde sacas eso?, yo no podría odiarte —le dije besando su mejilla repetidamente y él tan solo empezó a reír.

—¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? —preguntó. Yo lo abracé y lo senté en mi regazo, igual que cuando lo conocí. Como explicarle a este niño que fue por cobardía, por tener miedo a sufrir, pero que fue demasiado tarde, ya estoy sufriendo al separarme de él, sufriendo igual que él.

—Porque soy muy tonta —él entrecerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño.

—Tú no eres tonta, tú eres muy inteligente —contestó él con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, pero esta vez sí fui muy tonta —le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla— Escúchame bien. Yo me aleje de ti porque no quería quererte —él bajo su carita. Con mis dedos levanté su rostro —Pero fue muy tonto porque fue demasiado tarde, porque yo ya te quiero —sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron como un par de estrellas— Yo tenía miedo de quererte más y que alguien en un futuro me alejara de ti y yo no quería que tú sufrieras cuando eso pasara, pero creo que me equivoque, ya que tú si estas triste al alejarme. Creí que esto era lo mejor para ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es bueno ni para ti ni para mí. ¿Me entiendes? —le pregunté.

—Si te entiendo… ¿entonces ahora si me quieres? —preguntó, agachando su carita.

—Te quiero, te quiero mucho, muchísimo —besé varias veces su mejilla mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas.

—¿Entonces ya no te vas a ir? —me preguntó débilmente viéndome directamente a los ojos.

—Al menos que tú me lo pidas, no, no me iré —él me regaló una sonrisa enorme.

—Pues yo no quiero que te vayas, así que te quedaras conmigo. Yo igual te quiero mucho Pansy —me abrazó con fuerzas. Vi hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Harry, recargado en el marco con una sonrisa en los labios.

—No, nunca me alejare de ti, mi pequeño ángel —le dije envolviéndolo entre mis brazos.

Y moviendo tan solo mis labios le dije a Harry lo que pasaba _"Ya lo amo"_, él tan solo asintió. Sí, me aleje pensando que era lo mejor, pero fue tarde; me aleje para no amarlo, pero ahora lo amo más que a mi vida, en dos meses el niño se adueñó de mi corazón y ahora él es mi vida. Tal vez el destino me pase una factura demasiado fuerte por esta situación, pero eso ahora no me importaba, lo único que quería era estar junto a James y no soltarlo nunca.

Él futuro ante mis ojos quedaba muy lejos, porque así como mi vida cambio hace dos meses al conocer a James, no sabía lo que pasaría mañana, tal vez dé otro giro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

James rápidamente se mejoró del resfriado y pedía verme todos los días, yo no me negaba, yo también sentía esa necesidad abrumadora de tenerlo cerca, y saber que nadie me alejaría de él. Así que todos los días me encargaba de recoger a James de la escuela y luego llevarlo a casa donde Harry llegaría dos horas más tarde del trabajo.

Pero este día iba ser diferente, me encontraba retrasada con mi reporte de mes, así que después de buscar a James lo llevaría a mi oficina.

Me encontraba esperando en el portón de la escuela.

—Buenos tardes, señorita Parkinson —saludó la maestra de James con una amable sonrisa. La primera vez que vine por él, la maestra se había dirigido a mí como la señora Potter, inmediatamente negué ante esa mención, pero eso no quitó la radiante sonrisa de James.

—Buenos días maestra, ¿Cómo se portó James hoy?

—Igual de travieso —sonrió de manera resignada— Pero es mejor verlo de esa manera que como hace 15 días —comentó ella con una gran sonrisa. Me sentí culpable ya que fue por mí que James estaba decaído.

—Me alegro, y no sé preocupe ya hablare con él sobre las travesuras —le contesté. Con una alegría inmensa observé que James venia corriendo con una gran sonrisa y me incliné para poder abrazarlo.

—Hola, Pansy —saludó él dándome en un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola cielo, espero que te hayas portado bien —le dije y él se limitó a sonreír de manera angelical mirando a la maestra.

—Bueno… pues… yo hice toda mi tarea —dijo él enseñándome un cuaderno.

—De acuerdo, despídete, es hora de irnos —le revolví el cabello con una sonrisa. Él se despidió de la maestra con un beso y me tomó de la mano.

—¿Podemos ir por un helado? —preguntó con unos ojitos brillantes los cuales siempre conseguían todo de mí, pero esta vez no sería así.

—No creo que eso sea posible, no tenemos mucho tiempo —observé mi reloj y ya se me hacía muy tarde.

—Pero si mi papá llega hasta dentro de dos horas —dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé, pero no vamos a ir a tu casa ahorita.

—¿Entonces a dónde vamos? —preguntó él mientras observaba las vitrinas de una tienda de juguetes.

—Iremos a mi oficina, tengo que terminar un trabajo —le expliqué.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿No quieres ir? —le pregunté preocupada, tendría que llevarlo a la oficina de Harry si el niño no quería venir.

—Si quiero ir —dijo él con un brillo en sus ojos, de seguro maquinando algunas travesuras.

—Te prometo que será rápido —le dije. Entramos a un callejón solitario— Ven acá —lo tomé en brazos, ya que no confiaba en tan solo tomarlo de la mano para desaparecer, y con un movimiento rápido de varita aparecimos enfrente de la empresa— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté observando cómo se tambaleaba.

—Si —contestó él sacudiendo su cabeza. Subimos las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal.

Cerca de la recepción observe a la familia Malfoy; Draco y Astoria me saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras que el más pequeño gritó emocionado.

—Tía Pansy —escuché los pasos sobre el mármol de color negro de Scorpius. El primogénito de Draco era sencillamente hermoso, su cabello lacio y rubio cenizo cubriendo sus ojos azules metálico, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pequeña boca rosada le daban una apariencia de ángel.

—Scorpius ¿Cómo estas hermoso? —le dije tomando al niño de 4 años en mi brazos. Él me abrazó y besó mi mejilla.

—Muy bien, ve lo que me compró mi mami —dijo él enseñándome un trenecito color rojo— Es el tren de Hogwarts.

—Qué bonito —le dije depositándolo en el suelo.

—¿Quién eres tú? —se escuchó la voz un poco hostil de James. Observé a James y este se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño terriblemente fruncido y la mueca en su boca solo mostraba que estaba muy enojado.

—James te presento a Scorpius —traté calmarlo tomando nuevamente su mano.

—Hola —saludó el pequeño rubio con una sonrisa —Soy Scorpius Malfoy, y Pansy es mi tía.

Sentí como James agarraba con más fuerza mi mano. Lo observé y el giró el rostro negándose a contestar el saludo de Scorp.

—James —le apremié para que contestara. Scorp seguía ahí sonriendo.

—Mi nombre es James Potter —contestó con voz seca.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —le preguntó el rubio ignorando totalmente la antipatía de James.

—No —dijo con simpleza.

—Hola, Pansy —la suave voz de Astoria se hizo presente.

—Hola, Astoria —la saludé— Veo que trajiste a Scorpius —le dediqué una sonrisa al niño que estaba entretenido viendo como salía humo de la chimenea de su pequeño tren.

—Sí, ya sabes que Cissy lo cuida mientras nosotros trabajamos, pero ella y Lucius se fueron a Italia a celebrar una tercera Luna de Miel y pues a mí no me gusta dejar a Scorpius con los elfos, no me quedó de otra que traerlo un rato a la oficina —explicó— Y ese pequeño caballero ¿Quién es? —preguntó dulcemente.

—James te presento a la señora Malfoy, madre de Scorpius —el niño que estaba firmemente agarrado de mi mano le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto señora Malfoy, mi nombre es James Potter —contestó James extendiendo su mano como todo un caballero.

—El gusto es mío James, ¿te gustaría venir a comer un poco de helado? —le preguntó ella— Es de chocolate —obviamente ya se lo tenía ganado.

—Si, por favor —pidió el viéndome con sus grandes ojos a manera de súplica, yo tan solo asentí.

—De acuerdo vamos, el helado está en la sala de juntas —dijo ella mientras caminábamos hacia los elevadores.

Mientras subíamos observe como el pequeño Scorp trató de entablar una conversación con James, pero este simplemente se negó a contestarle y si lo hacía era de manera cortada. Tenía que averiguar qué es lo que le pasa, normalmente James es muy sociable.

Llegamos al quinto piso, ahí se encontraba el área que yo manejaba y ahí mismo se encontraba la sala de juntas, algo realmente raro, ya que la sala siempre debe estar en el último piso, junto a la presidencia, pero como esta empresa era de los cuatro no había discusiones sobre este punto, además la decoración de la sala había sido obra mía con la ayuda de Astoria.

Entramos a la gran sala, el color que más predominaba ahí era el plateado, contaba con una gran mesa cuadrada y sillas grandes de cuero, era elegante y algo suntuoso, pero que se podía esperar de una empresa hecha por Slytherin. Los niños rápidamente se subieron a una de las sillas, cada uno ansioso esperando el helado que en este momento Astoria servía en dos pequeños vasos.

—De acuerdo chicos aquí esta —ella les dio a cada uno su helado— Se van a quedar aquí —dijo ella dándome una mirada y yo tan solo asentí.

—Yo me hare cargo de ellos, pero dame cinco minutos para que yo vaya por los papeles y pueda trabajas aquí vigilado a estos dos angelitos.

—De acuerdo ve. Yo tengo que ir a ayudar a Blaise, de seguro está volviéndose loco ante tantos números —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Entré a mi oficina, tomé todo lo que necesitaría y me dirigí nuevamente a la sala.

Los chicos estuvieron ahí, Scorpius estuvo jugando con su tren y nuevamente invitó a James a jugar pero el simplemente se negó. Luego observé como James sacó un cuaderno y lápiz de colores de su mochila y empezó a dibujar. Y mientras los dos pequeños se quedaron en silencio, claro si descontamos las sillas que tiró Sorp o que James haya tumbado uno de los más apreciados jarrones de Astoria, pude continuar con mi trabajo, hasta que una hora después llegó Astoria para recoger a Scorp.

—Gracias, Pansy, por cuidarlo —dijo ella abrazándome. Definitivamente ella es perfecta para Draco, ella tiene la calidez que a mi dragón le cuesta expresar.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

—De acuerdo Scorpius, despídete de tu tía —el niño corrió hacia donde estaba yo sentada. Senté al pequeño rubio en mis piernas para poder abrazarlo. Los niños nunca me simpatizaron, pero cuando nació Scorpius quede encantada con su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, y bueno, cuando conocí a James simplemente quedé enamorada de él.

—Adiós, tía.

—Adiós, cielo, pórtate bien —le dije, besé su frente y después pasé una mano por su cabello rubio.

Ellos dos salieron de la sala. Rápidamente regresé mi vista a los papeles que tenía en la mesa, quería terminarlo rápido y así poder llevarme a James a su casa, de seguro ya estaba aburrido. Continuaba con mi trabajo pero minutos después una penetrante mirada me hizo levantar el rostro y me encontré con el rostro algo sombrío de James. Me veía con tristeza pero a la vez enojo. Me levanté y caminé hacia él.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? —le pregunté mientras me agachaba para quedar a la altura de su rostro ya que se encontraba sentado en una silla.

—No pasa nada —contestó bajando la mirada.

Era obvio que algo pasaba. Tomé al niño en brazos y lo senté sobre la mesa mientras yo ocupaba la silla enfrente de él.

—¿Estas aburrido? —le pregunté, pero de antemano sabía que no era eso.

—No —su tono era molesto.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dices porque esta estas así? —le pregunté levantando su rostro con mis dedos.

—¿Tú lo quieres más a él verdad? —preguntó y su labio inferior tembló.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Que tú quieres más a ese rubio oxigenado —dijo molesto. Y una lucecita se prendió en mi cabeza. James pensó que yo quería más a Scorpius, definitivamente esta celoso. Como no me había dado cuenta antes, era más que obvio, desde que Scorp apareció él no había abierto la boca y si lo hacía era para contestar de manera cortante.

—James —susurré mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo sentaba en mi regazo. Al principio él se resistió, pero después de abrazarlo fuertemente, acariciar su cabello y besar su mejilla repetidamente se calmó— No tienes que estar celoso.

—Pero tú lo quieres más a él —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos— Él es tu sobrino y por eso lo quieres más.

—Ciertamente quiero a Scorpius —sus lágrimas cayeron y yo me apresuré a limpiárselos— Lo conozco desde que nació, pero eso no significa que te quiera menos —le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Entonces es por eso que lo quieres más a él, porque lo conoces desde que nació —murmuró e intentó bajarse, pero yo lo sostuve firmemente.

—James, mírame —le pedí pero él se negaba a hacerlo— Mírame —elevé su rostro que se encontraba lleno de lágrimas— James, mi pequeño niño, como te explico que te quiero, mi vida sin ti ya no tendría sentido, desde la primera vez te vi te empecé a querer. Es cierto, yo quiero mucho a Scorp y eso es porque es mi sobrino, porque es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, porque él es un niño bueno. Pero a ti, a ti te amo James, no hay nada en este mundo que valga más que tú, te amo— le dije limpiando sus mejillas para luego darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Entonces tú me amas? —preguntó con timidez.

—Más de lo que crees —le contesté y él me abrazó con fuerzas— Así que no quiero que vuelvas a creer que yo no te quiero ¿está claro?

—Sí —su sonrisa fue luminosa, simplemente perfecta.

30 minutos después subí al despacho de Blaise. James iba agarrado de mi mano con una sonrisa enorme y yo no podía evitar sonreír.

Toqué la puerta y esperé la invitación para poder pasar.

—Adelante —escuché la voz de Blaise— Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te va? —saludó con una enorme sonrisa. Ahí mismo se encontraba Theo tomando un café.

—Muy bien —me acerqué a ellos saludando a ambos con un beso— Les presento a James Potter —acerqué al niño que nuevamente tenía el ceño fruncido dirigido a Blaise.

—Así que tú eres el pequeño que me ha robado el amor de mi hermosa Pansy —dijo Blaise en tono divertido, pero por la mirada James a él no le pareció gracioso— Soy Blaise.

—Yo soy Theo —saludó el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Hola —fue su seca respuesta.

—Tan solo vine a dejarte mi reporte —informé con la urgencia de llevarme a James a su casa, tan solo faltaban diez minutos para que Harry llegara.

—Que bien— él dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio— Entonces Pansy ¿vienes a cenar conmigo el viernes? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

—No, ella cena en mi casa los viernes —la voz hostil de James se hizo presente, en su tono no admitía replicas.

—De acuerdo, caballero, veo que me ha robado a la hermosa dama —respondió Blaise en todo divertido— Veo que ya no te quieren compartir —se dirigió a mí y simplemente me encogí de hombros.

—Nos vemos chicos, tengo que llevar a James a su casa —me despedí de ambos, tomé la mano de James y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

—Pansy, ¿él es tu novio? —preguntó James en tono un poco triste y decepcionado.

—No. Blaise, Theo y Draco el padre de Scorp son mis mejores amigos, son casi mis hermanos— le dije. Él sonrió radiante.

—Que bien, porque yo quiero que seas mi mami —sus palabras me dejan sin aliento. Desde aquella primera vez que hablamos él no había vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de eso.

—James, ya hablamos de eso —le dije deteniendo sus paso.

—Lo sé —respondió sin perder el brillo en los ojos.

Llegamos a casa de los Potter, James sacó el juego de llaves que siempre llevaba en su mochila, me las dio y abrí la puerta.

—Papá, ya llegamos —gritó el niño mientras yo cerraba.

—Hola, James —saludó Harry mientras le revolvía el cabello— Hola Pansy —me dedicó una sonrisa que yo devolví.

—Disculpa el retraso pero tuve que pasar a mi oficina a terminar un reporte.

—No hay problema —le quitó importancia al asunto— Supongo que te portaste bien ¿verdad? —le habló al niño.

—Bueno… yo, sí, pero accidentalmente tire un jarrón —Harry le envió una mirada seria mientras James se mordía los labios.

—¡Ay! James —suspiró y luego se giró hacia mí— ¿Era muy caro el jarrón que tiro James?

—Pues era una de las reliquias de la familia Malfoy —suspiró derrotado —Pero no te preocupes, yo arreglare eso —le dije quitándole importancia. No es como si no pudiera cambiar el jarrón por otro igual de valioso que ese.

—No, es mi hijo y yo pago sus desastres.

—Pero estaba a mí cargo así que es responsabilidad mía —le dije desafiante para dar finalizada la discusión.

—De acuerdo, ¿te quedas a comer? —preguntó amablemente.

—Está bien —le dije cuando recibí la mirada de cachorro de James.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Estábamos en el parque, el cielo ya se pintaba de naranja y rosa, el sol lanzaba su bostezo anunciando así la llegada de la luna. James hace rato que se había quedado dormido con su cabeza en mi regazo. Se veía hermoso con los parpados cerrados, su rostro demostraba tanta serenidad. Yo acariciaba su cabello que se veía rojizo gracias a los rayitos de sol que caían sobre nosotros. Harry guardaba todo en la canasta de picnic, por unos segundos podía darme la libertad de soñar que éramos una familia descansando después de un día en el parque.

Harry voltio a ver y me sonrió con sinceridad, yo le devolví la sonrisa. Él se acercó y acarició el cabello de su hijo.

—Ahora sí, quedó rendido —me dijo él sentándose a mi lado.

—Ya lo creo —sonreí al recordar todo lo que hizo esta tarde. Manejó bicicleta, voló una cometa y corrió detrás de una pelota, fútbol, creo que se llama ese juego.

—No quiere dejarte ir —soltó él cuando trató de abrir la mano de James que se encontraba cerrada alrededor de la tela de mi vestido, pero James ejerció mayor fuerza.

—Yo no me iré —le dije seriamente.

—Lo sé y me alegro —mi corazón saltó cuando de sus labios salen esas palabras. Observé sus ojos verdes buscando la mentira pero nunca la encontré.

—¿Tu familia ya se enteró? —le pregunté.

—No y la verdad me sorprende que no hayan empezado los rumores —dijo él acomodando sus lentes.

—Cuando se enteren me tendrán muy vigilada.

—Eso ni lo dudes —sonrió de medio lado— ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que tú y yo podríamos tener una conversación civilizadamente.

—Yo tampoco. Siento que todo es por culpa de las rivalidades de las casas en Hogwarts, serpientes y leones eternamente enemigos. Simplemente son prejuicios —le dije con sinceridad.

—Creo que es por eso. Nunca creí que una serpiente pudiera caerme bien —dijo con diversión.

—Pues este león no cae tan mal —le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto.

—¿Y cómo se tomaron las demás serpientes que estuvieras involucrada con un león? —preguntó. La curiosidad y diversión brillaron en sus ojos.

—Pues Theo lo tomó tranquilamente, él realmente no ve problemas donde no hay —suspiré al recordar el día que se enteraron. Los tres me esperaban dentro de mi oficina para el interrogatorio más largo de mi vida, estoy segura que ni los aurores hacen tantas preguntas— Blaise, pues él se puso un poquito intenso, pidió explicaciones.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —preguntó con diversión y yo sonreí.

—Le dije que si quería explicaciones se lo pidiera a la más vieja de su casa, claro mandándole una disculpa a la señora Zabini. Nadie tiene el derecho de cuestionar mis decisiones.

—¿Malfoy?

—Cuando entré a la oficina él estaba sentado en el sillón, cuando terminó el show de Blaise, él se levantó, sus ojos no dejaban de analizar cada uno de mis movimientos, su voz inició como un siseo para luego convertirse en el gritó de una mandrágora, gritó y pateó todo lo que vio, sus ojos echaban chispa. Deje que continuara, cuando terminó me observó, él en vez de pedir exigió una explicación de porqué yo estaba cerca de ti y de James, no me quedó de otro que hechizarlos —Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué les hiciste? —su voz sonó seria pero una sonrisa se le escapó.

—Nada grave, tan solo los petrifique. Hasta mi pobre Theo que no tenía nada que ver lo paralice —sonreí al recordar sus caras de indignación— Les deje muy claro que ninguno de ellos tiene el suficiente poder para decirme que hacer, yo tomo mis decisiones y ellos no pueden meterse. Luego les quite el hechizo. Draco no me habló en dos días, Blaise me pidió disculpa al día siguiente y Theo no dijo nada.

—Me sorprende que hayas hecho eso.

—Ellos tan solo actúan como mis hermanos mayores, y aunque no lo creas a veces discutimos. Theo es el que lo hace de mediador, él es el más pacificó de los cuatro.

—Me alegra que no hayas tenido problemas.

—Yo igual, ¿y tú que harás cuando los Weasley se enteren? —le pregunté con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, lo único que sé que nadie podrá alejar a James de ti y yo haré lo que haga feliz a mi hijo.

—Gracias.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos —murmuró él viendo el cielo.

— Sí, ya empieza a enfriar —él se acercó y cargó a James que se removió un poco pero siguió durmiendo. Yo agarré la canasta y saqué mi varita.

—No es necesario —dijo él —Agárrate.

—¿Seguro que puedes? No me gustaría llegar a la mitad —dije con diversión.

—Llegaras completa, no me gustaría enfrentarme a los tres dragones que tienes por amigos —lo golpeé en el brazo por el comentario.

—Ya vámonos, señor "yo lo puedo todo" —él sonrió de medio lado, para luego sentir el típico jalón de estómago.

—Llegamos ¿estás completa? —se giró y sus ojos me observaron de pies a cabeza.

—Muy gracioso —le dije dirigiéndome al comedor donde dejé la canasta.

—Subiré a acostar a James —él sube las escaleras.

Yo caminé por la sala y observé todas las fotos que están arriba de la chimenea. Una llamo mi atención, se mostraba a una mujer pelirroja con un enorme vientre de embarazada, ella sonríe a la cámara, sentada en el pasto verde y alrededor de ella se pueden apreciar flores de distintos colores.

—Ella tenía seis meses —escuché la voz de Harry, inmediatamente me giré con la foto aún en la mano.

—Se ve muy bonita —dije con sinceridad.

—Se veía radiante, hermosa. Ella estaba muy emocionada por la llegada de James, ya habíamos comprado la cuna y la habitación estaba casi lista —confesó él sonriendo con nostalgia y me quitó la foto de las manos.

—Lo lamento.

—Ha sido muy difícil —murmuró él dejando la foto en su lugar, él se sentó en el sofá que está enfrente de la chimenea.

—Tú has sido un gran padre, Harry —me senté a su lado y tomé su mano. Él observó mi mano y luego levantó la mirada. Su mirada provocó el baile desordenada de muchas mariposas en mi vientre.

—Gracias, pero ella me hizo falta, mejor dicho nos hace falta.

—Ella ha de estar muy orgullosa de ti.

—Eso espero —sonrió con tristeza— ¿Sabes? a veces me culpo.

—¿De qué?

—De su muerte. Ella ya tenía ocho meses, no debí dejarla sola, en cualquier momento entraría en labor de parto, si yo no hubiera ido al trabajo ese día ella estaría aquí con nosotros.

—No fue tu culpa —le dije tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Sí, si fue mi culpa. Yo la conocía muy bien sabía que era terca, y por más que le rogara ella no se quedaría en la cama. Ella intentó bajar las escaleras, pero tropezó. Cuando llegué estaba casi inconsciente y una gran cantidad de sangre la rodeaba —en sus ojos se veía como recordaba aquel día, reviviendo ese momento de angustia— Inmediatamente la llevé al hospital, pero cuando llegué el doctor me pidió que eligiera entre la vida de mi esposa o la de mi hijo. Molly inmediatamente desgarró su garganta con un grito de dolor. Yo no sabía qué hacer, Ginny era el amor de mi vida y verla en esa cama perdiendo poco a poco la vida me desgarraba el alma, pero también estaba la vida de mi hijo. Molly se acercó a mí y me pido que eligiera a su hija —sentí mi corazón encogerse al saber que James pudo no haber existido— Entiendo el dolor de Molly, Ginny era su única hija y después de haber perdido a Fred sé que su vida no ha sido fácil. En un momento lucido Ginny escuchó lo que el doctor decía y gritó que salvara a su bebé. Yo me acerqué a ella, estaba a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera, que era mejor que ella se salvara y más adelante podíamos intentarlo de nuevo, pero antes de que yo abriera la boca ella tan solo me dijo que esa era su vida y que esa era su decisión. Ella prefería morir para darle vida a su hijo —los ojos de Harry derramaron las lágrimas que tenía retenidas. No sabía que hacer así que apreté más su mano— Después de escucharla me sentí una basura, un cobarde, ella no tenía miedo, ella estaba dispuesta a darle su vida a James y que hacia yo, yo tan solo deseaba que ella se salvara —se levantó del sofá, sus manos cerradas en puños furiosos, las lágrimas hacían su recorrido por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su barbilla— Fui un desgraciado, no me importaba la vida de mi hijo en ese momento.

—Maldición Harry no digas eso —me vio con rabia y por un momento desistí en seguir hablando, pero armándome de valor continúe— Tú estabas enamorado de ella, la amabas, por supuesto querías que ella se salvara, tú mismo has dicho que era el amor de tu vida, claro que en ese momento lo único que te importaba era la vida de ella. Pero estoy segura que al ver el amor que Ginny le profesaba a su hijo te hizo recapacitar, ella estaba dispuesta dar la vida por ese trocito que era tuyo y de ella.

—Aun me siento mal no haber sentido ese amor que ella desde un principio le dio a James.

—Los has emendado con creces, tan solo con verte a los ojos se puede descubrir todo lo que sientes por tu hijo, lo amas y ella lo sabe —dije viendo la foto de Ginevra Potter.

—Él es mi vida.

—Lo sé.

El silencio se propago por la habitación, pero no era incómodo. Era realmente agradable. Sentí un cosquilleo en el vientre al darme cuenta de que Harry me tiene la suficiente confianza para contarme algo como eso.

—Perdón por contarte todo esto, por desahogarme contigo —dijo él.

—No hay nada que perdonar, me alegra saber que me tienes confianza —le dije tomándolo de la mano.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Dinky trajo té y galletas, y empezamos a hablar de algo más relajado, alejando la tensión que se había producido.

—Papi —se escuchó la vocecita de James adormilada. Los dos volteamos para encontrarnos a James al pie de las escaleras mientras se restregaba los ojitos. Se veía adorable, con su pijama de snitch que se movían suavemente y sus pantuflas de patas de dragón.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry y el niño corrió a los brazos de Harry quien lo acomodó en su regazo.

—Nada, ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

—Nada, tan solo platicábamos —le dije, él sonrió pero el sueño parece llevárselo de nuevo.

—¿Me das una galleta? —me preguntó y yo le pasé una galleta de vainilla— Gracias.

—De nada —él mordió la galleta y poco a poco se le cierran los ojos.

—Pansy, ¿me contarías un cuento? —preguntó él.

—James, no me sé ninguno.

—Invéntalo por favor.

—De acuerdo —_¿porque siempre me convencía para todo?_, ahora tenía que inventar algo— ¿Por dónde empezamos?, ya sé. Había una vez…

**15 minutos después…**

—Así que el osito polar bailaba hula hula en la playa de Hawaii —dijo Harry bajando las escaleras después de llevar nuevamente a James a la cama.

—Cállate —lo golpeé en el brazo un poco molesta y un poco avergonzada— En vez que me ayudaras con el dichoso cuento.

—No lo vi necesario, tú estabas muy concentrada, casi puedo asegurar que lo disfrutaste —lo vi con reproche pero eso solo provocó que lanzara una carcajada.

—Mejor me voy —le dije tomando mi bolsa y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—No te enojes —logró decir intentando contener la risa.

—No es por eso —le sonreí— Ya es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo —le dije abriendo por fin la puerta.

—De acuerdo —él me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego caminé para poder desaparecerme —Creo que ya es momento de unir nuestras chimeneas.

—Creo que sí —saqué mi varita.

—Espero que pronto te inventes otro cuento —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Te odio —fue lo que le dije antes de desaparecer y lo último que escuché fue su risa erizándome la piel.

Llegué a mi departamento segura de que este día había sido de lo más especial y único. Había pasado un grandioso día con James en el parque y luego Harry me había confesado esa parte de su vida que tanto le dolía. Si definitivamente este fue un gran día.


	4. Chapter 4

Anteriormente este capítulo era un asco. Por eso decidí editarlo y volver a subirlo, espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Había pasado ya una semana desde esa noche que sin proponérmelo le confesé a Pansy mi mayor carga. La pérdida de Ginny fue algo devastador, no había día que no pensara en ella o una noche que no me durmiera abrazando su recuerdo. Los primeros años fueron una agonía constante, donde lo único que lograba ponerme en pie era mi pequeño hijo, él me necesitaba y no podía rendirme. Ahora tan sólo era mi más apreciado tesoro, ella era el recuerdo más feliz que tenía, aparte de James. El dolor en mi pecho poco a poco se fue aplacando, volviendo su recuerdo en un motivo para sonreír y no para llorar.

Pero aun no podía entender cómo fue que llegué hasta el punto de hablar de eso con Pansy Parkinson, la mejor amiga de mi némesis en el colegio. Pero es que esa chica había llegado a desordenar la vida que llevaba. Tenía una sensibilidad increíble para con James, algo que jamás creí que las serpientes pudiera poseer. Pero ella tan sólo llegó a demostrarme todo lo equivocado que estaba. Y para ser completamente sincero, ella me agradaba y mucho. Hablar con ella en las tardes, salir o tan solo verla era refrescante, era como deshacerme de todo el estrés que podía acumular gracias al trabajo. Era como olvidarme de todos los problemas y concentrarme en lo más importante, mi familia, mi hijo.

—Papi —la voz de James me sacó de mi poca concentración que tenía en el periódico esta mañana.

—¿Sí? —lo vi jugar con su plato de frutas.

—¿No te gustaría que yo tuviera una mamá? —su pregunta me sorprendió aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sé muy bien de sus intenciones, él quería una mamá, pero no sabía si eso era lo correcto. Desde que Ginny se fue, no me ha interesado ninguna otra mujer.

—James —cerré el periódico y me acerqué a él con una servilleta para limpiarle la mejilla que tenía manchada con un poco de miel.

—Yo sé que tengo una mamá y la quiero mucho, pero a mí me gustaría tener una mamá aquí conmigo —dijo él y sus ojos brillaron. Sonreí conmovido por sus palabras. En momentos como este es donde me doy cuenta que he logrado que James siempre recuerde a su madre.

—Yo sé que quieres tener una mamá —le dije acariciando ese rebelde cabello.

—¿Entonces porque no le pides a Pansy que sea mi mamá? Ella es la mejor —sus palabras me sonaron esperanzadoras.

—Hablaremos de eso luego, ahora sigue desayunando —esquive el tema. Realmente no quería hablar de eso con mi hijo.

Él siguió comiendo los pedazos de mango que quedaban en su plato. Yo continué con mi desayuno sin poder dejar de pensar en las palabras de James. Era obvio que él, de alguna manera había asociado a Pansy con una imagen materna, y realmente no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a eso.

—Papi ¿siempre iremos a la alberca hoy? —preguntó al terminar su vaso de leche.

—Claro —acepté con una sonrisa. Era sábado y le había prometido a James llevarlo a la alberca.

—¿Podemos invitar a Pansy? —pidió él y yo tan solo asentí— Genial.

—Ve arreglarte, mientras yo le envió una lechuza a Pansy —el subió corriendo y yo hice una rápida nota.

A los diez minutos recibí su respuesta.

—¿Qué dijo? —vi a James con su traje de baño ya puesto.

—Dijo que sí. Que la esperáramos unos quince minutos, por mientras me iré a cambiar —mi hijo asintió y se sentó en la sala para ver la televisión. Después de organizar las cosas que llevaríamos, bajé a la cocina para limpiarla un poco, ya que Dinky descansaba los sábados, gracias a Hermione y su nueva ley sobre los derechos de los elfos.

Estaba terminando de secar algunos platos, cuando la escuché llegar.

—Pansy, que bueno que vas a ir —escuché decir a James, llenó de emoción.

—Me alegro que me inviten ¿y tu padre dónde está? —habló suavemente ella.

—Está en la cocina —informó James.

—De acuerdo —escuché sus pasos acercándose— hola, Harry —me dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndome gratamente he de aceptar. Me gire a verla y casi tiré el vaso que tenía en la mano. Ella lucia muy bien en ese vestido de color coral.

—Hola, Pansy —carraspeé, intentando sonar lo más relajado posible, pero al ver su sonrisa de medio lado me di cuenta de que ella notó mi nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Ya terminé, ¿estás lista? —le pregunté.

—Sí.

Ella salió de la cocina, caminó hasta James y revisó su mochila.

—Te falta el bloqueador —realmente se tomaba en serio la seguridad de James. Verla de esa manera, sentada a un lado de mi hijo, revisando que llevara todo, me hace pensar que su preocupación por él es como el de una mamá.

—Mi papá lo lleva —respondió James y yo asentí.

—De acuerdo, es hora de irnos— le dije a los dos. Inmediatamente James tomó la mano de Pansy.

Caminamos las pocas cuadras que nos separaba de la alberca. Cerca de donde vivía se encontraba un club deportivo. Gracias a Fleur, esposa de Billy, pude conseguir una membresía en este lugar pero la verdad es que se me hacía un lujo, pero en los pocos días que había calor en Londres disfrutaba los días en la alberca con James.

Cuando llegamos rápidamente fuimos atendidos y guiados a la zona de la alberca. El lugar era bonito y por todos lados se veía que era costoso, pero por un día de diversión bien valía el dinero. Nos instalamos en una mesa debajo de una gran sombrilla.

—¿Desean tomar algo? —preguntó el mesero, esperando pacientemente que termináramos de acomodarnos.

—Quiero una limonada —dijo James.

—Lo mismo, por favor —contestó Pansy.

—Entonces que sean tres, por favor —dije tratando de no sonar de manera tensa. El mesero no le quitaba la mirada a la pelinegra, y eso por alguna razón me molestaba.

Traté de distraerme. Saqué el bloqueador y le coloqué un poco James, que estaba ansioso por entrar a la alberca.

—Ya puedo meterme —dijo James cuando terminé.

—Si —él salto de alegría y yo sonreí al verlo de esa manera, siempre tan lleno de energía.

—Todavía no —Pansy lo detuvo y James se acercó a ella— Te hace falta los flotadores —James hizo una mueca de disgusto— ¿Que creyó jovencito, que se metería sin flotadores? —él asintió lentamente— Ven acá —ella se los puso.

—Pero me voy a meter a la alberca de niños —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y? aun así podrías hacerte daño —James aun refunfuñando se metió a la alberca.

Vi a James sumergirse en la alberca, y rápidamente socializando con los otros niños que estaban ahí. En eso se parecía tanto a Ginny, era alegre y rápidamente conseguía entablar amistades con otros.

Me gire a ver a Pansy, esperando iniciar una conversación, pero al verla mi voz se perdió y la garganta se me secó. Ella se estaba quitando el pequeño vestido y quedando solamente en un traje de baño color negro, un pequeño traje de baño color negro. No pude evitar que mi mirada recorriera cada trozo de piel que quedó libre de ropa y para mi mayor ¿disgusto? Ninguno de los hombres de ese lugar pudo evitarlo. Todos esos tipos tenían la mirada clavada en la chica que en estos momentos se ponía bloqueador sin percatarse de las miradas o fingía no percatarse. Fulminé con la mirada a todo aquel degenerado que se atrevía a mirarla más de lo normal. Ni yo mismo sabía porque lo hacía pero me hervía la sangre al ver sus miradas en Pansy. Pero algo que no podía negar, Pansy era realmente hermosa y estoy seguro que así es hasta en el más pequeñito detalle.

—Y tú Potter ¿te quedaras vestido? —habló, con un ligero tono divertido, como si realmente se diera cuenta de mi reacción ante ella. Es obvio que se dio cuenta, no por nada fue una slytherin.

No contesté y me limite a tan solo quitarme la camisa. Me senté a su lado tratando de concentrarme tan solo en James. Aunque no podía evitar lanzarle miradas a la chica, que ojeaba una revista de manera superficial, tal vez esperaba que yo iniciara una conversación. El mesero llegó con las bebidas y sin más deposito los vasos sobre la mesa, agradecí mentalmente porque ahora, al igual que yo, tratara de no desviar su mirada hacia la pelinegra.

Aunque claro, no todos harían eso…

—Disculpa —un chico de cabello castaño y musculoso se acercó a ella. Pansy cerró la revista y lo observó.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella con una sonrisa que en otra circunstancia me parecería hermosa pero que ahora me pateaba el hígado y más al ver cómo ese tipo sonreía triunfador.

—¿No te gustaría tomar una copa conmigo? —ella sonrió más ampliamente y se quitó los lentes dejando ver sus dos ojos de color zafiro. Sentí como la rabia poco a poco se acumulaba en mi pecho.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta ella está conmigo —ni siquiera me percaté en que momento mis palabras abandonaron mi boca, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que si ese tipo no se alejaba de aquí le rompería la cara con mis manos.

—Cálmate, hermano, tan solo estoy tratando de invitar a la chica —me levanté de un solo salto. Por alguna razón me enojaba que estuviera cerca de ella, él podría ser un asesino a algo parecido. Si eso era lo que me molestaba, me convencí.

—En otra ocasión será —respondió ella y yo quedé paralizo ante sus palabras, ella no querría salir con este tipo ¿verdad?

—Aléjate —cerré mis manos en puños tratando de controlar la rabia, el tipo se alejó después de enviarme una mirada asesina. Me gire a ver a la chica que se había cruzado de brazos.

—Me espantas a los hombres —dijo ella colocándose los lentes.

—Tu no querrías salir con él —solté molesto ante esa posibilidad.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo —gruñí ante sus palabras— ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa? Como es que quieres salir con ese tipo —ni siquiera yo sabía lo que me pasaba pero me molestaba que ella quisiera salir con otros.

"_¿son celos, Harry?" _escuché en mi mente. Negué ante mis pensamientos, no era celos, era simplemente que me preocupaba que le pasara algo.

—Y si yo quiero salir con él ¿hay algún problema? —preguntó ella molesta. Sus ojos me fulminaban.

—No, no hay ninguno —le dije más molesto. Ella se levantó de la silla más furiosa y se metió a la alberca.

No entendía que había pasado, tan solo me había reventado el páncreas al ver a ese tipo pervertido, que con la mirada recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero ahora lo que más me molestaba es haber discutido con ella.

James al verla, se acercó y se metió a la alberca para grandes. Pansy sonrió con dulzura y empezó a jugar con él. Me acerqué a la alberca después de ponerme el bloqueador, analicé la situación no creía conveniente acercarme a la serpiente después de que se enojó, pero bueno yo no era un león por nada.

Me metí a la alberca, James nadó hacia mí y Pansy lo hizo para alejarse. Me sentí mal al ver esa acción. Después de varios minutos me acerqué a ella.

—Lo siento —le dije y ella me observó.

—¿Qué sientes? —preguntó ella acercándose a mí.

—Siento haber espantado a aquel tipo —le dije aunque la verdad no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—Eres un mal mentiroso —me preocupe ante sus palabras pero al verla sonreír me tranquilice.

—Lo sé —ella tan solo asintió y me lanzó agua a la cara.

—Parkinson —siseé con fingido enojo. Ella sonrió ladinamente y empezó a nadar lejos de mí. Por un buen rato la estuve siguiendo con James sobre mi espalda, ya que me preocupaba dejarlo solo en la alberca.

Cuando paramos a descansar, James se bajó de mi espalda y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—Tengo hambre —murmuró mi hijo.

—Vamos a comer —respondió ella y los tres salimos de la alberca. Nos sentamos a comer. James empezó a hablar sobre algo de la escuela, provocando que Pansy y yo riéramos por sus ocurrencias.

Después de comer y esperar el tiempo recomendado, volvimos a la alberca. La tarde paso sin más inconveniente, claro si descontamos un par de hechizos confundus que tuve que realizar a escondidas de Pansy para que ningún pervertido se le acercara, y rogaba porque nunca se enterara de eso, aunque de por sí ya era ilegal realizarles hechizos a los muggles.

Después de varias horas, escuché el suave bostezo de James dormitando en los brazos de Pansy mientras ella sonreía al verlo.

—Creo que fue suficiente agua por hoy —dijo Pansy acariciándole el cabello y James asintió.

—Hora de irnos —dije después de guardar todo.

El cielo casi oscurecido y las calles despejadas nos dieron la oportunidad de meternos en un callejo y poder aparecernos directamente en la casa. Pansy subió para acostar a James, mientras yo preparaba un poco de té verde, el preferido de la pelinegra. Poco a poco fui conociendo los gustos de la chica.

Minutos después la vi bajar y se sentó a mi lado, su rostro reflejaba cansancio. Le ofrecí la taza y ella con una sonrisa la aceptó. El sonido de las tacitas, fue lo único audible por un rato, aunque la verdad es que estaba indeciso entre hablar o seguir callado.

—Pansy —le hablé, por fin tomando el valor.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry?-

—¿En verdad querrías salir con ese tipo? —la pregunta salió de mis labios de manera forzada, no quería imaginarme a ella saliendo con ese pervertido. Sus ojos me estudiaron y dejando la tacita en la mesa se giró para verme directo a la cara.

—No veo el problema —contestó con una sonrisa ligera. Un sentimiento extraño se instaló en mi pecho.

—Entonces lamento haberlo espantado, tan solo que no me pareció el adecuado —dije a la fuerza, tomándome lo poco que quedaba de mi té.

—Ya hablamos y la verdad es que no lo lamentas —ella alzó una ceja— Pero la verdad no era mi tipo —sonreí aliviado ante sus palabras.

—Me alegra —ella me observó de manera interrogante— Bueno, digo que me alegra que no te hayas molestado porque lo espante —ella asintió lentamente analizando mis palabras.

—Estoy cansada —murmuró, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso. Lentamente rodeé con mis brazos sus hombros y ella cerró los ojos. El suspiro que salió de sus labios me hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba completamente y quedaba laxo entre mis brazo. Lentamente acomodé su cabello y me percaté que poseía un rico aroma a jazmín. Me sentí tan extraño estar tan cerca de ella, poder sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Con dedos temblorosos, acaricié la blanca piel de su brazo, sintiendo la suavidad bajo las yemas de mis dedos.

—Pansy —murmuré. Pero ella ya no contestó, realmente se había quedado dormida y no quería despertarla.

Me paré lentamente y la acosté completamente en el sofá. Se veía tan tierna así dormida, su respiración tan tranquila y suave. La tomé en brazos tratando de no levantarle y la llevé a mi habitación, no dejaría que durmiera el sofá. La acosté lentamente en mi cama y la cubrí con las sabanas.

—Harry —me paralicé al pensar que se había levantado pero al acercarme la vi con los ojos completamente cerrados. Acaricié su rostro lentamente y ella sonrió en sueños.

No sabía lo que me pasaba con esta chica. Me agradaba conversar con ella, pasear, estar a su lado y verla con mi hijo. Ella se había convertido en alguien importante en la vida de mi hijo y por consecuencia en la mía, pero me daba temor saber lo que podía estar sintiendo por ella.

Me dispuse a dormir en el sofá, no quería incomodarla al despertar me encontrara a su lado. Me puse a pensar en los verdaderos motivos de porque alejé a ese tipo de ella, será tan solo mi vena protectora o había algo más. Y con esos pensamientos me quedé completamente dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Sé que no tengo perdón. Pero realmente la inspiración se me fue. Durante este tiempo a ausente, volví a reemplantarme la idea, así que espero que les guste y me den su opinión. Pido perdón a todos aquellos que siguen este historia, por haber tardado tanto, prometo hacer todo lo posible porque no vuelve a suceder.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Me tapé la cara con las manos con la esperanza de que la luz me dejara dormir un poco más, pero él rayo del sol directo a mi rostro imposibilitaba esa tarea. Abrí lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándome a la claridad. Confundida observé el techo de color ¿crema?, se supone que el techo es blanco.

—No puede ser —murmuré.

Rápidamente me senté, las sabanas que me rodeaban no eran blancas, sino azul muy oscuro. Salí de la cama rápidamente, arrepintiéndome al sentir el frío suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que me quedara dormida en la habitación de Harry? Lo último que recuerdo es haber platicado con él, mientras bebíamos una taza de té. Pero eso tuvo lugar en la sala, entonces fue Harry quien me traslado hasta su habitación. Qué vergüenza.

Caminé hacia la puerta más cercana que resultó ser el baño. Me acerqué al lavabo y abrí el grifo, me lavé la cara y con mis dedos traté de acomodar mi cabello. Alisé mi vestido, tratando se hacerlo más presentable, y salí del baño. Me dirigí hacia la otra puerta para salir de esa habitación. Desde el pasillo podía oír las voces y las risas de James y Harry. Bajé las escaleras y fui a la sala. En el sillón grande se encontraban sabanas revueltas, de seguro fue ahí donde durmió Harry.

Me acerqué a la cocina. Ahí se encontraban desayunando los dos Potter. Gracias a que todavía estaba descalza, no se percataron de mi llegada. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta y me quedé contemplando la escena. La alegría se instaló en mi pecho al desear que todas mis mañanas fueran así. Despertar envueltas en sabanas cálidas, impregnadas por la suave colonia que utilizaba Harry. Escuchar las voces y las risas contagiosas. Ver a ellos dos a cada despertar. Sí, eso es lo que deseaba, pero era un deseo imposible.

—Pansy —la entusiasmada voz de James me sacó de mis pensamientos. Harry se giró a verme, una sonrisa dulce decoraba sus labios e inmediatamente sentí mis mejillas arder. Realmente me da pena haber dormido en su cama.

—Buenos días —saludé.

—Buenos días. Espero que hayas dormido bien —dijo Harry.

—Disculpa por eso, no era mi intención quedarme dormida —le dije.

—No hay nada que disculpar —él sonrió más ampliamente, provocando la sensación de miles de mariposas en mi vientre— Ven a desayunar con nosotros —pidió. Asentí y me senté a lado de James. Dinky, me ofreció un plato de huevos revueltos, un poco de fruta y zumo de naranja.

Como siempre James rebosaba de energía, hablaba y hablaba, siempre provocando que Harry y yo riéramos.

—Oye, Pansy —le presté atención.

—Dime.

—¿Dormiste con mi papá? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Abrí los ojos inmensamente y escuché la tos de Harry que se había ahogado con el zumo de naranja al escuchar la pregunta de James.

—James —jadeó Harry al recuperar la voz- ella durmió en mi habitación y yo dormí en la sala.

—¡Ah! —exclamó James— Pues no entiendo, tu cama es muy grande, papá, pudieron haber dormido los dos juntos —terminó de decir. Evité ver a Harry, no quería que se percatará de mi nerviosismo, aunque mis mejillas me delataban. Es que por Merlín, Harry era el único capaz de provocarme sonrojos, ya sea directa o indirectamente. Terminé de desayunar en silencio.

—Gracias por el desayuno —hablé— Creo que ya es hora de irme —me levanté de la mesa.

—No, no te vayas —pidió James viéndome con su rostro más dulce.

—No puedo quedarme, tengo que terminar unos trabajos —eso era mentira, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para seguir a lado de Harry y no delatarme con mis sentimientos y emociones— Te veré mañana en la escuela ¿vale? —él asintió con desgano. Besé su frente y revolví sus cabellos, provocando así que sonriera.

—Te acompaño —soltó Harry. Iba a negar, pero él tan solo se levantó sin esperar una respuesta.

Me sentía nerviosa. Recordaba vagamente haber acomodado mi cabeza en su hombro, la noche anterior, y luego sentí como si él me abrazara ¿o tan solo lo habré imaginado? Realmente no estaba segura, pero aun así me sentía nerviosa.

—Que no te incomode el comentario de James, ya lo conoces —dijo él, rompiendo el silencio.

—Tienes razón —sonreí. Aunque el inocente comentario de James sería algo muy lindo.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, me puse los zapatos y tomé mi bolso que había quedado olvidado en uno de los sofás.

—Nos vemos, Harry —me despedí de él y besé suavemente su mejilla.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo él. Entré a la chimenea y, con una última mirada a su rostro sonriente y al esmeralda de sus ojos, llegué a mi departamento.

Salí de la chimenea y con poca elegancia me dejé caer en el sofá más cercano. Una sonrisa boba se instaló en mis labios sin poder evitarlo. Ayer había sido un día fantástico, a pesar de la pequeña discusión que tuve con Harry. Pero no debía ilusionarme, lo que Harry hizo ayer al correr a ese chico, no era otra cosa que su vena protectora, aunque un poco exagerada. Pero aun así, una vocecita en mi interior me repetía que en sus ojos brillaron los celos. Dejando de lado eso, era increíble que durmiera en su cama.

—No puedo creer que dormí en la cama de Harry Potter —murmuré tapándome la cara y esperando pacientemente que la sonrisa se acabara.

—¿Qué tú, qué? —me caí del sillón al escuchar la pregunta e inmediatamente una risa llenó el lugar.

—Por Circe, Millicent —grité. En el marco de la puerta de la concina, vestida con un pijama rosa, el cabello revuelto y una taza en las manos, Millicent Bulstrode, mi mejor amiga me veía aun riéndose de mí. Me levanté y corrí a abrazarla, llevaba más de dos años sin verla. El trabajo de fotógrafa era un viajar constante— No puedo creer que estés aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste? —le pregunté al separarme de ella.

Nos acomodamos en la mesa de la cocina y me serví una taza de té.

—Llegué ayer en la tarde —contestó ella sonriendo.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? Hubiera ido al aeropuerto por ti —reclamé. Millicent prefería el método muggle para trasladarse.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, y pensaba reclamarte por no llegar a dormir, pero creo que una noche con Harry Potter es motivo suficiente para no llegar a casa —dijo de manera pícara— No lo puedo creer, Pansy Parkinson, la princesa de hielo esta sonrojada —se burló.

—Cállate. Me quedé dormida, tan solo fue eso.

—Entonces ya hay más avance. En tu última carta me contaste de que se llevaban bien, pero ahora hasta te quedas a dormir en su casa ¿eso quiere decir que ya son amigos? —preguntó antes de morder una galleta.

—Pues sí, podría decirse que ya somos amigos.

—¿Tú sigues teniendo ese enamoramiento por él? —cuestionó suavemente.

—Sí, aún sigo teniendo ese extraño enamoramiento por él. Y ahora es peor porque siento que lo quiero y definitivamente amo a James —suspiré. Ella se quedó callada, meditando mis palabras- pero dime, ¿ya te cansaste de viajar o esta es tan solo una parada? —pregunté tratando cambiar el tema.

—Pues algo así. No te niego que estos años viajando y tomando fotos ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, pero poco a poco me empiezo a sentir nostálgica y el deseo de volver a casa se vuelve más grande —finalizó ella.

—Es obvio, desde que iniciaste a viajar, hace más de cinco años, prácticamente no has pisado Inglaterra más que un par de días y luego vuelves a marcharte.

—Sabes que siempre quise ser libre y la fotografía me apasiona. Era la combinación perfecta para un trabajo. Además, Draco tuvo mucho que ver con mi regreso —informó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté curiosa.

—Sabes que los Malfoy son los accionistas mayoritarios en Dánae, pues resulta que la empresa despidió al fotógrafo oficial por su mal carácter y prepotencia con sus compañeros. Así que Draco se comunicó conmigo hace una semana, ofreciéndome el puesto, aunque claro, tengo que mostrar algunos de mis trabajos —me contó ella.

Dánae, era una de las líneas más importantes de ropa en Inglaterra, realmente era una gran oportunidad para ella.

—Claro que te darán el puesto, tus fotografías son grandiosas. ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que te quedaras? —le pregunté, esperanzada de que así fuera.

—Pues si me dan el trabajo, sí. Dejaré mi vida de viajera y me instalaré aquí —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Vivirás conmigo ¿verdad? —yo en verdad quería que ella viviera conmigo.

—¿Aceptarías que viviera contigo? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Por supuesto, y me alegra que no hayas perdido tus llaves.

El resto del día no las pasamos acomodando su habitación. Entre las dos preparamos la comida y para la hora de la cena, preferimos pedir comida italiana y de postre, un helado de vainilla, que disfrutamos ya acomodadas en el sofá.

—Y cuéntame, Millicent ¿abandonaste a un chico? —pregunté de manera divertida. Ella bajó la mirada y movió la cucharita por un rato antes de responder.

—Abandoné a muchos —abrí los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras. Ella empezó a reí al ver mi cara— Me refiero a que los hombres que estuvieron a mi lado, no provocaron que yo dejara de pensar en él. Supongo que, al igual que tú, sigo manteniendo ese extraño enamoramiento —confesó.

Ya sabía de quien hablaba. Millicent se enamoró de Blaise Zabini en Hogwarts, pero él nunca la vio, para él siempre fue un punto inexistente en el mapa, en cambio para Milli él fue su primer amor. Y por lo visto, lo sigue siendo.

—¿Hace cuánto no lo ves? —le pregunté.

—Prácticamente desde que salí de Hogwarts —la vi sonreír con amargura —Él, también es una de las razones por la que quise irme muy lejos —sus ojos miel se cristalizaron— Y pues, los pocos días que vine a visitarte en todos estos años, no he tenido la oportunidad de coincidir con él. Aunque claro, he visto los artículos que hace Corazón de Bruja, Blaise Zabini, el soltero más codiciado y el primer rompecorazones —resoplé ante su comentario— Vamos Pansy, ¿me dirás que son mentiras?

—Pues unas que otras.

—Zabini, no es ningún puritano. Sé que su lista de chicas es muy larga —su voz tembló al decir eso.

—Algo así, según él no ha encontrado a la indicada.

—Pues nunca la encontrará sin tan sólo se fija en el tamaño de sus pechos.

—No seas tan dura —me observó seriamente— él ha cambiado, ya no es tan promiscuo. ¿Quieres verlo? —le pregunté.

—No. La verdad es que no sé —se encogió de hombros.

—De todos modos, es obvio que lo veras —ella me observó confundida— Si vas a vivir aquí es obvio que coincidiremos. Es más, mañana me acompañaras al trabajo —sentencié.

—Eso sí que no —exclamó.

—Es una gran oportunidad, así aprovechas para hablar con Draco sobre el trabajo —le dije. Ella, fulminándome con la mirada, asintió. Sabe que tengo razón.

—Espero que esa cabecita tuya no esté planeando algo —advirtió ella.

—Nada de nada —le dije. Ella me vio suspicazmente y negó con la cabeza.

—Llevo a penas un poco más de 24 horas en el país y ya tengo miedo —masculló.

—Exagerada.

—Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo es el niño que te robo el corazón? y no me refiero al niño que vivió —le tiré un cojín a la cara, pero ella con una sonrisa la atrapó.

—James, ya te he platicado de él es algunas cartas. Es encantador, tierno, dulce y demasiado travieso —le dije— estoy segura que lo vas a terminar queriendo.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó tentativamente.

—Pues él es una gran padre, y una gran persona. Es comprensivo, divertido y adora a su hijo con todo el corazón. No sé qué más decirte. Él es único.

—Siento el amor en el aire —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez. Pero eso tan solo sería de mi parte, él no sería capaz de sentir lo mismo.

—Si él realmente no se fija en ti es porque es un ciego aun con lentes —dijo ella.

Seguimos platicando, poniéndonos al día con nuestras vidas. En la mía no había gran cosa, pero en la de ella, con tantos viajes, tantas aventuras, tenía muchas cosas que contarme. Así que prácticamente nos fuimos a dormir hasta las tres de la mañana.

Seguía teniendo sueño, pero era hora de levantarse. Salí de mi habitación y toque la puerta de enfrente, esperando que mi castaña amiga se levantara.

—Vamos, Millicent, es hora de levantarse —le dije. Lo único que escuché fueron palabras balbuceadas y luego nada. No me quedó de otra que entrar y levantarla— Despiértate —le dije removiéndola— Milli, ya levántate.

—Ya voy, mamá —se quejó— Es increíble que no me dejes dormir.

Después de ducharnos y desayunar, entramos a la chimenea y salimos directamente a la recepción. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver que rápidamente Millicent sacó su cámara y empezó a fotografiar la fuente que se encontraba en una esquina.

—No te burles. Es realmente bonita —dijo ella contemplando la imagen que tenía la fuente. Era una réplica exacta de una diosa griega— Atenea, la diosa de la guerra, sabiduría, estrategia, de las artes, la justicia y de la habilidad.

—Me imagino que tú ya habrás fotografiado en varios museos.

—Lo he hecho, pero sabes muy bien que siempre fotografió lo que me gusta y esta fuente me ha encantado.

Millicent, es mi mejor amiga y me encantaba verla así, llena de felicidad al hacer algo que ama y le apasiona, como es la fotografía. Subimos al elevador y fuimos primero a mi oficina, a dejar unas carpetas.

—Linda y muy luminosa —dijo ella al ver los muebles, la mayoría eran de madera claro y los sillones de la estancia son de color blanco con cojines verdes— Y tienes una vista impresionante desde aquí.

—Lo sé. Pero antes de que te pongas a tomar fotos, vamos a la oficina de Draco —ella suspiró. Volvimos a tomar el elevador, esta vez hasta el décimo piso. Las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que vimos fue el rostro de Theo.

—Hola Pansy. Millicent, que gusto verte —dijo él, después de besar su mejilla.

—A mí también me alegra verte —respondió ella, con una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Esta Draco muy ocupado? —le pregunté.

—No, de hecho terminamos de tomarnos un café y no se veía muy dispuesto a seguir trabajado —dijo con una sonrisa ladina— Pero yo sí, así que nos vemos luego, señoritas —se despidió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Caminamos hasta la oficina de Draco, y antes de llegar fuimos recibidas por su secretaria, Maritza.

—Buenos días, señorita Parkinson.

—Buenos días, Mari, ¿podemos pasar a ver a Draco? —le pregunté.

—Por supuesto, pasen —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Abrí la puerta sin tocar. Atrás de su escritorio se encontraba Draco, y tenía entre sus manos una taza. Él sonrió al vernos e inmediatamente se levantó a recibirnos.

—Pansy, Millicent —saludó a cada una con un beso.

—Hola —contestamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Me alegra verte, Milli. Espero que estés aquí para aceptar el trabajo —dijo él, y con una mano nos indicó que nos acomodáramos en los sofás.

—Creí que tendría que hacer algo para ganarme el puesto —dijo Millicent.

—Todos en Inglaterra conocen tus trabajos y eres una de las mejores en tu área. El puesto es tuyo si así lo deseas —dijo Draco. Millicent sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—Gracias.

—¿Entonces, aceptas? —insistió Draco.

—¿Cuándo empiezo? —preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Esa es mi chica. Puedes empezar la próxima semana, mientras negociaremos tu contrato —ella asintió.

—Creo que hay que celebrarlo— sugerí. Esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para que Blaise y Millicent se encontraran.

—No, no creo que…

—Excelente idea. Le diré a Astoria que prepare una cena para darte la bienvenida —dijo Draco, ignorando por completo las palabras de la castaña- a ella le dará gusto verte.

—Claro, será como en los viejos tiempos. Tan sólo los amigos —dije.

—Por supuesto, y esperó que ese "sólo los amigos" no esté incluido Potter —soltó Draco, mordazmente. Lo fulminé con la mirada y Millicent escondió una sonrisa detrás de su taza de té.

—No, él no irá. Hablo tan sólo de nosotros; Theo, Daphne, Astoria, Millicent, tú y yo, y por supuesto Blaise —pude notar que Millicent se tensó ante esto— Que por cierto no lo he visto ¿sabes dónde está? —le pregunté. Pero luego de ver la mirada pícara de Draco hubiera sido preferible que me mordiera la lengua.

—Avisó que no vendría hoy, tiene asuntos que requieren su máxima… concentración. Balbuceó algo de rubia y piernas largas —eso último no era necesario. Millicent apretó los labios, hasta convertirlos en una línea recta y sus manos temblaron al dejar la taza en la mesita de centro. Por la mirada de Draco supe que también se dio cuenta de su estado.

—Le enviaré una lechuza, espero que para la noche este menos… ocupado —dije molesta. Blaise nunca cambiaria, y lo peor de todo es que ahora con el regreso de Millicent ella sin proponerlo tendrá que oír de todas sus aventuras. Una gran desventaja.

—Supongo que si —carraspeó Draco— ¿Por qué no discutimos tu contrato? —preguntó él a Millicent para cambiar de tema inmediatamente.

—Claro —ella trató de sonreír, pero sus ojos brillaron de manera triste.

—Entonces yo les dejare solos. Cuando termines ¿iras a mi oficina? —le pregunté a ella.

—Sí. Te veo en un rato —murmuró.

Salí de ahí sintiéndome muy mal por haber preguntado por Blaise. Pero esta noche más valía que saliera bien. Tomé el elevador y fui a mi oficina para empezar a trabajar. Ya luego le diría a Millicent que me acompañara por James y tal vez podríamos ir al parque juntos.

* * *

><p>Espero que no haya desiluciones y me regalen un comentario...<p>

Vuelvo a repetir mi promeso de tratar de no dejar que la inspiración se vaya...

by. Cascabelita


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando me desperté. Tomé mis lentes de la mesita de centro y me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara porque todavía me sentía adormilado. Subí las escaleras y abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación, necesitaba buscar en el cuarto de baño mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental.

Saqué lo que necesitaba, pero antes de salir, no pude evitar la tentación de acercarme a la cama. Pansy parecía una niña así dormida; estaba acostada de medio lado y abrazaba fuertemente una almohada. Mis manos picaban por apartar los mechones oscuros de sus cabellos que cubrían su rostro. El deseo ganó, así que con mucho cuidado le quité el cabello de la cara. Quedé impresionado por sus largas pestañas, aunque era más impresionante ver sus ojos. Su nariz pequeña y respingona me causaba gracia. Sus labios rojos se encontraban entre abiertos, era ilógico pero casi podía asegurar que esperaban un beso. Con las yemas de mis dedos, acaricié su mejilla y la suave línea del contorno de su cara. Ella suspiró y abrazó con mayor fuerza la almohada.

Salí rápidamente de ahí, antes de hacer una tontería y despertarla. Caminé al baño que se encontraba en ese pasillo y me aseé un poco. Cuando salí, en el pasillo se encontraba James y se restregaba los ojos con pereza, pero al verme sonrió.

—Buenos días, papi —dijo él.

—Buenos días —le sonreí y lo tomé en brazos.

—Papi no hagas eso, ya no soy un bebé —se quejó él, pero no hizo el intento de bajarse.

—Para mí siempre serás mi bebé. Pero no hagas mucho ruido, Pansy sigue dormida —le dije al ver que iba protestar.

—¿Pansy durmió aquí? —preguntó él con los ojitos muy abiertos y una sonrisa.

—Sí. Anoche estaba muy cansada y se quedó dormida —le conté— ¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Quiero huevos revueltos —dijo él.

—Huevos revueltos será.

Bajamos a la cocina y lo senté en una silla, mientras buscaba los ingredientes. Pero Dinky apareció y me quitó todo de las manos, su día de descanso había terminado y sé que a pesar que le dijera que yo podría preparar el desayuno, ella no me dejaría. Así que, mientras ella preparaba los huevos, yo preparé un poco de café y zumo de naranja.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, me senté en la mesa y empezamos a desayunar, quería esperar a Pansy, pero no quería despertarla, era mejor que continuara durmiendo.

—Ayer nos divertimos mucho —dijo James con entusiasmo— Pansy sabe nadar muy bien, tú no la pudiste atrapar.

—Cierto, Pansy nada muy rápido —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Aunque me molestó…

—¿Qué te molestó? —le pregunté.

—Unos hombres que estaban ahí cerca, dijeron que la chica con el traje de baño negro era muy hermosa y sexy, y la única de negro era Pansy —dijo James con enojo. La imagen de ese tipo acercándose a Pansy e invitándole a beber algo, hace que mi sangre hierva nuevamente. Malditos pervertidos— Papi, ¿Qué es sexy? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es cuando una persona es muy guapa —no sabía que contestarle. Ciertamente Pansy era una chica sexy, pero no podía decirle aquello a mi hijo.

—¿Pansy, te parece sexy entonces? —preguntó inocentemente. El tenedor resbalo de mis dedos y sentí lo caliente de mis mejillas.

—Pansy es bonita —contesté— ¿Ya hiciste tu tarea? Mañana hay escuela —cambié el tema rápidamente.

—No, no lo hecho. ¿Me ayudaras? —asentí y seguimos desayunando.

James empezó contarme cosas relacionadas con sus amigos de la escuela. La realización de algunas travesuras, pero claramente me decía que las ideas surgían de los demás y nunca de él. Yo sabía que era él el de la ideas, no por nada era descendiente de los merodeadores.

—… entonces Harold lo arrojó y a Bethy le exploto el globo de pintura en la cara, aunque no era para ella, era para Lucas, ese chico que siempre quiere pelear —dijo él riendo. Yo igual reí, pero no por lo que me contaba, simplemente que su risa era contagiosa— Pansy —dijo James con entusiasmo.

Me gire a verla y aunque su cabello estaba desarreglado, su vestido arrugado y andaba descalza, me pareció más bonita de aquella manera.

—Buenos días —saludó ella sonriendo.

—Buenos días. Espero que hayas dormido bien —le dije. Ella asintió y sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

—Disculpa por eso, no era mi intención quedarme dormida —dijo ella, ¿apenada?

—No hay nada que disculpar —le sonreí. Realmente no me importó haber dormido en el sofá— Ven a desayunar con nosotros —le pedí. Ella asintió y se sentó a lado de James. Dinky le sirvió el desayuno y yo le serví un vaso de zumo.

James siguió hablando, provocando que Pansy sonriera y yo sonreía por el simple hecho de verlos a los dos felices.

—Oye, Pansy —habló James, y la pelinegra se giró a verlo.

—Dime.

—¿Dormiste con mi papá? —preguntó él. En ese momento me ahogué con el zumo y empecé a toser. Vi a Pansy y estaba con los ojos inmensamente abiertos y las mejillas rojas.

—James —hablé cuando recuperé la voz— Ella durmió en mi habitación y yo dormí en la sala —le aclaré.

Pude notar el nerviosismo de Pansy, y de cierta forma me pareció adorable. Era conocer una nueva faceta de ella, me agradaba y mucho.

—¡Ah! —exclamó James— Pues no entiendo, tu cama es muy grande, papá, pudieron haber dormido los dos juntos— soltó James, con lógica. Pansy se concentró en su desayuno y por más que busqué su mirada, ella simplemente se negaba hacerlo.

Tal vez le incomodó el comentario. No era de sorprenderse, era muy obvio que ella jamás saldría con alguien como yo. Y eso de alguna manera me hirió y dolió. Pero no había razón coherente para que me sintiera de esa manera.

—Gracias por el desayuno —rompió ella el silencio— Creo que ya es hora de irme —la vi levantarse de la mesa.

—No, no te vayas —pidió James.

—No puedo quedarme, tengo que terminar unos trabajos —se excusó ella sonriendo— te veré mañana en la escuela ¿vale? —él asintió con desgano. Pansy se inclinó para besar su frente y con una mano revolvió su cabello.

—Te acompaño —le dije sin pensar y me levanté de la mesa.

Podía sentir su nerviosismo y sus hombros tensionados, me indicaba que se sentía incomoda. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía que. De cierta forma me sentía herido por ella. Realmente ni yo lograba entenderme.

—Que no te incomode el comentario de James, ya lo conoces —le dije por fin, para romper ese condenado silencio.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella sonriendo y yo le devolví el gesto, sintiéndome repentinamente alegre al ver su sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, ella se colocó sus zapatos y tomó su bolsa.

—Nos vemos, Harry —se despidió y me besó la mejilla, como ya era su costumbre. El aroma a jazmín de su cabello me llenó los pulmones nuevamente.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dije, queriendo confirmar que así sería, que mañana la vería de nuevo.

La vi entrar a la chimenea y antes de desaparecer entre las llamas, observé sus hipnóticos ojos azules y esa sutil sonrisa. Toqué me mejilla, justamente en el lugar donde sus labios se posaron para dejar aquel dulce beso. Cerré los ojos, no sabía que me estaba sucediendo, pero sea lo que sea, Pansy tenía mucho que ver. Respiré profundamente y el aroma a jazmín llega a mi nariz de manera casi imperceptible. Pero ahí está.

—Harry, siempre te encanta complicarte —murmuré para mí.

Volví a la cocina donde vi a James intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con Dinky.

—Por favor, Dinky, mi padre no lo va saber —dijo él con la voz baja.

—Dinky, no puede darle galletas de chocolates a la hora del desayuno. El señor Potter, se lo ha ordenado Dinky —respondió la elfina, retorciendo sus largos dedos de manera mortificada.

—Pero mi papá no lo va saber.

—James —le llamé. Él se giró con una sonrisa inocente.

—Ya terminé —dijo bebiendo lo último que le quedaba de zumo.

—Lo sé. Tú sabes que en las mañanas no puedes comer dulces —le recordé.

—Lo sé —suspiró.

—Ahora, vamos a bañarnos y luego vas hacer la tarea —le dije.

—¿Después puedo comer galletas de chocolate? —preguntó.

—Posiblemente —él sonrió. Saltó de la silla y corriendo subió las escaleras. Yo lo seguí y él inmediatamente se metió al baño.

—James…

—Me voy a bañar yo solo. Ya estoy grande —gritó desde el otra lado de la puerta.

—Está bien —sonreí al ver que cada vez era más seguido los detalles de James queriendo ser independiente— Voy a buscar tu ropa y te lo voy a dejar en la cama.

—Bueno.

Caminé a mi habitación después de dejar en orden la ropa de James. Las sabanas estaban revueltas e inmediatamente la imagen de Pansy dormida vuelve a mi cabeza. Me acerqué a la cama para arreglarla. Arreglé la sabana y estaba a punto de acomodar las almohadas cuando sin poder evitar el movimiento involuntario de mis manos, llevé la almohada a mi nariz, queriendo encontrar el aroma de la chica que durmió abrazada a ella. El aroma me hizo sonreír.

No entendía que me pasaba. La rabia que me invadió ayer era al algo que me consternaba. No sabía por qué tan de repente esta sensación tan extraña me recorría. No tenía ningún sentido, en mi opinión. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, era que todo esto es por Pansy.

Me metí a la baño y abrí el grifo. Me desvestí y el agua tibia relajó mis músculos. Al salir del baño me di cuenta de que James ya me esperaba sentado en la cama.

—¿Ya búscate las tareas que tienes que hacer? —le pregunté, mientras buscaba ropa.

—No…

—Ve a buscarlo, y luego ve a la sala —le dije y él salió corriendo del cuarto.

Me vestí, con la ropa más cómoda, no tenía pensado salir, al menos que James se aburriera en extremo. Llegué a la sala, James ya me esperaba en la mesa, con un cuaderno extendido.

—Es matemáticas —dijo con aburrimiento.

—Pues es hora de empezar —me senté a su lado.

James, suele cansarse de estar siempre quieto, así que tratar que haga la tarea es casi una misión y más si se trata de matemáticas. Pero después de dos horas, por fin la tarea se terminó y ambos nos dirigimos a la sala para ver la televisión.

—Papi estoy aburrido —se quejó James, después de un largo rato en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero ir al parque —dijo con entusiasmo.

—Pues vamos —le dije acariciando su cabello.

—¿Pansy, no puede venir? —preguntó con interés.

—James, Pansy tiene amigos, es seguro que quiere pasar tiempo con ellos —le expliqué. Al igual que James, yo quería ver a la pelinegra.

—Nosotros también somos sus amigos —exclamó con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo somos. Pero ella tiene otros amigos, que la quieren y de seguro desean estar con ella —le dije.

—Nosotros igual la queremos y deseamos estar con ella —refunfuñó. Tragué saliva. James había hablado en plural y la verdad, es que no me sabían mal sus palabras.

—James…

—Todo sería mejor si ella viviera con nosotros —aclaró él.

—James… —traté de hablar.

—Ella podría dormir en tu cama —casi gritó, sin inmutarse por el pasmo que me causaron sus palabras. Y vuelve el recuerdo. Ella abrazando la almohada, ella dormida en mi cama.

—James… —carraspeé y acomodé mis lentes— Sabes que eso no es posible. ¿Quieres ir al parque, sólo nosotros dos? —él asintió— Te compraré un helado —sonrió radiante.

—De chocolate con chispa de chocolate —yo asentí.

—Ahora ve por tu suéter, mientras yo buscaré el mío —él sube las escaleras corriendo y yo hago lo mismo caminando detrás.

Salimos de casa, y el aire frío nos dio en la cara, haciendo que las mejillas de James se pusieran rojas. Muy al contrario de ayer, el día de hoy se presentó nublado y un poco frío, pero para James eso no era impedimento para un buen helado. Caminamos en el parque, cada uno con un helado en las manos. El de James era de chocolate y el mío de durazno con cubierta de chocolate.

Después de los helados, jugamos un rato en los juegos. Cuando ya estaba a punto de anochecer, regresamos a casa, y nos acomodamos enfrente de la chimenea para entrar en calor. Saboreamos un té caliente y galletas, cortesía de Dinky. James se durmió en mis brazos, y lo llevé a su habitación, abrigándole muy bien con las sabanas.

Ya metido entre las sabanas, me acomodé, demasiado cansado. Me gire y el aroma a jazmín se volvió imposible de ignorar. Admiré el lugar donde ella durmió, el espacio que ella utilizó y dejó impregnado con ese delicioso aroma. Abracé la almohada y con un último pensamiento de sus ojos quedé completamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, me dediqué a mi rutina de siempre. Arreglarme y preparar a James, para luego llevarlo a la escuela, donde siempre hay una maestra sonriendo recibiendo a los niños. Le di la mochila y lo abracé antes de que entrara.

—Pansy, estará aquí cuando salgas —le dije. Pansy había exigido ser ella quien esperará a James todos los días después de la escuela.

—Lo sé —dijo el sonriendo complacido.

—Ahora entra —le dije, besando su frente. Y lo vi entrar a la escuela.

Caminé un par de cuadras, donde un callejón completamente despejado me dio la oportunidad para desaparecerme y llegar directamente al ministerio. La mañana fue con de costumbre. Saludando a colegas, el café con los compañeros, los papeles que requieren ser revisados y los formularios llenados. Lo normal y tedioso que se exige después de cada misión. Pero bendito Merlín, las horas se pasaron rápido, y pronto es la hora de volver a casa.

Llegué a mi casa, esperando encontrarlos, pero la única que me recibió fue Dinky, que inmediatamente me ofreció algo de beber. Se supone que ellos llegan a casa dos horas antes que yo.

—¿James y Pansy, no han llegado? —le pregunté aceptando el vaso de agua.

—No. La señorita Pansy, no ha llegado —respondió. Ella se fue a la cocina.

Es seguro que Pansy tuviera trabajo y se llevara nuevamente a James a la oficina. Pero pasados diez minutos, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró James, seguido de Pansy y otra chica.

—Disculpa la tardanza, es que pasamos al parque por un helado —dijo Pansy, después de saludarme con el beso en la mejilla.

—No hay problema —le dije revolviendo el cabello de James.

—Harry, te presento a Millicent Bulstrode —extendí mi mano a la castaña que sonreía con amabilidad.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Harry Potter —respondió ella.

—El gusto en mío, señorita Bulstrode —ella arrugó la nariz y negó.

—Millicent, prefiero que me llames de esa manera —pidió suavemente.

—Entonces es justo que tan sólo me llames Harry —le dije. Ella asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos —escuché decir a Pansy. Realmente se veía bonita hoy, el color azul de su vestido no hacía más que resaltar sus ojos.

—¿No se quedan comer? —les pregunté.

—No. Millicent y yo, tenemos que ir de compras —se excusó Pansy con una sonrisa. Millicent frunció el ceño.

—De acuerdo —sonreí.

—Nos vemos mañana. James, has toda tu tarea y no te olvides de llevar mañana las pintura de colores —le recordó ella y luego se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. James asintió, prometiendo que no se le olvidaría— Adiós, Harry —se despidió de mí besando mi mejilla.

—Adiós, James, Harry —dijo Miliicent con una sonrisa.

—Adiós Milli —se despidió mi hijo, abrazando a la castaña— Nos vemos mañana, Pansy.

Ellas dos salieron de la casa. El resto de la tarde me la pase con James, y realmente se sentía extraño que Pansy no estuviera con nosotros para comer o cenar. Me estaba acostumbrando a verla siempre en mi casa.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Caminamos por largo rato, Londres Muggle, tenía las mejores tiendas de ropa. Necesitaba buscar el mejor para Millicent. Vi a mi castaña amiga, y una risa escapó de mis labios. Como siempre, tenía en sus manos la cámara.

—No te rías —se molestó ella guardando la cámara.

—Pareces un turista —le dije, provocando que su ceño se frunciera. Vi que soltó los brazos y su sonrisa volvió aparecer.

—Me siento como una. Fue tanto tiempo lejos de casa —dijo ella.

—Pero ya estás aquí, y por el momento no volverás a irte —le dije. Ella sonrió.

—Oye, en verdad la agradas —quería fingir que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero una sonrisa curvó mis labios.

—Creo que eso obvio, sino no me dejaría estar cerca de su hijo.

—No lo sé, fuera de tu cercanía con James, a él realmente que le agradas —agregó ella.

—No quiero ilusionarme con algo que no será —le dije. Ella guardó silencio.

Seguimos caminando y entramos a varias tiendas. Cada vestido que le mostraba, Millicent siempre parecía encontrarle un defecto. Realmente me estaba agotando de su negativa. Sabía que ella no quería ir, pero era necesario, la cena sería por y para ella.

—Millicent, basta —me quejé, dejándome caer el sofá escuchando nuevamente su queja acerca del vestido que se había puesto— Sé que no quieres verlo, pero él ya envió su confirmación. No puedes hacerle un desaire así a Draco y Astoria —le dije. Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado.

—Lo sé. Tan sólo que, no sé si estoy lista para verlo nuevamente —confesó ella, bajando la mirada.

—Lo estás. No por nada eres una serpiente, aunque esa parte de ti salé muy pocas veces a la luz —ella sonrió. Vi la decisión en sus ojos miel, sabía que su orgullo de serpiente no se había esfumando. Se puso de pie y caminó para el espejo. Se vio en él, y sonrió ampliamente.

—Me gusta —fue todo lo que dijo. El vestido era sencillo, de color borgoña, pegado de la cintura para arriba y lo demás suelo hasta la altura de sus rodillas, sus hombros quedaban libres de tela. Realmente era un hermoso vestido.

—Te queda muy bien —le dije. Estaba feliz. Esta misma mañana, después de salir de la oficina de Draco, fui directo a mi oficina para poder enviarle una nota a Blaise. Le dije acerca de la cena y que más le valía presentarse, claramente sin acompañante. La cena era exclusivamente para los amigos. Él devolvió la nota, confirmando su asistencia.

—¿Y tú, que te pondrás? —preguntó ella, saliendo del probador.

—Tengo un vestido nuevo en mi armario —le dije, quitándole importancia— Vamos a comer, muero de hambre.

Pagamos el vestido y fuimos directamente al restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí. La comida italiana era nuestra preferida y el lugar era muy acogedor. Pasamos la comida, conversando banalidades.

Cuando regresamos al departamento, ya casi era la hora. Ella se metió a su habitación para arreglarse y yo hice lo mismo. Mi vestido era de color negro, con finos tirantes y una línea delgada de piedras en la parte baja de mi busto. Me maquille lo justo, me puse una zapatillas y tomé un pequeño bolso que iba a juego con la ropa y zapatos.

Al salir de mi habitación, toqué la puerta de enfrenta, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

—Millicent, ¿ya estás lista? —el ruido de cosas cayendo y una maldición murmurada fue todo lo que escuché. Sin esperar más, abrí la puerta.

La encontré, sentada enfrente del tocador. Algunas cosas tiradas a sus pies, en su mayoría maquillaje.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, tratando de no reírme al ver su cara molesta.

—Estoy nerviosa ¿vale? —murmuró ella— Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en arreglarme.

—No te apures. Tú quédate quietecita, yo lo haré —le ordené. Procedí a maquillarle y hacer un sencillo recogido— Lista. Luces hermosa —le dije y ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Pansy…

—Nada, es hora de irnos —le dije.

Tomé su mano y, temiendo que se escapara, caminé con ella hasta la chimenea.

Draco y Astoria nos dieron la bienvenida a su hogar. Astoria no perdió el tiempo en abrazar a Millicent. En el último año de colegio, ambas se hicieron buenas amigas. Atrás de ellos, sentados en unos hermosos sillones, se encontraban Daphne y Theo, tomados de las manos. Me alegraba que uno más de mis chicos se casara, la boda se oficiaría a finales de septiembre. Me tranquilizaba saber que fuera Daphne, era una chica algo fría, pero era sabido por todos que estaba loca por Theo y viceversa.

—Theo —besé la mejilla de mi amigo— Daphne, que gusto verte —la saludé abrazándola. Ella estuvo fuera del país cinco meses, realizando una investigación en Rumania, sobre una extraña planta que no recuerdo el nombre.

—Yo igual me alegró de verlos. Millicent, ya me enteré que regresas a Inglaterra definitivamente. Felicidades —dijo la rubia abrazándola por unos segundos.

—Gracias. Ya era hora de volver —respondió Millicent, para luego saludar a Theo, que de igual forma le felicitó por su regreso.

Nos sentamos en los sofás para disfrutar de un delicioso vino para celebrar la ocasión, platicando de cosas diversas. Pasaron los minutos y Blaise no hacía aparición. Y viendo la cara de Milli, sabía que de cierta forma le entristecía y tranquilizaba que no lo hiciera. Pero yo no estaba feliz con eso. Ya era momento que Blaise dejara de pasar de cama en cama y se concentrara en una sola chica, y quien mejor para él, que si no la propia Millicent. Ella era un chica grandiosa en muchos aspectos, dulce, en ocasiones tímida y demasiado indulgente, pero si la hacías enojar era mejor no quedarse a ver sus reacciones.

Millicent no tendía a platicar mucho, se limitaba a dar respuestas y comentarios, cada vez que pedían su opinión, aunque pude notar que había cogido plática con Astoria, acerca de sus constantes viajes y su trabajo.

—Él no está aquí. Fue a casa de mis padres —comentó Astoria.

—Me encantaría conocerlo —respondió la castaña, un poco risueña, así que no era increíble imaginar que hablaban del pequeño Scorpius.

—Cuando lo conozcas, no paparas de tomarle fotos. Scorpius es hermoso —aseguré. Ellas dos rieron, Astoria porque ya conocía las manías de la chica, nunca deja la cámara quieta y la castaña un poco avergonzada, porque sabía que era verdad.

El ruido en la chimenea nos hizo voltear. Por ella apareció Blaise, vestido elegantemente con un traje de color gris oscuro.

—Buenas noches, siento la demorada —se disculpó con una sonrisa.

Millicent se tensó y evitó mirarlo, evadiendo la realidad observando la oscura bebida que contenía su copa. En cambio, yo me levanté y fui a saludarlo.

—Me alegra verte —le dije.

—A mi igual. Espero que me digan la razón de esta cena —soltó con alegría y una sonrisa ladeada.

—Claro. Estamos aquí para celebrar el regreso de Millicent —dijo Astoria, con una gran sonrisa.

—Y el que haya aceptado trabajar en Dánae —siguió Draco, tendiéndole la mano a la castaña. Ella aceptó la mano y se puso de pie— Contaremos con una de las mejores fotógrafas de Inglaterra.

Blaise, sin descaró alguno, paseó su mirada por todo el cuerpo de la castaña. Ella tenía las mejillas ruborizadas, pero mantenía ese porte seguro y frío, que toda serpiente que se respetaba, mantenía intacto cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Millicent, cambió mucho en los últimos años, dejó de tener esos contornes de niña para convertirse en una mujer en el amplio sentido de la palabra; ahora tenía un cuerpo esbelto, con las curvas necesarias para no pasar desapercibida; su largo cabello castaño, con pequeñas ondas en las puntas y su lindo rostro, la hacían atractiva. Blaise, sonrió seductoramente, después de terminar su análisis, y su mirada complacida, me hizo sonreír. La atención de mi amigo estaría en la castaña el resto de la noche. Estoy segura.

—Millicent, tanto tiempo sin verte —dijo él, acercándose y tomando su mano para depositar un beso en ella.

—Zabini —murmuró por lo bajo. Su rostro se endureció un poco más, algo que era una defensa para no descubrirse a sí misma.

—Vamos, nos conocemos, Zabini suena muy serio. Dime Blaise —pidió él, poniendo la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio.

—Blaise —le dijo, suavemente. Aflojando poco a poco su rigidez.

—Pasemos a la mesa, la cena ha sido servida —informó, Astoria.

Todos caminamos al comedor. Blaise, caminaba a lado de Millicent, hablando con esa coquetería que siempre le caracterizaba. La castaña sonreía de medio lado, y evitaba girar a verlo. Llegamos al comedor y Theo amablemente corrió la silla para que pudiera sentarme, luego hizo lo mismo con su prometida. Blaise, hizo lo mismo con Millicent y Draco con Astoria.

La cena pasó entre conversaciones triviales, risas y comentando algún que otro recuerdo. Al final nos dirigimos al salón, para tomarnos una copa. Los chicos se sumergieron en una conversación, aunque las miradas de Blaise para con Millicent no cesaban. Nosotras nos pusimos a platicar sobre la próxima boda de Theo y Daphne.

Millicent, se alejó de nosotras después de un rato, su mirada recorría el salón, observando las fotos, las estatuillas y demás detalles que complementaban el lugar, y guiada por su curiosidad salió de ahí. Blaise, sin disimuló la siguió después de unos minutos. Quería levantarme, y decirle a ese chico que no se atreviera a tratar a Millicent como una más de sus citas casuales, que ella no era como esas chicas de una sola noche. Pero una mirada de Draco me hizo detener.

—No es asunto nuestro —gesticuló entre dientes. Asentí sin mucha seguridad e intenté volver la atención a la conversación.

* * *

><p>Salí del salón, dejándome llevar por esas ganas de retratar todo. Aunque esa no era la única razón. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Blaise; me quemaba, me aturdía, me paralizaba. Algo que ya no podía soportar. Yo no soportaba sentirme tan vulnerable ante su mirada, tan indefensa ante su sonrisa. No soportaba sentir el corazón desbocado tan solo por verlo. ¿Es que cuantos años más tendrían que pasar para que dejara de sentir esto? ¿Cuando tiempo más tendría que esperar para dejar de quererlo?<p>

Caminé por largos pasillos, hasta llegar a unas puertas de cristal, que daban a un amplio jardín. Unas cuantas luces iluminaban el lugar y la luna hacía un mejor trabajo, dándole a todo un aire de cuento de hadas. Mágico.

Saqué mi cámara, que había encogido para así poder llevarlo en el pequeño bolso. Puede que Pansy tenga razón, y sea una compulsiva. Pero es que en verdad me gustaba sacar fotografías, era como guardar la belleza de todo en un trozo de papel y poder verlo cuantas veces quiera. Era la manera de nunca olvidar los pequeños detalles que hacen únicos a un lugar, un objeto o una persona.

Me quité esas zapatillas mortalmente altas que Pansy me obligó a utilizar, para poder caminar mejor sobre el césped. Me acerqué a la pequeña fuente que se encontraba en medio de muchas flores de distintos colores. El agua cristalina brillaba de distintos colores, de seguro algún hechizo provocaba eso. Tomé varias fotos de lugar. Fotografié el gran árbol que se encontraba a lo lejos y tenía varias luciérnagas brillando a su alrededor.

—Bonita noche —escuché la voz de mi mayor tormento. Me gire a verlo. Su sonrisa, su mirada y su porte me provocaron las ganas de tomarle una foto. Pero tenía que aguantar ese impulso.

—Es hermosa —dije enfocando la cámara una vez más a la fuente.

—¿No te cansas de trabajar? —preguntó.

—No estoy trabajando, esto lo hago por simple gusto —le contesté, tomándole una foto a uno de los pavorreales blancos.

—Esto es lo que te gusta —escuché su voz tan cerca que no pude evitar estremecerme.

—Demasiado, no hay nada que me apasione más que esto —le encaré. Ojala fueran ciertas mis palabras, tan solo había algo, mejor dicho alguien, que me apasionaba más que tomar fotos.

—¿Segura? —enarcó una ceja— Ninguna persona, un hombre ¿tal vez?

En una muestra de valentía, elevé mi cámara y le tomé una foto, como si fuera un objeto más en mi campo de visión.

—Muy segura —afirmé. Guardé mi cámara y caminé a donde había dejado mis zapatos, pero no los encontré.

—¿Buscas algo? —preguntó, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Mis zapatos —le respondí.

—Son estos —extendió mis zapatillas con una mano— Nunca creí que una dama se quitara los zapatos en plena reunión —dijo con burla.

—Dámelos —exigí, avergonzada. Pero es que cuando me los quité nadie estaba cerca, no pensé que él aparecería.

—¿A cambio de qué? —cuestionó él. Se acercó a mí, y el momento que hice el intentó de quitarle mis zapatos, él los puso detrás de su espalda.

—A cambio de nada, son míos —me quejé— Pero si tanto te gustaron, puedo enviarte unos. Aunque no sabía que tenías ese fetiche de ponerte zapatillas —ataqué.

Él sonrió torcidamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No los tengo. Estos zapatos los guardaría como un recuerdo… —se acercó un poco más a mí. El aroma que desprendía me goleó en toda su gloria; olía a bosque un poco a mentolado— de ti —terminó de hablar.

—No entiendo —murmuré, sintiéndome nuevamente indefensa por su cercanía. Odio sentirme así— Quiero mis zapatos.

—¿Tienes algo que ofrecerme a cambio, preciosa? —su rostro se acercó demasiado al mío. Su aliento hacía que mis labios hormiguearan. Tragué saliva y cuando vi sus labios, relamí los míos.

—No —susurré. Sus ojos brillaron con algo que jamás creí ver en él. Deseo.

—Yo creo que sí —su voz fue ronca.

Cerró la distancia. Sus labios se movieron expertamente sobre los míos y una mano se posó en mi cuello. No podía creerlo. Blaise Zabini, el hombre de mis sueños me estaba besando. Mis rodillas flaquearon por la emoción y me sostuve de las solapas de su traje, para no caer. El aire se hizo necesario y nos separamos.

—Ya vez que si tenías algo que ofrecer —dijo él al separarse. Abrí los ojos, y vi que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Él muy desgraciado se había burlado de mí, y yo como una idiota había caído en su juego.

—Eres un idiota —él me vio confundido. Le quité los zapatos de las manos y me los puse todo lo rápido que pude.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido. Lo miré más furiosa y empecé a caminar. Quería irme de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Por lo rápido que quería caminar, terminé tropezando con una pequeña maseta. Los brazos de Blaise me sujetaron, antes de que cayera al suelo— Cuidado, preciosa —dijo sin soltarme.

Tenía ganas de llorar. Porque me hizo esto, tan solo para burlarse de mí. Apreté los labios y me sacudí hasta soltarme de su agarré.

Caminé nuevamente al salón, donde Pansy al verme, se levantó inmediatamente.

—Quiero irme —fue todo lo que dije.

—De acuerdo.

Nos despedimos y agradecimos por todo, antes de meternos en la chimenea y llegar a nuestro departamento. Antes de perderme en la llamas, los ojos de Blaise no se despegaron de los míos. Él lucía confundido. Pero yo estaba dolida así que lo ignoré. Al llegar al departamento, Pansy me preguntó qué había pasado.

—Se burló de mí —le dije, antes de subir a mi habitación y encerrarme en ella el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p>Espero que esto les hara gustado...<p>

Siempre he querido trabajar con esta pareja

¿review?

by. Cascabelita


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Claro que me que lo imaginaba. Era muy obvio que Blaise saldría con una cosa así, después de verla. Pero nunca creí que fuera tan pronto. Según por las palabras de mi moreno amigo, primero hay que trabajar con encanto para que una chica haga caso. Pero a Millicent, ni siquiera le envió unas flores y ya lo había arruinado.

El día siguiente a la cena, no pude evitar mostrarme un poco acida con él. Aunque Millicent, me pidió que no lo hiciera, sino él se daría cuenta de que realmente le afectó. Mi enfado contra él, disminuyó un poco al ver que realmente no sabía que pasaba, lucía confundido.

—La besé, porque creí que ella estaba de acuerdo —fue lo que me dijo, dos día después presentándose en mi oficina— Pero luego lucía muy enfada.

—Pues por lo que me contó, la chantajeaste para poder besarla y luego te burlaste —le contesté, de manera indiferente— Quizás por eso se molestó.

—Fue una estrategia —se defendió.

—Una estrategia —repetí con enfado— Pero qué más da ¿no? Ella realmente no te importa.

—Cierto —masculló, no muy seguro.

—Tengo que irme —le dije, consultando mi reloj. Faltaban pocos minutos para que James saliera de la escuela.

Esperé pacientemente a que el timbre sonara, indicando de esa manera la salida de la escuela. Podía distinguir perfectamente la cabellera desordenada de James, a la distancia. Al verme, sonrió como siempre y corrió a mis brazos, como si no me viera desde hace días.

—Hola, James —le dije, después de haber besado su mejilla.

—Hola, ¿y Milli? —tomé su mano, para empezar el recorrido hasta su casa.

—Trabajando —la castaña se había ganado rápidamente el cariño de James.

Llegamos a su casa, y mientras Harry llegaba, le ayudé con su tarea. Desde el día en que desperté en la cama de Harry, había tenido pocas ocasiones para verlo. De cierto modo, aún me sentía incomoda por ese episodio, aunque al ver su cara, para él fue algo natural.

El sonido de la puerta, hizo que James saliera corriendo a recibir a Harry. Yo empecé a recoger las cosas de la mesa y meterlo todo en la mochila. Cuando lo vi, su sonrisa provocó la mía instantáneamente.

—Hola —saludó, con voz suave. James se bajó de sus brazos y quitándome la mochila de las manos, subió las escaleras.

—Hola, Harry.

—¿Te quedarás a comer? —preguntó.

—No puedo. Le prometí a Millicent comer con ella —me disculpé.

—Esta bien. Pero espero que puedas acompañarnos para la cena. James anda reclamando que casi no te ve —dijo. Claro, tan solo James me extraña.

—De acuerdo, vendré para la cena —dije. Tomé mi bolsa y me acerqué a él, para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él, me acompañó a la puerta, y con una sonrisa me despidió. Aparecí enfrente del gran edificio, con letras grandes de color plata se encontraba el nombre. Dánae. Pocos minutos fue lo que tuve que esperar para ver salir a Millicent.

Caminamos unas cuadras para poder comer en el pequeño restaurant. Quería decirle la conversación con Blaise, pero no quería herirla más de lo que ya lo había hecho el idiota que tengo por amigo.

—Suéltalo —suspiró— Te conozco, sé que quieres decir algo y no sabes cómo.

No entendía esa manera que poseía Millicent para poder leerme.

—Hoy fue a mi oficina. Me contó la versión resumida de los hechos. Él no entiende que pasó —confesé.

—Idiota —murmuró ella.

—Un poco —acepté.

Ella regresó al trabajo, después de decirle que esta noche cenaría en casa de los Potter. Regresé a mi oficina, esperando el momento en que tuviera que volver a ver a los dos hombres que me robaban las sonrisas.

Llegué a la casa de ellos, relativamente temprano, después de pasar a mi departamento a tomar una ducha rápida y poder ponerme una ropa más cómoda. James fue a recibirme y tomando mi mano, me dirigió a la sala. Harry era un libro abierto para muchos, era fácil ver en su rostro emociones o sentimientos que lo sobrepasaban. Y al ver su cara y su sonrisa culposa, sabía que esto no me iba a gustar.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, suavemente.

Después de su explicación, los dos hombres me quedaban viendo fijamente mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos. Gire mi rostro hacia James que me hacía ojitos y sonreía angelicalmente. Harry tan solo sonreía y con la mirada me decía _"ándale, sigue cumpliéndole todos los caprichos" _

—He dicho que no, James —repetí por octava o décima vez.

—Pero Pansy —dijo él haciendo un pucherito condenadamente adorable.

—No —traté de que mi voz sonara convincente.

—Por favor —esto se estaba volviendo difícil. Me gire para ver a Harry pero sabía de antemano que no me ayudaría, desde un principio me dijo que en algunas ocasiones era necesario un "No" con James.

—Harry —articulé con mis labios.

—James, entiende si Pansy no quiere ir tú no la puedes obligar —dijo Harry, sentándose a lado de James.

—Pero es que yo quiero que conozca a mis abuelos, a mis tíos y mis primos —dijo con voz baja y vi como esos ojitos de cristalizaban.

—James, yo no creo que sea lo más conveniente —le dije tratando de hacerlo entender.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque todavía no es el momento —él me observó de manera confundida.

—James, mejor ve y prepara tu mochila, me dijiste que querrías enseñarle tu nuevo juguete a Rose así que es mejor que no se te olvide —la voz de Harry había interrumpido cualquier replica que James pudiera hacer.

Vi a James subir corriendo las escaleras. Cuando la figura del niño se perdió en el pasillo, la voz de Harry se hizo nuevamente presente.

—Sé que esto es incómodo para ti, pero creo que ya es el momento de que se enteren y la mejor manera de que lo hagan es que te vean, te conozcan y sepan que yo estoy de acuerdo con esta situación —la firmeza de sus palabras me hizo dudar. Pero como enfrentarme a ellos, cuando creen que todos los de la casa de Slytherin no son más que unos cobardes y son los seres más malignos del mundo.

—Por favor no me pidas esto —me levanté del sofá y empecé a caminar— Sé que en algún momento habrá que enfrentarlos. Pero debes entender que irme a meter a la boca del león yo sola no es fácil —no tenía la voluntad suficiente para no caer en una provocación por parte de ellos, y eso realmente no sería beneficioso, Harry podría terminar alejándome de James si yo digo algo fuera de lugar, por muy provocada que haya sido.

—Los Weasley no serían capaz de hacerte algo malo, y no estás sola —dijo él deteniendo mi caminata. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y una sonrisa ligera adornó su rostro.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?, es la primera vez que llevaras una serpiente a sus dominios, no sabes realmente cuáles serán sus reacciones.

—Sabes que jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño —dijo él y sonrió de medio lado.

—Lo sé —es todo lo que puedo decir, confió ciegamente en sus palabras— Aun así la situación no me convence.

James bajó corriendo con la mochila en una mano.

—¿Vas a ir Pansy? —preguntó de manera esperanzada.

Tarde o temprano esto iba a llegar, y era mejor enfrentarlo ahora, yo no he hecho nada malo en contra de esa familia, y no es como si estuviera buscando su permiso para estar cerca de James y Harry. Total, ambos Potter me habían aceptado eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

—De acuerdo —James me abrazó. Vi a Harry abrir los ojos sorprendido para luego sonreír.

Me sentía incomoda, en verdad no quería entrar a esa casa. Realmente lo acepto, puedo aguantar hasta cierto punto las provocaciones, pero una vez que la serpiente se molesta, inyecta veneno hasta la saciedad. Harry tomó en brazos a James y yo lo tomé del brazo, lo observé y él tan solo sonrió, y con un rápido movimiento de varita nos hizo desaparecer.

Ante mí se presentó una casa con la fachada algo descuidada, pude observar las luces encendidas. Supuse que esto sería la madriguera. James saltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió a la puerta, Harry nuevamente tomándome de la mano me hizo caminar.

—Tranquila —escuché su murmullo cerca de mi oído.

El camino se me hizo demasiado corto, realmente tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero mi orgullo me impedía hacer tal cosa. Coloqué mi mejor cara sin llegar a la superioridad. James tocó la puerta cuando nos vio a su lado.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció una mujer regordeta, su cabello rojo salpicado por algunas canas, su sonrisa era agradable y envolvió a James en un gran abrazo que el niño devolvió.

—Abuela —la sonrisa de James iluminó el rostro de la mujer.

—James cariño, cuanto tiempo si verte —ella lo abrazó nuevamente— Pasa, tu abuelo está ansioso por verte —el niño corrió hacia lo que parecía ser una sala. La mirada de la mujer se posó en Harry y con una agilidad asombrosa para una persona de su edad lo envolvió en un fiero abrazo.

—Hola, Molly —la sonrisa de Harry podía iluminar un túnel.

—Que gusto verte cariño, te he extrañado —la mujer le apretó las mejillas.

—A mí también me alegra —ella se alejó de él y su mirada se posó en mí. Inmediatamente su rostro se endureció ligeramente, traté de sonreír amablemente pero al ver la cara de esa mujer que hace unos instantes me pareció agradable fue difícil— Molly, te presento a Pansy Parkinson —extendí mi mano, ella la observó con suspicacia y luego la estrechó.

—Molly Weasley —ella se giró hacia Harry quien tenía una mueca tensa en el rostro— Así que sales con esta mujer —la señora no tenía tacto alguno y al parecer a Harry le dolió el tono hostil.

—Disculpe señora Weasley, Harry y yo no estamos saliendo —le dije con un tono serio pero tratando de no perder el tono amable.

—Harry nunca había traído a una mujer a la casa de su esposa.

—Molly, por favor —un señor de avanzada edad apareció atrás de la mujer y la tomó de los hombros— Gusto en verte, Harry —el chico estrechó su mano— Y un gusto conocerla, señorita Parkinson —su tono fue amable, un gran contraste con el tono de su esposa.

—Igualmente, señor Weasley.

—Pasen, por favor —ellos se hicieron a un lado y Harry tratando de disimular tomó mi mano. Mentalmente le agradecí por su apoyo.

Me guió hacia una mesa, todos los presentes detuvieron su actividad para voltear a vernos, las sonrisas se congelaron en sus rostros para luego ponerse completamente serios. Las mirada se detuvieron en nuestras manos unidas y de manera sutil trate de soltarla pero Harry apretó más el agarre.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Harry. Algunos sonrieron por cortesía y contestaron el saludo con voz rígida. Me di cuenta que los únicos que faltaban eran Hermione y Ronald Weasley.

Tomamos asiento, pero definitivamente nadie parecía querer iniciar una conversación.

—Ya sé que nadie hablara, así que lo hare yo —todos giramos a ver al pelirrojo, George Weasley —¿Qué hace una Slytherin aquí? —su pregunta estuvo cargada de seriedad.

—Yo la invite —James contestó con una sonrisa. George asintió.

—Aun así no entiendo porque está aquí —y como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaban se giraron hacia Harry.

—Ella… —carraspeó ligeramente antes de continuar— Ella es una amiga de nosotros —observó a cada uno retándolos para que abrieran la boca.

—Deberías tener cuidado.

—Charlie —siseó Harry.

—¿Por qué debería tener cuidado? —preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

—Niños —Molly llamó a sus nietos con un aplauso provocando que James se desentendiera de recibir una respuesta— Porque no suben, el abuelo les instalo un juego de pin pong arriba —los niños gritaron de emoción y corrieron a las escaleras.

Muy dentro de mí sentía que era aquí donde iniciaba el verdadero juicio. Todos se sentaron rectamente y dejaron cualquier alimento a un lado. Las miradas se posaron en mí, algunas de ellas con molestia y otras con incertidumbre. Él único que no me observaba de esa manera era el señor Weasley y bueno, el chico de pelirrojos rizos, Percy, me veía con indiferencia como si todo esto le diera igual.

—Yo no sé lo que te pase Harry, pero si tú lo ves bien por mi habrá problema, pero si ella le llega hacer daño a mi sobrino lo lamentara —la amenaza vino de parte de George.

—Por mí no hay problema —el señor Weasley habló dedicándome una sonrisa sincera.

—Arthur —jadeó su esposa en desacuerdo.

—Molly, querida, Harry sabe lo que hace.

—Pero aun así, ella fue una mortifaga. Quizás le haga daño a nuestro bebé —muy en el fondo sabía que eso tan solo era una excusa.

A la mujer lo que realmente parecía afectarle es que Harry se haya fijado en otra mujer, tal vez pensaba que si encontraba a otra mujer él se olvidaría de Ginevra. Negué con la cabeza, que equivocada estaba.

—Disculpe señora, jamás estuve en eso —le dije forzando a que mi tono fuera educado, comenzaba a cabrearme. Harry tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa intentando tranquilizarme.

—Pero bueno, fuiste una slytherin —el tono utilizado por esa rubia francesa me cabreo más, realmente pensaban que una casa definía los ideales.

—Y no por eso mi lealtad estaba con los ideales de Voldemort —vi como cada presente abrió los ojos ante la mención de ese nombre.

—De acuerdo no fuiste parte de ellos —habló el chico que tenía una profunda cicatriz en el rostro— Harry sé que tu mejor que nadie puede proteger a James, pero ten mucho cuidado.

Todos en la mesa volvieron a quedar en silencio, me sentía furiosa antes sus palabras pero creía que era normal que actuaran así. Harry giró a verme y me sonrió de manera suave, traté de devolver el gesto pero se me hizo difícil. Todos me seguían observando con cautela. En verdad no entendía cómo es que creían que yo podría llegar hacerle daño a mi travieso niño, ellos no me conocían y no por pertenecer a slytherin significaba que sería una más de las seguidoras de Voldemort.

Estaba tomando un poco de zumo de naranja cuando se escuchó como alguien llegaba por la chimenea. Vi a una pequeña pelirroja correr a los brazos de Molly, la niña era preciosa, su piel pecosa, su cabello amarrado en dos trenzas y sus brillantes ojos azules le daban un aire encantador.

—Rose, no corras —una voz femenina se hizo presente. Una mujer de rizos castaños se hizo presente, atrás de ella apareció un enorme pelirrojo sosteniendo a un regordete bebé en brazos. Si, Hermione y Ron Weasley habían llegado— Hola —saludó ella con una sonrisa— Harry, que gusto que estés aquí —se lanzó a los brazos del moreno, mientras que Ron se acercaba para saludar. Al parecer no se habían percatado de mi presencia.

—¿Qué hace está aquí? —oh, al parecer ya se dio cuenta. El grito de Ron detuvo todos los saludos y su esposa se giró a ver. Harry inmediatamente se levantó para contener al pelirrojo que expulsaba fuego por los ojos.

—Tranquilo, Ron —Harry habló lentamente.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Has traído a una asquerosa serpiente a la casa de mis padres —gritó de manera indignada. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no contestarle como se debía.

—Ron, cálmate cariño— habló la castaña sosteniendo el brazo de su esposo.

—Creo que lo mejor es dejarlos solos —cada uno de los presentes se levantó al escuchar el consejo de Charlie, quien cargó a la pequeña Rose. Molly, tomó el niño de los brazos de Ron y se alejó, siguiendo a los demás.

Perfecto, el sueño de mi vida fue quedarme con tres leones y que dos de ellos estén furiosos.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó a voz de grito Ron.

—Yo la invite —dijo Harry. La cara del pelirrojo no tenía precio y si esta no fuera una situación crítica me reiría.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la castaña.

—Porque es mi amiga —la firmeza de sus palabras sorprendió a todos.

—¿Pero cómo permites que esta serpiente rastrera este cerca de tu hijo? —respiré profundamente. Traté de tranquilizarme, sabía muy bien que los insultos serían la bienvenida a esta casa.

—Basta, Ron —escuché la voz de Harry tratando de controlar la bestia que tenía por amigo. La cara de la comadreja Weasley parecía un tomate y estaba desfigurada por la rabia.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Cuando tu traes a esta serpiente ponzoñosa a cenar y permites que este cerca de mi sobrino.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de mandarle un crucio, pero eso sería peor ya que toda la familia se me vendría encima y me alejarían de James. Lo mejor era morderme la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar.

Hermione se acercó a su marido y con la mirada le pidió un poco de silencio.

—Harry, tienes que entendernos —habló la voz de la razón (según todos en el colegio)— Tu sabes que hay muchos mortifagos aun sueltos y quien nos garantiza que Parkinson no sea una de ellos —el tono despectivo con el que utilizó mi nombre me cabreo más de lo que estaba, lo dijo como si ella fuera la gran cosa.

Resoplé exasperada, volvíamos a lo mismo.

—Granger, yo nunca fui una mortifaga —le contesté, fastidiada por lo mismo.

—Pues eso no es lo que parecía cuando preferiste seguir a los de tu casa —soltó ella tan roja como el cabello de su marido y en la punta de su varita salían pequeñas luces de colores.

—Tal vez no lo sepas, pero la lealtad no está monopolizada por los leones. En slytherin estaban mis amigos, yo no los iba a dejar solos —sostuve mi varita con fuerzas.

—¿Y? eso no demuestra nada. Tú puedes estar infiltrada con los mortifagos y tan sólo quieres hacerles daño a Harry y a James.

—Ron, tú ya te armaste la película de terror —escuché que Harry hablaba con exasperación— Ustedes no están entendiendo razones, ella no está infiltrada en nada.

—Harry, por favor —habló la castaña— Ella puede estar…

—Eso es una estupidez —les dije cansada de tanto disparate que se inventaban estos melodramáticos leones.

—¿Estupidez? —la ironía en la voz del pelirrojo era palpable— Tal vez es tu amiguito Malfoy quien está planeando esto.

—Draco jamás quiso ser partidario de eso, a él las circunstancias lo obligaron —le grité. Él empezó a reír sarcásticamente.

Yo no podía soportar que insultaran a mis chicos, ellos que fueron los únicos que se mantuvieron a mi lado cuando la pesadilla acechó a Hogwarts. Así que yo no permitiría que este pedazo de animal lo insultara.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz suave nos hizo voltear a ver. Al pie de las escaleras se encontraba James con su carita asustada.

—No sucede nada, cariño —le hablé dulcemente, tratando de no asustarlo. Intente a cercarme a él cuando vi que Hermione se interponía en mi camino con varita arriba. Saqué mi varita para defenderme pero un hechizo provocó que yo saliera volando y me golpeara con una pared. Sentí como algo caliente resbalaba por mi cuello.

James gritó asustado y trató de correr hacia mí pero Hermione lo detuvo. Elevé la mirada y enfrente de mí se encontraba Ron apuntándome a la cara mientras me veía con una mueca asesina. Por un momento tuve miedo. Harry se colocó en frente de mí protegiéndome con su cuerpo, su varita estaba arriba y sin pronunciar palabras realizó un expelliarmus para desarmar a Ron. Me extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme, me sentía mareada y el golpe en mi cabeza palpitaba un poco. Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura cuando me tambaleé.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cerca de mi oído.

—Sí, solo fue el golpe —toqué mi cabeza y esta se llenaba de un líquido rojo, sangre. Harry lo vio y en sus ojos brilló una chispa de preocupación y agresividad, y me abrazó con más fuerza.

—No te atrevas a lastimarla de nuevo, Ron —gritó furioso Harry.

—Maldición, Harry, no te das cuenta que lo único que quiere es hacerles daño a ti y a James —exclamó lleno de ira.

—Por Merlín, si ella quisiera hacernos daño ya lo hubiera hecho. Lleva más de dos meses conviviendo con nosotros y hasta ahorita lo único malo que ha hecho es consentir y mimar más de la cuenta a James.

—¿Tres meses? Yo no permitiré que mi sobrino esté cerca de esta víbora —replicó Ron recuperando su varita.

—No le digas así —gritó James tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la castaña que no lo habían soltado aún.

—Suéltalo, Hermione —pidió Harry de manera fría y bajando lentamente su varita, cosa que también imitó el pelirrojo.

—Harry, date cuenta que tan solo estamos preocupados por ti y por nuestro sobrino —ella no lo soltó y trató de abrazarlo, algo inútil ya que James pataleaba.

—Yo no dejare que mi sobrino esté cerca de esta —aseguró Ron.

—Antes de ser tu sobrino es mi hijo, Ron, y si él es feliz teniendo Pansy a su lado yo no voy hacer algo para impedirlo, así que mejor suéltalo, Hermione —ella de manera forzada lo soltó y James corrió a mis brazos y yo sin dudarlo lo cargue.

—Tranquilo, bebé, todo está bien —le dije acariciando su espalda, el niño acostó su cabeza en mi cuello.

—Estas lastimada —dijo de manera asustada mientras veía que con uno de sus deditos tocaba la sangre que mancho mi cuello.

—Estoy bien —traté de tranquilizarlo pero él se veía asustado.

Vi como el niño era arrebatado de mis brazos bruscamente. James comenzó a patalear en los brazos de su tío.

—Suéltame, yo no quiero estar contigo —gritó el niño.

—Es mejor que lo sueltes —dijo Harry acercándose para tomarlo en brazos.

—Ella es mala —le dijo Ron.

—No, tú eres el malo. Tú has lastimado a Pansy —se quejó el niño enojado. De alguna manera había logró soltarse de los brazos de Ron y se colocó en frente de él, segundos después vimos como Ron se elevó y giró en el aire dejándolo de cabeza.

—James —exclamó Harry a su hijo, pero el niño tenía sus pequeñas manos en puños y miraba fijamente a su tío. Si definitivamente la demostración de magia más poderosa que he visto para un niño de su edad— Contrólate —Harry lo tomó de los hombros.

—No, él lastimó a Pansy —gritó.

Toda la familia Weasley entró nuevamente a la sala y veían la escena con diferentes grados de asombro.

Harry me envió una mirada y muy a mi pesar sabía que tenía que interceder, aunque me hubiera encantado ver de qué nuevo tono se iba a colorear el rostro de Ron, ahora tenía un color morado. Tenía que calmar a mi pequeño ángel así que suspirando me acerqué a él.

—James, cálmate cariño —me puse a su misma altura—Estoy bien —le acaricié la carita tratando de controlar su rabieta.

—Pero él te lastimó —respondió sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo que estaba a punto de vomitar.

—Pero estoy bien, mejor dame un abrazo —extendí mis brazos y sentí como el niño me abrazaba fuertemente.

En toda la sala se escuchó el golpe seco que provocó la caída del pelirrojo y vi como su esposa se acercó a ayudarlo.

—Yo no me voy a alejar de Pansy —sentenció James girando para ver a todos los Weasley, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a protestar, todos veían la determinación en los ojitos del pequeño Potter.

* * *

><p>Espero que les hayas gustado ¿Review?<p>

Intentare publicar cada jueves...

by. Cascabelita


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Después del episodio en casa de los Wealey, el tiempo siguió su curso natural. Ninguna interferencia por parte de ellos se había manifestado, pero estaba segura que esperaban el mínimo error de mi parte para poder hacer acto de presencia.

Ahora, nuevamente James se encontraba en mi oficina. El trabajo se me había acumulado, y Blaise, sin que él lo reconozca, había estaba un poco arisco desde el incidente con Millicent, así que era mejor no atentar a la suerte y enviarle cuanto antes el reporte. Por lo que sabía, Blaise ya le había enviado varias notas y flores al trabajo, notas que mi amiga rompía después de leerlas, sin regresar respuesta, y flores que regalaba a cualquiera de las secretarias de la empresa. Y eso tenía en un serio predicamento a Blaise. Jamás una chica se le había resistido a esos métodos.

Cada cierto tiempo, levantaba la mirada, para ver que hacían. Ya que Scorpius al saber que James estaría ahí, decidió quedarse a jugar un rato con él. Realmente los niños no daban problemas, se entretenían con cualquier cosa, y tan sólo había que estar pendiente que no tiraran algo y si lo hacían, arreglarlo rápido para que no se lastimaran.

Me daba cuenta de que tan diferente es Scorpius a su padre cuando tenía la misma edad. Es un niño dulce y amistoso, nada que ver con el caprichoso y arrogante que fue Draco en su infancia. Hasta Blaise se mofaba de Draco diciendo que Scorp sería un completo Gryffindor cuando entrara a Hogwarts, por lo cual era receptor de dolorosos hechizos punzantes.

Vi que los niños estaban dibujando, después de cansarse de jugar con las espadas de juguetes, cerca de mi escritorio mientras yo terminaba el poco trabajo que me quedaba.

—Tía Pansy, mira lo que dibujé —la vocecita del rubio me sacó de mis pensamientos. El niño frente a mí me mostraba un dibujo de muchos colores.

—Qué bonito —le sonreí al niño que de manera expectante esperó una respuesta de mi parte.

—Es un fénix, mi abuelito dice que me comprara uno —sonrió radiante por el regalo que le haría Lucius Malfoy.

—Me alegro mucho —le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Scorp regresó a su posición anterior que era estar acostado boca abajo en la mullida alfombra de mi oficina.

Vi cómo James se levantó, su rostro se tornó tímida, casi avergonzada. Caminó con pasos vacilantes y escondiendo sea lo que sea que llevaba en las manos atrás de él.

—¿Qué pasó? —le pregunté cuando lo tuve frente a mí. Él sonrió con vacilación.

—Yo te… hice un dibujo —dijo con la voz más baja.

—¿Te gustaría mostrármelo? —me enternecía cuando se comportaba de esta manera.

—Sí… —lentamente sacó la hoja que tenía escondida.

Bajó la mirada y me entregó el papel, mejor dicho dos papeles. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo cuando un dibujo de una rosa de color rojo brillante se mostraba ante mí.

—Que hermoso esta, James —elogié el trabajo que él había hecho. James sonrió ampliamente, pero luego su sonrisa se fue menguando.

—¿Ya viste el otro? —negué con la cabeza ante su pregunta.

Le di vuelta al papel y la sorpresa me alteró. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, ante mi estaba el dibujo de un frondoso árbol, sentados en una manta en la sombra dos muñequitos se encontraban sonriendo, no era difícil de imaginar a quienes representaban cada muñequito, y claro James puso los nombres de cada uno arriba.

—Esto… —fue la única palabra que brotó de mis labios.

—Son mi papá y tú —respondió él con voz bajita, casi inaudible.

—¿Por qué? —no pude evitar la pregunta.

—Porque tú y mi papá algún día se van a enamorar —el niño frente a mí sonrió con entusiasmo.

—James, ya hemos hablado de esto —le dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara dura.

—Lo sé —siempre la misma respuesta.

James corrió a donde Scorp lo llamaba para jugar con el trenecito escarlata. Yo quedé absorta viendo el dibujo delante de mí, qué más quisiera yo que las palabras de James se hicieran realidad. Pero tendría que ser ilusa para imaginar que Harry Potter se enamoraría de esta serpiente, nos llevábamos bien, pero enamorarse de mí era un paso enorme.

Los toques en mi puerta hicieron que guardara los dibujos inmediatamente y antes de permitir el paso la puerta se abrió revelando al matrimonio Malfoy.

—Hola, Pansy —saludó Draco, con la típica sonrisita de lado.

—Hola, Draco, Astoria —saludé a la castaña que sonreía viendo a su pequeño hijo que reía.

—Mami, papi —gritó Scorp corriendo a los brazos de su rubio padre.

—Hola, campeón —Draco sonrió ampliamente al tener a su hijo en brazos. Vi como James se acercó a mí tímido por la presencia del rubio.

—Papi, bájame —pidió Scorp.

—Claro, pero antes dale un beso a tu madre —Astoria sonrió complacida cuando el niño le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Scorp estuvo parado en sus dos pies corrió hacia James y jalándolo de la mano lo acercó a su padre.

—Papi, te presento a mi mejor amigo —al parecer Draco no se había percatado de la presencia del otro infante en la oficina. Sus ojos grises se abrieron mínimamente para luego volver a su estado original inexpresivo.

—Así que tú eres el hijo del...

—Draco —el siseó de Astoria combinado con el mío fue suficiente para detenerlo.

Él levantó la mira hacia mí, le quedé viendo de manera retadora, él sabía perfectamente que si le decía algo fuera de lugar a James lo lamentaría muy lenta y dolorosamente, y por la mirada de Astoria sabía que ella estaba de mi lado.

—Soy James Potter, señor Malfoy —James extendió la mano y Draco la estrechó dedicándole una semi sonrisa de cortesía.

—Hola, James —la voz de Astoria se hizo presente y se acercó al niño con una sonrisa que James devolvió— Pronto será el cumpleaños de Scorp y espero en verdad que puedas acompañarnos —le extendió una invitación de color azul.

—Gracias —dijo feliz James.

—Es hora de irnos, despídete Scorp —habló Draco.

—Adiós tía —me dio un beso en la mejilla y agitando la mano se despidió de James— No faltes a mi fiesta —le recordó el niño antes de tomar la mano de su madre.

—Adiós, Pansy —se despidió Draco y su esposa se despidió con una sonrisa.

—Adiós —les dije para después escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

Día después, me comprometí con ambos Potter para ir a comprar el regalo. Harry, había quedado perplejo al ver la invitación que James alegremente le había mostrado y para no desanimar a su hijo él había aceptado que asistiera a la fiesta conmigo. Estaba en un centro comercial en el mundo muggle, sentada en una banca, esperando a que ellos dos llegaran.

—Hola —me gire al escuchar el saludo. Ahí estaba Harry, viéndome con una sonrisa— Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—No hay problema —sonreí. Busqué a James, pero él no estaba— ¿Y James?

—Decidió irse con sus primos a comer pastel de chocolate en casa de la abuela —explicó él de manera culpable.

Si James no estaba eso significaba que pasaría todo el día entero con Harry. Tan sólo espero que esto no se vuelva incómodo.

—Entiendo —su adicción al chocolate superaba todo.

—Espero que no te moleste acompañarme a comprar el regalo, realmente no sé qué se le puede regalar a un Malfoy.

—Es más fácil complacer a Scorpius, bendito Merlín que él no es tan arrogante como Draco —Harry sonrió.

—De acuerdo. ¿Por dónde empezamos? —preguntó él viendo a todos lados.

—La juguetería.

Caminamos hacia el lugar. Grandes puertas de cristal dejaban ver todos los artículos. Había desde pelotas hasta los carros eléctricos para que los niños pudieran subir. Era raro que estuviéramos en el mundo muggle para comprar un obsequio a un Malfoy, pero era demasiado obvio que todos llevarían artículos mágicos y es más probable que Scorp le agrade más algo diferente que el resto.

Recorrimos varias estanterías de juguetes, pero nada parecía convencernos.

—Aun no estoy muy convencido de dejar ir a James a esa fiesta —la voz seria de Harry se hizo presente después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Sé que te preocupa que le puedan hacer algo pero yo te aseguro que no le pasara nada —me gire a verlo.

—Sabes que no es por eso, confió en ti, pero que James vaya a la mansión Malfoy no es algo que me alegre mucho —murmuró él mientras liberaba sus hermosos ojos de los lentes para limpiar el cristal con su camisa.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —abrió los ojos sorprendido— Ya es momento que tú y mis amigos superen esa estúpida rivalidad adolescente.

—Yo no tengo problemas con ellos, pero ellos conmigo sí.

—Vamos Harry, eres un Gryffindor, enfréntalos —piqué en su orgullo de león.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo sabiendo que el crucio será para mí —respondió él y yo no puede evitar reírme. Harry podía ser tan melodramático en algunas ocasiones.

—Eres un exagerado, pero si te tranquiliza prometo ponerme delante de cualquier varita que te apunte —él sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Sabes que jamás permitiría que algo malo te pasara —mi corazón saltó ante sus palabras.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que crees, Harry —le dije.

—No lo dudo —susurró él.

Seguimos caminando. Había muñecos de acción, de esos superhéroes que los niños adoraban, pero estoy segura que Scorpius no conocía ninguno. Caminé por el pasillo de los autos. Había de diferentes colores.

—Mira —escuché la voz de Harry. Caminé hacia él, sin darme cuenta que un carrito de plástico estaba en mi camino. Resbalé y antes de caer, sentí los brazos de Harry agarrándome de la cintura. El aroma a hojas de té verde y limón me llegó a la nariz— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Elevé la mirada, encontrándome con las dos piedras preciosas que eran sus ojos, brillando intensamente. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío que hasta podía sentir su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en los labios.

—Estoy bien —pude decir. Él me enderezó, y lentamente me soltó. Sus ojos no abandonaban los míos y eso me hacía sentir nerviosa— Gracias —murmuré.

—De nada.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —la pregunta surgió desde atrás de él, interrumpiendo el momento. Aunque realmente no estaba segura de lo que interrumpió esa chica.

—Eh, sí. Este, por favor —dijo él, señalando un carro de color azul a control remoto.

Después de pagar, Harry me sonreía de manera nerviosa y cada rato me miraba de reojo.

—¿Quieres comer? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Sí —acepté, aunque eso empeorara el incómodo silencio.

Nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba al salir de la plaza, cerca del parque. Revisamos el menú y cada quien pidió lo que quería.

—Espero que le guste el regalo —rompió el silencio Harry, después de que el mesero tomara nuestras órdenes.

—Le va a gustar —le dije y sonreí.

La comida pasó entre una conversación de lo más trivial y miradas tensas. Traté de relajarme, pero era difícil. Yo quería que esa minúscula distancia que existió entre nuestros labios se cerrara, pero es demasiado obvio que él no quería eso. Quería sentir sus labios, no importa que fuera por error y eso no significara nada para él.

Daría todo tan sólo por una vez.

Terminamos de comer y salimos del lugar, pero una fuerte lluvia se había desatado. El aire frio me helo rápidamente los brazos. Traté de protegerme, pero unos segundos después sentí como algo cálido me cubría. Era la chaqueta café de Harry.

—Gracias —le dije.

—De nada. Tendremos que caminar a un callejón para poder irnos —dijo él viendo al cielo. Yo asentí, aunque la idea de caminar bajo el agua helada no me apetecía.

Estábamos rodeados de un montón de personas que corría de un lado para otro para buscar refugio.

Harry me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar. Mi cara rápidamente se empapó de agua, pero me di cuenta que la chaqueta tenía un hechizo impermeable ya que no me estaba mojando realmente. Rápidamente encontramos un callejón. Harry me abrazó fuertemente, para luego sentir el típico jalón de estómago. Llegamos a la sala de su casa. Harry estaba completamente mojado, y sus mejillas y nariz se encontraban rojas por el frío.

—Quítate la camisa, no es bueno que sigas con ella —le dije. Él asintió y se la quitó rápidamente.

Cuando dije eso, creí que subiría a cambiarse, no que lo haría enfrente de mí. Tragué saliva. Una cosa era verlo en traje de baño, en una alberca con muchas personas alrededor, y otra muy distinta observar su cabello escurriendo agua, con todas esas gotitas viajando a través de su pecho firme y su vientre perfectamente marcado, sin nadie alrededor.

—Estás temblando —susurró él.

—Tengo frío —fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

Él se acercó y me quitó la chaqueta de los hombros. Sentí sus dedos rozando mi piel, provocando que me estremeciera. Maldición. ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que en estas circunstancias su cercanía hacia estragos en mí?

Su pecho quedó ante mis ojos. Vi las cicatrices que marcaban su piel, unas más visibles que otras, pero una de color rosa atravesando sus costillas del lado derecho fue la que llamó mi atención. Lo más seguro es que fue un corte demasiado profundo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, elevé mi mano y recorrí con mis dedos esa cicatriz.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le pregunté.

Levanté la mirada pero sus ojos estaban dirigidos a mis dedos que lo tocaban.

—Fue hace un año, en una misión —respondió. Asentí, pero no quité mis dedos.

Recorrí con mis dedos las otras marcas que atravesaban su pecho, sin que él hiciera el intento de detenerme. Sabía que me arrepentiría de esto después. Que él tal vez no lo vea bien y termine arruinando la amistad que tenemos, pero realmente ahorita no quería pensar, tan sólo quería guiarme por mis impulsos, quería obedecer únicamente a ese deseo de sentirlo. No quería desperdiciar este momento con mis temores, quería aprovechar que lo tenía tan cerca.

Acaricié cada una de sus cicatrices, quería saber de todas ellas. Quería curarlo. Quería, de algún modo, que ya no le hicieran daño. A cada una le dedique su tiempo, queriendo pero a la vez negándome a pensar cómo fue que todas ellas llegaron ahí. Mis dedos llegaron a su clavícula, y seguí hasta la fuerte línea de su mentón, donde sentí el cosquilleo causado por su incipiente barba. No quise verlo a los ojos, y me dedique a observar sus labios ligeramente abiertos, hipnotizada por la forma en como el aire salía de ellos de manera pesada, como si cada exhalación le costara. Delineé su mejilla, y el puente de su nariz. Observé que tenía los parpados cerrados, privándome del placer de ver sus ojos.

—Pansy —lo escuché murmurar. Me pareció una súplica, pero no sabía a qué. Si quería que me detuviera le bastaba con detener mi mano. Pero si quería que continuara tenía que hacer algo. Lo que sea.

El ruido de la chimenea se escuchó por toda la sala. Me alejé de Harry, con los nervios a flor de piel. Me gire a ver quién había llegado. Vi a James sacudiéndose del cabello las cenizas. Harry, tomó la chaqueta y se la puso rápidamente. Evité verlo a los ojos. Hace unos segundos estaba muy segura de mi misma, pero ahora no quería enfrentarme a un rechazo de su parte.

—Pansy —gritó James y corrió a mis brazos.

—Hola, James. Espero que no hayas comido tanto pastel —le dije, suplicando porque mi voz no se escuchara temblorosa.

—No mucho —sonrió él— Papi —James corrió hacia sus brazos— La abuela dice que no tardes mucho en aparecerte por allá.

—Luego iremos —respondió.

Tomé mi bolsa. Realmente no quería seguir ahí.

—Tengo que irme —me acerqué a ellos, besé la mejilla de James— Nos vemos el domingo para la fiesta.

—No, no te vayas todavía —pidió James dulcemente.

—Lo siento, cielo, tengo que ir con Milli —una mentira piadosa tuve que decir— Adiós, Harry —me metí a la chimenea. Los ojos de Harry, se encontraban confundidos. Él sabe, más que yo, que fue un error el atrevimiento que me tomé.

Llegué a mi departamento y me tiré en el sofá. Ahora no sabía cómo actuaría enfrente de él. No tenía ni idea de lo que haría. Tal vez lo mejor sea fingir que nada de eso pasó. Sí, eso será lo mejor. Tan solo espero que él haga lo mismo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Espero que les haya gustado… ¿review?

Nos leemos el próximo jueves

By. Cascabelita


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Vi partir a Pansy, demasiado nerviosa, quise detenerla pero no pensé en ninguna excusa. No sabía ni que nombre ponerle a eso que había pasado. En la juguetería, cuando la tuve entre mis manos impidiendo que cayera, el aroma a jazmín aturdió todos mis sentidos, su rostro asustado me provocaron unas inmensas ganas de pegarla a mí, abrazarla, besarla y acariciarla. Tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no hacerlo. Ella jamás me perdonaría que yo cometiera una locura como esa. Y yo no perdonaría alejarla de mí o de James.

Aunque ahora no estaba tan seguro de que si eso la alejaría.

Cuando le quité la chaqueta de los hombros, fue porque quería tenerla cerca. El deseo de llenarme una vez más con su aroma ganó a todos los pensamiento del porque eso no era conveniente. Mis dedos tocaron sus pálidos hombros, maravillándome con su piel: tibia y suave.

Pero cuando su mano tocó mi cicatriz y me preguntó qué había pasado, fue un detonante dentro de mí. Una chispa de fuego esperando el menor descuido para propagarse. Sentir y ver su cálida mano viajando a través de mis cicatrices, a través de todas esas marcar que deberían asquearla o darle lástima, fue un bálsamo para cada herida, cada maldición que mi cuerpo recibió. Y con demencia pensé que valió la pena haber recibido cada una de ellas si con eso Pansy las curaría con sus dedos. Pero sus manos no se detuvieron ahí, avanzaron hasta mi rostro, acariciando con ternura, como si apenas me estuviera conociendo, y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por esa sensación, por el deseo de querer sentir más.

Su nombre se me escapó, quería que se acercara o más bien quería tener el valor para ser yo quien tomara la iniciativa de llevar esto un poco más lejos, de llevarlo a donde pudiera sentirla sin remordimientos.

Y ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido un completo ciego. Maldición. Como era posible que no me diera cuenta antes que esa mujer me gusta. Claro que me gusta, es más, me encanta, y me estaba volviendo loco.

—Papi —la voz de James me alejó de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sí? —le pregunté, tomándolo en brazos.

—No crees que Pansy esta rara —vi su carita llena de seriedad.

—Tal vez tenía prisa por llegar con Millicent —le dije.

Yo tampoco quería que se fuera. Quería hablar con ella, aunque realmente no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación, no sabía que decirle. Confesarle lo que siento, no es una opción. Ella jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, pudiendo tener a cualquier hombre en este mundo. Y tener conciencia de eso hace que se me quemén las entrañas.

—¿Le compraron el regalo a Scorp? —preguntó James.

—Sí, es un carro a control remoto —le dije.

—Espero que le guste.

—Yo también lo espero.

Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño. En mi mente no había otra cosa que Pansy y sus manos, su aroma, su cercanía. Después de horas planeando en mi mente la manera de poder hablar con ella, pude dormir lo poco que me quedaba.

Llegué al ministerio después de haber dejado a James en la escuela. Realicé con un extra esfuerzo mi trabajo, aun no podía quitar de mi mente a Pansy. Sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, sus manos, su aroma; toda ella. Tan hermosa.

—Pansy, ¿qué me hiciste? —me tapé la cara con ambas manos, desesperado. No entendía como es que ella caló tan hondo dentro de mí.

Mi mirada viajaba de los papeles al reloj, deseaba que las manecillas avanzaran más deprisa. Hoy la vería en mi casa, cuando fuera a dejar a James. Regresé la vista a los papeles, obligándome a no desconcentrarme y levantarme del lugar hasta que fuera la hora de volver a casa.

Bendito Merlín que las horas por fin avanzaron. Salí del ministerio sin detenerme a saludar a nadie. Quería llegar lo antes posible. Me aparecí en mi casa, la sala estaba desierta. Me desplomé en el sofá, tratando de normalizar mi respiración.

La puerta se abrió y los pasos apresurados de James no se hicieron esperar.

—Papi —mi pequeño torbellino saltó sobre mí.

—James —lo abracé.

Me gire, y ahí estaba, la creadora de mis insomnios. Su cabello suelto acariciando sus hombros y su vestido verde, la hacían ver más hermosa.

—Hola —saludó ella, sonriendo radiantemente.

—Hola —dije.

—¿Te vas a quedar a comer con nosotros? —preguntó mi hijo.

—Sí —respondió.

No sabía que era lo que pasaba. Ella actuaba normal, como si nada de lo que pasó ayer hubiera sucedido, mientras yo estaba que los nervios me dominaban. Me encontré con sus ojos, que tenían el mismo brillo de siempre, pero en estos momentos en ellos existía cierta capa de hielo.

Nos dirigimos a la mesa. Ella empezó a platicar con James, con toda la normalidad del mundo, preguntándome algunas cosas en un intento de involucrarme, pero yo estaba tan confundido que no hice el esfuerzo por integrarme. Dinky nos sirvió la comida. Yo seguí en silencio, mientras ellos dos hablaban de cualquier cosa y se reían como siempre.

Será que ella realmente no le importó lo que sucedió ayer. Eso sería ilógico, fue ella quien inició con todo eso. Fueron sus manos las que me tocaron, y provocaron esta locura. Es ella quien se metió en mi vida y ahora pretendía meterse hasta en el alma.

La escuché reír. Risa alegre, con matices que te hacen sonreír. La vi, su rostro sereno, de facciones suaves. Cabello oscuro, completamente negro, como noche sin estrellas se tratara. Ojos, un par de zafiros recién pulidos, perfectos. Manos de dedos largos y delgados, como si hubieran sido esculpidos por un artista. Cuerpo hermoso, de piel blanca y suave.

La comida terminó y ella se despidió de James. Y yo me levanté acompañarla, hacia la sala para que utilizara la chimenea.

—Vendré a por James el domingo, como a las dos —dijo ella.

—Yo también iré —le dije. Sus ojos se abrieron y luego sonrió complacida.

—Me alegro. Entonces nos veremos el domingo —se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella estaba a punto de entrar a la chimenea, cuando sin pensarlo, tomé su mano. Se giró, y su rostro no me mintió, estaba nerviosa, tanto como yo.

—Pansy.

—Tengo que irme —se soltó de mi mano y desapareció entre las llamas.

Que imbécil fui. Creer que ella sentiría algo por mí, cuando es más obvio que lo de ayer no fue otra cosa que una tensión del momento, algo tan primitivo de dos seres humanos, algo más carnal que sentimental.

Entonces si así era para ella, porque para mí no era así. Yo la deseaba, pero no tan solo de esa manera, la deseaba en todos los sentidos. Quería verla, escucharla, sentirla. Quería todo de ella. Intentar tener algo con ella.

Pero ella no deseaba lo mismo, así que lo mejor era tomar el mismo papel, no la incomodaría hablar de algo que al parecer no quiere.

* * *

><p>Me esforcé de manera extraordinaria para fingir ante Harry que nada de eso había pasado. Que eso no importaba. Pero como imaginarme que él haría lo mismo. Él no es tan frío, él es expresivo, como un libro abierto ante cualquiera que quiera leer. Él no dejaría pasar eso así como si nada. Pero no quería escuchar de sus labios que eso fue un error, que eso no debió suceder, que yo no le intereso como mujer.<p>

Mi orgullo me impedí recibir ese golpe, porque estaba segura que si lo escuchaba, me derrumbaría delante de él, no tendría fuerza para enfrentarlo nuevamente.

El domingo llegó. Un día hermoso, el sol brillando cálidamente. Los dos Potter y yo aparecimos ante las rejas de la gran mansión Malfoy. Fuimos guiados por un elfo hacía un jardín bien cuidado que se encontraba decorado con globos de color azul y blanco, y burbujas de distintos colores danzando en el aire. Una gran mesa llena de dulces se encontraba en un lateral. Harry caminaba a mi lado con una gesto serio, casi no me miraba, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a intentar hablar conmigo. James sonreía cargando entre sus manos el regalo, se veía ansioso por estar aquí.

Narcisa Malfoy caminó elegantemente hacia nosotros, su vestido color blanco hacia resaltar sus ojos azules, y su cabello rubio estaba suelto llegando hasta la altura de sus hombros.

—Buenas tardes. Querida, me da mucho gusto verte —habló Narcisa con su voz suave y dándome un corto abrazo.

—Me alegra que hayas regresado.

—No podía perderme el cumpleaños de Scorpius. Espero que vengas mañana ya que te traje un pequeño regalo.

—No tenías que hacerlo.

—Lo sé —movió las manos quitándole importancia— Buenas tardes, señor Potter —saludó ella extendiendo su mano hacia Harry.

—Buenas tardes, señora Malfoy.

—Y este jovencito ¿Cómo se llama? —James sonrió.

—Mi nombre es James Potter —Harry le quitó el regalo de las manos para que pudiera saludar. Pero Narcisa nos sorprendió a todos al ponerse a la altura de James y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Es un gusto conocerte —la matriarca Malfoy sonrió ampliamente.

—James —el gritó de Scorpius se escuchó.

—Hola, Scorpius, feliz cumpleaños —dijo James entregándole el regalo— Te presento a mi papá, él es Harry Potter.

—Yo soy Scorpius —dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano y Harry se puso a su altura sonriéndole.

—Es un placer conocerte, Scorpius —respondió Harry y el niño sonrió.

—Tía Pansy —el niño corrió a mis brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños —lo abracé y besé su mejilla— Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo.

—Sí, me encanto, ya le puse nombre, se llama Boki —dijo él. Esta mañana le había enviado a Scorpius un cachorro de Golden Retriever— James vamos a jugar —los dos salieron corriendo a lo que parecía ser un juego inflable donde varios niños saltaban.

—Al que no le agrado mucho tu regalo fue a Draco, y de Lucius, mejor ni hablar —dijo Narcisa sonriendo— Vamos, los acompañare a una mesa.

A lo lejos vi a Millicent, tomando foto a todos los niños, pero enfocándose principalmente en Scorpius. Ella se había adelantado, alegando que quería tomarle unas cuantas fotos a Scorpius con sus padres, antes de que el niño se olvidara de ellos por jugar con sus amigos.

Caminamos a una mesa que se encontraba cerca de una fuente de chocolate. Unas mesas más allá vi a Lucius Malfoy, él tan solo se limitó a saludar con un movimiento de cabeza antes de volver su fría mirada hacia su derecha donde se veía a Draco con Astoria. Por la mirada de la castaña sé que se encontraba irritada, quizás por las palabras del rubio que mantenía un puño cerrado sobre la mesa y nos enviaba una mirada mal disimulada.

—Querida, creo que sería conveniente que luego te acercaras a nuestra mesa —mencionó Narcisa viendo de manera dura a la mesa donde se encontraba el resto de su familia.

—Luego lo calmare —le aseguré y ella tan solo asintió antes de alejarse.

—Creo que le alegró mucho mi presencia —dijo Harry de manera irónica.

—Así es —le dije.

Intenté platicar con él, y con tranquilidad me di cuenta que él parecía dispuesto a que ese error de mi parte no perjudicara nuestra amistad. Tratamos de ignorar a todos los invitados que nos observaban y murmuraban acerca de nosotros. Algunos de ellos eran discretos pero otros simplemente tenían la palabra descaro tatuado en la frente.

—Hola —saludó Millicent, tomando asiento enfrente de nosotros.

—Hola —contestamos los dos— Me imaginó que ya tienes una buena cantidad de fotos —dije. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, tengo muchas de Scorpius y otras de James —respondió. Tomó un vaso de limonada, por su rostro sonrojado, sabía que estaba cansada— Te puedo hacer una copia de las fotos de James, si quieres Harry —dijo ella al ver la sonrisa de Harry.

—Me encantaría —agradeció él.

Seguimos platicando, hasta que noté la llegada de Blaise. Él felicitó y entregó el obsequió a Scorpius, pero al vernos se dirigió a nuestra mesa. Millicent, le daba la espalda así que no se percató de su llegada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó él. Millicent se tensó y rápidamente se giró a verlo.

—Buenas tardes —contestamos los tres. Él tomó lugar a lado de ella. Millicent se tensó más e hizo el intentó de levantarse, pero una mano de Blaise se lo impidió.

—¿A dónde vas, preciosa? —preguntó de manera seria, nada dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Harry, al igual que yo disimuladamente miramos el intercambio que se presentaba en frente de nosotros.

—A tomar fotos —no pude evitar rodar los ojos, era un argumento demasiado débil.

—Eso puede esperar. Antes me tienes que contestar por qué tan groseramente has ignorado mis mensajes —exigió saber Blaise.

—Porque he estado muy ocupada —ella le sonrió con fingida inocencia.

Esta demás decir que el moreno se molestó un poco más.

—Ni siquiera para responderme un simple _Hola _ —reclamó él.

—Vale, no tuve ganas —dijo ella crudamente. Se levantó y se alejó de la mesa.

La cara de Blaise era todo un poema. Yo reí con ganas, no era por ser cruel, pero se lo merecía. Harry disimuló su sonrisa con un vaso de agua.

Blaise me fulminó con la mirada y su mano se cerró más fuertemente alrededor de su vaso.

—¿Es difícil asimilar que no todas caen? —le pregunté con burla.

—Esto no se quedará así —dijo, con los dientes apretados. Se levantó y yo hice lo mismo.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño —le amenacé.

Él se alejó sin contestarme nada. Vi que se sentó con Draco y Theo, de seguro para platicarles su fracaso y su nuevo plan de conquista.

Empecé a platicar con Harry, que poco a poco se había olvidado de donde nos encontrábamos y sonreía. James llegaba a momentos para tomar algo, pero después volvía jugar con todos los niños. Sabía que le había dicho a Narcisa que iría a hablar con Draco, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de alejarme de Harry, ahora que manteníamos una conversación de lo más relajada a pesar de la mirada de los curiosos.

Llegó el momento de partir el pastel. Todos los niños rodearon al cumpleañero y los adultos nos acercamos. Cuando todo terminó sentí como una mano me tomaba por el codo y me obligaba a caminar. Yo me dejé guiar por que no quería arma un escándalo, ya era mucho con la presencia de Harry Potter aquí. Harry al ver como Draco me tomaba intentó acercarse con la mano sacando la varita.

—Ni te atrevas, Potter —el siseo de Draco hizo que yo me pusiera enfrente de él protegiendo con mi cuerpo a Harry.

—Entonces déjala —Harry habló, y tomándome de los hombros me hizo a un lado, para ponerse delante de mí.

—No trates de ser el héroe aquí —espetó el rubio sonriendo de medio lado— Ella sabe defenderse y cuando no puede soy yo quien la protege.

—Pues eso puede cambiar porque yo también puedo protegerla —la mirada de Draco se volvió más dura ante la respuesta de Harry.

Lo bueno era que habíamos llegado a una zona donde nadie nos podía ver.

No sabía en qué momento esto se había convertido en una discusión acerca de quién me protegía mejor.

—Eres realmente un idiota si crees que le voy hacer daño.

—Más te vale que así sea —los dos sacaron las varitas.

—Basta los dos —me coloqué en medio, enfrentando ambas varitas. Ellos no se atreverían a lanzar ningún hechizo si estoy en frente— Guarden las varitas —les ordené. Los dos de manera forzada lo hicieron— Harry déjame hablar con Draco.

—Pero…

—Ya la escuchaste, Potter.

—Basta, Malfoy —lo regañé y él gruñó.

—Harry vuelve a la mesa en unos minutos estaré contigo —le pedí— Por favor, Harry —él asintió, pero antes de irse depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Realmente no esperaba ese gesto, no después de todo.

Draco me volvió a tomar del brazo y me hizo caminar.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —gritó Draco apenas cerrando las puertas de su despacho.

—Si fueras un poco más específico, querido, podría contestar tú pregunta —le dije mientras fingía quitarme una pelusa del vestido.

—No te hagas, Parkinson —cuando utilizaba mi apellido es que realmente está molesto— Dime ¿por qué diablos trajiste a Potter al cumpleaños de mi hijo?

—Por qué James fue invitado y como tú comprenderás Harry quería estar presente —sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rosa algo que demostraba lo enojado que se encontraba.

—¿Y porque no tan solo mando a su hijo contigo? —preguntó él cruzándose de brazos.

—Deja de ser un inmaduro, Draco. Dime ¿tu dejarías que yo llevara a Scorpius al cumpleaños de James sabiendo que estarán los amigos de Harry? —él tan solo se quedó callado— Ahí tienes tu respuesta, así como tú no permitirías que yo llevara a Scorp al cumpleaños de James aun sabiendo que yo sería capaz de todo por él, Harry tampoco quiso dejar a James solo.

—Contéstame algo, Pansy —dijo suavemente— ¿Estas enamorada de Potter?... Y no trates de mentirme —siseó amenazantemente.

—Me sorprende ver que aún no has aprendido que tus malditas tácticas no funcionan conmigo. Recuerda que soy Pansy Parkinson, la única que te conoce perfectamente. Así que no trates de intimidarme —él se alejó molesto de mí, sabe perfectamente que con esa actitud no conseguirá nada— Y otra cosa —él se giró— Si estoy o no, ese no es tú maldito problema y espero que por el bien de nuestra amistad no te tomes el atrevimiento de decirme con quien o con quien no debo salir.

Suspiré, ojala que las suposiciones de Draco fueran una realidad.

Él se sentó y pasó una mano por su cabello, su cara se volvió derrotada y tan solo se limitó a enviarme miradas irritadas. Sus labios se abrieron tan sólo para exhalar de manera exagerada. Sé muy bien que quiere decirme algo pero no ha de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—En serio Draco, yo te quiero, te adoro, pero no me hagas esto— le pedí con una sonrisa y con mis manos traté de acomodar su cabello.

—¿Por qué él? —me preguntó caprichoso.

—En algún momento contestare tu pregunta —le di un beso en la mejilla. Me levanté y caminé hacia la salida. Al momento de abrir la puerta me encontré de frente con el rostro de Lucius.

—Hola, Pansy.

—Hola, Lucius —le di un beso en la mejilla y él de manera galante me ofreció su brazo para empezar a caminar. Draco nos siguió aun enojado por todo.

—Espero que no hayas sido muy dura con mi hijo —comentó él un poco divertido.

—No me pidas imposibles —le dije sonriéndole y el bufido de Draco se hizo audible.

—El señor Potter te ha estado buscando al igual que su hijo —mencionó desinteresadamente, aunque era más teatro que otra cosa.

—Entonces iré con ellos y mañana vendré a visitarlos ¿les parece?

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, querida —contestó.

Me alejé de él para caminar de nuevo a la mesa donde Harry me esperaba de manera ansiosa, y Millicent lo acompañaba.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry apenas llegué a su lado.

Él me tomó de las manos, estremeciéndome por ese inocente contacto. Los murmullos se elevaron por todos lados por esa acción, murmullos que tratamos de ignorar.

—Estoy bien, Draco no sería capaz de hacerme algo —aclaré, sonriéndole un poco.

—Más le vale —murmuró él.

Una hora después nos retiramos. James había comido tantos dulces que le provocó un poco de dolor de estómago.

Harry le dio una poción para el dolor y luego el niño se durmió tranquilamente, mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en la sala, platicando un rato.

—No fue tan malo —le dije a Harry que tenía la cabeza recostada en el respaldo de la silla.

Y encontrarme sentada en el sofá de su sala, con él a mi lado, me hacer pensar que todo volvió a la normalidad. Que lo de hace unos día no fue más que un error y no merece que le tomemos importancia. Al menos por su parte sé que no le importó.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Oh vamos, nadie trato de lanzarte un crucio —sonreí. Él me observó de manera irónica— Bueno sólo Draco.

—Él y muchos más me tiraron daga por los ojos.

—Derrotaste a un basilisco y no soportas ver a unas cuantas personas chismosas.

—Tienes razón. Me preocupa que Malfoy te haya dicho algo malo —comentó él preocupado.

—No te preocupes, yo sé manejar a Draco —le dije quitándole importancia— Pero mañana tengo que ir de nuevo a su casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Tengo que explicarles que es lo que pasa

—¿Es necesario?

—Lo siento como una necesidad, Harry —le dije depositando mi taza de té en la mesita de centro— Te contare algo —quería pagar de la misma forma que él haya depositado su confianza en mí— No es que tenga una obligación con ellos. Pero muy en el fondo siento la necesidad de explicarles que es lo que pasa. Mi madre era la mejor amiga de Narcisa y cuando ella murió yo apenas acababa de cumplir los trece años.

—Lo siento —interrumpió él.

—Fue hace mucho, pero aun la extraño. Desde ese momento Narcisa se acercó a mí, al igual que su esposo en el momento en que mi padre fue capaz de comprometerme en matrimonio con un viejo loco cuando yo tenía apenas quince años, y todo por ambición, para hacerse más rico. Prácticamente me había vendido por unos cuantos galeones —Harrry abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante esta información— Lucius hizo un trato con mi padre donde se estipulaba que yo me casaría con Draco tres años después, claro que el trato se rompió cuando yo dije que no. Al ser mayor de edad mi padre ya no tenía ningún control sobre mí. Gracias a la familia Malfoy es que estoy libre de haberme convertido en la mujer de un anciano.

—¿Tú padre fue capaz de eso? —pregunto él incrédulo.

—Te sorprenderías saber las cosas que son capaces de hacer las familias más antiguas —le dije con calma, hace un tiempo este tema me afectaba pero ahora ya no.

—¿Por qué no te casaste con Malfoy? —preguntó suavemente.

—Draco y yo nos habíamos criado como hermanos, hubiera sido muy incómodo casarnos. Además, él había aceptado ese trato por mi bien, de hecho estaba dispuesto a casarse conmigo a los quince años para que mi padre ya no pudiera hacerme algo —Harry abrió los ojos como si no pudiera creer que Draco fuera capaz de hacer eso— Pero Lucius fue un mejor negociante. Además un año antes de que se cumpliera el dichoso contrato donde se establecía que nos casaríamos, él conoció a la hija más pequeña del matrimonio Greengrass y prácticamente quedó enamorado desde el primer momento —sonreí ante el recuerdo de un siempre tranquilo Draco alterado por la presencia de Astoria.

—Y por eso es que sientes esa necesidad —afirmó él— Te entiendo, yo igual lo siento con los Weasley —sonrió de manera resignada.

—Familias adoptivas —comenté.

—Así es —él se quedó pensativo por unos segundos— Tal vez en algún momento podamos formar una familia —dijo de manera ausente.

Era mejor no sacar conclusiones sobre sus palabras, no quería imaginar algo que era imposible. Tenía que hacerme la idea de que Harry Potter nunca sentiría algo por mí y si lo sentía nunca sería algo tan fuerte como amor. Más bien el deseo.

* * *

><p>Sé que ustedes querian más... pero pronto será se los prometo, no se enojen. Además el fic va para largo<p>

¿Review? Hasta el proximo jueves

By. Cascabelita


	11. Chapter 11

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que siguen mi historia y se han tomado el tiempo de comentar, muchas gracias…

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11<p>

Vi a Harry sentarse solo en la mesa. Quise hacerle compañía pero no quería desconcentrarme de seguir tomando fotos. Inútil intento de alejar a Blaise de mi mente. Sé que fui dura al decirle que no tuve ganas, y puede que haya herido su orgullo de casanova. Pero después de lo que hizo en la cena, me era difícil fingir que no me importó. Caminé por los alrededores fotografiando a los niños que rodeaban a Scorpius, este iba a ser mi regalo para él, así que quería que fuera lo mejor.

—Así que no tuviste ganas —siseó la seria voz de Blaise justo en mi oído.

—Efectivamente. Sin ganas —aseguré girándome hacia él.

Su rostro se contrajo nuevamente en una mueca de molestia y sus ojos destilaron desconcierto.

—No entiendo porque tu negativa, preciosa —dijo calmadamente.

Maldije por dentro, ¿Cómo pretendía seguir enojada si me llamaba de esa manera?

—Pues me besaste tan sólo para burlarte, eso me da suficiente motivo para estar molesta —espeté enojada, pero más que enojada, herida.

—En ningún momento quise burlarme de ti, preciosa —aseguró.

—Pues lo hiciste, y me chantajeaste para que accediera —empecé caminar, pero él me bloqueó el paso— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté cansada.

—En lo del chantaje tienes razón —aceptó, y estoy segura que sin arrepentimiento— Pero no era ningún tipo de burla.

—¿No? Entonces como le llamas haberte reído de mi después de be… —me quedé callada, y nuevamente mis mejillas ardieron.

—Besarnos —terminó de decir con una sonrisa malditamente irresistible.

—Eso. Y no conformé, te propusiste fastidiarme todos los días con flores y notas —le reclamé. Cada nota era una invitación para vernos, salir, cenar o bailar.

—¿No te gustan las rosas? —preguntó.

—No se trata de eso —suspiré— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté.

—Salir contigo. Ya sabes, pasar un buen rato —contestó, con el atrevimiento de tomarme por la cintura y acercarme a él, sin preocuparse de que estábamos rodeados de niños.

—Te equivocas. Yo no seré una más en tu lista, así que déjame en paz —me solté de su agarré— Cometí un error al permitir ese beso, pero no volverá a suceder —finalicé.

Caminé de regreso a la mesa, donde Harry me ofreció un vaso con limonada.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó amablemente.

—Sí, estoy bien —suspiré profundamente— ¿Y Pansy? —interrogué al no verla.

—Se fue con Malfoy —me contestó, observando hacia el interior de la mansión.

—No te preocupes. Draco debería temerle a la ira de Pansy, ya llevaba un tiempo provocándola —confesé— Además, él sería incapaz de hacerle algo, no por nada ella tiene la suerte de ser considera como su hermana. Son sólo sus ganas de protegerla —aseguré, no queriendo agregar que realmente lo que le molestaba al rubio era que Pansy se haya metido con un león y más preciso con ese león.

A los poco minutos apareció la pelinegra. Vi a Harry suspirar tranquilo. Han sido pocas las veces que he visto a Harry, así que no lo conozco muy bien. Pero ver sus ojos esmeralda, en el momento que mi amiga apareció, casi puedo asegurar que lo que vi era algo más que alivio, era felicidad. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, como piedra preciosa recién pulida. Pansy tenía razón al decir que sus ojos eran imposibles de mentir. Son tan expresivos, tan llenos de vida que ni toda la muerte que le toco ver durante la guerra pudieron arrebatarle. Vi sus manos envolver los de mi amiga. Saqué la cámara, no queriendo perder ese detalle que hizo que mi amiga sonriera más ampliamente. Tomé la foto de sus manos juntas. Definitivamente se ven bien juntas. Lo malo era que ni él se había dado cuenta, ni ella había aceptado que eso si podía suceder. Y con lo testaruda que es Pansy, sabía que no haría caso de mis palabras. Guardé la cámara. No soy adivina y nunca me gustó la clase de adivinación. Pero verlos a ellos dos, sé que algún día se atreverán a estar juntos. Ellos tienen futuro. Lo sé.

Han pasado años desde el colegio, cuando Pansy por fin había aceptado que detrás de esas burlas, sarcasmos y odio que tenía en contra del trio de oro, y más precisamente contra el niño que vivió, no era otra cosa que su gusto por él. En medio de una borrachera, cuando tambaleantemente caminó apoyada de mí hacia nuestra habitación y después de cerrar la puerta, lo había aceptado, había aceptado que le gustaba ese intento patético de héroe. Aun borracha y enamorada, jamás dejaría sus insultos para con él. Y cuando se enteró que él se había enamorado de Ginevra Weasley, se desplomó en llanto después de cerrar y hechizar las cortinas de su cama. Cuando salió lo único que dijo fue que ya se veía venir. Y continuó fingiendo que no pasó nada. Pero ahora, después de varios años, aquí esta él, preocupado y tomando sus manos como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir, dispuesto a protegerla de todo mal.

Sonreí. Al menos mi mejor amiga si será feliz con el único hombre que ha amado. Pero yo, yo seguiré buscando a alguien que me haga olvidarle, y por lo que veo mi búsqueda nunca dará frutos, y menos ahora que ya probé el sabor de sus labios y la calidez de su cuerpo pegado al mío. Lo vi sentado a lo lejos con Theo. Él me observó como si no encontrara lo que anda buscando. Lo que busca es una chica para su cama esta noche y yo no quiero, no quiero tener el corazón roto apenas salga el sol. No podré resistir estar una noche en sus brazos y que mañana apenas el sol de sus primeros rayos él se vaya. Voy a ser fuerte. Nunca me tendrá físicamente, aunque tenga mi corazón. Prefiero sufrir por no tenerlo que morir al verlo marchar.

Vi a James, con su carita en una mueca de dolor. Harry tan sólo suspiró al saber que era un dolor de estómago por haber comido tantos dulces. Ellos se despidieron de mí. Ya platicaría con ella cuando llegara al departamento. Me quedé sola por unos minutos, hasta que Astoria y Daphne vinieron hacerme compañía.

—En unos días te daré las fotos —le dije a Astoria— Ese será mi regalo.

—Claro que no. Es tu trabajo y pagaré por él —me dijo.

—Y yo he dicho que no. Es mi regalo. Acéptalo, por favor —le sonreí. Astoria asintió aun con resistencia.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Blaise? Está muy enojado —preguntó Daphne cambiando el tema a uno que no quería tocar.

—No le hecho nada —dije tranquilamente.

Ellas dos se observaron divertidas.

—No aceptaste salir con él ¿verdad? —cuestionó Astoria con una sonrisa.

—Exactamente —les dije— Pero ya se le pasara el enojo. No es como si no pudiera conseguirse a otra a quien… persuadir —aunque eso me duela más a mí.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —soltó Daphne— Le gustas, y Blaise está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que desea. Y pues es obvio que te has convertido en un reto —terminó de decir.

Le gustó, sí, claro que le gustó pero tan sólo para una noche.

—¿Eso significa que tengo que estar preparada? —pregunté, sin querer parecer muy angustiada o feliz.

—Sí. Tendrás que prepararte para poder ser fuerte ante sus encantos, si así lo quieres. Él no te dejara en paz hasta que caigas o le dejes muy en claro que nunca va a pasar. Es testarudo, así que la segunda opción de te va a costar mucho hacérsela entender —finalizó Astoria.

—Pues se dará con el muro. No estoy dispuesta a ser como todas aquellas que pasan por sus sabanas —les dije molesta.

Ella dos asintieron como si desconfiaran de mis palabras. Pero aquí el asunto no es cuanto ellas confían o no. Lo que importa es cuanto confió yo misma para no caer ante él.

Después de eso me despedí. No queriendo estar más tiempo cerca de Blaise. Lamentablemente tenía que ir a despedirme de la familia Malfoy y entre ellos estaba él.

—Gracias por venir, Millicent —dijo Draco.

—Gracias por la invitación —le besé la mejilla. Lo mismo hice con Astoria y el pequeño Scorpius que dormitaba en los brazos de Draco—Adiós, Theo, Daphne.

—Adiós —contestaron los dos.

—Fue un gusto volver a verlos después de tantos años —les dije a ambos Malfoy; Lucius y Narcisa.

—El gusto fue nuestro —contestó la imponente voz del patriarca.

—Gracias por aceptar trabajar en Dánae, linda —dijo Narcisa, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy agradecida por la oportunidad. Ahora sí, me retiro —dije. Y por no ser tan mal educada me acerque a Blaise para darle un beso en la mejilla— Que pasen una buena noche.

—Te acompaño —dijo Blaise, y sin darme la oportunidad de negarme, me tomó del codo y empezó a caminar.

—Puedo sola. Gracias —le dije, soltándome.

Caminé hacia el salón, para poder utilizar la chimenea, pero en uno de los pasillos, él me aprisionó contra la pared.

—¿Qué te pasa? —lo empujé, pero él no se apartó.

—Ya has dicho por qué no quieres saber nada de mí. Tan sólo hay algo que no has dicho, preciosa, el beso tú también lo disfrutaste y te mueres porque te bese de nuevo —dijo con superioridad, acercando su rostro más al mío.

—Eso es una estupidez. Yo no quiero que me vuelvas a besar —le mentí.

—Pues eso no es lo que dicen tus labios húmedos —aseguró.

Y lo que sentí fueron nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. Me aferré a sus hombros y le correspondí aunque luego sé que me arrepentiré. Mis pulmones exigieron aire, así que me separé lentamente. Y lo vuelvo a ver, en lo profundo de sus ojos azul oscuro brilla el deseo. Una sonrisa pretenciosa apareció en sus labios y es ahí donde se acabó el cuento.

—Ya vez que si querías —me dijo, depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

Lo empujé y volví a emprender mi camino hacia la chimenea. Y antes de entrar en ella me giré segura de que él me seguía.

—Tienes razón. Me olvidé de decirte algo —traté de sonreír— No son los mejores besos que me hayan dado.

Entré a la chimenea y desaparecí. Mentí, nadie me ha besado como él. Busqué una copa de vino, del más amargo para ver si así olvidaba su maldito sabor. Me acabé tres copas, y la sensación de su beso no se iba. Y estoy segura que no se ira. Después de varias horas Pansy hizo su aparición y al verme sonrió un poco divertida.

—¿Muy mal estuvo? —preguntó.

—El muy desgraciado me volvió a besar —le dije tapándome la cara.

—Me imaginó que tú aceptaste.

—¿Eres mi amiga o mi enemiga? —le pregunté molesta.

—Soy tu amiga. Pero eso no evita que tenga que decirte la verdad —ella me quitó la botella y la copa de las manos cuando hice el intento de servirme una más.

—De acuerdo. Si no es vino que sea helado —le dije, ella sintió y fue por el bote de helado y dos cucharas.

—¿Y a ti que te pasó? —le pregunté después que se metiera una gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Nada. Es que Harry dijo algo que, para que mentirte, me ilusionó —confesó.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Él dijo que tal vez algún día podíamos tener una familia —abrí los ojos sorprendida— Parecía que me incluía en ella, pero estoy segura que tan sólo habló al aire —sus ojos se cristalizaron y bajó la mirada.

—Pansy, y si él realmente siente algo por ti. Después de lo que me contaste, y que él no se haya apartado, no crees que significa algo —le dije, no queriendo asegurar nada.

—Eso es imposible. Fui su enemiga por muchos años, la mejor amiga de némesis —exclamó.

—Volvemos a lo mismo. Las circunstancias nos obligaron a actuar como lo hicimos, así como a él las circunstancias lo obligaron a ser el héroe. Pero ya pasaron los años, el pasado no tiene ya importancia. El presente es lo que importa, y tal vez es en este presenta a él si le interesas —le dije y ella negó— Dejémoslo al tiempo.

—¿Igual que tú dejaras a Blaise al tiempo? —preguntó, pero más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Ojala fuera tan fácil como dejarle ese trabajo al tiempo. Pero el muy desgraciado no me dejara en paz hasta que caiga o entienda que no quiero nada con él.

—Primero tienes que convencerte a ti misma que no quieres —dijo divertida.

—Sí. Un duro trabajo —acepté resignada.

Después de esa conversación, nos retiramos a dormir. Era lunes, así que teníamos que despertarnos temprano. Desayunamos juntas y luego cada una se fue a su trabajo. Me gustaba mi nuevo trabajo, contaba con mi propio estudio y oficina, aunque realmente extrañaba mi vida de viajera. Mis compañeros al principio eran cautelosos, como si yo me fuera a convertir en su antiguo jefe. Pero después de hablar con ello empezaron a confiar y ahora trabajan junto a mí sin ningún problema.

—Buenos días, Milli —me saludó, una muchacha que me habían puesto de asistente.

—Buenos días, Sarah —era una chica amable, de pelo negro corto hasta la altura de sus hombros y ojos de color marrón.

—Nuevamente hay rosas en tu escritorio —dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿A quién no le he regalado rosas? —le pregunté, entrando a mi oficina y encontrando un enorme ramo de rosas. Eran hermosas, pero yo no quería ver nada de él.

—A la secretaria del área cinco, área administrativa.

—De acuerdo. Puedes decirle a Louis que se encargue se hacerlas llegar —ella sintió y con un rápido movimiento de su varita las rosas desaparecieron.

—No quiero ser entrometida, ¿pero no deberías contestarle la nota? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Tienes razón —agarré una hoja y escribí rápidamente en ella.

En cada piso del edificio, existía un área que se usaba especialmente para lechuzas, si es que teníamos la necesidad de enviar algo. Caminé hacia ese lugar y le envié la nota a Blaise.

Regresé a mi trabajo, revisando las fotos que se utilizarían para la siguiente campaña. Estaba tan concentrada en eso, hasta que la lechuza marrón irrumpió en medio del estudio dejando caer un enorme ramo de tulipanes moradas enfrente de mí.

—Que hermosas —exclamó Sarah. Quité la nota que venía atada a la pata de la lechuza.

"_Por fin me contestas, preciosa. Espero que estas te gusten más que las rosas. _

_¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_Atte. Blaise"_

—Idiota —murmuré.

Escuché a Sarah reír.

—No se piensa rendir —aseguró ella, acomodando las flores en un jarrón sin mi permiso y dejándolas sobre el escritorio.

—Le dije que no quería más rosas en mi oficina —suspiré, y como llevaba haciendo, rompí la nota.

—Pues él cumplió, no más rosas.

Sonreí. Ese hombre era imposible. Pero no podía caer ante sus encantos. Yo no podía permitir que se burlara de mí. Suspiré una vez más y me concentré para volver a mi trabajo, aunque los tulipanes me distraían.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado…<p>

¿Review?

Nos leemos el próximo jueves

By. Cascabelita


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ya había pasado una semana desde el cumpleaños en casa de los Malfoy. La fiesta con más tensión a la que he asistido. Todas esas personas son témpanos de hielos, pero las miradas como dagas dijeron más que sus murmullos. Y todos esos murmullos giraban sobre lo mismo "Harry Potter en la casa de Malfoy" "Potter y Parkinson". Aunque eso no era todo, al principio también fue por estar cerca de Pansy, y más sabiendo que a ella no le interesa nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Cuando volvimos a casa, me sorprendí al escuchar a la pelinegra hablar de su pasado, algo que era muy importante para ella. En mi pecho tenía esa extraña sensación de rabia y tristeza al saber cómo fue la vida de Pansy durante sus años de colegio. También sentía impotencia. Eran esas terribles ganas de querer haberle evitado todas esas horrorosas experiencias. ¿Cómo era posible que su propio padre pudiera vendarla, como si no fuera más que un objeto sin importancia? Era aborrecible. Ahora yo tan solo deseaba protegerla, protegerla de todo.

Y yo que pensaba que llevaba una vida perfecta. Siempre en el colegio se comportó altiva y feliz, sin nada que le importara más que ella misma. No por nada, también era declara la princesa de las serpientes. O la frase que una vez escuché por ahí a los de tercero, la princesa de hielo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era más que una máscara bien elaborada por ella misma. Que ella, al igual que yo, tenía cicatrices, pero las de ella era invisibles pero no por eso menos dolorosas. Y saber que Draco Malfoy, el mismo que yo conozco estuvo a punto de hacer eso por ella, era para no creer. Aunque he de aceptar que tiene razón en eso de que las serpientes entre ellos son leales.

Llegué al trabajo temprano, después de dejar a James en la escuela. Caminé por los amplios pasillos del ministerio, dirigiéndome directamente a mi oficina. Ron pasó a mi lado y, cómo lo llevaba haciendo desde la desastrosa cena en casa de sus padres, me ignoró. Tan sólo me hablaba por el simple hecho de que somos compañeros y todo es relacionado con el trabajo. Realmente me decepcionó que se comportaran de esa manera, pero a cómo James y yo dejamos muy claro, no nos alejaríamos de Pansy, tan sólo para satisfacer sus deseos. Y menos ahora que siento lo que estoy sintiendo.

Entré a la oficina, donde muy amablemente me dejaron la montaña de papeles que tenía que revisar, firmar o corregir, así fuera el caso. Me desplomé en la silla, sin ánimos de nada.

_Sophie, ¿puedes traerme un café, por favor?_ —le envié una nota a mi secretaria.

Seguramente con un poco de cafeína en mi sistema, me haría tener las ganas de trabajar o al menos tener la paciencia para empezar hacerlo. El café llegó a mi escritorio. Agradecí a los dioses por la bendita cafeína.

Tres horas pasaron y aun me faltaban muchos papeles por revisar. Varios de esos papeles se desperdigaban por todo el escritorio de madera oscura. No podía concentrarme por culpa de un persistente dolor de cabeza, que me estaba poniendo de malas. Esto era lo que no me gustaba de mi trabajo, estar sentado en una oficina, atrás de un escritorio, firmar papeles tras papeles me estresaba.

Pero había otra cosa que impedía realizar mi trabajo, que ni la cafeína pudo diluir de mis pensamientos, más bien, había un persona que no salía de mi mente. Pansy, se había adueñado de mis pensamientos.

Ahora estaba seguro de algo, de lo que no me había dado cuenta antes; no sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero ahora sé que estoy enamorado de ella. Y con un demonio, saber que ella no sentía lo mismo dolía.

—Adelante —dije en el momento que escuché el golpecito en mi puerta.

Una melena de rizos castaños se hizo visible. Caminó lentamente a la silla y el suave taconeo de sus pasos se escuchó por toda la oficina.

—Hola, Harry —saludó con una sonrisa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

Después del incidente en la madriguera, hace más de tres semanas, esta era la primera vez que hablábamos. Aunque me hubiera alegrado que también viniera Ron con ella, pero no puedo pedir más.

—Hola, Hermione —bajé la pluma y acomodé mis lentes. Disimulé una sonrisa al ver que se mordió los labios de manera nerviosa.

—Yo quería disculparme por lo que pasó en la madriguera —dijo ella suspirando— Fue algo muy infantil nuestro comportamiento.

—Paranoico, diría yo —interrumpí.

—Lo sé. Pero realmente estaba preocupada por ustedes. Ya tenía meses que no te veíamos, más que aquí en el ministerio, y cuando lo hacemos te encontramos protegiendo a la mejor amiga de Malfoy. Fue algo muy desconcertante —la expresión de su rostro me dio a entender que aún no podía creer que así fuera.

—Te aclarare algo, Hermione —le dije cansado de todo eso. Pansy no era mala, y tiene razón al decir que ella no hubiera podido dejar a sus amigos. Al igual que yo, si hubiera sido una opción, habría hecho hasta lo imposible por alejar a Hermione y a Ron del peligro de muerte en la guerra— Ella tiene su nombre y es Pansy Parkinson. Es sorprendente que tú la juzgues tan solo por ser amiga de Malfoy y más aún que la clasifiques tan sólo por eso —ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por mis palabras.

—Tienes razón, fue algo injusto —ella se acercó y me tomó de las manos— Sabes que Ron es muy orgulloso y no te lo va a decir, pero él se siente muy mal por lo que pasó. No queremos perder tu amistad, y no deseamos dejar de ver a nuestro sobrino.

—Jamás me alejaría de ustedes, y James los adora. Pero espero que entiendan algo, James está muy apegado a ella y la quiere, así que espero que no se vuelvan a meter. Yo no permitiré que hagan algo que lastime a mi hijo —afirmé. Alejarnos de ella no sólo afectaría a James, también me afectaría a mí en demasía.

—Lo entiendo. James no los dejó muy claro, más a Ron —aceptó ella, mostrando una sonrisa— Ahora dime, Harry —ella se cruzó se brazos y me quedó viendo de manera analítica, exactamente igual que cuando estábamos en el colegio y ella trataba de resolver un problema— A ti te gusta ¿verdad? —preguntó como si ya conociera la respuesta, tan solo quería verificarla.

—No, claro que no —le mentí, no queriendo escuchar un sermón de su parte por algo que no iba a suceder.

—Tú eres un libro abierto, Harry. Y la manera en cómo la protegiste fue…

—Tan solo la protegí —_y daría mi vida por ella_, pero no era necesario agregar eso.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar alrededor de la oficina.

—No te hagas tonto, Harry. Esa chica no me cae bien y tal vez nunca lo haga. Pero de algo si estoy segura es que a ti te gusta —ella sonrió con dulzura. Como siempre, ella me descubría— Y otra cosa, ella quiere a tu hijo, se notó en el momento que lo abrazó.

—Lo sé, ella está loca por James, y el sentimiento es reciproco.

—¿Y tú Harry, estás loco por ella? —cuestionó suavemente.

—Sabes que la única que pudo volverme loco fue Ginny —suspiré.

Pero sabía muy bien que ahora había llegado mi nueva locura, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

—Lo sé, Harry, pero no es malo si te volviste a enamorar. Creo que es tiempo de que vuelvas a iniciar —confesó ella.

—No te vayas tan lejos, no estoy enamorado de Pansy —le mentí de la manera más terrible, yo si estoy enamorado de esa pelinegra.

Hermione sonrió como si no hubiera escuchado mis palabras y después de darme un beso en la mejilla, caminó hacia la salida.

—A Ginny, no le gustaría verte tan solo. Ella querría que tú fueras feliz —dijo antes de salir.

—Lo sé —suspiré.

Ginny, mi Ginny siempre quiso mi felicidad.

Terminé el trabajo que me quedaba y salí de la oficina. Caminé las pocas cuadras que me faltaban para llegar al parque. Eran las tres de la tarde, Pansy y James me estarían esperando ahí. Recorrí las calles pensando en las palabras de Hermione. Ella me conocía mejor que nadie, así que no hubiera hablado si no fuera porque tiene la certeza.

La vi a lo lejos, sentada en una banca en frente del área de juegos, mientras James estaba jugando con los demás niños. Me acerqué sin que se percatara de mi presencia y caminé despacio hacia atrás de ella.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer el intento de asustarme, Potter —escuché su suave voz arruinando mis planes.

—No se suponía que te dieras cuenta —le dije y me senté a su lado.

Ella se giró y me sonrió de medio lado, provocando que mi corazón se agitara al verla.

—No eres muy sutil. Creo que los años de auror no han sido exitosos —respondió con ese toque de burla, que en vez de molestarme me divertía. Volvió la mirada a James que seguía jugando con unos niños.

—No cuento con la habilidad escurridiza de las serpientes —solté en el mismo tono, observando hacia el mismo punto que ella.

—Son años de práctica —aclaró ella sonriendo.

La queja de James hizo levantarnos y caminar rápidamente hacia él. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no dejó salir ningún ruido de dolor. Su codo sangraba a causa de un profundo corte, seguramente hecho por una piedra mientras corría. Al ver la cara de Pansy, supe que era la primera vez que lo veía lastimado; se veía preocupada y ansiosa.

—Mi amor, estás bien, no pasa nada —dijo ella, con la cara pálida y agachándose a su lado. La sangre fría de las serpientes siempre mantenía todo bajo control.

—Duele —gimió James.

—Iremos a la casa para curarte más rápido —respondió Pansy.

Estábamos rodeados de muggles, así que no era posible realizar un hechizo. Tomé a James en mis brazos y caminamos a un callejón para poder desaparecer.

Cuando llegamos. Pansy se hizo con la situación. Me quitó a James de los brazos y subió con él a su habitación. Yo los seguí y al llegar me di cuenta de que le desinfectaba la herida.

—Ya casi. Ahora tan solo tengo que curarla —ella movió la varita y segundos después no había nada en el codo de James.

—Ya no duele. Gracias —dijo James, con una sonrisa. Pansy le besó la frente.

James bostezó y ella lo hizo recostar. Mientras él se quedaba profundamente dormido, ella no dejó de acariciarle el cabello. Era tan extraño y agradable contemplar esta escena.

No, no era extraño, era algo así cómo lo correcto.

—Tranquila, es normal —le dije. Me acerqué a ella y tomé su pequeña mano entre las mías. Desde hace días deseaba sentir nuevamente su calidez.

—No quisiera verlo nunca herido —respondió con voz angustiada. Luego me vio a los ojos y sonrió tímidamente. Una nueva faceta que conocer, algo que me hacía sonreír— Exageré ¿verdad?

—No. Es normal, yo me puse peor cuando se cayó por primera vez en el patio, y pensé que era el peor padre, pero luego supe que siempre habría caídas, lo importante era estar con él —le confesé— ¿Quieres una taza de té? —ofrecí.

—Si. Muchas gracias —se levantó de la cama y se inclinó para besar la frente de James.

Caminamos a la cocina. Dinky nos dio las tazas de té y fuimos a la sala. Aún era temprano, y no sabía si se quedaría el resto de la tarde.

Internamente yo quería que lo hiciera.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —le pregunté, intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Sí. El té verde siempre consigue relajarme —su cara volvía a estar tranquila— Es sorprendente que Dinky siempre lo tenga a la mano —dijo de manera distraída.

Si supiera que no es Dinky la que se acuerda de tener ese té en casa. Cada vez que me doy cuenta de que ya casi se terminó, compró más.

—Eso quiere decir que le gustas —le respondí.

—Así parece —ella observó con mucho detenimiento su taza casi vacía. Daba la impresión de que pensaba algo seriamente— Y a ti Potter ¿te gusto? —preguntó sin anestesia, aunque la verdad es que no tenía que pensarlo.

—Te conté mi mayor carga. Te confió la vida de mi hijo. Enfrentaste a los Weasley. Me metí entre los colmillos de las serpientes. No sólo me gustas, te quiero —aseguré viéndola directamente a los ojos, para que se diera cuenta de que no mentía.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Recapacité en mis palabras. Le acabó de confesar a Pansy que no sólo me gustaba sino que también la quería.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Joder —murmuré para mí.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —volvió a preguntar.

—Joder, Pansy —exclamé. Si ya me metí al agua es mejor empezar a nadar. Aunque con una serpiente no sé ni cómo vaya a parar esto— Te quiero. Te me has metido en la mente y hasta en la sangre —expresé desesperado, porque era de esa manera que lo sentía.

Me tapé la cara. No quería ver su sonrisa de burla, o peor su mirada de lástima. Ella nunca saldría con alguien como yo, y mucho menos sentiría lo mismo.

—No puede ser —le escuché decir. La sentí levantarse y segundos después su risa llenaba la sala.

Era obvio que se reiría de mí. Me destapé la cara y la vi, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

—Sí, si te quiero, y me estas volviendo loco —repetí, levantándome y acercándome a ella— Pero eso no te da derecho a burlarte —le dije molesto con ella, conmigo y con todo el maldito mundo— Deja de burlarte. No sé ni en qué momento se me fue a salir. Nunca debí decirlo. Es obvio que a ti te importa un comino lo que yo piense y sienta —me pasé la mano por el cabello.

—Maldición, Potter, no me estoy burlando. Deja de decir tanto disparate.

—¿Te ríes de felicidad, quizás?

Ella sonrió.

Lo que sentí después fueron sus manos en mi cara y sus labios sobre los míos. Por fin, por fin podía sentir sus labios. Abracé su cintura. Aunque esto fuera un error o una broma de su parte, no perdería el momento de tenerla así de cerca, de sentirla. Sus labios eran suaves, y nunca creí que el sabor a cereza fuera mi favorito. Poco a poco nos separamos y ella aun sonreía.

—Para usar lentes y ser el mago más poderoso, eres muy ciego —la quedé viendo sin entender— Yo igual te quiero, Potter. Y por si las dudas, si me reí de felicidad.

—¿Me quieres? —pregunté sin creerlo. Nunca creí que escuchar eso me haría feliz. Ella sentía lo mismo. No me pude contener, la besé de nuevo.

—Sí, si te quiero. Desde siempre, desde que me quitaste a James de los brazos en el Callejón Diagon —me recordó aquel día, donde después de tantos años volví a ver su rostro.

Luego su cara se puso seria.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—¿No estas confundiendo las cosas, verdad? —preguntó seriamente.

—No lo estoy haciendo —no, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de lo que quería. Quería a Pansy conmigo, sólo conmigo— Y antes de que digas que esto puede o no fallar, quiero intentarlo —ella sonrió— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Sí, quiero intentarlo.

Después de muchos años, esta era la primera vez que me volvía a sentir vivo en este aspecto. Nunca imagine que la que me haría revivir algo que creí muerto cuando pasó lo de Ginny, fuera una serpiente. Más específicamente, Pansy Parkinson, una slytherin. La única serpiente que sin darme cuenta de me metió hasta en la sangre.

* * *

><p><em>Por fin… <em>

_Pero no crean que esto aquí termina –no señores- esto sigue. Aún queda mucho que contar…_

_Espero que les haya gustado ¿review?_

_By. Cascabelita_


	13. Chapter 13

Lamento la demora, pero por cuestiones técnicas (me quede sin internet) no pude publicar ayer, pero aquí esta tarde pero seguro.

Bueno, ahora sí, a leer…

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13<p>

Tal vez era un sueño, pero esperaba nunca despertar. Tal vez era mi imaginación demasiado cruel. Tal vez me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza y por eso estoy alucinando. Tal vez sólo me estoy volviendo loca deseando un imposible. Tal vez…

Sentí sus manos agarrando con más fervor mi cintura. Sentí sus labios moviéndose sobre los míos. No, esto era la realidad. Realmente Harry me estaba besando. Entre todas las mujeres que podía tener, me quería a mí, sólo a mí. Merlín, cuando lo escuche hablar, decir que me quiere, fue como disparar a todas mis emociones, todas ellas recorrieron mi cuerpo como una fuerte cascada: vibrante y refrescante. No sabía que decir así que me limite a reír, que más podía hacer sino reír con todas mis fuerzas, liberando de esa manera toda mi alegría.

Sentí una gigantesca plenitud en el centro de mi estómago, como si estuviera en la cima de una montaña y tan sólo viera el cielo infinito, con el sol brillando en todo su esplendor y tener por fin esa paz de saber que soy completamente libre, que ya no tengo que ocultar nada, que ya no tengo que fingir que no siento nada y eso me causa unas terribles ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo. Quería saltar, bailar y hasta cantar. Mi corazón latía desbocadamente, como si intentara escapar de mi pecho para viajar directamente al corazón de su único amor. Mis ojos ardían por las lágrimas de felicidad que quería derramar. Mi sonrisa se había tatuado en mi cara, y estaba segura que no había fuerza humana que pudiera borrarla.

—Para usar lentes y ser el mago más poderoso, eres muy ciego —le dije al separarme de sus labios— Yo igual te quiero, Potter. Y por si las dudas, si me reí de felicidad.

—¿Me quieres? —preguntó incrédulo. Maldición, ¿acaso el tipo no se daba cuenta de que me tiene loca?

—Sí, si te quiero. Desde siempre, desde que me quitaste a James de los brazos en el Callejón Diagon —lo quería desde antes, pero como decirle eso sin descubrirme y que la situación se vuelva incomoda. Pero necesitaba estar segura de él hablaba en serio, pero al ver sus ojos supe que él no sería capaz de inventarme esta mentira.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó, al verme seria.

—¿No estas confundiendo las cosas, verdad? —le pregunté, quería estar segura aun así.

—No lo estoy haciendo —sus palabras causaron que mi corazón latiera mucho más rápido— Y antes de que digas que esto puede o no fallar, quiero intentarlo —sonreí— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Sí, quiero intentarlo —le dije. Sería idiota si digo que no. Ahora que me dio una oportunidad, no pienso desaprovecharla, yo haré que él me ame.

Realmente no tenía idea de cómo esto había pasado. Mi mente colapsó sólo intentado buscar el momento justo cuando nacieron los sentimientos de Harry a por mí. Pero no importaba si nunca lo descubría, lo importante aquí es que él siente lo mismo que yo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y él me abrazó contra su pecho. Yo descansé mi cabeza sobre él, y podía escuchar perfectamente el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, no era la única que se sentía de esta manera. Sonreí, latía muy rápido por mí. Acaricié con mis dedos la piel de su brazo, tan cálida como aquella tarde de lluvia, cuando me aproveche de su cercanía, cuando simplemente me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. Podía sentir el roce de sus dedos en mis hombros. Era capaz de quedarme para siempre en esta posición, ya nada valía más que estar cerca de él. Mejor dicho, ya nada valía más que estar al lado de mis dos amores: James y Harry Potter.

—Harry —le llamé.

—¿Sí?

—No nos estaremos equivocando ¿verdad? —le pregunté con temor.

—La inseguridad no va contigo, Pansy. ¿O es que tú realmente no quieres? —preguntó, levantando con sus dedos mi rostro para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

—Que estupidez, claro que quiero —aseguré.

—Entonces si tú quieres y yo quiero, ¿cuál es el problema? —sonrió.

—No hay problema —le dije. Él de manera tierna deposito un beso es mi labios.

—Además a James le hará muy feliz saber esto —dijo, abrazándome más fuerte.

—Tal vez no deberíamos decirle ya.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, no muy feliz.

—Harry, es muy pronto —terminé de decir es un suspiro.

—Pansy, te quiero y mi hijo tiene derecho a saber lo que pasa —confesó él.

—Tienes razón, Harry. Te quiero —expresé.

—¿Entonces le diremos? —preguntó.

—Sí.

Sabía que esto alegraría mucho a James. Ya quería ver su carita cuando vea que, bueno no voy a ser su madre aun, pero si salgo con su padre, algo que siempre quiso y que yo deseé desde que entré en sus vidas. Tampoco podía esperar para decírselo a Millicent, aunque tendría que esperar para así poder preparar a mis chicos antes de hablar con ellos, realmente no creo que se lo tomen tan bien. Eso no importa ahora, los voy a convencer. Pero de que yo me quedo con Harry Potter, me quedo con él.

Vi por la ventana como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco. Levanté el rostro y vi a Harry con los ojos completamente cerrados, su respiración acompasada me indicó que se había quedado dormido. ¿Realmente era posible amarlo tanto en tan poco tiempo? No lo sabía, pero todo en mí se estremecía en tenerlo cerca. Ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus gestos o ademanes. O tan sólo de recordar su respiración acelerada de aquella tarde, y saber que yo era la culpable me hacía sentir dichosa.

Traté de levantarme despacio para no despertarlo.

—Tú no iras a ningún lado —murmuró él, apretándome más. Escuché su somnolienta risa justo en su pecho, y algo en mí vibro al escucharla.

—Iba a dejar que durmieras más cómodo —respondí viéndolo a los ojos. Sus esmeralda brillaban divertidos.

—Gracias, pero así estoy perfecto —contestó con simpleza.

—Vamos, ya es tarde. James puede levantarse, y no está bien que nos encuentre en esta posición —le dije.

—De acuerdo —aceptó— Pero espera, tienes algo en la mejilla —dijo de manera seria— Acércate —él levantó la mano y acarició mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de esa inocente caricia, segundos después sentí sus labios presionándose suavemente sobre los míos— Listo, ya no tienes nada —sonrió.

—Te aprovechaste —me quejé falsamente.

—No tanto como tú —respondió guiñándome un ojo.

—Eso fue totalmente diferente —solté— Además, tú no hiciste nada por detenerme —expliqué.

—Nunca te hubiera detenido.

—Entonces no me reproches —intenté levantarme nuevamente, pero él me sujeto— Harry.

—Te quiero, Pansy. Dilo otra vez porque realmente no creo que tú me quieras a mí pudiendo tener a cualquier hombre.

—Diablos, Harry, aquí la que tiene dudas soy yo. Yo, la que su pasado tiene corrompido, la que estuvo por mucho tiempo en el bando contrario, la que cometió tantos errores mientras tú tan sólo te dedicabas a salvarnos a todos. Te quiero, no lo dudes, por favor —le pedí, acariciando su mandíbula.

—Mi Pansy —murmuró suavemente. Sonreí. Completamente suya soy.

Nos levantamos del sofá, y subimos las escaleras para ir a la habitación de James. Cuando entramos lo encontramos todavía dormido. Nos acercamos a la cama y le acaricié el cabello. Me encantaba su carita así dormido se veía tan dulce, pero me encantaba más verlo despierto con sus ojitos completamente brillantes.

—Lo consientes demasiado —escuché decir a Harry.

—Eso no es cierto, yo también le pongo sus límites, pero me es muy difícil mantenerme seria con él —confesé.

—Lo sé. Desde que se conocieron los dos congeniaron muy bien —dijo él acariciándole el cabello.

—Pues que te digo, me robó el corazón —sonreí, al ver que poco a poco se levantaba James.

—¿Así que mi única competencia es mi propio hijo? —preguntó de manera divertida.

—Pues sí, pero desde una vez te digo que James te gana —contesté con tranquilidad.

—¿En qué gano? —preguntó James restregándose los ojos. Me senté a su lado y él sonrió.

—En que eres él único que se roba el corazón de Pansy —contestó Harry, sentándose al otro lado.

—Siempre voy a ganar. Ella me quiere a mí —soltó James con una sonrisa y yo asentí a sus palabras.

—Pues yo la quiero a ella —dijo Harry, con una sonrisa. James sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Y tú, Pansy, quieres a mi papá? —preguntó con los ojitos brillantes.

—No tanto como a ti, pero sí, lo quiero —contesté. James me abrazó riendo.

—Sí, por fin —gritó con emoción— ¿Entonces ya eres la novia de mi papá?

—No —contesté.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dos, y no pude evitar reír por amabas miradas incrédulas. Se parecían tanto.

—Bueno, no puedo ser la novia de tu padre si él no me lo ha pedido —expliqué. Pude apreciar la sonrisa apenada de Harry.

—Ay, papá —James graciosamente puso una mano sobre su frente.

—Tienes razón —carraspeó, Harry— Pansy, ¿te gusta…?

—¿Quieres ser la novia de mi padre? —preguntó James antes de que Harry terminara de hablar.

—Claro que quiero ser la novia de tu padre —respondí. No cabía en sí de felicidad. Creo que dentro de un poco mis mejillas empezaran a doler por todas las sonrisas que he dado.

—Ya viste, papi, no era tan difícil.

—Pero era yo el que tenía que preguntarle —Harry tomó a James en brazos y empezó hacerle cosquillas. Él empezó a reír fuertemente.

—Papi… ya basta —pidió James, por sus mejillas rosadas rodaron algunas lágrimas de risa.

—De acuerdo, es hora de cenar —dijo Harry, deteniendo el ataque de cosquillas.

—Ahorita bajamos —le dije, deteniéndome para ayudar a James colocarse los zapatos, aunque también quería hablar con él a solas. Harry asintió y después de darme un beso en la mejilla salió de la habitación.

—Yo puedo solo —aclaró James con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé —dije— James, ¿tú estás de acuerdo que salga con tu padre? —le pregunté. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no quería que James se sintiera incomodo o le pareciera muy pronto, tan sólo quería conocer sus opinión.

—Es genial. Por fin eres la novia de mi padre —exclamó él emocionado— Y eso me alegra.

—Bien, cualquier cosa puedes decirme, ¿de acuerdo, cielo? —él asintió feliz— Ahora bajemos.

Lo tomé de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, ya en la mesa nos esperaba Harry con la cena servida. Él sonrió al vernos y nos sentamos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Perfecto —le dije y él tomó mi mano. James sonrió ampliamente al vernos y Harry soltó una risa al percatarse de su reacción.

Comenzamos a cenar. No podía parar de verlos a ambos. Esta cena era diferente a todas las demás que había disfrutado con ellos. Ahora ya no era simplemente la amiga de ambos Potter, ahora era la novia de Harry, y era tan extraño y perfecto. Era tan inesperado y sorprendente. Jamás hubiera esperado que todo lo que pasaba por mi mente podía volverse realidad. Realmente esperaba que esto no acabara, que pudiera durar siempre.

—Es hora de irme —dije cuando la cena terminó.

—No todavía —inesperadamente fue Harry quien se quejó. Quería reír tan sólo por eso.

—Ya es tarde, y quiero hablar con Millicent, no la he visto en todo el día —moría por contarle todo, y a pesar de mis ganas de quedarme más tiempo no superaban las ganas de hablar con la castaña.

—¿Iras por mí a la escuela? —preguntó James.

—Como siempre —le besé la mejilla.

—Vamos, te acompañare —dijo Harry, levantándose de su lugar. Tomó mi mano como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, maravillosamente natural.

—¿No quieres quedarte un poco más? —cuestionó Harry.

—No es que no quiera, pero tengo que hablar con Millicent —expliqué, le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Le contaras de lo nuestro?

—Por supuesto, es mi mejor amiga y tiene que saberlo —le dije.

—¿Y a tus amigos? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

—Ellos tendrán que esperar. Tengo que prepararlos para que no se alteren tanto.

—Claro, confiemos en que Malfoy no se emocione tanto y quiera hacerme una fiesta de bienvenida —bromeó él. Le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—Eso debería preocuparme a mí con los Weasley —le dije. Pero no pensaba preocuparme por eso ahora.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo —depositó un beso en mi mano.

—Sabes que será difícil.

—Lo sé, pero yo estoy dispuesto a tomar todos los riesgos.

—Yo igual —lo volví a besar.

Me metí a la chimenea. Cuando llegué al departamento me encontré con Millicent leyendo una revista. Fui a la cocina por una botella de vino y dos copas.

—¿Esa cara tiene algo que ver con unos ojos verdes? —preguntó divertida.

—Me quiere, Millicent, él me quiere —medio grité.

—¿Qué? Yo lo sabía ¿Pero cómo sucedió? No te quedes callada, dímelo —exigió ella.

—Pues déjame hablar —le conté todo, de principio a fin.

—Te lo dije, él sentía algo más que amistad, desde lejos se veía que sentía algo más fuerte por ti —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

—Aun no puedo creerlo, se me hace imposible que me quiera.

—Pues créelo, él te quiere y sería un idiota sino lo hiciera —aseguró ella firmemente.

—Soy feliz, increíblemente feliz.

—Se nota. ¿Y cuando se lo dirás a los chicos?, muero por ver sus caras cuando les des la noticia —preguntó ella divertida.

—Pues tengo que prepararlos, aunque pensándolo bien no hay mucho que pueda hacer, ellos ya saben de mi cercanía con él.

—Saben que eres amiga de Harry Potter, y ahora les dirás que eres su novia, eso es muy fuerte y más para Draco —aclaró.

—Lo sé. Draco, mi Draco —mi rubio será el que más se altere, pero yo haría hasta lo imposible para que lo acepte.

Nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde. Y para cuando nos retiramos a dormir me costó conciliar el sueño, no podía parar de sonreír y sentirme en las nubes. Tenía tanta felicidad que no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos y no pensar en Harry, en sus palabras, en sus labios sobre los míos.

—Yo haré que me ames —murmuré a la nada, antes de caer completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Nos leemos el próximo jueves.<p>

¿Review?

By. Cascabelita


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Las mujeres son como la música; muchas son románticas y seductoras, de esas que hacen descontrolar tus ritmos cardiacos y te sumergen a la lujuria prohibida; algunas otras son tan suaves y dulces, que logran que entres en sueños profundos; otras son dramáticas, tristes y angustiosas, de aquellas que escuchas y te martillean el pecho; otras llevan su propio ritmo, con altibajos, sorprendiéndote al vivir cada instante como si fuera el primero y el ultimo; otras que guardan secretos que poco a poco, nota con nota se van descubriendo, se van desnudando el alma y otras cosas…también. Pero tan sólo hay algo que tienen en común, todas tienen su propia magia, unas más visibles que otras. Pasión sublime, salvaje y absorbente.

Así son las mujeres, ellas te tocan, te acarician y te vuelven adicto a sus notas; pero tan sólo tienen algo en contra, necesitan, al igual que la música, ser tocadas por expertos, con manos agiles y determinadas; haciéndolas vibrar cada segundo con cada recorrido, beso, lamida, y uno que otro chupetón, en fin, hombres con la experiencia suficiente para hacerlas morir y renacer en un mismo instante.

Y para eso yo, Blaise Zabini soy el experto. Yo observo sus detalles, sé dónde hay que tocar con mayor precisión, dónde tocar para explotar sus sentidos e instintos escondidos, descubrirlas y llenarme de ellas; hacerlas enloquecer, gritar y gemir por más.

Pero como buen músico, al conocerlas, tocarlas y hacerlas explotar, complazco mis propios deseos. Ellas como buena música me seducen, me llaman y me incitan a tocarlas, pero al final soy yo quien las hace vibrar, quien saca sus más oscuros deseos, y es ahí donde se dan cuentan de lo poco que otros músicos les han dado.

Sí, eso era antes, porque ahora esa castaña de ojos color miel, vino a demostrarme que ella es una clase de música diferente, una que desconozco y me muero por probar. Sé que tiene pasión, que al momento de besarla me roba el aliento, despierta lo salvaje que nunca había sido tocado por ninguna música conocida. Sentir su piel seria el orgasmo mismo. Sus notas son raras, magnificas, adictivas, y me encadenan; ella es algo que no había tocado nunca, y sé que cuando sea mía, se volverá mi adicción.

Y lo odio, odio que ella me haga sentir así porque yo me vuelvo su aprendiz y ella mi maestra. Aunque ella se reúsa a enseñarme sus secretos, dejándome sin la satisfacción de su ser en mí y mostrarme el tipo de música que me tiene adicto. Pero no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, aprenderé a tocar a Millicent Bulstrode, y al final será ella quien desee mi ser en su cuerpo. Prometo ser yo quien la haga perfecta, seré su mejor músico. Sera mi musa prohibida.

—Maldición, Zabini, presta atención —escuché la voz de Draco, sacándome de mis placenteros pensamientos.

Nos encontrábamos en su oficina analizando las propuestas de unos proveedores. Theo estaba a lado de mí, con una carpeta en la mano y en la otra una taza de café. Alejé de mi mente todos aquellos pensamientos que me conducían a cierta castaña.

—Déjalo, Draco, es muy obvio que sigue pensando en Milli —dijo Theo, dejando en el escritorio del rubio una carpeta.

—Es qué aun no entiendo porque me rechaza —les dije enojado.

Ellos suspiraron con cansancio.

—Ella no va a caer tan fácilmente, fue una slytherin —replicó Theo.

—¿Y eso qué? No es la primera serpiente en la que me fijo —contesté.

—Tienes razón, pero recuerda que hay de serpientes a serpientes. Todas con las que has estado son chicas superficiales y muy pocas veces utilizan el cerebro, y Millicent obviamente es una chica inteligente y demasiado astuta para tus redes —terminó de decir Theo con una sonrisa burlona.

Bufé, ella no era tan diferente, tan sólo había que encontrarle el modo.

—Pero ya verán que lo voy a lograr, muy pronto —les dije.

—Sí, eso dijiste hace un mes —contestó Draco con sorna.

—Que impacientes, pero ya verán —sonreí— Es más, ahorita voy a por ella —decidí tomando mi saco del respaldo de la silla.

—Zabini —siseó Draco— Aún no ha terminado la junta.

—Esto no es una junta, aquí falta Pansy y Astoria, así que no cuenta —vi al rubio masajeándose la sien y fulminándome con la mirada— Esta tarde te mando el contrato.

—Qué bueno que no has olvidado que mañana llega McCarthey —exclamó con fingido asombró.

—Nos vemos luego —salí de esa oficina y me dirigí al elevador.

Cuando llegué a la recepción, vi aparecer a Pansy. Me quedé viendo a mi amiga, dándome cuenta que desde hace unas semanas andaba demasiado risueña.

—Hola, Blaise —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, amor, ¿me puedes decir porque tan feliz? —ella negó con la cabeza y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Pronto les diré ¿Pero a dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Voy a comer con Millicent —ella se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Aceptó comer contigo?

—Algo así —respondí.

—Blaise, por favor —suspiró.

—Déjame hacer las cosas a mi modo —le dije colocando un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja.

—Es mi amiga, y la voy a proteger de ti. Si tan solo quieres una noche, ve y búscate otra —yo por ahora no quería a otra, tan sólo quería a Millicent.

—Nos vemos luego —me despedí.

Me aparecí enfrente del edificio donde trabaja. Entré y saludé a unas cuantas personas. Sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba el estudio de fotografía, varias veces había acompañado a Draco por las instalaciones. Cuando entré me di cuenta de muchas cosas… interesante. Una de ellas era que las modelos estaban en una sección de fotos, y todas lucían realmente sensuales.

Pero ahí estaba la música que no podía tocar. Millicent estaba detrás de su cámara, se movía de un lado para otro, completamente concentrada. Estaba preciosa, su blusa de color naranja dejaba poco a la imaginación, enmarcaba perfectamente su busto y dejaba visibles sus hombros; y ese pantalón se ajustaba maravillosamente a sus piernas. Sonreí al verla descalza. Y su cabello estaba amarrado en una alta coleta.

—Eso es todo —habló fuertemente para que todos le pusieran atención.

La vi sonreír a una chica que le entregaba una botella de agua, mientras ella se ponía los zapatos. No me acercaría hasta que notara mi presencia. Me crucé de brazos. Varias modelos pasaron a un lado de mí, con sonrisas picaras y un tentador movimiento de caderas, pero la verdad es que ya había estado con la mitad de ellas y ahora ya no me interesaban. Mi interés estaba en cierta castaña y esa realidad me asustaba, no es que haya estado en castidad durante este tiempo, pero últimamente con las chicas que tenía encuentros casuales me satisfacían al momento pero al finalizar volvía a mí el rechazo de Millicent.

Vi como un tipo se acercó a ella, y por su mirada lasciva me di cuenta cuales eran sus intenciones. Y tener conocimiento de esas intenciones me hizo enfurecer. Una de sus manos se colocó en la parte baja de su espalda, y ella lució incomoda, pero aun así le sonrió e intentó alejarse de él.

Caminé hacia ella al ver que él seguía sonriendo y tomaba una de sus manos.

—Zabini ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella al verme. Me acerqué y besé su mejilla que rápidamente adquirió este tono rosa.

—Vine para llevarte a comer, preciosa —le dije, abrazándola por la cintura.

Vi al tipo que todavía seguía enfrente de nosotros, sus manos se cerraron en puños y su mirada ardía.

—Pero…

—Iremos a tu restaurante favorito —le dije y aun con el brazo alrededor de su cintura la hice caminar.

—Espera, yo no quiero ir —replicó ella, apenas saliendo por las puertas de cristal que daban al estudio y se soltó de mi agarré.

—Yo vine a llevarte a comer —expresé— Vamos, preciosa, te prometo que tan sólo será una comida —tenía que utilizar otra técnica, ya que la seducción directa no dio resultado.

—¿Sólo una comida? —preguntó suspicaz.

—Al menos que quieras algo más —le dije. Ella apretó los labios y supe que la había arruinado— Te lo prometo, preciosa, sólo será una comida, como amigos —le dije al detener su caminata.

Ella me observó detenidamente y después de unos minutos, la vi sonreírme sutilmente.

—De acuerdo, sólo cómo amigos —aceptó. Salimos del edificio después de que ella tomara su bolso— Te escuché decir que me llevarías a mi restaurante favorito ¿tú sabes cuál es? —preguntó con la ceja enarcada.

—Por supuesto. Sé que te gusta comer en Cuore, comida italiana —le dije el nombre de su lugar favorito para comer.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó incrédula.

—Preciosa, tengo mis fuentes —respondí. Ella se cruzó de brazos y giró la cara.

Llegamos al lugar, e inmediatamente un mesero nos guio a una mesa. Una vez sentados ella seguía callada y se concentraba a observar su copa de agua.

—Preciosa, no te enojes —le pedí.

—Deja de llamarme así, mi nombre es Millicent —exclamó.

—De acuerdo, mi preciosa Millicent, ¿así está mejor?

—Eres imposible —suspiró ella con cansancio.

—Lo sé —respondí, y vi como una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

La comida pasó entre una conversación de los más tranquila, aunque obviamente no dejaba de hacer mis intentos y ella no paraba de sonrojarse cada vez que lo hacía. Ella realmente era preciosa; su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, su cuerpo, todo de ella me tentaban a cumplirle todas sus fantasías, y de paso cumplir las mías.

Salimos del lugar, y lentamente caminamos a su trabajo.

—Gracias por la comida —mencionó ella, al momento que llegamos a las puertas del edificio.

—Gracias por tu compañía, preciosa.

—Zabini, deja de llamarme así —pidió.

—Sabes que no lo haré —ella rodó los ojos desesperada.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos luego —dijo ella, sonriendo y dando media vuelta para entrar. Pero yo no dejaría que se fuera así; la tomé del brazo, la pegué a mí y acerqué mi rostro al de ella— Dijiste que sólo amigos —murmuró cuando mis labios se acercaban a los suyos.

—Eso fue durante la comida —le dije en el mismo tono.

La vi cerrar los ojos, y abrir un poco los labios, era demasiada tentación, pero sabía que si la besaba arruinaría mi plan, así que lentamente dejé un beso en su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos, y tuve que aguantarme para no sonreír al verla. Ella lucia, quizás, un poco desilusionada.

—Los amigos se dan besos en las mejillas —asintió. Sus ojos brillaron, pero no sabía porque.

—No piensas rendirte, ¿verdad? —preguntó, agarrando fuertemente su pequeño bolso.

—Lo acepto, no lo hare —respondí seriamente. Ella negó con la cabeza y se metió al edificio— Serás mía —murmuré.

Caminé un par de cuadras para poder aparecerme, tenía que ir al trabajo para poder enviarle a Draco el contrato que se firmaría mañana con el americano McCarthey.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Theo, entrando a mi oficina y sentándose enfrente de mí.

—Vaya, Theo, no creí que te gustaran los chismes —sonreí al ver que rodaba los ojos exasperado.

—Te equivocas, lo que a mí me gusta es saberte rechazado —dijo con burla.

—Pues lamento arruinar tu diversión, pero ella comió conmigo —le aclaré.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué maldición usaste, el crucio o imperius? —cuestionó con sorna.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Vamos, ya en serio, ¿no crees que estas exagerando?

—¿Exagerando en qué? —pregunté confundido.

—Blaise, desde que ella apareció, hace más de un mes, no has parado de enviarle flores y notas todos los días. Y Draco y yo no te hemos visto faltar al trabajo por tus "citas casuales".

—¿Y eso qué? —interrogué.

—Pues de que es muy raro en ti. Ninguna mujer recibe tanto tu atención, si una te rechaza a la tercera, tú lo dejas por la paz y te vas a por otra. Millicent ya te ha rechazado todo el mes y tú no te detienes —lo quedé viendo asombrado, era cierto que desde hace mucho hubiera abandonado mi interés por ella, pero esa castaña tenía algo que yo quería tener— No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella te gusta de una manera diferente —sugirió.

—Maldición, Theo, no me vengas con esa mierda. No porque Draco se haya puesto la soga con Astoria, y tú estés a un paso de hacerlo con Daphne, eso no significa que yo quiera hacerlo —le dije alterado por esa idea— Millicent simplemente me gusta, me gusta para que este en mi cama —afirmé.

—Siento que estás jugando con fuego, y lamentablemente ya te estas quemando —dijo él, saliendo de mi oficina.

—Idiota —murmuré.

Como es que se atrevía a pensar en eso. ¿Yo enamorándome de Millicent? Que idiotez. Yo tan sólo la quiero para mí, envueltas en sabanas y gimiendo bajo mí toque.

—Serás mía, cueste lo que me cueste serás para mí. Después todo volverá a la normalidad —dije a la nada.

Así será, ella será al final quien ruegue por más, pero para ese entonces ya habré cumplido mi deseo de tenerla.

* * *

><p>Sé que es muy corto, y que ustedes quieren más de Harry y Pansy, pero yo también quiero escribir, aunque sea un poco, de cómo se desarrolla la relación de esta pareja.<p>

Aun así espero que les guste. Nos leemos el próximo jueves.

¿REVIEW?

By. Cascabelita


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Me estiré en la cama, había tenido un sueño de maravilla. La verdad es que desde que todo inició con Harry tenía sueños maravillosos. Ayer habíamos pasado todo el día en el parque junto a James. Y revisando en mis memorias podía recordar el día en que me despedí de ellos pensando que era lo mejor, pero antes de despedirme pude imaginarme por un momento que realmente éramos una familia, ahora ese día se me hacía tan lejano y tan incoherente, como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona, pues en estos momentos yo ya era casi parte de la familia de los Potter.

Suspiré antes de abandonar las sabanas y tomar una ducha. Tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la oficina. Busqué un vestido azul y unos zapatos negros. Tomé mi cabello en una alta coleta y me maquille lo justo.

Me vi por última vez en el espejo antes de salir. No quería parecer demasiado cursi, pero hasta yo podía darme cuenta de que mi sonrisa era diferente ahora, más auténtica. Negué con la cabeza aun riéndome de mí, se me hacía tarde y si seguía pensando en Harry llegaría tarde al trabajo y hoy no podía tomarme ese lujo.

Era un día importante, hoy se firmaría un exclusivo contrato con una empresa Norteamericana. Era un gran paso para nuestra empresa se encargaba de la distribución de productos variados hacia otros países, y poder asociarnos con otra empresa nos daría la oportunidad de expandirnos hacia ese continente.

Salí de mi habitación y caminé a la cocina para poder tomarme mi deseada taza de café, no podía iniciar el día sin cafeína en mi sistema.

Encontré a Millicent desayunando.

—Buenos días —saludé.

—Buenos días. Qué guapa ¿Y por qué te arreglaste tanto? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Pues hoy llega McCarthey, ya sabes el americano.

—Y luego iras a ver a Harry ¿cierto? —preguntó pícaramente.

—Pues si ya sabes para que preguntas—le dije— Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde —me acerqué a ella para despedirme.

—Suerte —dijo ella.

—Gracias.

Llegué a la recepción y me dirigí directamente a la sala de juntas. Abrí la puerta y ya todos se encontraban reunidos.

—Buenos días, disculpen la tardanza —me adentré y caminé hacia la mesa. Todos ellos contestaron mi saludo.

—No hay problema —dijo Blaise— Pansy Parkinson, él es Erick McCarthey —me presentó a un alto hombre de cabello dorado, ojos azules y de porte fuerte. Era realmente atractivo.

—Es un placer conocerla, señorita Parkinson —aquel hombre tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en ella. Quise retirar mi mano. Su mirada y su voz me hacía sentir incomoda.

—El gusto es mío, señor McCarthey —expresé con amabilidad. Pude darme cuenta del silencio que se extendió en la sala, de seguros notaron mi incomodidad.

Me ofreció el asiento a un lado de él. Theo me acercó una taza de té que yo agradecí con una sonrisa. La conversación empezó a fluir señalando los puntos importantes y organizando todos los acuerdos. Yo era la encarda junto a Astoria de establecer cada cuanto tiempo se renovaría este contrato. Theo, Draco, Blaise y McCarthey discutían los beneficios hacia ambas empresas, junto a su socia, Julie Parker, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos color castaño.

Después de algunas horas: —Creo que eso es todo —exclamó Draco cerrando su carpeta.

—Señor McCarthey, señorita Parker, están cordialmente invitados a una cena en nuestro hogar esta noche —habló Astoria.

—Gracias —dijo Julie, sonriendo.

Cerré la carpeta, y me giré para conversar con Blaise. Sentía la mirada de McCarthey sobre mí, lo vi de reojo y él me sonrió, devolví el gesto de manera forzada. No era tonta, y no era por sonar vanidosa, pero sabía perfectamente cuando un hombre quería coquetear. Tal vez hace un tiempo hubiera aceptado esos gestos sin importarme nada y esperando que algo bueno saliera de ella, pero ahora era una mujer enamorada.

—Con permiso —dije al levantarme de la silla para irme de ese lugar.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Astoria.

—Al tocador —solté sin pensar.

—Te acompaño —yo tan sólo asentí.

Salimos de la sala y caminamos al baño. Cuando entré me dirigí al gran espejo.

—Le gustaste —soltó Astoria desinteresadamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

—¿A quién? —fingí no saber.

—A McCarthey. Es un hombre atractivo… e interesante —opinó ella— ¿A ti no te llamo la atención? —preguntó curiosa.

—No —dije secamente.

—Deberías intentarlo, tal vez él sea el indicado —dijo ella suavemente.

—Lo dudo.

—¿Por qué? —enarcó una ceja confundida, y si realmente no la conociera no me hubiera dado cuenta de que prácticamente me estaba orillando a descubrirme a mí misma.

—¿Lo sabes, cierto? —le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿De qué hablas? —fingió desconcierto.

—Dime lo que sabes —exigí.

—¿Te refieres de que ya sales con Harry Potter? —cuestionó con picardía.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —no tenía caso ocultarlo.

—Nadie. Hace una semana salí con Draco a la nueva plaza del centro de Londres, y te vi con él, sin James, supuse que si no habías dicho nada es por algo, así que distraje a Draco para que no se girara a verlos —me contó ella.

—Gracias —sonreí y descrucé los brazos— No sé cómo decirle a los chicos.

—Aunque idees miles de maneras para poder decírselo no podrás evitar de que se alteren. Así que lo mejor es que tú se lo digas antes de que se enteren por alguien más —aconsejó ella.

—Tienes razón. Mañana se los diré, no quiero arruinarles la celebración para esta noche.

—¿Irás a la cena, cierto?

—Claro que sí.

Salimos del baño y volvimos a la sala de juntas. Al llegar me di cuenta de Blaise no estaba, así que le pregunté a Theo por él.

—Fue a su oficina a realizar su encargo diario —lo quedé viendo confundida— Ya sabes, las flores y las notas para Milli.

—¿No se te hace extraño todo eso?

—Sí, ya es mucho tiempo —murmuró él.

—Tan sólo espero que no le haga daño —suspiré.

—Tal vez me esté equivocando, pero yo creo que su interés va más allá de un simple deseo o capricho.

—Espero que tengas razón —los dos guardamos silencio al ver que Blaise volvía a la sala con una sonrisa ladina.

Chequé la hora, y casi era tiempo de buscar a James a la escuela. Me despedí de ellos, prometiendo que asistiría a la cena.

—¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? —McCarthey se acercó a mí antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

—Sí, es necesario que me vaya —le expresé, tratando de no sonar descortés.

—¿Serías tan amable de aceptar salir a comer conmigo? —preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

—En verdad no puedo. Nos vemos en la cena —salí de ahí, y me aparecí en un callejón apartado cerca de la escuela de James.

El sonido que anunciaba el término de las clases, apareció cuando apenas me acercaba al portón. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vi aparecer a James. Él al verme sonrió y corrió hacia mí.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy? —le pregunté después de besar su mejilla.

—Muy bien.

—Me alegro, vamos a casa —le dije.

Llegamos a la casa donde, sorprendentemente, ya nos esperaba Harry. Sonrió al vernos y devolví el gesto. James corrió a sus brazos, y Harry lo levantó.

—Hola, James —Harry besó la mejilla del niño— Hola, cielo —se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, y me dio un corto beso en los labios. Cada vez que me llamaba de esa manera me hacía sentir locamente feliz.

Harry colocó a James en el suelo, y él corrió a su habitación.

—Hola, cariño —saludé— Llegaste temprano —me acerqué a él para poder saludarlo como se debe. Atrapé sus labios con los míos y él atrapó mi cintura con sus manos.

—Decidí salir temprano, para poder pasar más tiempo con ustedes —dijo, al separarse de mí, pero me tenía firmemente abrazada.

—Eso me parece bien —le dije.

—¿Sólo bien? —preguntó con un gesto de disgusto.

—¿Qué más quieres escuchar? —le pregunté con fingido desconcierto.

—No lo sé, ¿te extrañé? ¿Soñé contigo?

—Sabes que no soy cursi —le dije. Aunque la verdad es que si había soñado con él, pero no se lo diría— Pero puedo decir que te quiero.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero oír de ti, yo igual te quiero.

James bajó las escaleras, y Dinky nos sirvió la comida. Me encantaban las tardes de esta manera; los tres juntos, no había nada mejor. Después del almuerzo, ayudamos a James con su tarea, y cuando terminamos nos acomodamos en el sofá para ver una película.

Harry me abrazó contra él, mientras James se recostaba en la alfombra con un tazón lleno de palomitas. Realmente no le presté mucha atención a la película. Estaba muy concentrada en los pequeños besos de Harry en mi mejilla y parte de mi cuello, eran simples que caricias que desequilibraban mi fuerza de voluntad. Realmente me moría por estar con él, pero habíamos decidido llevar las cosas con calma, y no acelerarnos en ningún punto. Aunque si este hombre seguía así, mandaría al demonio todo los que habíamos dicho.

La risa de James interrumpió la nada inocente línea de mis pensamientos. Tan sólo por el niño es que me detenía para no girarme y devorarle la boca como se me debe.

—Basta —le susurré.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó, dejando un pequeño beso debajo de mi oreja.

—Sabes muy bien que no, y por eso te aprovechas —casi logré que mi voz sonora normal.

—De acuerdo, me calmaré —soltó riendo suavemente.

Terminamos de ver la película, y estuvimos otro rato más escuchando a James hablar sobre ella. Siempre que James hablaba sobre algo lo hacía con alegría y algunas ocurrencias que provocaba que riéramos.

—¿Te quedaras a cenar? —preguntó Harry, sosteniendo a James sobre sus rodillas.

—No puedo. Hay una cena en la casa de los Malfoy, y tengo que ir —les dije. Ambos hicieron muecas de disgusto.

—Papi, ¿puedo comer una galleta de chocolate antes de la cena? —preguntó James.

—Dile a Dinky que sólo te de una —le dijo Harry. James corrió a la cocina, para pedir su deseada galleta.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras —le comenté a Harry.

—A mí también me gustaría hacerlo, pero ellos aún no saben nada —él me besó suavemente en la mejilla.

—Mañana se los diré —le dije. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Estas segura? —quería saber él.

—Sí. Ellos son como mi familia, tienen derecho a saber que te quiero y que soy tu novia —le expresé, muy segura de mi misma— Y si les cabrea, pues que se aguanten.

—Tienes tu lado Gryffindor —sonrió él.

—No digas eso, y si es así, es por la mala influencia de ustedes —me quejé, mientras lo abrazaba.

—Maravillosamente mal influenciada —se burló él.

—Tengo que irme arreglar —le conté, cuando vi que ya se me hacía tarde. Me levanté, dispuesta para usar la chimenea.

—¿Por qué? Si así estás hermosa —alegó él, viéndome de pies a cabeza.

—Gracias, pero debo verme más presentable—le guiñé el ojo— Tengo que irme, dale un enorme beso a James de mi parte —le dije, antes de agarrar los polvos, pero la mano de Harry alrededor de mi cintura me detuvo.

—¿Y para mí no hay uno? —preguntó sonriendo. Me mordí los labios, viendo hacia la cocina, al ver que James no aparecía me lancé a sus labios. Me estaba volviendo adicta a besarlo, y no sabía si eso estaba bien o estaba mal, pero se sentía maravillosamente bien, así que yo seguiría besándolo.

—Nos vemos mañana —le dije antes de desaparecer.

Llegué al departamento, donde me encontré a Millicent sentada seriamente en el sofá.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

—Ayer y hoy almorcé con Blaise —lo de ayer si lo sabía, pero no tenía idea de que hoy también.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—No quiero heridas —susurró ella, con calma— Pero no puedo evitarlo, quisiera rechazarlo, pero siempre consigue que yo acepte comer con él con una simple sonrisa. Y me ofreció ser su acompañante en la cena de hoy en la noche en casa de Draco.

—¿Aceptaste? —cuestioné.

—Sí.

—Entonces, vamos arreglarnos que se hace tarde.

En aproximadamente una hora las dos estuvimos listas, para poder ir a casa de la familia Malfoy. Los padres de Draco estarían presentes, y fueron ellos los que nos recibieron y nos guiaron al salón. Cuando entramos al lugar, ya todos se encontraban ahí. Blaise se acercó a Millicent sonriendo encantadoramente, sin pizca de seducción, era una sonrisa genuina, como si se alegrara de verla, y eso me desconcertó.

—Buenas noches —saludé.

Ellos contestaron, y él siguiente en acercarse fue Erick McCarthey ofreciéndome una copa de vino, que acepté con una débil sonrisa, no me gustaba su mirada ni su sonrisa.

—Espero que no mal interprete mis palabras, pero luce muy hermosa —intenté no rodar los ojos, eso sonaba mejor de los labios de Harry.

—Gracias.

La noche transcurrió con suma tranquilidad. McCarthey realmente era un hombre interesante si dejaba de lado su coqueteó, aunque todo hubiera quedado bien, o sea yo ignorando todo ese intentó por parte de él, sino fuera por la mirada fulminante de su socia, Julie. Ella estaba enamorada de él, eso no había duda.

Después de algunas horas, me despedí junto a Millicent. Ella había pasado platicando con Blaise durante toda la noche. No era de extrañar que Draco, Theo y yo nos sorprendiéramos de ver a nuestro moreno amigo actuando así. Nunca lo habíamos notado de esa manera, era tan atento y agradable con ella, y era muy obvio que ni el mismo Blaise se había dado cuenta de eso.

A la mañana siguiente me presenté temprano al trabajo. Y mi rutina fue la misma que la de todos los días. Harry me envió una nota diciendo que quería estar presente para cuando hablara con los chicos, y que por lo mismo él iría a buscar a James y lo mandaría con sus abuelos. Le contesté que lo vería a las dos de la tarde en las puertas de la empresa. Me alegraba tener su apoyo para la conversación que tendría con los chicos. Aunque el único que me preocupaba era Draco.

Estaba un poco nerviosa. Siempre he visto a los chicos como mis hermanos, y me siento una patética adolescente nerviosa que le presentara su novio a sus padres, en este caso a sus hermanos. Pero es que realmente era difícil, mis chicos nunca se llevaron bien con los leones. Y ahora les voy a decir que soy novia de Harry Potter, el león más importante de la historia.

La hora esperada llegó. Bajé a las puertas de la empresa. Harry aún no había llegado, pero el que llegó fue McCarthey, subió las escaleras sonriéndome, traté de ser amable devolviendo el gesto, pero con lo de anoche tenía más que suficiente de él.

—Me alegra encontrarla aquí, señorita Parkinson.

—Hola, señor McCarthey. ¿Se le ofrece algo? —pregunté sin interés.

—La verdad es que vine tan sólo a verla a usted —lo quedé viendo confundida, aunque ya me imaginaba de que se trataba— Disculpe mi sinceridad —él se acercó más de lo recomendable, así que me alejé un paso— Pero déjeme decirle que es usted una mujer muy hermosa y me gustaría que aceptara salir conmigo a cenar.

—Es muy amable su alago. Pero debo rechazar su invitación —le dije.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque no creo que a mi novio le gusté la idea de que salga a cenar con otro —le solté seria y secamente.

—Nunca creí que usted sería capaz de inventar una mentira para rechazar una invitación —soltó con una sonrisa de burla.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme mentirosa?! —exclamé enojada.

—Sus amigos me dijeron que usted es soltera, así que no entiendo su rechazo.

—Pues la respuesta es simple, porque tengo novio —traté de controlarme.

—¿Y puedo saber quién es su novio? —preguntó sin creerlo. Anoche este hombre me había caído, dentro de lo que cabe, bien, pero si sigue así me enfurecerá y mi varita está deseosa de lanzar un crucio.

—La respuesta es muy simple, su novio soy yo —me giré al escuchar a Harry, y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?! —medio gritó Draco. Justo en las puertas se encontraban los tres chicos junto a Astoria.

Suspiré. Lo bueno es que ya están enterados, no de la mejor manera, pero así me ahorran el trabajo.

—Así como lo oyes, Malfoy —dijo Harry, posicionando un brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Astoria trató de detenerlo, pero los tres se acercaron a nosotros.

—¿Hablas en serio, Pansy, novia de Potter? —preguntó Draco en un siseo.

—¿Harry Potter? —interrogó McCarthey, pero nadie le prestó atención.

Theo negó con la cabeza viendo al rubio de manera burlona, como si le exasperara todo este teatro. Blaise sólo se cruzó de brazos, viendo Harry de manera desafiante.

—Mejor entramos, estamos llamando la atención —aconsejó Theo.

Vi a Astoria susurrarle algo a Draco, este asintió y ella desapareció.

Caminamos al interior de la empresa, y subimos a la sala de juntas. Era mejor un lugar espacioso para que la tensión no matara a nadie. Cuando entramos, y nos acomodamos en las sillas, todo quedó en silencio.

—Bueno, ya lo saben —les dije.

—¿En serio, novia de Potter? —volvió al ataque Draco.

—No le veo ningún mal —le dije tranquilamente.

—¿Pero por qué él? —cuestionó, fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

—Porque estoy enamorada —confesé claramente. Y pude ver los ojos de todos extremadamente abiertos. Los comprendía, era la primera vez que decía esa palabra.

—Y yo estoy enamorado de ella —dijo Harry. Lo quedé viendo, era la primera vez que lo decía. Siempre me decía te quiero pero nunca que estaba enamorado de mí— Sé que me odian, pero también sé que ustedes son importantes para ella, así que les pido que al menos podamos ser cordiales.

—No te creas tan importante, Potter, nosotros no te odiamos —dijo Theo rodando los ojos— Tan sólo debes de comprender que esto es muy sorpresivo para nosotros, aunque hasta cierto punto predecible —aceptó.

—Joven —continuó Blaise— ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? —se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro completamente serio.

Él como siempre le encontraría el lado gracioso a esto, y por eso empezaba actuar como mi padre.

—Blaise —lo llamé.

—Quiero saber cuáles son sus intenciones con la señorita —pidió otra vez.

—Blaise —Theo y yo lo llamamos al mismo tiempo. Blaise sonrió divertido.

—Hablando en serio, a mí no me molesta que salgas con ella, mi querida Pansy es feliz y eso es lo único importante. Tan sólo cuídala y no le hagas daño, Potter, sino yo mismo te mataré —terminó de hablar muy serio.

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió Blaise. No era necesario preguntar a donde iba, era seguro que iría a buscar a Millicent— Adiós, Potter —sorprendentemente le ofreció la mano a Harry, y este aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Yo igual debo irme —se despidió Theo, de igual manera ofreciendo su mano.

Cuando la puerta se cerró me gire a ver a Draco. Nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Ya sabía de qué trataba esto, quería intimidarme pero nunca lo conseguiría. Lo escuché suspirar exasperado.

—Draco, sabes que te adoro, tan sólo te pido por favor —le pedí.

Él se levantó y caminó hasta ponerse delante de nosotros. Harry hizo lo mismo, enfrentándose a él. Los dos se observaron fijamente durante segundos que parecían eternos.

—No tengo nada que decir. Si Pansy es feliz, trataré de al menos no detestarte tanto —dijo Draco arrastrando cada silaba como siempre. Sabía que eso era más de lo que podía esperar de él.

—Gracias, Malfoy —le dijo Harry ofreciendo su mano. Draco la miró con un poco de desdén, pero al final terminó estrechándola.

El rubio de igual manera salió de la sala. Harry se giró a verme con una sonrisa y yo me lancé a besarlo.

—Eso no estuvo tan mal —lo escuché decir.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —le dije. Luego lo vi fruncir el ceño— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Quién era el que te estaba invitando a salir? —preguntó molesto.

—No importa, ¿pero estaba guapo, verdad? —sus manos me soltaron y se alejó de mí. Disimulé mi sonrisa, tan sólo lo dije para ver su reacción— ¿Acaso estas celoso? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no —él vio hacia otro lado.

—Harry —él se giró a ver— Estoy enamorada de ti, y con el único que quiero salir es contigo, además de que él no te llega ni a la suela de los zapatos —él sonrió. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó intensamente provocando que mis rodillas flaquearan.

—Me vas a volver loco —dijo al separarse de mí.

—Ese es el objetivo, señor Potter, hacer que se vuelva loco por mí.

Él soltó una carcajada antes de besarme nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Espero que les gusté, y me dejen un lindo comentario. Me encanta recibirlos.<p>

Quiero agradecer a los que se toman la molestia de comentar.

Nos leemos el próximo jueves.

By. Cascabelita


	16. Chapter 16

Disculpen la tardanza, pero la uni no me deja tiempo para muchas cosas. Además de que a este capítulo fue algo nuevo de escribir.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16<p>

Creí que cuando los amigos de Pansy se enteraran de nuestra relación sería difícil, pero se lo tomaron muy bien, a como son las serpientes, fue bastante bien. Las semanas transcurrieron tranquilamente, ahora lo único que tenía en la cabeza era darle la noticia a toda la familia Weasley sobre mi nueva relación. A veces creo que ya se me pego un poco la indiferencia que suele lucir Pansy, porque de cierto modo no me importa si se molestan o no, aunque realmente deseo que lo acepten de buena manera, más que por mí, que lo hagan por James.

Era viernes, James saldría temprano de la escuela y como el trabajo era poco, decidí salir antes y ser yo quien fuera a por James. Salí del ministerio y aparecí en un callejón solitario, cerca de la escuela. Vi a James correr hacia a mí cuando me vio. Sus ojos buscaban a alguien más, pero aun así no dejó de sonreír.

—Hola, papi, ¿y Pansy, dónde está? —preguntó.

—Pues no le avise que hoy salías un poco más temprano, ¿pero qué te parece si vamos a por ella a su trabajo? —le dije, revolviendo su cabello.

—Sí, papi, le daremos una sorpresa —dijo con entusiasmo.

Caminamos de nuevo al callejón, lo tomé en brazos y aparecimos enfrente del edificio. Entramos, y lo primero que me encontré es algo que no me agradó, de hecho, hace que algo me ardiera por dentro. Sentí las ganas de ir y con mis propias manos alejarlo de ella. El estúpido norteamericano seguía aquí, y si eso no fuera poco, sostenía su mano, antes de que ella la retirara. Me acerqué sin poder contenerme, queriendo alejarlo de ella definitivamente.

Pansy sonrió cuando notó mi presencia.

—… espero que le vaya muy bien en su viaje, señor McCarthey —dijo educadamente Pansy. Por lo bueno es que ese tipo por fin se iba. Vi que se alejó de ella, y cuando pasó a lado de mí, su mirada reflejó molestia.

—Hola, cariño —la besó en los labios.

—Hola, cielo —me abrazó unos segundos antes de girarse hacia James e inclinarse para recibir el acostumbrado beso— Me alegro que hayan decidido venir.

Cuando llegamos a casa, James salió disparado a su habitación para buscar todo lo que se llevaría a casa de Hermione, quien había invitado a todos los primos Weasley a una noche de películas en su casa. Siempre me sorprendía la facilidad que tenía mi castaña amiga con todos esos pequeños terremotos. La energía Weasley se heredó en todos.

—James, ¿Por qué la mochila? —preguntó Pansy.

—Tía Mione me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa —respondió él.

—¿Entonces no cenaras con nosotros? —él negó con la cabeza— Espero que te portes bien, ¿vale?

—Siempre me porto bien —replicó con inocencia.

—Como tú digas, pequeño travieso —cedió Pansy.

Me encantaban las tardes así, junto los tres. Las horas se pasaban rápido. Pansy se recostó sobre mí. Me fascinaba tenerla así de cerca, poder sentir su aroma a jazmín, ese que me envicio desde el primera vez que lo sentí, ese que aunque ya ha pasado el tiempo, aun puedo encontrarlo en mi almohada, o es tan sólo mi subconsciente que lo haya todavía ahí. James realizó sus tareas solo y después se unió a nosotros para ver televisión, era extraño, pero él siempre prefería acostarse bocabajo en la mullida alfombra.

—¿Así, que ya se fue el americano ese? —le pregunté a Pansy, queriendo asegurarme de que así era.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —preguntó girando su cabeza para verme.

—Tan sólo preguntaba —respondí indiferente. Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Eres un mal mentiroso —se alejó de mí y se sentó para verme fijamente, luego lentamente se acercó y me besó. Acaricié sus mejillas suavemente. Cada beso era tan diferente, pero todos me gustaban de igual forma.

Un jadeo entrecortado hizo que nos separáramos. Delante de nosotros se encontraba Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, viéndonos con incredulidad. Me sentí incómodo y nervioso, patéticamente como un chico que lo ha cachado su madre en una situación comprometida. A mis treinta años eso no podía pasarme, me repetí mentalmente. Tengo derecho a tener una relación con la persona que quiero.

—Hola, Hermione —saludé. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió con sutileza.

—Hola, Granger —escuché decir a Pansy. Giré a ver a la pelinegra, y la vi sonreír divertida.

—Hola, Harry, Parkinson —contestó con amabilidad— James, ¿ya estás listo?

—Sí, voy por mi mochila —él salió corriendo al comedor donde había dejado su mochila antes de sentarse a comer. La castaña suspiró y se mordió los labios débilmente— ¿Así que ustedes…?

—Tenemos una relación —contesté a la pregunta que no terminó de formular.

—Qué bien —dijo tranquilamente y en sus ojos pude detectar ternura al momento de verme a los ojos. Supe lo que quería decirme. Ya era momento de iniciar de nuevo.

—¿Segura que bien, Granger? —cuestionó Pansy, con la ceja enarcada. Era obvio que no le creyó ni media palabra, no después del incidente en la madriguera.

—Harry, déjanos solas, por favor —pidió suavemente mi amiga.

Yo me levanté, realmente no quería dejarlas solas, no conociendo el carácter de ambas. Me fui al comedor y detuve a James un momento, distrayéndolo para que revisara nuevamente el contenido de su mochila y verificara que no le falte nada. Después de algunos minutos, Pansy apareció con una sonrisa de lado. Tenía ganas de preguntarle de que habían hablado, pero necesitaba hacerlo cuando estuviéramos solos. Caminé con James a la sala, y despedí a ambos en la chimenea.

—Tranquilo, guardaré tu secreto, pero tienes que decirlo a la familia cuanto antes —murmuró en mi oído Hermione cuando me abrazó para despedirse.

Los vi desaparecer. Cuando me giré encontré a Pansy sentada en el sofá. Su sonrisa no había menguado y eso me gustaba. Que va, a mí siempre me gustaba, desde sus sonrisas más dulces hasta sus enojos más atronadores.

—¿Puedo saber de qué hablaron? —le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

—Eres demasiado curioso, leoncito —contestó, acercándose a mí, y empezando a jugar con la cadena que colgaba en mi cuello.

—¿Por qué no puedo saber? —le pregunté de manera débil, ya que sentí una de sus uñas trazando un pequeño círculo en mi cuello.

Pansy era una serpiente demasiado escurridiza. Evadió mi pregunta con caricias que empezaban en mi cuello y luego viajaban a mi rostro. Sus labios siguieron la misma línea de sus manos. Esta mujer definitivamente cumpliría su palabra. Me estaba volviendo loco por ella. Cerré los ojos, y me dediqué a disfrutar de sus acciones, pero mis manos necesitaban tomar parte de la acción. Necesitaba tenerla cerca. Necesitaba sentirla más, más de ella en mí. La acerqué, tomando su cintura firmemente, no dejaría que se fuera. Busqué sus labios con desesperación. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer pudiera tenerme así, tan adicto a ella?

—Pansy… —murmuré entrecortadamente, al separar mis labios de los suyos.

— ¿Quieres parar? —preguntó con la voz llena de inocencia, y sentí una de sus manos quitando el primer botón de mi camisa.

Busqué sus ojos. Tenía un mar de sentimientos y emociones en ellos. Y estaba seguro que yo estaba igual, o peor.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —le pregunté. Habíamos acordado no acelerarnos en ningún punto.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de contestar.

—Muy segura. ¿Y usted, señor Potter? —prácticamente había gemido en mi oído.

No supe reaccionar de otra manera que no fuera tomándola en brazos y llevarla a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta con fuerzas. La llevé hasta la cama, dejándola caer suavemente. Sus manos me jalaron por el cuello de la camisa, y unió sus labios a los míos con ansias. Los sonidos que salieron de su garganta me enloquecían. Mis manos comenzaron a desesperarse, necesitaban con urgencia sentir su suave piel. Acaricié desde su tobillo a su rodilla, causando que su piel se erizara completamente.

Sus manos buscaron rápidamente los botones de mi camisa, pero con la rapidez que quería hacerlo se le dificultaba desabrocharla. La oí murmurar maldiciones, al ver que no cedían los botones. Detuve sus intentos y besé las palmas de sus manos, de alguna manera quería tranquilizarla. Realmente parecíamos dos adolescentes hormonales, pero por mi parte deseaba estar así con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, y al verla a los ojos supe que ella también lleva tiempo queriendo esto.

—Tranquila, tenemos mucho tiempo —le susurré, viéndola a los ojos. Ella se relajó y continuó quitando los botones.

Pasé mis manos por todo el largo de sus piernas. Su piel se estaba volviendo mi adicción; tan blanca, tan suave, tan perfecta. Ella tiró de mi camisa hacia atrás. Me la quité rápidamente, y sus ojos brillaron con deseo. Nuevamente sentí sus manos como aquella tarde de lluvia. Acarició todo mi pecho. Me volví a posicionar sobre ella. Su cuello me estaba tentando a saborearlo. Su respiración se aceleró, y cedió a darme más espacio para devorar.

—Harry… —gimió ella. Mi mano viajo hasta debajo de ese vestido que empezaba a estorbarme. Sus uñas arañaron mi espalda cuando llegué acariciar cerca de su intimidad, y un gruñido salió de mis labios.

Gemía y arqueaba su espalda contra mí cada vez que acariciaba algún punto sensible. Me sentía poderoso de ser el causante de todas esas reacciones, y también me sentía posesivo porque nunca dejaría que alguien más ocupara mi lugar. Ella era mía, sólo mía y no pensaba dejarla ir nunca.

No pude evitar morder su cuello, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Delinee su cintura, la recorrí con mis dedos sutilmente por el borde de su ropa interior. Besé sus clavículas; seguí el camino hasta su hombro, y con mis dientes aparté el fino tirante de su vestido. Sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera y sus manos me empujaron. No supe cómo pasó, pero ahora se encontraba sobre mí, con las piernas a cada lado de mi cadera.

Su sonrisa pícara me hizo sonreír. Pasó esas manos expertas por mi piel estremeciéndome. Se acercó a mí y tomé su cara entre mis manos, me urgía besarla. Era desquiciante no sentir sus labios. Mordió mi labio superior y descendió hasta mi cuello, donde chupo, lambio y mordió, de seguro aparecería un moretón ahí, pero que importaba. Ella se enderezó, y viéndome fijamente se quitó el vestido. Mentiría si dijera que no fue la cosa más excitante que he visto. Prácticamente mi pantalón estaba ahogando.

Cada trozó de piel expuesta, pedía a gritos mi atención. Miré su piel, queriendo tocar todo. Me senté. Acaricié su vientre y sus muslos, mientras ella jadeaba y se arqueaba de una manera casi imposible. Saboreé su piel, sus senos, obteniendo como respuesta de ella palabras que no entendía. Sus uñas se enterraron en mis hombros y su cabeza se tiraba hacía atrás. Busqué como loco el broche que me daría la oportunidad de verla completamente. Sus perfectos senos quedaron a mi vista, roce sus pezones.

—Harry… —jadeó entrecortadamente, y la manera en como lo dijo fue música para mis oídos.

—Eres hermosa —le dije, admirando todo ese espectáculo que era sólo para mí.

Acaricié, lamí, chupé y mordí, por Merlín, ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si estaba en el paraíso teniendo a la mujer que quiero de esta manera?

Volví acostarla en la cama. Sus manos volvieron actuar, quitando el cinturón y desabrochando mi pantalón. Empujó todo lo que pudo de ellos hacia abajo, y lo terminó de jalar con sus pies. Besé su vientre, y ella no paraba de jadear. Con mis dedos tracé caricias debajo de su ombligo, mientras que con mis dientes deslice la última prenda de su cuerpo. Alcé la mirada y la encontré observando todo lo que yo hacía; sus pupilas se dilataron, y sonreí satisfecho, esto le estaba encantado. Por fin quité la última tela que la cubría.

Me deleite con la imagen frente a mí. Sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos dilatados, sus labios dejando salir gemidos y jadeos que me enloquecían, y su espalda completamente arqueada.

—Eres perfecta —ella me observó e hizo que giráramos para ponerse nuevamente sobre mí.

Sus labios recorrieron mi pecho hasta llegar mi abdomen. Sentí sus dedos jugando con el elástico de mi bóxer. Ella los quitó y mordiéndose los labios me observó. Una de sus manos acarició mi sexo, y jadeé, mi respiración se aceleraba mientras ella jugaba con mi cordura. Se volvió a colocar sobre mí y me besó en los labios; su lengua entrelazándose con la mía mientras su mano se movía. No quería venirme sino era dentro de ella, así que la detuve. Volvimos a girar, y fue mi turno de devolverle el placer. Húmeda, excitada la encontré, mientras mi boca volvía atacar sus pezones.

—Harry, deja de jugar —jadeó, pero el tinte desesperado mi excitaba más.

—Como tú quieras, hermosa —le dije, pasando una última vez mi lengua por el valle entre sus pechos.

Quería hacerlo despacio. Siseé cuando sentí sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda, y gruñí cuando sus piernas estaban enredadas en mi cadera deseaba que entrara de una sola vez. Empecé a moverme lentamente, maravillándome por todos los gestos que expresaba su rostro. Pero el deseo era mucho y el placer aumentó al igual que mis embestidas. Con un gritó ahogado, los dos llegamos al clímax. Me dejé caer sobre ella, respirando agitadamente sobre su cuello.

—Te amo, Pansy —no pude contener esa palabra en mi garganta. Amo a esta mujer y quería que lo supiera.

—Yo igual te amo, Harry —dijo ella, acariciando dulcemente mi cabello. Levanté la cabeza sonriendo y busqué sus labios para besarla suavemente, sin prisa.

Me acosté a su lado, y la jalé hacia mí para abrazarla. Poco a poco el sueño nos fue venciendo, y ella quedó dormida sobre mi pecho. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habíamos dormido. Mantuve los ojos cerrados mientras palpaba el otro lado de la cama, pero al no sentirla abrí los ojos de golpe. La encontré sentada en el borde de la cama completamente vestida.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté sentándome y pasando una mano por mi cabello.

—Ya es tarde, tengo que ir a casa —dijo ella sonriendo.

—¿Tú crees que yo sería capaz de dejarte ir? —le pregunté jalándola hacía mí, dejándola debajo de mi cuerpo. Ella empezó a reír— Tú te quedaras aquí conmigo, toda la noche, o toda la vida si así lo deseas —ella abrió los ojos inmensamente, pero luego su mirada se suavizó y acarició mi cabello con una mano.

—¿Lo decías en serio? ¿Me amas? —cuestionó con voz dulce. Besé sus labios, quería gritarle en ese gesto que la amo.

—Muy en serio. Te has convertido en mi vida. Tú y James son lo que más amo —le dije sinceramente.

—Yo también te amo, Harry. A ti y a James —soltó sus palabras viéndome directamente a los ojos. Sonreí sin proponerlo. Bajé mis labios hacia su cuello y besé justo donde sentía sus pulsaciones aceleradas.

—Tomare eso como una respuesta afirmativa de que vas a quedarte conmigo —murmuré, para después morder sutilmente su piel.

—Definitivamente me quedare —jadeó ella.

—Me gusta cómo te queda este vestido, pero me gusta más quitártelo —mordí la tira de su ropa y la jalé hacia abajo.

Esa noche fue muy corta para nosotros. Nos entregamos como locos, como si no tuviéramos suficiente del otro. Pero lo mejor fue despertar a su lado, y darme cuenta de que así tenía que ser siempre.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? Es la primera vez que escribo una escena así.<p>

Por favor díganme como lo hice.

By. Cascabelita


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Un mes pasó desde esa vez que estuve con Harry. Ni siquiera supe lo que me poseyó para lanzarme a como lo hice. Tal vez fue que nos habíamos quedado solos, que desde hace mucho deseaba estar así con él. Tal vez fue ver en sus ojos la chispa de los celos lo que me motivó a dar ese paso. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Estar con él es maravilloso.

Ahora venía algo sumamente importante. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de James, y él estaba emocionado. Quería una fiesta e invitar a todos sus compañeros de clase. Como Harry no tenía mucho tiempo, me pidió que me ocupara de todo, junto a Hermione. Así que le pedí a Hermione que nos juntáramos en un café después del trabajo.

Cuando llegué al lugar, el aroma a café inundo mis pulmones. Este lugar me encantaba, era tan rustico y sencillo, todo lo contrario a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Quizás me gustaba porque me recordaba a la casa de Harry. En uno de los laterales se encontraba una chimenea que en estos momentos permanecía apagada. Me senté en una mesa apartada, y pedí una taza de té, y esperé pacientemente a que llegara ella. La vi aparecer pocos minutos después. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa sutil, y tomó asiento en la silla de frente.

—Buenas tardes, Granger —saludé antes de darle un sorbo a mi taza de té.

—Hola, Parkinson —habló ella. El mesero anotó su orden, dejándonos a ambas en un incómodo silencio— Harry me pidió que te ayudara a organizar la fiesta de James —rompió el silencio.

—Así es. Más bien creo que lo hace por otra razón, él es tan predecible —le dije. El mesero regresó con el pedido, y se lo entregó a ella.

—Yo también lo creo —susurró mientras colocaba una cucharada de azúcar en su café— Está tratando de que nos llevemos bien —dijo ella.

—Pues veamos si tiene suerte con eso —le dije.

Al menos lo intentaría, sólo por Harry, y bueno, que ella se haya disculpado por lo que pasó cuando nos vimos por primera vez, también ayudaba. Ella sonrió.

—Así es Harry —asentí a sus palabras.

Después de esa pequeña conversación, nos sumergimos en la organización. Ella quería que fuera en la madriguera, como había sido todos estos años, a lo que argumente que la casa de Harry quedaba fuera del mundo mágico y los amigos de James son muggles, así que lo mejor era hacerlo en su propia casa, además de que el patio era muy amplio y bonito. Aparte de que yo no estaba dispuesta a meterme en la madriguera, al menos que fuera de vida o muerte, aunque eso no se lo dije. Ella aceptó mis razones al final.

Después de dos horas sentadas y que termináramos comiendo juntas, la conversación fluía. La tensión se había ido, igual que la incomodidad. Al final, acordamos reunirnos otro día, ya que el cumpleaños de James era en menos de una semana.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad, y la emoción de James crecía más y más. Hermione y yo nos reunimos para ultimar detalles. Y porque negarlo, me empezaba a caer bien. Pero algo había empezado a preocuparme. Harry se notaba más distraído y un poco taciturno. Le había preguntado en contadas ocasiones de porque estaba así, él tan sólo me sonreía y me decía que no era nada. No creía en sus respuestas, pero respetaba su silencio, y tan sólo me disponía a esperar a que él me lo dijera. Pero llegada la última noche, antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños, no aguanté más. Ese día había estado peor. Casi no ponía atención aunque se esforzaba para fingir que nada sucedía.

Acompañé a James a su cuarto, para prepararlo para dormir. Le acaricié el cabello hasta que se durmió, prometiéndole que estaría con él apenas despertara. Este sería el primer cumpleaños que lo pasaríamos juntos, y esperaba que siempre fuera así de ahora en adelante. Me dirigí a la recamara de Harry, pensando que lo encontraría ahí, pero no había nadie en ella. Últimamente dormía mucho en esta casa, así que busqué mi pijama y me la puse. Después bajé a la sala, donde encontré a Harry sentado en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea. Estaba absortó en la llamas, y no notó que me acercaba a él. Lo abracé por la espalda y besé su mejilla. Él sonrió, pero estaba muy lejos de ser la sonrisa que me gustaba. En sus ojos brillaban las llamas del fuego, pero aun así podía ver todo eso que le preocupaba, aunque aún no me hacía una idea de que era.

—¿Qué sucede, Harry? —le pregunté sentándome en sus piernas. Él abrazó mi cintura y enterró su nariz en mi cuello.

—Nada, mi amor —susurró contra mi piel. Esa acción me hubiera motivado a otra cosa, pero en estos momentos tan sólo quería que él estuviera bien.

—He respetado tu silencio toda esta semana, pero no me la pones fácil, Harry. Me tienes muy preocupada —le dije, levantando su cara para que me viera a los ojos.

Él pegó su frente con la mía y después de soltar un suspiro, me besó lentamente.

—Han pasado los años, pero aún me atormenta esto — no entendía a donde me llevarían sus palabras, pero sabía que era importante para él— Lamento si he arruinado la alegría que rebozan tú y James.

—Harry, dime que pasa —le pedí, acariciando su mejilla y viéndolo a los ojos para darle ánimos de hablar.

Él me besó la mejilla, y su mirada se dirigió a la chimenea, pero me di cuenta de que no miraba el fuego. Él miraba el cuadro que se encontraba sobre esta. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Ginevra Potter. Me levanté, y caminé para tomar esa foto. Coloqué la foto en las manos de Harry, y me senté a su lado. Me sentía una tonta al no darme cuenta antes, mañana era el cumpleaños de James, pero también el aniversario de la muerte de ella.

—Discúlpame, Harry —murmuré— Se me olvido, lo siento —él negó con la cabeza, y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, pero rápidamente se la limpió y suspiró pesadamente.

—No tengo nada que disculparte —dijo él viéndome a los ojos.

—Tienes razón. Yo tendría que estar molesta contigo —le dije. Él abrió los ojos sin entenderme— Yo no quiero ser solamente tu pareja en las buenas, Harry. También quiero estar en las malas y en las peores, quiero demostrarte que no le temo a tus fantasmas. Pero tú no me dejas estar cerca de ti en momentos como este. Me siento excluida de tu vida, ¿o es que no confías en mí? —sus labios me besaron suavemente. Una sencilla caricia que me elevó al cielo.

—Perdóname por eso. Y no vuelvas a mencionar, ni siquiera pensar que no confió en ti. Tan sólo que no quería hacerte sentir incomoda —murmuró contra mis labios.

—Por Merlín, Harry, hacerme sentir incomoda es el menor de los problemas.

—Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —asentí— Y no quiero que pienses lo contrario, lo que siento por ti es muy intenso. Pero… —su voz se rompió. Lo abracé, contra mi pecho, y él envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos. Lo sentí tan indefenso que me dolió el corazón.

—Llora, Harry. Lo necesitas —sentí como un sollozo salió de sus labios, y luego sus lágrimas humedecieron mi bata— Yo estaré contigo siempre. Todo estará bien.

—Fue mi culpa —susurró él.

—No, Harry, no lo fue. Ella quería hacerlo, por el amor que te tenía a ti y a James. Ella los amaba más que a nada en este mundo, por eso lo hizo. Además, mira a James a los ojos y te darás cuenta de que ella aún vive en él. Sino dime de dónde sacó James toda esa travesura y picardía, toda esa inteligencia y destreza, porque de ti en verdad lo dudo —lo escuché reír. Fue entre una risa y un sollozo. Aunque lo que dije no fue del todo cierto, James heredó lo mejor de ambos— Te amo, Harry.

—Yo también te amo. Pero es que ella…

—Ella fue importante para ti. Fue el amor de tu vida, lo sé —susurré suavemente, sin sentir celos.

—No quiero que pienses…

—Harry —lo corté— Yo no te estoy pidiendo que me ames más que a ella, ni mucho menos que la olvides. Ella es parte de tu vida y lo entiendo —le dije. Él me abrazó más fuerte, para luego levantarse y verme a los ojos.

—No puedo amarte como a ella —mi corazón latió más rápido y mis ojos ardieron. Traté de no bajar la mirada. Eso me había dolido más de lo que había pensado, sentía el pecho demasiado oprimido, en verdad creía que de un momento a otro dejaría de respirar. Él tomó mi cara entre sus manos, obligándome a no despegar mi atención de él— Yo te amo de una manera diferente, pero no por eso te amo menos. De hecho, te amo más de lo que alguna vez creí posible. Yo daría mi vida por ti, no lo dudes. Te amo como no tienes idea, eres mi razón para volver amar, para volver a entregarme. Eres mi fortaleza, mi vida, mi luz. Ya eres parte de mí, y si te perdiera, si alguien intentara arrebatarte de mi lado, yo… yo no sé de lo que sería capaz, pero te aseguro que no sería bueno.

Sus palabras me conmovieron y aunque quise evitarlo, no pude contener que unas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Lo abracé fuertemente, y traté de serenarme lo suficiente para que mi voz no se rompiera al momento de hablar.

—No sabes que feliz me hace escuchar eso —le dije. Él sonrió dulcemente y me besó.

—Gracias por todo, Pansy —dijo él.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —lo tomé de las manos— Creo que es hora de descansar —vi que él reloj ya pasa de la media noche.

—Vamos a nuestra cama —cedió.

—Eso suena muy bien, nuestra cama —repetí.

Me sonrió, y se levantó con la foto de Ginny en la mano. Se acercó a la chimenea y la colocó en su lugar, con una sonrisa decorando sus labios. Creo que por fin se quitó esa carga de los hombros. Se giró hacia a mí, y tomándome de la mano subimos a su habitación. Nos acostamos en la cama, y él me abrazó por la cintura, jalándome hacia él. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, y no me dormí hasta que sentí su respiración relajada, que me indicaba que ya se había dormido.

Cuando desperté, fue porque sentía unos dedos trazando caricias en mi espalda. Un sonidito de satisfacción salió de mi garganta y luego escuché la risa de Harry.

—Ronroneaste como un gatito —dijo él, siguiendo las caricias.

—No me llames así. Yo soy una serpiente —contesté. Le sonreí y me levanté para verlo— Buenos días, amor —le besé en los labios y me volví acurrucar en sus brazos.

—Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Sabes? Deberías vivir definitivamente aquí. No sabes lo mucho que me gusta despertar a tu lado, y es tan extraño cuando no te veo aquí conmigo.

Me senté en la cama, y lo vi a los ojos, esperando encontrar algo que me indicara que estaba bromeando. Pero al parecer lo decía muy en serio.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —le pregunté incrédula.

—No, no lo es —respondió, mientras se sentaba.

—Pues me temo, señor Potter, que eso no será posible. En verdad me gustaría, pero eso sería invadir tu espacio —él se lanzó sobre mí. Y sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que siempre estés a mi lado? —me preguntó.

—Es muy pronto, Harry. Eso no quiere decir que no quiero, es más, lo deseo. Pero vayamos con calma —le dije. Me besó y sus manos traviesas comenzaron acariciar mis piernas— No, no hay tiempo. Tenemos que ir a felicitar a James —murmuré, para detenerlo.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas —aceptó— Vamos con James.

Nos levantamos, y después de colocarme la bata sobre el pijama, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos a la de James. Harry abrió las cortinas, para dejar que la luz entrara, y yo me senté en el borde de la cama. Besé las mejillas de James, y le acaricié el cabello. Él lentamente abrió los ojitos, y al vernos sonrió ampliamente.

—Buenos días, amor. Feliz cumpleaños —lo abracé.

—Buenos días. Feliz cumpleaños, bebé —dijo Harry, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Ya no soy un bebé, hoy cumplo siete años, papi —se quejó James.

—Para mí, siempre serás mi bebé —replicó Harry alegremente.

—¿Preparado para la fiesta? —intervine, antes de que James empezara a quejarse por que lo llamaran bebé.

—Sí. Invitaron a todos mis amigos, ¿verdad? —preguntó emocionado.

—A todos —le contesté.

—Genial. Y todos mis primos estarán aquí, espero que también Teddy pueda venir.

—¿Quién es Teddy? —pregunté.

—Es mi hermano mayor —contestó James.

—Es el hijo de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin —aclaró Harry.

—¿El nieto de Andrómeda Tonks? —pregunté.

—Así es, ¿Cómo sabes? —me preguntó Harry.

—Narcisa suele estar en contacto con su hermana y un día salió con ella, yo me las encontré de casualidad. Narcisa me la presentó, y con ellas andaba un niño de cabello azul. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo —le conté.

—No sabía eso. Pero bueno, Teddy es mi ahijado, y James lo considera su hermano. Le pedí a Andrómeda que pidiera permiso en Hogwarts para que pudiera venir a la fiesta. Ojalá pueda —yo sonreí.

—Pues esperemos que sí. Pero ahora es tiempo de desayunar.

Los tres bajamos a la concina, donde Dinky ya tenía preparada la mesa con todos los platillos favoritos de James.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo la pequeña elfina.

—Gracias —James la abrazó, provocando que Dinky abriera los ojos, de seguro nada acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto.

Los tres nos sentamos, y por esta mañana Harry dejó que James desayunara lo que quería, pero aun así le pidió que comiera fruta en vez de que se metiera todos esos panqueques cubiertos de chocolate.

Cuando termínanos, Harry y yo nos concentramos en ver que todo estuviera en orden. Harry había querido mandar hacer la comida en otro lado, para no darle más trabajo a Dinky, pero ella insistió tanto, que no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Hermione traería algunas botanas, y Molly Weasley traería el pastel. Esperaba que todos los pelirrojos no armaran una escena por verme aquí, aunque estoy segura de que ya se lo imaginan. Lo malo es que no sería tan sólo yo. También invité a Scorpius a la fiesta, por lo tanto estarían aquí los Malfoy, Millicent, Blaise, Theo y por ende Daphne, si es que quieren venir.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Harry, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Nos encontrábamos, inflando globos a punta de varita.

—¿A ti no te causa gracia, o al menos curiosidad, saber que en poquitas horas serpientes y leones se encontraran aquí? —pregunté divertida— Bueno, al menos las serpientes saben con quienes se encontraran, pero los leones no saben nada —él sonrió.

—Eres malvada —me dijo.

—Pero así me quieres —contesté, guiñándole un ojo.

—Te amo —aceptó— Yo también creo que será divertido. Tan sólo espero que no se alteren los leones —dijo algo preocupado.

—Confiemos que piensen en James antes de actuar, aunque lo dudo —murmuré lo último para mí.

Terminamos con la decoración. Aunque la del patio nos tomó más tiempo, ya que lo tuvimos que hacer sin magia, lo bueno era que uno de uno de los vecinos se ofreció a ayudarnos, el cual tenía un hijo que también estaba invitado para la fiesta.

Las horas se fueron volando y yo volví a mi departamento para poder arreglarme. Encontré a Millicent preparándose para la fiesta.

—Ya casi es la hora —dijo ella. Llevaba puesto un vestido naranja, y su cabello amarrado en una alta coleta.

—Ya sé. Me arregló rápido, y nos vamos —ella asintió, y yo subí rápido para prepararme.

El vestido escogido fue un rosa suave y unos zapatos de color café. Cuando bajé, me senté a lado de ella en el sofá.

—¿Será que van a ir los chicos? —preguntó ella.

—Pues Astoria dijo que sí, pero no sé si Draco la acompañara. Theo también aceptó, y Daphne ira con él. Y Blaise, no sé, dímelo tú, porque ya sé que todos los días comes con él —vi con satisfacción como sus mejillas se sonrojaban— Así que más te vale que me cuentes que es lo que ha pasado.

—Lo haré. Pero ya es tarde, hablamos en la noche, si es que decides dormir aquí, y no en la casa Potter —dijo con picardía.

—Vámonos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Harry, algunos invitados empezaron a llegar. En su mayoría eran los compañeros de James de la escuela. Hermione estaba ahí, ya que se había adelantado para traer algunas botanas. Ella junto a James guiaron a los invitados a las mesas. Millicent, como era de esperarse, sacó su cámara y fue tomando fotografías. Y nos tomó una a nosotros tres; Harry, James y yo.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron la familia Weasley, no lucieron muy contentos de verme ahí, aunque me saludaron educadamente. Al único que al parecer le dio más coraje fue a Ron, pero no es como si me importara. Felicitaron a James con alegría, pero en sus ojos también pude una sombra de tristeza, esta festividad le ha de saber un poco agridulce. Sé que no ha de ser fácil, por un lado estar felices por el cumpleaños de James, pero por el otro lado sentir el dolor de la perdida de Ginny.

Después de ellos llegaron Andrómeda y su nieto, un chico que se veía como de trece años. Pude ver a Harry abrazarlo fuertemente. De seguro le susurró algo en el oído, porque el chico cambió su cabello azul eléctrico a uno castaño miel, y eso me sorprendió, nunca había visto su habilidad en acción.

Vi a James correr hacia él, llenó de emoción.

—Pansy —me llamó Harry. Me acerqué a ellos. Los ojos de Teddy brillaban divertidos— Teddy, ella es mi novia —dijo Harry. Teddy sonrió pícaramente— Pansy, él es mi ahijado Teddy —él chico ofreció su mano y yo la acepté, también divertida por como miraba Teddy a su padrino, para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Es un gusto volver a verla, señorita Parkinson —dijo el chico alegremente.

—El gusto es mío, llámame Pansy —le contesté.

—Entonces llámeme Teddy —asentí— Es increíble que me vaya por unos meses, padrino, y usted se consiga una novia —Harry sonrió ante sus palabras— Ya ni yo.

—¿Y Victoire no es…? —Teddy le tapó la boca a James antes de que continuara, y nos sonrió inocentemente, pero Harry lo vio con suspicacia.

—Vámonos, pequeño renacuajo —exclamó Teddy, jalando a James. No pude evitar reírme por la situación.

Minutos después aparecieron mis serpientes. Todos nos encontrábamos en el patio cuando ellos llegaron. No pude evitar sonreír al ver las caras de los pelirrojos. Ron se puso todo rojo, y su mirada fue directamente a Draco, viéndolo con rabia. Harry se acercó inmediatamente a su amigo, al igual que Hermione. Yo me acerqué a los recién llegados, y saludé a cada uno. Scorpius corrió a entregarle su regalo a James y ambos se fueron a jugar. Blaise y Theo también llevaron obsequios que yo recibí y los lleve adentro, y me apuré a regresar para guiar a mis invitados a una mesa.

—Me alegro de que decidieran venir —les dije.

—No te haríamos un desaire de tal magnitud, querida —contestó Narcisa. El único que no vino fue Lucius. Escuché a Draco resoplar, y Astoria lo vio de mala manera. Me daba gracia darme cuenta de que Astoria conseguía, en la mayoría de los casos, que el rubio hiciera cualquier cosa.

—¿Dónde está Millicent? —preguntó inmediatamente Blaise.

—Ya te imaginaras —él la buscó y la encontró cerca de donde los niños jugaban, con la cámara en las manos. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Era tan extraño verlo sonreír de esa manera. Tan sólo esperaba que no le hiciera daño.

Me alejé de ellos, y entré a la casa, para buscar a Harry. Lo encontré en la cocina hablando acaloradamente con Ron. Hermione se mantenía callada, pero vi en sus ojos lo desesperada que se encontraba.

—No te basta con meter una serpiente en tu casa, sino que también invitas a todo el nido —dijo él, rojo como un tomate.

—Yo los invité —le dije tranquilamente entrando a la cocina.

—¿Y quién te crees para hacerlo? —preguntó de manera desafiante.

—Ella es mi pareja, así que tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo —los ojos de Ron se abrieron enormemente al escuchar las palabras de Harry.

—Cómo te atreves. Hoy hace siete años mi hermana murió por darle vida a tu hijo y tú te lías con esta —dijo cruelmente, sin ver el daño que le hacía a Harry. Quería mandarle un lindo crucio, él no tenía ni idea que apenas ayer en la noche Harry le lloraba a su hermana.

—Ronald —gritó Hermione, tomándolo del brazo.

—Yo me largo —espetó él, deshaciéndose del agarré de su esposa. Salió de la cocina, y vi a la castaña indecisa entre seguirlo o quedarse. Articulé tan sólo con los labios, que fuera con él. Ella asintió, y salió también.

—Harry —lo llamé.

—Perdóname por hacerte pasar todo esto —dijo él.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, acariciando su mejilla.

—No muy bien, pero no pienso arruinar la fiesta de mi hijo, tan sólo porque Ron no entienda —dijo— Vamos —me tomó de la mano, y salimos al patio.

Vimos a Ronald conversando con los pelirrojos, y nos señaló con enojo, luego dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione ya no lo siguió de lejos se notaba que estaba muy molesta. Todos ellos se giraron para vernos, y cuando vieron nuestras manos unidas, abrieron más los ojos. Harry los vio, y me abrazó por la cintura. Fue visible para muchos, como Molly se secó una lágrima. Escuché a Harry suspirar.

—Te veo en un rato —me soltó, después de besar mi mejilla.

—Quiero estar contigo —le dije. Yo sabía que se dirigía prácticamente a enfrentarlos, y quería estar con él en ese momento.

—Déjame tranquilizarlos, por la manera en que nos miran, sé que Ron no lo dijo de buena manera —asentí y lo dejé ir. Yo me acerqué nuevamente a la mesa de mis amigos, y me senté a lado de Narcisa.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —contesté, pero por su mirada supe que no creyó ni media palabra.

Vi a Harry entrar a la casa con Molly a lado de él. Intenté no molestarme. Intenté comprender que su dolor de madre provocaba su coraje contra mí, creyendo ingenuamente que Harry podría olvidarse de Ginny por mi culpa. Pero me molestaba que hiciera sentir mal a Harry, él no se lo merecía. También tenía el derecho de iniciar nuevamente su vida, conmigo o con quien quiera.

—Tengo algo de sed —habló Narcisa, llamando mi atención.

—Espera, te traeré algo —le dije levantándome de la mesa— Como la mayoría de los invitados son muggles, es por eso que no hay elfos —ella asintió con una mueca, para ella era difícil dejar de ser prejuiciosa con las personas que no eran de nuestro mundo. Se levantó de la silla.

—Te acompañó —más que una sugerencia era un hecho. No dije nada y caminamos a la casa— ¿Qué sucede, Pansy? —preguntó.

—Ellos se enteraron de mi relación con Harry —le dije, señalando con la mirada a los Weasley.

—Que no te importen lo que piensen. Si el señor Potter te ha elegido a ti es porque te quiere —sonreí por sus palabras.

—No me preocupa lo que piensen de mí, lo que me preocupa es que hacen sentir mal a Harry —confesé.

Cuando entramos a la casa, y caminamos a la cocina, nos encontramos a Harry hablando con Molly.

—No puedo creer que hagas esto, Harry. Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi hija —dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No hay día en que no piense en ella, Molly. Pero estoy en todo mi derecho de amar a otra mujer, a iniciar mi vida nuevamente —contestó Harry con calma.

—Si al menos te fijaras en alguien decente —replicó ella.

Harry se puso rojo de la rabia. Yo traté de tranquilizarme, para no abrir la boca y decir algo hiriente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi hija? —siseó fríamente Narcisa.

La rubia entró molesta a la cocina, sus manos estaban en puños. Sé que pocas veces era así, pero desde que mi madre murió, ella fue la única que se acercó a mí de una manera diferente; llegó a cogerme gran cariño y yo a ella. Por eso es que me llamaba hija en algunas ocasiones. Molly se la quedó viendo desconcertada, pero sus ojos adquirieron rápidamente amargura.

—Pues tu hija no es una blanca paloma, mujer —contestó.

—Todos, en algún momento, actuamos mal, y estoy de acuerdo que no todos fuimos buenos, ¿o ya se te olvidó quien mató a mi hermana? —abrí la boca ante eso. Aunque sabía de antemano que ese tema realmente no le afectaba a Narcisa, y tan sólo lo utilizaba para remarcar un punto. Molly se puso roja— Pero ese no es el asunto aquí. Si el señor Potter eligió a Pansy, y si él es feliz, no veo el porqué de tanto drama. ¿O es que no quieres la felicidad para el que consideras un hijo? —Narcisa se cruzó de brazos, y esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

—Yo quiero que Harry sea feliz —dijo ella al fin.

—Y lo soy, Molly —le contestó Harry— Si tan sólo conocieras a Pansy, te aseguro que terminarías apreciándola. Te repito, no hay día en que no piense en Ginny, es la madre de mi hijo, y siempre está presente. Tú sabes cuánto la amé, y sabes cuánto tiempo traté de no caer en depresión y si me mantuve de pie fue por nuestro hijo, porque de lo contrario yo me hubiera muerto —le confesó— Pero Pansy llegó para darme una nueva oportunidad de volver amar, para volver a vivir. Y si lo que te preocupa es el bienestar de James, te confieso que ella lo ama más a él de lo que me ama a mí —Molly lo abrazó llorando. Creo que eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Saber que Harry no había dejado a un lado a su hija.

—Lo siento, Harry. Tú mereces ser feliz, quiero que lo seas, y estoy segura de que Ginny también querría lo mismo —la mujer le besó ambas mejillas. Harry por fin sonrió, sé que él la considera como una madre, y escuchar eso le hace bien.

—Gracias, Molly —suspiró Harry de manera aliviada. Ella negó con la cabeza, con una tímida sonrisa.

—No hay nada que agradecer, hijo —ella se giró hacia mí seriamente, y se acercó un paso— Si Harry te eligió es por algo. Tan sólo espero que lo hagas feliz —me dijo.

—Haré todo lo que este en mis manos, para que James y Harry sean felices. Y le aseguro que yo no vine a ocupar el lugar de su hija —ella asintió. Y de repente sucedió algo sorprendente, que nadie se esperaba. La mujer me tenía aprisionada en un enorme abrazo.

—Discúlpame por juzgarte mal sin apenas conocerte. El dolor me cegó. Y si Harry te quiere es porque eres buena y supiste como ganarte su corazón —yo aún no salía de la sorpresa.

—No hay problema. Entiendo sus razones de porque actuó como lo hizo —le dije.

—Si haces feliz a Harry y a James, con los Weasley no tendrás problemas, de eso me encargó yo —ella sonrió, y yo devolví el gesto.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, Weasley, creo que hay que dejar solos a la pareja —habló Narcisa, llamando la atención de la pelirroja— Pansy, ¿Qué es esto? —enarcó una ceja, después de haberle dado un sorbo a la bebida oscura que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

—Querida, que corta estás, eso es bebida de cola —contestó Molly. Ambas salieron de la cocina conversando. Estoy segura de que tanto Weasley como Malfoy les dará algo al verlas.

Abracé a Harry. Después de todo eso, lo sentía tan relajado, tan sereno. Prácticamente ya enfrentamos a ambas partes; serpientes y leones ya saben lo nuestro. Tan sólo es Ron el que está molesto, pero no creo que le dure el enojo luego de que Harry hable con él.

—Ya todos lo saben —le dije al separarme. Lo vi sonreír.

—Cierto.

Estaba a punto de besarlo cuando apareció James pidiendo algo de beber. Los tres volvimos al patio, y disfrutamos la fiesta. Ahora todo parecía tan normal. Me sentía bien estando a su lado, y más al ver que volvía sonreír como antes.

Vi a lo lejos a Millicent con Blaise, esperaba que pronto mi moreno amigo se diera cuenta de que ya perdió la cabeza por ella. Sonreí al ver que Blaise le robó un besó a mi amiga, y esta se puso roja y fingió molestarse. Ella caminó a la mesa y se sentó reflejando enojo. Blaise se sentó a su lado, y tomó su mano, pero ella se deshizo del agarré.

—Vamos, preciosa, tú me pusiste ojitos de que querías que te besara —la vi abrir los ojos incrédulamente. Abrió la boca un par de veces queriendo decir algo, pero al final apretó los labios.

—Eres imposible —soltó al final.

—Pero así me quieres —ella rodó los ojos. Luego tomó de su vaso de limonada, se levantó de la silla y se alejó para seguir tomando fotos. Sabía que eso tan sólo era una excusa para no tener que contestarle

—Déjame en paz —le pidió ella tranquilamente, cuando vio que Blaise la seguía.

El moreno se sentó otra vez, algo molesto por no poder seguirla. Me acerqué y me senté en el asiento que había dejado Millicent.

—Creo que es al revés —le dije. Blaise me vio como si no entendiera de qué hablaba. Yo rodé los ojos desesperada— Que despistado te has vuelto. Es obvio que aquí, eres tú quien la quiere.

Me levanté antes de que empezara a replicar que no era cierto. Pero él se quedó callado, y se giró a verla. Tal vez poco a poco, también se empezaba a dar cuenta de sus sentimientos, y eso me dio esperanza, pero cuando lo vi negar con la cabeza y sonreír seductoramente, toda esa esperanza se fue por la coladera. Si será idiota, si sigue así terminara perdiéndola.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente. Y por increíble que pareciera, Narcisa, Molly y Andrómeda conversaron durante horas. Draco estaba que no se la creía, y quizás le hubiera dado algo sino fuera porque Astoria le habló calmadamente, aunque pude notarla divertida por el drama de su esposo. También Theo y Blaise se reían a costa del rubio. Los hijos de Molly, estaban tan confundidos que dejaban caer cosas cada vez que escuchaban a su madre reír. Bueno al final lo importante era divertirse, y eso fue lo que sucedió.

* * *

><p>Después de algunas horas los invitados empezaron a despedirse. Pansy, Hermione y yo, con la ayuda de Dinky, recogimos y limpiamos todo, mientras que Rose, Hugo y James duermían tranquilamente en el cuarto de mi hijo.<p>

—Todo está listo —dijo Hermione, mirando a su alrededor.

Yo sonreí y me senté en el sofá, y con un brazo atraje a Pansy hacia mí. Ella se dejó caer a mi lado sin ninguna resistencia.

—Por fin —suspiró la pelinegra, colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Tengo que irme —informó Hermione.

—Te ayudare con Rose —me levanté de sofá, después de besarle el cabello a Pansy.

Me sentía fatal por lo de Ron, pero no podía hacer nada. Cuando entramos a la habitación de James, los tres se encontraban arriba de la cama acurrucados bajo la colcha. Tomé a la pequeña pelirroja en brazos, y Hermione hizo lo mismo con Hugo.

—Quiero hablar con Ron —le dije, cuando bajábamos las escaleras.

—Dale un poco de tiempo, sabes que es un cabezota con algunas cosas —contestó. Yo asentí.

Hermione se despidió de Pansy, y ambos entramos a la chimenea, llegando así a la sala de su casa. Ron estaba en el salón, y sin decir nada, me arrebató a Rose de los brazos y desapareció por las escaleras. Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada, me dio en beso en la mejilla, y yo volví a mi casa, encontrándome con Pansy aun en la sala, tomando un té. Me senté a su lado, y ella se volvió a recostar en mi pecho.

—Estoy muy cansada —murmuró, dejando la taza en la mesita de centro.

—Yo igual. ¿Te quedaras? —pregunté acariciando su mejilla.

—No. Tengo que habla con Millicent —asentí, no muy feliz porque ella se fuera.

Ella se giró con una sonrisa, y posó sus labios sobre los míos. Profundicé el beso, tomando su cara entre mis manos, y exploré su boca, sintiéndome cada vez más adicto a su sabor. Cuando nos separamos fue por la falta de aire.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró contra mis labios.

—Está bien. Te veo mañana —le besé otra vez, antes de dejarla ir.

La vi entrar a la chimenea, y sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Me quedé viendo el fuego de la chimenea, pero rápidamente mis ojos buscan la foto que está sobre ella. Ginny. Aun puedo recordar el intenso rojo de su cabello y el poder de su mirada. Aún recuerdo el tono de su voz y sus palabras. Aún recuerdo la calidez de su cuerpo y el gran corazón que poseía para salvar a quienes amaba.

Me levanté y tomé la foto. Me senté de nuevo viéndola y tocando con mis dedos el frío cristal, imaginándome por un segundo que es su rostro el que estoy tocando.

—Sabes que te quiero, aun lo hago después de todos estos años —murmuré, en un intento desesperado de que me escuchara— Sabes que nunca podría olvidarte. James es una parte de ti, y juro que es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Gracias por dejar parte de tu alma en él —mis lágrimas cayeron al cristal, justo sobre su sonrisa— James te ama, eres su madre y su ángel, no sabes cuánto te adora —abracé la foto contra mi pecho, sintiendo una calidez al recordar todos los momentos que viví a su lado— No tienes una idea de lo que me costó salir adelante sin ti, te necesitaba tanto, los dos te necesitábamos —suspiré, sintiendo unas ganas de decirle tantas cosas, pero todas esas palabras se atropellaban en mis labios— Ginny, espero que entiendas que te amamos, pero ella apareció y en verdad nos hace feliz —confesé— Ella me hizo sentir algo que creí que nunca más volvería a suceder después de ti. Tú eras la única, amor, pero me he enamorado de ella. La quiero, no tienes una idea de cuánto. Pero no te preocupes, ella ama más a James de lo que me ama a mí, y nuestro hijo también la quiere. Ella se volvió parte de nuestra vida —volví poner la foto enfrente de mis ojos— Pero eso no quiere decir que te hemos olvidado, siempre te vamos a recordar y querer —besé la imagen, y la volví a dejar en su lugar.

Ella siempre sería mi pelirroja consentida, el ser que me hizo el hombre más feliz, pero por cosas del destino tuvo que partir de mi lado demasiado pronto. Pero ahora estaba Pansy, mi locura de cabello negro, esa mujer que no tenía ni una idea de cuánto la amaba.

* * *

><p>Espero que les gusté…<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios:

Jorge 4

sailor mercuri o neptune

NegritaPotterMalfoyBlack

Pues, nos leemos el próximo jueves

By. Cascabelita


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

La fiesta de mi hijo fue un éxito a mi parecer. Ya todos los Weasley sabían de mi relación con Pansy, y eso de cierta manera me quitaba un gran peso de encima. El único que se lo tomó muy mal fue Ron, aunque la verdad eso ya me lo esperaba. Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que yo era feliz, que James también lo era. Y que no por eso dejaría de pensar en su hermana, como él creía. Ginny fue muy importante para mí, pero hace mucho de su partida, y lo cierto era que nunca había pensado en reiniciar mi vida hasta que Pansy apareció. Amo a esa pelinegra, y soy feliz a su lado.

Quería hablar con Ron, después de todo era como mi hermano, y si me lastimaba su mala actitud. Hermione me dijo que esperara unos días, pero ya de eso pasaron cinco semanas y él insistía en ignorarme, para lo único que me habló fue para decirme que no tenía ni idea de cómo había hecho para convencer a su madre, pero él no caería en la trampa de esa serpiente. Después dio media vuelta, furioso y se fue.

Resoplé cansado ante tantos papeles. Tenía demasiado trabajo, así que decidí enviarle una nota a Pansy, avisándole que no llegaría para la hora de la comida. Bajé a la cafetería del ministerio, para comer algo rápidamente. Vi a Ron sentado solo en una mesa apartada. Compré un emparedado, y un jugo. Indeciso caminé hacia él. Sus ojos ya no me veían molesto pero si indiferentes, pero me saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Hola, Ron —saludé sentándome en la silla.

—Hola —masculló. Ignoré su poca simpatía y le di un mordisco a mi emparedado. Él siguió comiendo, lo que parecía ser una hamburguesa con extra queso y papas fritas. Sonreí al imaginarme la cara de Hermione si lo viera comiendo eso— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó, con la boca llena.

—Tan sólo de imaginarme la cara que pondría Hermione si te viera comiendo eso —contesté. Él sonrió, y se encogió de hombros.

—¿No me digas que Parkinson no te prohíbe algunas cosas? —cuestionó, pero me di cuenta que ya no pronunciaba su nombre con coraje.

—No muchas. Pero le enfada mucho que coma palomitas en el sofá y que se me caigan algunas sobre él —le dije, recordando la mirada que me lanzaba Pansy cada vez que veía resto de palomitas en el sofá, o migajas de galletas sobre la cama.

—Hermione también le molesta eso, o que dejé la toalla mojada en la cama, o los zapatos en la puerta de la habitación y no en su lugar —se quejó de manera divertida.

—O que tome jugo directo del bote, o que lleve a James a montar escoba cuando hace frío —aporté. Él empezó a reír.

—O que camine descalzo en la noche y luego me suba a la cama con los pies helados —siguió diciendo. Empecé a reír.

—También Pansy odia que haga eso, o que mis manos estén mojadas y luego la toqué.

—Tan sólo espero, que no sea tan intensa como Hermione —comentó en tono divertido.

—¿Realmente crees que tengo mucha suerte? —pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza. Sentí que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que él ya no estaba tan molesto conmigo, aunque tenía que asegurarme de eso— Ron, yo en ningún momento he dejado de pensar en tu hermana —le solté de golpe— Ella fue lo mejor que me había pasado en todo ese caos que era mi vida…

—No, no digas nada, compañero. Sé lo que sentiste por mi hermana, sino no te hubiera dejado ser mi cuñado. Hermione me ha hecho entender que tú tienes todo el derecho de enamorarte —me sorprendí al escucharlo, pero guardé silencio— Y pues mi madre me dio el regaño de mi vida, haciéndome ver que prácticamente no estoy queriendo que tú seas feliz —sonreí, internamente agradecí a Molly— Pero nada de eso, amigo, yo quiero que seas feliz, y la verdad es que ahora, después de tantos regaños, no me importa si la que te hace feliz es Parkinson o un basilisco.

—Gracias, Ron, no sabes que tranquilidad me da escucharte —le dije aliviado— Ya te darás cuenta de que ella no es mala. Es un poquito sarcástica, fría y maliciosa, pero todo eso se le quita cuando esta con James.

—Eso mismo me dijo Hermione. Dijo que realmente cae bien —se encogió de hombros— Pero ya veremos qué pasa —asentí.

En medio de sus palabras estaba plasmado una pequeña promesa de que al menos lo intentaría. Ahora sólo quedaba convencer a mi rencorosa serpiente de que lo intentara. Sentía un gran alivio, después de hablar con Ron.

Pasé el resto de la tarde trabajando, pero cuando vi que ya casi eran las seis, salí del ministerio, quería llegar a tiempo para cenar con mi familia. Cuando llegué a casa, el ruido de la televisión me guío a la sala. Encontré a ambos viendo una de las películas favoritas de James. Los dos estaban tan distraídos que no notaron mi llegada. Me acerqué despacio a ellos.

—Hola —susurré. Ellos dieron un pequeño salto, y yo empecé a reír.

—Papi, no hagas eso —se quejó James, volviendo la mirada al televisor. Le di un beso en el cabello, y me senté a lado de Pansy.

—Hola, mi amor —le dije a mi serpiente, antes de besarla.

—Hola, cariño —ella acarició mi mejilla— ¿Ha pasado algo? Te noto alegre —jamás podría ocultarle algo.

—Hoy hablé con Ron, y todo se arregló. Y aunque no lo dijo con palabras, sé qué hará el intento de llevarse bien contigo —le conté. Ella suspiró suavemente y sonrió.

—Me alegra que así sea, y me tranquiliza verte más relajado. Pero ahora vamos a cenar —apagó la televisión— Luego la terminamos de ver —le dijo a James cuando este empezaba a ponerle ojitos encantadores.

Después de la cena, y que James terminara de ver su película, lo acompañamos para que se durmiera. Luego volvimos a la sala, y de alguna manera supe que esto no me iba a gustar. Ella se acercó a mí con una radiante sonrisa antes de besarme en los labios. Abracé su cintura, no queriendo dejarla ir.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró contra mis labios.

—Imposible, yo no te dejaré ir —le besé el cuello.

—Le prometí a Millicent que hablaríamos hoy en la noche —se excusó ella.

—De acuerdo —suspiré— Te veré mañana —la acompañé a la chimenea.

—Nos vemos mañana, mi amor —un último beso y ella se fue.

Me fui a la cama sintiendo que algo me faltaba. En verdad quería que ella siempre estuviera aquí conmigo. Quería llegar del trabajo y encontrarla con James. Quería desearle buenas noches, y abrazarla para dormir. Quería verla cada mañana, y desayunar con ella antes del trabajo. Quería estar con ella. Pero que podía hacer si ella había dicho que era muy pronto vivir juntos. Pero para que esperar, la amo, me ama, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Golpeé mi frente con una mano. Por Merlín. Pansy era una mujer de sociedad, de status y fue educada por una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico; por eso sus excelentes modales, y sus buenas costumbres, estaban arraigadas desde nacimiento. Obviamente nunca aceptaría vivir conmigo sino es por todas las de la ley. Es una suerte que no se molestara cuando se lo propuse.

¿Pero será que ya era el momento de dar ese enorme paso? ¿En verdad la quiero como esposa? La respuesta era sencilla, me muero por hacerla mía. Que ante todo el mundo ella sea mi esposa. Quiero que sea conocida como la señora Potter. ¿Pero ella lo querrá? ¿No me estaré apresurando? ¿Y si ella no quiere casarse conmigo? Malditas dudas sin fundamentos.

Ella me ama, me lo ha dicho, me lo ha demostrado. Como olvidar la noche antes del cumpleaños de James. Sus palabras, su apoyo. Estar conmigo en ese momento tan doloroso. En el que me demostró que ya no estoy solo en ese día, que ahora ella estará siempre ahí, y que todo estará bien porque la tengo a ella. Está conmigo, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores, como ella misma dijo. Y la verdad nunca quisiera que ella se vuelva a sentir excluida de tu vida. Ella ya es parte de mí, de mi vida, y no puedo ni quiero imaginarme un futuro sin ella.

Pansy Potter. Sonaba muy bien, era perfecto.

—Mi esposa —susurré, saboreando la palabra.

Pero como pedírselo. Que decirle para que diga que sí. Que hacer para que no crea que es apresurado, para que crea que la amo y que lo que más deseo es que ella este conmigo siempre. Una cena, flores, chocolates. Todo se me hacía tan banal, tan simple para ella. Quiero que sea especial. Quiero que nunca lo olvide.

Maldición, no sé qué hacer.

El anillo. Nunca he sido bueno escogiendo cosas. Como elegir el anillo perfecto para ella. Tiene que ser sofisticado, elegante, hermoso, pero a la vez que tenga discreción, así como es ella. Diamante, rubí, esmeralda. Zafiro, el color de sus ojos, zafiro.

Necesito ayuda. ¿Pero quién puede ayudarme? ¿Ron querrá hacerlo? Tengo que preguntarle, aunque lo más seguro es que se sienta incomodo, o se burle de mí. Pero que importa. Necesitare su ayuda.

Vi el reloj en la mesa de noche, ya pasaban de la una. Tenía que dormirme sino mañana será imposible levantarme.

Desperté por el incesante ruido del despertador. Salí de las sabanas, y me metí al baño. Me coloqué el uniforme, e intenté hacer algo por mi cabello, pero todo intento era en vano. Mejor salí de la habitación y caminé a la de James.

—Arriba, James, ya es hora —le quité las sabanas. Él murmuró algo, y se dio la vuelta sin abrir los ojos— James, sino te levantas, no volveré a darte permiso para ver películas tan tarde —advertí.

—Ya, ya estoy despierto —logró decir en medio de un bostezo. Sonreí al verlo todo adormilado.

—De acuerdo, al baño —salí de la habitación. Sabía que él ya no quería que lo tratara como un niño pequeño así que se arreglaba solo— Apúrate, tienes que desayunar —le grité ya desde el pasillo.

Entré a la cocina, y vi que Dinky ya tenía el desayuno servido.

—Gracias —le dije. Ella sonrió como timidez y desapareció.

Imaginé a Pansy, todos lo día aquí con nosotros. Estaba seguro que eso haría muy feliz a James. Para él ya era algo natural que ella fuera quien lo levantara, quien lo acostara a dormir, quien lo ayudara con la tarea. Se había metido en nuestras vidas, y no había poder que la pudiera sacar de ella. Y eso se sentía correcto. ¿Entonces porque no hacerlo definitivo lo antes posible? Pero tenía que planearlo todo perfectamente.

Después del desayuno, llevé a James a la escuela. Me aparecí en el ministerio, y continué con el monótono papeleo. Al medio día bajé a la cafetería y a medio camino me encontré con Ron.

—¿Qué hay? Tienes una cara de sueño —dijo. Lo más seguro es que fuera cierto. Eso de pensar en cómo pedirle a Pansy matrimonio no era nada sencillo.

—Nada, tan sólo que me costó conciliar el sueño —expliqué.

—De seguro estabas pensando algo. Cuéntame —evadí la pregunta pidiendo una taza de café y un panecillo. Ron también pidió algo para él. Después de que nos entregaran nuestros pedidos, nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía— Entonces dime.

—No sé cómo decírtelo —me pasé una mano por el cabello. Necesitaba su ayuda.

—Suéltalo —pidió.

—¿Crees que es muy pronto para casarme? —cuestioné rápidamente. Él se ahogó con un poco de su café, provocando que su cara adquiriera un tono rojo.

—¿Casarte? ¿Con Parkinson? —preguntó incrédulamente. Rodé los ojos, ante su desconcierto.

—¿Con quién más?

—¿Tan enamorado estas? —elevó una ceja, confundido.

—Lo estoy, Ron. Yo la amo. Sé que te puede parecer muy pronto, o hasta imposible. Pero esa mujer me tiene loco —confesé.

Él soltó un chiflido, y se rascó la sien, mientras me lanzaba una mirada divertida.

—Sí que te dio duro, amigo. Mira que casarte con una serpiente, o debes estar muy loco, o amarla demasiado —afirmó.

—O las dos cosas —expresé. Él asintió estando de acuerdo.

—Necesitaras ayuda, ¿cierto? —me sorprendió su pregunta.

—¿Quieres ayudarme?

—Somos amigos, eso es lo que se hace ¿no? —se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Gracias —suspiré aliviado, y nervioso al mismo tiempo— Creo que lo primero será buscar un anillo.

—Entonces, que empiece el plan, "Cómo pedirle matrimonio a una serpiente, y no morir envenenado" —se masajeó las manos. Yo reí con ganas, el titulo no sonaba nada mal.

* * *

><p><em>Hola… espero que les haya gustado ¿REVIEW?<em>

_Gracias por sus comentarios _

_Nos leemos el próximo jueves_

_By. Cascabelita _


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Llegué al departamento. En verdad quería quedarme con Harry, pero no se me hacía correcto dormir todas las noches en su casa. Quizás eran las ideas establecidas por mi madre, de que eso no está del todo bien, aunque me guste. Me quité algunos residuos de polvo del vestido. Levanté la mirada y vi a Millicent sonriendo desde el sofá mientras sostenía una revista en las manos.

—Pensé que no llegarías a dormir, otra vez —medio reprochó ella.

—No puedo quedarme todas las noches ahí —respondí, sentándome a su lado.

—Hasta que no tengas un lindo anillo en tu dedo —replicó, alegremente.

—No creo que eso suceda pronto —confesé. No es que no me gustara la idea, es más, era lo que deseaba, pero creo que Harry pensaría que es muy pronto— Pero cambiando de tema, quiero hablar contigo —ella me quedó viendo de manera confundida.

—¿De qué? —dejó la revista sobre la mesita de centro.

—Pues quiero que me cuentes que ha pasado con Blaise, y no me digas que nada porque sé que todos los días comen juntos y el beso que se dieron en la fiesta fue indicativo de que algo pasa.

—Ese beso fue robado, y las comidas se suponen que es por ser amigos —explicó.

—No parecen amigos.

—Él tiene la culpa —se quejó, llegando hasta sonar infantil— Yo sólo quiero ser su amiga.

—¿En serio? —pregunté incrédula.

—Sí —dijo, algo insegura— Sólo amigos —afirmó, quizás en un intento de convencerse a ella misma— Es lo único que puedo obtener, o más bien es lo único honesto que él puede ofrecerme, o eso creo.

—Y si él se enamora —solté rápidamente.

—Estás de broma —sonrió, y me vio como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

—No te rías. Blaise es humano, algún día sucederá —repliqué.

—Sí, pero no de mí. No de la que chica que nunca existió, y menos de la mujer que tan sólo quiere para su cama. Porque seamos honesta, eso es lo único que él quiere —espetó, molesta.

Pude ver en sus ojos dolor, y ese brillo de lágrimas contenidas. La escuché respirar profundamente, y soltó el aire lentamente.

—¿Y a qué viene todo esto? —me preguntó, abriendo nuevamente su revista, pero sin prestarle realmente atención.

—No lo sé. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas respecto a él —me encogí de hombros, como si eso fuera todo. Pero quería comprobar que lo que vi en los ojos de Blaise el día de la fiesta, no era otra cosa que amor. Él se enamoró de ella, y ni cuenta se dio de cuando sucedió.

—Pues supongo que bien —dijo, sin importancia.

Nos quedamos platicando un rato más, antes de que cada una nos retiráramos a dormir. Ahora me parecía extraño entrar en mi propia habitación, después de haber pasado tantas noches en la habitación de Harry. Entrar a la cama era peor. Saber que dormiría sola, no era algo que me agradara. Necesitaba a mi lado a Harry, necesitaba tener sus brazos rodeándome, y un beso antes de dormir, y un buenos días al momento de despertar. Pero no podía estar siempre ahí. Sí, somos pareja, pero no podía simplemente invadir su espacio. Y lo que mencionó Millicent, acerca de un anillo, no es que no me sea atractiva la idea, pero no creo que Harry piense en eso. Pero por mi parte sería maravilloso.

Las semanas transcurrieron con normalidad. Mayormente me la pasaba en casa de Harry, que últimamente estaba distraído y nervioso, al principio me preocupe que fuera otro de sus fantasmas y que él no me dijera nada por no preocuparme. Pero suspiré tranquilamente al darme cuenta de que no estaba triste ni nada por el estilo. Se parecía más a James cuando planeaba una travesura, y realmente no sabía si eso debía preocuparme más. Pero sonreía y eso era lo único que me importaba, que él estuviera feliz, sé que tarde o temprano sabré lo que pasa, o lo que me oculta.

Era viernes. Me encontraba enfrente del portón de la escuela esperando a James. Cuando lo vi salir, sonreí al verlo correr, siempre tan lleno de energía. Cuando llegamos a casa, me sorprendí al escuchar hablar a Harry con alguien. James corrió inmediatamente a la sala. Después de algunas palabras me di cuenta de que era Weasley quien estaba ahí. Suspiré antes de aparecer completamente.

—Buenas tardes —saludé. Harry sonrió al verme y Ron se puso serio.

—Buenas tardes —contestaron los dos.

—Parkinson —dijo Ron con voz seria.

—Weasley —contesté en el mismo tono. Me senté a lado de Harry, y le di un beso en los labios. Esperé ver una mirada enojada por parte del pelirrojo, pero éste tan sólo suspiró y vio hacia otro lado.

—James —el niño se giró la escuchar la voz de Ron— Tu tía Hermione preparó pastel, y me mando a buscarte, ¿quieres ir a la casa y quedarte a dormir? —le preguntó.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó a Harry quien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Ve a preparar tu mochila —James salió disparado para su habitación. A los pocos minutos apareció de nuevo, ya cambiado de ropa y con una mochila colgada en la espalda. Él se acercó a nosotros y nos despidió a ambos con un beso. Luego tomó la mano de Ron y juntos desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Me giré para ver a Harry, y esté sonreía traviesamente mientras se acerba a mí. Podíamos parecer adolescentes, pero eran pocas las veces que podíamos estar realmente solos sin estar preocupados de que James nos vea en situaciones indecorosas.

Reí al sentir sus labios en mi cuello, y lentamente ascendió a mis labios. Sus labios se presionaron suavemente en los míos, probándome, tentando a pedir más; era una caricia lenta y dulce, pero en pocos segundos se volvió más profunda, y mi boca pedía exigía más de la suya, al igual que mis manos querían su piel. Solté un gemido al sentir sus manos en mis piernas, y en un movimiento rápido, me jaló por la cintura, y quedé sentada sobre él, rodeando con mis piernas las suyas. Sus manos nuevamente se colaron por debajo de mi vestido, subiendo lentamente hasta tocar mi ropa interior. Sus labios se apoderaron de mi cuello, y yo moví la cabeza hacia el otro lado para darle más espacio. Después de varios minutos, sentí la necesidad de sus labios sobre los míos. Era una sensación tan extraña, era como si no pudiera respirar sino lo besaba; así que enterré mis dedos en su cabello y lo jalé, él gruñó pero no le di tiempo a quejarse, y rápidamente lo besé. Su beso se volvió más pasional, más feroz, más dominante, y eso me encantaba. Mi lado slytherin disfrutaba verlo perder el control. Disfrutaba ver sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por el deseo de tenerme a mí, a nadie más que a mí.

—Me fascina saber que te tendré todo el fin de semana sólo para mí —escuché que me decía entrecortadamente en el oído.

—Eso puede ser peligroso, señor Potter, yo podría volverme adicta a estar siempre entre sus brazos, y ni Merlín ni Circe en persona podrán separarme de usted —le dije con la voz baja desabrochado su camisa.

—El único adicto soy yo. Ni todos los magos del mundo junto a Merlín podrán alejarme de ti —sonreí ante sus palabras.

—Entonces es un trato; usted se queda conmigo y yo con usted —pronuncié, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—¿En dónde firmo? —murmuró contra mis labios— Aquí —me besó la mejilla— o aquí —dejó un beso debajo de mi oreja— o será que es aquí —dijo besando mi cuello. Yo tan sólo me dedicaba a disfrutarlo. Sentí que se levantó del sofá y yo enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura— Creo que es mejor no cometer fallos. Firmare en todo tu cuerpo, para estar seguro completamente —no pude contener un jadeo cuando sus labios soltaron esas palabras.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos encerrados en su habitación. No dejamos de demostrarnos cuanto nos deseábamos y nos amamos. Cada encuentro con él me parecía algo nuevo, era como si siempre fuera la primera vez a su lado. Roces, caricias, besos, que explotaban en mi piel, como si nunca lo hubiera tenido. Nunca tenía suficiente de él. Lo quería siempre así. Y de todo corazón deseaba que fuera verdad, eso de quedarse siempre conmigo.

—Pansy —lo escuché llamarme, pero poco a poco los ojos se me cerraban, además de que estaba en mi posición favorita para dormir; tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho, justamente sobre su corazón— Pansy, no te duermas —pidió. Sentí sus manos acariciando el brazo que tenía sobre su cintura y su otra mano trazando caricias en mi espalda— Quiero decirte algo —pues si seguía acariciándome así, no sé cómo pretendía que le prestara atención— Vamos, gatita, no te duermas —me levanté inmediatamente al escucharlo llamarme de esa manera. Agarré una almohada y lo golpeé con ella al ver que se reía.

—No me llames de esa manera —le dije, un poco molesta.

—Era la única manera para que mi pusieras atención —se excusó con una sonrisa.

Su mirada se desvió más debajo de mi cara, y entonces me di cuenta que al levantarme tan bruscamente, quedé completamente descubierta de la cintura para arriba.

—Deja de verme —le reproché.

—Pues es tu culpa al dar esos espectáculos —sonrió traviesamente. Yo resoplé, agarré nuevamente la sabana para cubrirme y luego me acosté, dejando que él me abrazara otra vez.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —le pregunté, después de algunos segundos en silencio.

—Pues quería que… claro si tú quieres… bueno que… si te parece mal… —empezó a dejar frases a medias.

—Harry, termina una frase, por favor —le pedí. Él suspiró, un poco exageradamente a mi parecer, y empezó a jugar con mis dedos.

—Quería preguntarte si quieres hacer un viaje conmigo —abrí los ojos sorprendida, y me levanté para verle la cara. Me causo gracia encontrarlo tan nervioso.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le pregunté.

—Sí —se rascó la sien, y es sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa— ¿No te gustaría hacer un viaje conmigo? —asentí con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría —lo besé en los labios. Lo sentí abrazarme y suspirar tranquilo— ¿Y cuándo sería ese viaje, señor Potter?

—Pues planeaba secuestrarte la primera semana de vacaciones de verano. James siempre pasa esa semana en casa de Molly. Y tú y yo aprovecharíamos—informó él. Reí al escucharlo.

—Entonces sólo seriamos nosotros dos —él asintió. No es que me gustara dejar a un lado a James, pero la idea me fascinaba, estar completamente a solas con Harry— ¿Era por eso que estabas tan misterioso estos últimos días? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

—En parte —masculló entre dientes.

Si no quería decirme no lo presionaría, aunque tenía el presentimiento que me enteraría durante el viaje, y pensando en las fechas no quedaba tanto tiempo para ese momento. Me volví acostar sobre su pecho, y los ojos empezaron a pesarme nuevamente. Harry me seguía acariciando la espalda, y eso me relajaba completamente.

—Yo también quiero escaparme contigo —murmuré, antes de quedarme completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>No me gustaba tener que dejar a James, y tenía que repetirme muchas veces que tan sólo sería por una semana, tan sólo una semana sin verlo. Él estaría bien con los cuidados de todo los Weasley. Me acerqué a Millicent, y la abracé fuertemente, ella saldría de vacaciones dentro de una semana, la misma que yo estaría con Harry, para después irse a Australia a visitar un amigo. Caminé hacia James que aún se notaba molesto por nuestra partida, y le prometí que le traería un obsequio, eso hizo que sonriera a medias. Harry se acercó a él, y poniéndose a su altura le murmuró algo al oído que no alcancé a escuchar. Me sorprendí al ver a James sonreír después de eso, pero sea lo que sea que le haya dicho me hizo suspirar tranquila. Me abracé a Harry, y sonreí por última vez antes de que el traslador se activara.<p>

Sentí perder el equilibrio pero los fuertes brazos de Harry me detuvieron antes de que caer. Mis zapatos se hundieron en la arena, y lamenté profundamente haberme puesto zapatos de tacón. Cerré los ojos ante la luz, el sol me daba de lleno en la cara. Parpadeé varias veces antes de mirar a mí alrededor.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Harry. Creo que mi sonrisa le dijo todo porque me vio alegremente.

Enfrente de mí se extendía una hermosa playa de arena blanca y el agua tenía un espléndido tono azul. El agua del mar se veía completamente cristalina y fresca, las olas acariciaban la orilla de la playa, y era como una invitación a caminar o meterte a nadar. El cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, sin una sola nube, y eso hacía más deslumbrante el paisaje. La brisa me revolvió el cabello, y reí al ver que Harry lucia mucho más despeinado que de costumbre. Respiré profundamente y me embriagué con el aroma salado del mar. Siempre me había gustado ese aroma. Harry me tomó por los hombros y me hizo girar. Una casa blanca se presentó ante mis ojos. Se veía sencilla, agradable y perfecta para escapar. En su mayoría las paredes habían sido sustituidas por cristales que permitían la entrada de la luz, y que uno pudiera disfrutar de la vista. Alrededor de la casa se podía apreciar una espesa selva tropical.

—Es nuestra por una semana —dijo con entusiasmo Harry. Yo me lancé a sus brazos, provocando que cayéramos en la arena. Quedé sobre él, y lo besé.

—Esto es hermoso, Harry, pero debió salirte una fortuna —él realizó una mueca con los labios.

—No te preocupes por eso, vamos aprovecharlo al máximo —aclaró él, acariciando mi mejilla.

Nos levantamos y caminamos a la casa. Harry llevaba las maletas levitando atrás de nosotros. Cuando él abrió la puerta, el interior era más impresionante de lo que había imaginado, aunque todo seguía guardando la sencillez y discreción. Los pisos de madera contrastaban muy bien con los muebles blancos. Cuando entré a la habitación, me gustó lo que vi: una amplia cama con sábanas blancas se encontraba en medio, pero lo que más me gustó fue que tenía un balcón que daba directamente a la playa. Abrí las puertas corredizas, y salí al exterior.

—¿Te gusta? —sentí los brazos de Harry alrededor de mi cintura, y sus labios pegados a mi oído.

—Es impresionante —me giré en sus brazos y lo besé.

—Me alegro de que te guste, ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? —elevé una ceja esperando su respuesta— Que estamos completamente solos.

—Eso me gusta más —le guiñé un ojo, y me alejé de él. Bajé unas pequeñas escaleras que habían en ese balcón, y pise la cálida arena, me quité los zapatos, y comencé a caminar para el agua. A medio camino, me quité el vestido, y me giré para ver a Harry— ¿No vienes?

—Me vuelves loco —exclamó mientras se quitaba los zapatos, y arrancaba su camisa sin consideración.

—Ese es el punto —le grité, en el momento que empecé a correr. No tardó en alcanzarme, aunque yo no hacía el esfuerzo de escapar realmente.

Los días transcurrieron muy deprisa a mi parecer. Pero disfrutaba cada día al máximo; estar así con Harry era una sensación tan nueva, tan llena de felicidad que había momentos que pensaba que realmente no he hecho nada para merecerlo, pero al ver los ojos esmeralda llenos de amor me doy cuenta de que mis dudas no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Pasábamos el día caminando en la playa, o en atrevernos a explorar la selva. Preparábamos la comida entre los dos. Y en las noches, siempre terminábamos en besos, y en el deseo de consumirnos a nosotros mismos. Terminábamos demostrándonos cuanto nos amamos.

Todo esto era como un sueño, y no quería despertar. Pero como todo tiene un tiempo, así que el último día antes de que el traslador se activara, llegó.

—Aún no quiero irme —le murmuré a Harry.

Era de noche, y nosotros nos encontrábamos acostados, uno al lado del otro, en la arena. Lo sentí tomar mi mano firmemente, y su pulgar empezó a acariciar el dorso de mi mano. El cielo oscuro, con la luna y las estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor, era perfecto. La brisa fresca del mar nos acariciaba suavemente, y el ruido de las olas relajaba completamente.

—Yo tampoco quisiera hacerlo —suspiró.

El silencio nos envolvió, pero no existía incomodidad entre nosotros. Por mi parte podía quedarme siempre así.

—Pansy —me llamó. Me giré para poder verlo— Te amo.

—Yo igual te amo, Harry —le contesté con una sonrisa.

Lo vi levantarse, y se acercó a mí, puso las manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sosteniendo su peso en ellas. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, y me besó tan dulcemente, que me derretí en el acto. Suspiré cuando se separó de mí, y le acaricié la mejilla. Sus ojos se veían más bonitos que nunca, y me observaron con un brillo distinto.

—¿Qué serías capaz de hacer para demostrarlo? —me sorprendí al escuchar esa pregunta en sus labios.

—Eso suena muy slytherin, señor Potter —le dije. Él rodó los ojos de manera divertida— Pero yo por usted haría muchas cosas —confesé.

—Qué bien, pero yo quiero que hagas tan sólo una cosa —murmuró.

—¿Y eso es? —interrogué. Él me besó profundamente, y pude sentir su cuerpo más pegado al mío.

—Que aceptes estar siempre conmigo —sonreí.

Eso era un hecho, yo me quedaría siempre con él, hasta que me pida lo contrario. Iba a contestarle, pero mis ojos captaron un pequeño brillo en sus dedos. Él sonreía mientras mi boca se abría por la sorpresa y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Así, sin estuche, me mostró un anillo de color plata con pequeños diamantes rodeando un zafiro.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —quería contestarle, pero mi voz había desaparecido. Creo que los latidos de mi corazón igualaban el sonido de las olas, y mi nerviosismo me hacía respirar agitadamente. Apreté con los dedos la tela de su camisa, para sentirme segura de que esto no era un sueño— Comprenderé si no quieres —la mirada esmeralda perdió el brillo. Él hizo el intento de alejarse, pero mis dedos se lo impidieron. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y lo besé, era un intento desesperado por recuperar el aire que había perdido al escuchar su pregunta, y también para demostrarle lo que no podía decir con palabras.

—Estás loco —jadeé, con desesperación. Parpadeé varias veces para apartar las lágrimas. Tomé su cara entre mis manos, y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos— Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo —él sonrió, y juro que de ahora en adelante haría cualquier cosa para ver esa sonrisa en su rostro.

Se levantó, y me jaló, haciendo que ambos quedáramos de rodillas en la arena. Él tomó mi mano, y suavemente colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular.

—Ahora ya sabes todo lo que ocultaba —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Así que todo esto del viaje, no era más que un plan para secuestrarme el resto de mi vida? —cuestioné, de manera divertida. Me pegué mi cuerpo al de él, si no lo tenía cerca sentía frío.

—Eso suena maravilloso, mi plan es perfecto, ¿no te parece? —preguntó pícaramente, mientras repartía pequeños besos en mis mejillas. No podía estar más de acuerdo con su respuesta. Todo lo que incluya tener a James y a él a mi lado, es perfecto.

—Pues demuéstrame que lo será —contesté, cerrando mis ojos. Él me volvió a recostar en la arena, y me besó.

Esa noche hicimos el amor sin prisas, suave y delicadamente. Una experiencia maravillosa. Fue mi primera noche junto a él como su prometida. Nunca pensé que él me quisiera como su esposa, como su compañera de vida, y estar ahora así con él, me hacía ser la mujer más feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Hola… ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, y que este capítulo les haya gustado.<em>

_Nos leemos el próximo jueves y viernes. Sí, le daré un pequeño regalo el viernes, pues es mi cumpleaños (un años más vieja) y quiero que mis lectores también lo disfruten._

_By. Cascabelita_


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Era viernes por la tarde, y no sabía que ponerme. Blaise me había invitado a cenar, y luego ir a un bar, ahora sí, en plan de amigos completamente. Necesitaba a Pansy, ella siempre sabía que ropa usar en cada ocasión, yo era más de los básicos, una blusa y un pantalón. Observé mi armario y recordé que Pansy siempre decía que el negro nunca falla. Saqué uno de ese color, sin mangas y en forma de corazón en el busto. Unos zapatos y bolsa en el mismo tono, sería el complemento. Me maquillé lo necesario sin exagerar, un sutil delineado en mis ojos y mis labios rosas natural. Alacié mi cabello y lo dejé suelto. Coloqué unas gotitas de perfuma en mi cuello, y me miré por última vez en el espejo, satisfecha conmigo misma.

Bajé a la sala y no tuve que esperar mucho antes de que el timbre sonara. Alisé mi vestido y caminé lentamente a la puerta. Él estaba ahí sonriendo, sus ojos me vieron de pies cabeza y traté que eso no me afectara.

—Hola, Millicent —saludó. Desde que le pedí ser simplemente amigos, él había dejado de llamarme preciosa y eso no me gustaba.

—Hola, Blaise —sonreí.

—¿Estas lista? —preguntó. Yo asentí y tomé mi bolso.

—Espera —lo detuve antes de que diera la vuelta— ¿Estoy bien, así vestida? —me sentía ridícula preguntándole eso, pero la verdad es que no quería desencajar al lugar que me llevaría. Él pasó su mirada por todo mi cuerpo y en sus ojos apareció esa chispa de deseo.

—Luces bien. Vamos —suspiré y cerré la puerta. Su cumplido había sido tan simple, pero yo misma propicié esto, así que no tenía que sentirme mal.

El restaurant al que me llevó era muy bonito, elegante y discreto. Abrí el menú y todo parecía ser delicioso. Entre nosotros la conversación fluía. A pesar de que él era un mujeriego de lo peor, era un hombre interesante, inteligente y con una soltura para hablar increíble. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, entre palabras y risas.

—¿Lista, para ir al bar? —preguntó cuándo salimos del restaurant.

—Lista —contesté.

—Bien, tendremos que aparecernos —asentí, e intenté sacar mi varita, pero él me jaló contra su cuerpo y me abrazó fuertemente. Su perfume me llenó los pulmones, y la calidez de su cuerpo me envolvió por completo— Preparada —dijo antes de aparecernos. Apreté fuertemente las manos alrededor de su saco. Siempre había odiado este método, me mareaba cada vez que lo utilizaba.

Cuando entramos al bar la música sonaba en todo lo alto, las luces dificultaban ver, pero el ambiente estaba increíble, aunque realmente eran pocas las veces que me daba la oportunidad de salir de fiestas. Blaise me hizo caminar hacia la barra, y él se encargó de pedir las bebidas. Después de un trago me invitó a bailar. Quizás el vino de la cena y el trago de hace rato fue lo que me motivo a moverme. Después de tres o cinco canciones, después de dos o cuatro tragos más, le pedí que nos sentáramos, sentía mis pies a punto de explotar. Cuando nos acomodamos en unas sillas en la parte más alejada, la música ya no era tan ensordecedora.

—¿Te diviertes? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Mucho, pero tengo sed —contesté.

—¿Quieres otro? —señaló mi copa vacía.

—No, quiero agua —él asintió y le pidió una botella de agua a uno de los meseros. Luego de darle un par de sorbos a mi agua me sentí un poco más consiente, y más en mis cinco sentidos. Estábamos platicando, cuando un hombre de cabello negro, que parecía tener tragos de más, se acercó a nosotros.

—Blaise, amigo —saludó muy efusivo. Blaise se levantó y lo saludó forzosamente.

—Hola, Spencer.

—Amigo, tiene que no vas a nuestras fiestas —reprochó el hombre, tambaleándose.

—He estado ocupado —se excusó Blaise.

—Ya veo —el tal Spencer me envió una mirada que me incómodo, pero Blaise rápidamente le bloqueó la vista— Amigo, después de haberte tirado a todas la modelos, insistes en tirarte a la fotógrafa, sí que no tienes límites. Pero no puedo culparte, está muy buena —exclamó ese hombre.

Me sentí demasiado humillada, una cosa era saber las intenciones de Blaise, y otra muy distinta de que lo griten. Me levanté molesta y empecé a caminar a la salida. Escuché gritos atrás de mí pero no me detuve a mirar.

—Millicent, espera —escuché la voz de Blaise, y sus pasos acelerados, intenté correr, pero los malditos tacones no me dejaban. La mano alrededor de mi brazo me hizo detener.

—Déjame —le pedí, pero él me tomó de las muñecas.

—No lo haré, tienes que entender que no tengo culpa de que ese maldito haya dicho eso —me dijo, molesto.

—¿Qué no tienes culpa? Sé cuáles son tus intensiones, pero no creí que todo el mundo lo sabía, y por quien más se enterarían si no fue por ti —le grité furiosa.

—Preciosa, yo no…

—No me vuelvas a llamar así, es más, nunca me hables —me solté de su agarré y empecé a correr al callejón oscuro.

No sabía ni como lo había logrado, yo no era muy buena en aparecerme, pero llegué completa a la sala del departamento. Subí las escaleras, e hice rápidamente mi maleta. Tomé el teléfono y marqué al aeropuerto para poder adelantar mi viaje, y bendito Merlin, después de tanto insistir, pudieron sacarme un boleto a primera hora de la mañana y viendo el reloj me di cuenta de que no faltaba mucho para esa hora. No tenía ganas de quedarme un día más aquí, necesitaba escapar cuanto antes. Me estaba cambiando de ropa y por error me vi en el espejo, no tenía ni idea en que momento había empezado a llorar. Me quité el maquillaje y me limpié las lágrimas. Cuando bajé otra vez a la sala, los golpes en la puerta retumbaban por todo el lugar.

—Con un demonio, Millicent, abre la maldita puerta —gritó Blaise.

Si pude una vez, lo volvería hacer. Tomé mi varita y la moví, apreté fuertemente lo ojos y sentí el jalón de estómago, segundos después, aparecí en un callejón mal oliente y poco iluminado. Tomé fuertemente mis maletas y caminé al aeropuerto. Faltaba dos horas para mi vuelo, así que espere impacientemente hasta que el reloj marcara las seis. Tendría que volver, pero en verdad esperaba hacerlo hasta que se me terminaran las vacaciones.

* * *

><p>Nuestra última noche en ese paraíso se me fue en un parpadeo. Era esa clase de sueños de los que no quieres despertar, o volver a dormir para seguir en él, pera sabes que probable no vuelva a suceder. Harry me despertó con suaves besos en las mejillas, y sus brazos rodeándome por completo. Sonreí, y me giré para verlo, no podía aparte mi mirada de él, es como si quisiera llenarme de su presencia. Su sonrisa era mi mejor despertar, y saber que muy pronto sería así siempre, era como un cosquilleo en toda mi piel. Lo jalé hacía mí, y lo besé, nunca tenía suficiente de sus besos.<p>

—Buenos días —murmuré después de separarme.

—Buenos días.

Él se me quedó viendo fijamente, y sus dedos recorrieron mis mejillas. Era como si me estuviera conociendo otra vez. No sabía porque, pero temblé bajo su toque. Era una caricia suave y delicada, como si temiera que de un momento a otro me esfumara, o me rompiera. Él siguió recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos, mi cuello y mis clavículas, para luego dirigirse a mi hombro. Quería preguntar porque lo hacía, pero en verdad me odiaría interrumpir este momento. Su mirada era suave, casi igual que el vaivén de las olas al amanecer, y el intenso verde de sus ojos me recordó cuando las hojas de los árboles acaban de nacer.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto te amo —susurró, con esa voz que me provoca un estremecimiento. Mi corazón se extasió nada más escucharlo. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía con qué palabras expresarle todo lo que siento.

—Tal vez tengas razón —dije al fin— Pero tú tampoco te haces una idea de lo que me haces sentir.

Él sonrió radiantemente antes de besarme.

Esperamos en la sala hasta que el traslador se activara a la una de la tarde. No quería irme aun, pero moría por ver a James. Suspiré antes de tomar la mano de Harry, y en poco segundos me aferré a él con fuerzas, cuando el jalón de estómago se hizo presente.

El traslador nos hizo llegar en la sala de la casa de los Potter. Me tambaleé y traté de recuperar el equilibrio por mi cuenta, pero aun así tenía los brazos de Harry para sostenerme.

—Pansy —el gritó emocionado de James me hizo girar. Apenas tuve tiempo de ponerme a su altura, cuando él ya estaba en mis brazos.

—James, mi amor. Te extrañe tanto —eso era verdad, una semana sin verlo era como una eternidad.

—Yo igual a ti —respondió.

Le besé las mejillas rosadas, y lo abracé nuevamente. Él se separó de mí, y corrió a los brazos de Harry, quien lo cargó para después besar su mejilla.

—Papi, ¿ya le preguntaste? —preguntó en bajo tono. Sonreí, como no imaginarme que James ya sabía.

—Sí, ya le pregunté —contestó Harry, sonriendo divertido.

—¿Y qué dijo? —volvió a preguntar con impaciencia.

—Pues dijo que… sí —la sonrisa de ambos era enorme. Harry me extendió su mano y yo la tomé. Me acercó a ellos y me abrazó. Sonreí al sentir como los dos me daban un beso en cada mejilla. Era como si me dieran la bienvenida a su familia de manera oficial.

—Por fin llegaron —la voz de Hermione se hizo presente.

Nos giramos a verla. Parados cerca de nosotros se encontraban Hermione sosteniendo a una linda pelirroja de la mano, y Ron con un niño con un poco más de un año en brazos.

—James estaba ya desesperado por verlos —dijo la castaña, después de saludarnos con un corto abrazo. Ron se mantuvo al margen, tan sólo saludando con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias por estar al pendiente —le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Pero ahora déjame verlo —pidió Hermione. Yo sonreí y extendí mi mano— Harry, es bellísimo. Felicidades.

—Gracias —contestamos al mismo tiempo. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Harry me estrechó en sus brazos; cualquiera pensaría que no nos veíamos desde hace mucho, pero no podíamos dejar de estar en contacto.

—¿Y cuándo será la boda? —quiso saber ella.

—Eso lo decidirá Pansy —contestó Harry besando mi cabello. Hermione posó su mirada en mí, en la espera de una respuesta.

—Para mí, lo antes posible —solté— Pero sería algo muy rápido.

—¿Qué te parece a finales de este verano? —me preguntó Harry. Yo sonreí, cuanto antes mejor.

—Por mí perfecto —él asintió con una sonrisa.

—Pues así será —afirmó Harry.

—Cielos, mi madre se volverá loca organizando la boda —exclamó Ron, hablando por primera vez en toda la tarde. Me sorprendió que hablara con una sonrisa, y completamente relajado.

Me pasé el resto de la tarde con ellos, pero llegada la noche me despedí. Quería hablar con Millicent, sabía que no estaría en casa, pero me había anotado el número de teléfono de John por si se ofrecía algo, y esta noticia contaba como emergencia. Busqué el papel donde lo dejó anotado, pero ya era tarde para hablarle, tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Me senté en el sofá, y con un movimiento de varita encendí la chimenea. Miré pacientemente mi mano, y sentí como de apoco una sonrisa tiraba de mis labios y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban. El anillo que envolvía mi dedo, no se sentía incómodo, es más, era como si siempre hubiera pertenecido ahí. Para mí era como crear un lazo irreversible con Harry, una unión que iba más allá de poner mi nombre en un papel, de tener un nuevo apellido, o ser conocida como una mujer casada. Era compenetrar mi vida con la de otra persona, a la cual amaba más a que a mí. Era el hecho de que ya no sería simplemente yo. Aunque desde hace mucho dejé de ser solamente yo, pues todo en mí cambió cuando me encontré con el hermoso niño llorando a las afueras de la librería. Ahí mi vida ya no tuvo retorno. Reí, que tan ingenua fui al creer en ese momento que mi vida seguiría siendo la misma, que la llegada de ambos Potter no me afectaría en lo más mínimo.

Pero aquí estoy, sonriendo inagotablemente. Felizmente atrapada en una vida nueva y un futuro muy deseado por mi alma. Pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquila, sé que es estúpido pensar eso, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Realmente merecía a alguien como Harry? Después de todo lo que hice durante los tiempos oscuros. Yo que de cierta manera ayudé a mis amigos cuando estos se convirtieron en mortifagos, y que estaba dispuesta a tomar la marca tan sólo para estar con ellos, que estaba dispuesta a matar por ellos. Después de haberle hecho tantas burlas en el colegio a Harry, a él y a sus amigos, cada insulto, cada broma. ¿Él realmente me amaba después de todo eso?

Él que siempre dio el todo por el todo. Que nunca se dejó vencer. Siempre tan justo.

Miré otra vez el anillo. ¿Por qué dudar? Él confía en mí, él me ama. Me lo ha demostrado al dejarme entrar en su vida, en dejarme entrar en su corazón como tantas veces me lo ha dicho. Ha dejado que yo ame a James y que el niño corresponda al sentimiento. Me hace feliz, y yo lo hago feliz, y eso es todo lo que necesitaba para saber que siempre sería así.

Me levanté, y levité mis maletas a mi habitación. Me acerqué a mi estéreo y coloqué la música a todo volumen. Acomodé mi ropa sucia en un canasto y las limpias en el armario. Ahora que me encontraba sola, podía expresar libremente como me sentía. Feliz. Y la música es un buen acompañante.

Ahora venía lo más importante. Tenía una boda que organizar, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Millicent y de Narcisa. Y si padre hubiera sido un hombre distinto, hubiera deseado que él fuera quien me entregara a Harry. Mis ojos empezaron a arder. Suspiré, no tenía por qué entristecerme por algo que ya había pasado.

Apagué la música, me puse un pijama, y me acosté, aunque aún sentía tanta emoción en mí, sabía que sería difícil dormirme rápido.

No podía dejar de pensar en mi boda. Cielos, mi boda. Mi vida a lado de él y de James. Mi vida siendo una Potter. Qué bonito sonaba eso.

—Pansy Potter —simplemente pronunciarlo me provocaba un cosquilleo en los labios.

Y repitiendo varias veces eso me quedé dormida.

Me tapé los oídos con la almohada, no quería levantarme, pero los malditos golpes en la puerta no me dejaban seguir durmiendo. Me levanté de un saltó y sin molestarme en ponerme la bata, o zapatos, bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Ahí se encontraba Blaise con la mano arriba, dispuesto a tirar la puerta con golpes.

—¿Qué te pasa, Blaise? —le grité con enfado.

Él no contestó, y entró. Cerré la puerta, y lo detuve antes de que subiera corriendo las escaleras.

—Dime que te pasa —lo jalé por la mano.

—¿Dónde está? —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Quién? —me restregué los ojos con la mano, aun me sentía con ganas de dormir.

—¿Millicent dónde está? —volvió a preguntar.

—Se fue —le dije en medio de un bostezo.

—No, no, ella no puedo haberse ido por esa tontería —balbuceó. Quería decirle que estaba de vacaciones, pero quería saber que había pasado— Sé que tengo la culpa, pero no pudo irse simplemente por eso… —siguió hablando, era como si no notara mi presencia. Me crucé de brazos, y poco a poco el enfado me invadía de tan sólo de imaginarme que pudo haberle hecho como para llegar al punto de creer que ella se había ido definitivamente—… y Draco me matara cuando se entere, me odiara por haberle hecho perder a su fotógrafa.

—¡Suficiente! —le paré— ¿Qué le hiciste?

La siguiente hora me pase escuchando todo lo que sucedió, desde la propuesta de Millicent de ser solamente amigos, él aceptando eso, y luego la desastrosa noche en el bar. Él pensaba que ella estaba exagerando al irse por eso (yo no lo había sacado de su error al creer que era para siempre), pero en mi opinión ella debió sentirse humillada. Yo lo estaría.

—¿Tú estabas dispuesto ser solamente su amigo? —le pregunté.

—Para no perderla, sí —mis ojos se abrieron— Sé lo que dirás. Pero no lo sé. En el momento que me di cuenta que ella estaba dispuesta dejarme, sentí las ganas de hacer todo lo posible porque no fuera así —él se pasó las manos por el cabello. En verdad quería darle una patada por aun no darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado— Demonios, Pansy, no sé lo que se siente estar enamorado, pero en verdad no quiero que este lejos.

No pude evitar reír. Me parecía desesperadamente tierno que él no supiera que era el amor, aunque yo estaba en la misma situación antes de que Harry entrara en mi vida. Él me vio con reproche. Traté de serenarme lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—Blaise, te has enamorado de ella —afirmé.

—Gracias, pero ahora de que me sirve si ella ya se ha ido, y no soy idiota, sé que no me darás el lugar donde está —asentí.

Eso era cierto, no le daría la dirección porque estaba segura de que ella lo que más necesitaba era estar alejada de él, serenarse. Millicent podía parecer la serpiente menos serpiente, pero en algunas situaciones podía sacar muy bien los colmillos.

—Ella no se ha ido para siempre. Se fue de vacaciones con un amigo —tenía que decirlo. Tenía que hacerlo enojar por haberle hecho sufrir a ella.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó con los dientes apretados. Asentí, tratando de no reír— ¿Qué amigo?

—John, según ella es un encanto de hombre —le dije indiferente.

—¿Y se fue con él? —sus ojos chispeaban de coraje.

—Sí. Por lo que tengo entendido, ella y él harán uno de esos viajes a los que ella llama "una gran aventura". Estoy segura que si te doy la dirección, de todos modos no la encontrarías ahí.

Oh, claro que lo haría sufrir. Se lo merecía por ser tan ciego y tonto. Pero al verlo de esa manera, me sentí mal, pero no lo suficiente como para arreglar mis comentarios.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le pregunté levantándome para ir a la cocina. Él tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

Preparé el desayuno, y cuando lo terminé lo llevé a la mesa. Vi hacia la sala, y Blaise seguía ahí sin expresión alguna.

—Ven a sentarte —lo llamé. Él se acercó, y jaló una silla.

Desayunamos en silencio. Él se veía mal. Me preocupaba, pero no tenía ningún derecho a meterme en esa relación. Suspiré, y continué comiendo pensando si decirle a Millicent que volviera o no.

—¿Así que te vas a casar? —me ahogué con el jugo que tenía en la boca, y me limpié antes de contestarle.

—Sí.

—No creí que Potter llegara tan lejos, y tan pronto —lo dijo con una sonrisa ladina, mientras sostenía ni mano para ver el anillo— No es tan mediocre como lo pensé —mencionó después de analizar la joya. Rodé los ojos molesta.

—Idiota —mascullé antes de darle un sorbo a mi taza de café.

—¿Y para cuando es la boda? —preguntó.

—Para finales de este verano —le dije. Él abrió los ojos, y me miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—No estarás embarazada, ¿verdad? —lo fulminé con la mirada. Sería bonito tener un hijo con Harry, pero es indignante que Blaise piense eso.

—No lo estoy —dije apretando los labios.

—Yo nada más decía —me seguía observando de manera divertida— De acuerdo, Pansy, tengo que irme —yo asentí, y lo acompañé a la puerta.

A mí todavía me quedaban dos semanas más de vacaciones, y utilizaría ese tiempo para organizar mi boda. Así que lo primero que tenía que hacer es ir casa de los Malfoy para hablar con Narcisa. Ya quería ver la cara de mi Draco cuando le dé la noticia. Será divertido.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste.<em>

_Ya tiene que no escribía de Blaise y Millicent, ¿pero que les pareció?_

_Nos leemos mañana._

_By. Cascabelita_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Estaba en mi departamento, con diez tipos diferente de telas para manteles cubriendo la mesita de centro y los sofás. Hermione desde hace rato se había ido, después de saber qué tipo de flores quería. Por increíble que sonara, Molly, Narcisa y Hermione estaban trabajando juntas para que la boda estuviera lista a tiempo.

Molly había querido que la boda fuera en el jardín de la madriguera, y a Narcisa casi le da un tic nervioso al imaginarse eso, ella quería que fuera en el jardín de la mansión. Al final ambas aceptaron la sugerencia de Hermione de hacerlo en un salón grande que contaba con una jardín llenó de rosas y una fuente en una lateral. A mí me gustó esa idea, no quería hacer sentir mal a ninguna de las dos por tomar una decisión. Ahora, Molly y Narcisa, discutían acerca del banquete. Yo confiaba plenamente en el gusto de Narcisa, pero no quería desestimar los gustos de Molly, pero pensándolo mejor, luego iría yo hacer le elección final.

Tenía el teléfono en la mano, y hablaba con Millicent. Quería que volviera antes, pero aunque quería regresar por mí, estaba renuente a encontrarse con Blaise antes de tiempo.

—Vamos, Millicent, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo hacer esto sin ti —le dije. La escuché suspirar— Es más, no tienes que hacer nada, tan sólo acompañarme por el vestido y probarte el vestido que mande hacer para ti.

—¿De qué color es mi vestido? —preguntó un poco desconfiada.

Vi a Harry salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua. Él se sentó atrás de mí, y abrazó mi cintura haciendo que me recostara en su pecho. Él no tenía ni una idea de que tanto me gustaba tenerlo así de cerca.

—Rojo —le dije.

—Está bien, volveré antes, tan sólo dame unos día para terminar un trabajo que tengo —sonreí feliz— ¿Puedo ir acompañada?

—Por supuesto, puedes invitar a quien quieras —contesté.

—Nos vemos luego, Pansy. Felicidades otra vez, a ti a y Harry —pude apreciar la alegría en su voz.

—Gracias —terminé la llamada.

Vi otra vez los trozos de telas regadas hasta en el suelo. Tenía tres opciones en mi mano, las cuales eran las que más me habían gustado.

—¿Cuál te parece mejor? —le pregunté a Harry, girándome para verlo. Él frunció las cejas analizando los trozos de telas.

—Yo las veo igual —dijo, rascándose el cuello.

—Harry, ayúdame. Las invitaciones las escogí yo —suspiré. Él no había podido decidir entre los diferentes tipos de papel que le había mostrado para las invitaciones.

—Pansy, yo las veo todas igual —aclaró, con una sonrisita culpable que me provocaba perdonarle todo.

—Está bien —respondí, tomando todos los trozos de tela y guardándolos en una bolsa, dejando afuera el que más me había gustado. Era un color crema muy tenue— Me ayudaras con el banquete —le dije.

—Por supuesto —contestó.

Sus labios rozaron mi cuello. Un estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y un gemido involuntario salió de mis labios. Me giré por completo y me subí a sus piernas. Él sonrió pícaro antes de besarme. Luego sentí sus labios bajando a mi cuello.

—Y después me ayudaras a escoger el pastel —seguí diciendo.

—Lo que tú digas —sentí su aliento en mis clavículas.

—Y me ayudaras con la decoración del salón —metí mis manos adentro de su camisa, provocando que un gruñido de satisfacción saliera de su garganta, y yo era adicta a ese sonido.

—Sí, mi amor —murmuró, y sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome más contra él.

—Y luego iras con Draco, Theo y Blaise, para escoger tu traje —le solté rápidamente.

—Como tú di… —sus labios dejaron de moverse en mi cuello, y levantó la cara para verme. Sonreí con inocencia, y él negó con la cabeza— Eso sí que no —me dijo, muy serio. Sabía de antemano que esto no sería fácil, pero haría cualquier cosa para que él accediera.

—Vamos, mi amor, por favor —le pedí, y le besé la mejilla.

—No. Iré con Ron —informó, con más seriedad que antes.

—No es por nada, pero no confió en el gusto de Ron —le dije— Tú y Ron pueden ir con mis amigos —sería difícil que Ron aceptase ir con ellos, pero si ya había logrado convencer a mis chicos (Draco había sido el más difícil), ahora Harry tenía que hacer su parte.

—Pansy… —pidió.

Lo silencié con un beso profundo, tomé con fuerzas su cabello, y sus manos me tomaron posesivamente de la cintura. Cuando nos separamos, ambos jadeábamos. Pegué mi frente a la de él, respirando más que nunca el mismo aire.

—Harry, por favor, hazlo por mí —le pedí, con la voz entrecortada, rozando mis labios con los de él.

—De acuerdo, mi serpiente manipuladora —accedió. Sonreí feliz.

—Ahora, hay que movernos, tenemos que ir a ver los servicios de banquete. Narcisa y Molly nos están esperando —le dije, e intenté levantarme, pero sus manos no me dejaron.

—Aparte de que me manipulas, no me das ni una recompensa —me reprochó.

—Prometo recompensarte esta noche, pero ahora vamos —le aseguré.

—Acepto —sonrió— Después de acostar a James, tú serás sólo para mí —por alguna extraña razón, me encantaba cuando Harry se mostraba así de posesivo.

—Sólo para ti —susurré.

Nos juntamos con Narcisa y Molly en un restaurante que se dedicaba a la organización de banquetes. Al buen rato llegó Hermione avisándonos que dejó a Rose, Hugo y James con Ron. Esperaba que el pelirrojo no se volviera loco con tantos niños, porque apenas con casi dos años Hugo, resulto ser igual de travieso que James. El servicio del lugar era muy bueno; para la cena ofrecían las entradas, el plato fuerte y otro que era para las personas vegetarianas, postre y la sugerencia de vinos. Y el servicio ya contaba como los meseros.

Sabía que los gastos se estaban elevando, pero Harry insistía que no preocupara por eso. El obsequio de Narcisa y Lucius era el salón y la decoración, por más que insiste que no era necesario, ellos no aceptaron mis palabras y terminaron pagando eso. Y tuve que detener a Narcisa, antes de que se ofreciera a pagar el banquete.

Los siguientes días nos las pasamos apurados. Faltaban dos semanas para la boda, y Narcisa estaba al pendiente de todo junto a Molly. El salón, la decoración, los meseros, las flores, el banquete y el pastel estaban listo. Quedaban pequeños detalles, entre ellos mi vestido y el de Millicent.

Harry y Ron, habían aceptado ir con mis serpientes por los trajes, un viernes por la tarde. Así que Hermione, Astoria y yo nos quedamos en mi departamento esperándolos, preocupadas toda la tarde.

—Al menos una de nosotras debió ir con ellos, por si se matan —dijo Hermione bebiendo de su taza de té.

—Claro que no, ellos deben aprender a comportarse —le dije, sentándome en el sofá y dejando en la mesita de centro un plato con galletas.

—Pansy tiene razón, ellos ya están muy mayorcitos para que sigan con las riñas de colegio —exclamó Astoria, comiendo una galleta.

Seguimos platicando de los preparativos, pero era más que obvio que no nos concentrábamos del todo. Realmente esperaba que no terminara en desastre esa salida. Tenía la esperanza que si la cosa se ponía tensa Blaise podía arreglarlo con sus típicas bromas, o si empezaban a discutir sería Theo el mediador.

Vi el plato de galletas casi vació, y me di cuenta que Astoria sostenía cuatro galletas en su mano. Me pareció extraño, normalmente no comía mucho, y no era muy fanática de las cosas dulces.

—Astoria —le llamé— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —preguntó, mordiendo otra galleta y tomando de su té.

—No es por nada —aclaré rápidamente— Es que tú no eres de las que come muchos dulces —le dije suavemente. Ella vio el plato, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver su mano.

—Oh, lo lamento, es que se me antojaron —se disculpó.

—Eso no tiene importancia —contesté— Tan sólo quería saber si estás bien.

—Lo estoy —ella sonrió— Mejor dicho, ambos lo estamos —su mano viajó a su vientre y yo abrí los ojos.

—¿Estás…?

—Sí, estoy embarazada —respondió.

—Felicidades —dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —contestó la aludida.

—Felicidades —la abracé— ¿Y Draco cómo reaccionó? —pregunté, con emoción.

—Como era de esperarse —suspiró ella— Él y Lucius se quedaron casi una hora en silencio, así que me aburrí y me salí del salón con Narcisa, al buen rato apareció y me abrazó. Ahora está muy feliz —nos contó ella.

—Ya me lo imaginó —sonreí— ¿Y cuantos meses tienes?

—Tengo dos meses y medio.

Las horas pasaron y a eso de las seis de la tarde, ellos regresaron a mi departamento tranquilamente cada uno con un traje en la mano, y un ligero aroma a wiski de fuego. Después Harry me contó que luego de ver los trajes se dirigieron a un bar por sugerencia de Blaise, y terminaron hablando de quidditch. Un trago y hablando de un deporte era suficiente para romper el hielo entre ellos.

Una semana antes de la boda, Millicent regresó, al fin. Pero no llegó sola, su amigo John vino con ella. Era un hombre como de nuestra edad, alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos negros y piel broceada.

—Por fin estas aquí —la abracé apenas atravesó la puerta. Su amigo nos veía con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta atrás de él.

—No puedo creerlo, te casas. A Potter sí que le gusta el peligro, mira que llevarse a una serpiente —se burló ella mirando mi anillo.

—¡Ja! Muy graciosa —le dije fingiendo molestia. Ella sonrió divertida.

—Él es John, ella Pansy —nos presentó. Él tomó mi mano y sonrió.

—Felicidades por tu boda —dijo él.

—Gracias —le sonreí— Tenemos que ir por los vestidos a primera hora mañana —le dije a Millicent.

—De acuerdo. Ahora lo único que deseo es cenar e irme a la cama —asentí, sabiendo que por su gusto a los aviones, el viaje siempre era agotador.

—Ahora preparo la cena —les dije caminando a la cocina.

—John, quédate aquí, yo iré con Pansy para ayudarla —dijo ella, y caminó atrás de mí.

Ambas nos pusimos manos a la obra. Sería tan sólo pasta con tiras de pollo y algo de vino.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje? —le pregunté mientras vaciaba la salsa a la pasta, y ella cortaba las tiras de pollo, para luego ponerlas sobre la pasta.

—Muy bien, fuimos a las cascadas de Iguazú. Fue hermoso, luego te mostrare las fotos —me alegró ver su entusiasmo, y por más que quería decirle lo de Blaise, no se me hacía justo arruinarle su buen ánimo. Blaise tendría que hacer que le perdone o de lo contrario la perderá.

—Me alegro —contesté— Esto ya está —le avisé, quitando la pasta del fuego.

—Que bien, tengo hambre.

—Oye, ¿Dónde dormirá John? Nosotras podemos dormir en una habitación y él en otra —le dije.

—No te preocupes, él y yo podemos dormir en una —contestó de manera distraída. Yo la quedé viendo abriendo los ojos.

—¿Él y tu…?

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a decir ella— No es nada de lo que tu cabecita está pensando. A veces durante los viajes que hacemos, tenemos que quedarnos a acampar y pues nos acostumbramos a dormir en una sola cama —yo asentí.

Nos sentamos a cenar, luego él se retiró a descansar. Millicent y él dormirían en una sola habitación, por más que ofrecí la mía, pero no insistí porque me di cuenta de que realmente para ellos era normal dormir en la misma cama.

A la mañana siguiente, salimos para ver el vestido. Cuando la diseñadora me lo mostró, me quedé impresionada, era más bonito de lo que recordaba. El vestido inmaculadamente blanco, que dejaba libre mis hombros. Pasé mis manos por la tela, por ese delicado encaje que se sobreponía a una tela completamente lisa, y partir de la cintura toda la tela caía suavemente hasta los pies. En la parte de atrás, mi espalda quedaba visible, ya que simplemente me cubría la tela de encaje, y se cerraba por pequeños botones. No era esponjado ni demasiado recto. Simplemente era perfecto.

—Pansy, es hermoso —escuché decir a Millicent con entusiasmo— Entra, quiero vértelo puesto.

Yo lo tomé con cuidado, y caminé al probador. Me lo puse lentamente, no queriendo arruinarlo. Me negué a verme en el espejo. Algunas personas dicen que si lo haces, traerá mala suerte, yo no era supersticiosa, pero no quería arriesgarme. Salí del probador, Millicent esperaba sentada, pero al verme se levantó.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —le pregunté.

—Luces hermosa. Potter se quedará sin aliento —sonreí al imaginarme esa perspectiva.

—¿No hay nada que quiera arreglar? —preguntó la diseñadora, tomando notas.

—No, no hay nada —contesté con una sonrisa— Es perfecto, gracias.

—De nada —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Puede traer el vestido rojo, por favor —le pedí. Ella asintió y se fue a por él— Ahora te toca a ti.

Ella se probó el vestido y le quedó perfecto. Era completamente rojo y largo hasta los pies, con una tira de piedras pequeñas debajo del busto y sobre los finos tirantes. Estaba segura que el quedaría sin aliento sería Blaise al verla.

Cuando salimos de la tienda nos aparecimos en el Callejo Diagon, queríamos comer un helado. Paseábamos y entrabamos a varias tiendas nada más por ocio. En la librería ella compró varios ejemplares y yo compré un libro para mí y otro de dibujos para James. Cuando llegamos a la heladería y con nuestros pedidos en manos, no dispusimos a saborearlo en una de las mesas de la terraza.

Ella empezó a contarme acerca de su viaje a las cascadas de Iguazú, pero lo que realmente me interesaba era saber acerca de su incidente con Blaise, pero al parecer ella evitaba con cualquier tema tocar ese punto, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo. Esperare pacientemente ese momento. Mientras hablaba me di cuenta de cuanto ella quería a John, y no es que me pareciera mal, pero no quería que Blaise sufriera por eso.

—Dime la verdad, Millicent, ¿Tú y John…? —dejé la pregunta al aire. Ella sonrió, y negó.

—No. John es un buen amigo, y él ha estado en varios viajes conmigo. Hace un año, mientras recorríamos la selva Amazónica un insecto me picó provocándome varios días de fiebre y alucinaciones, él estuvo a mi lado hasta que todo eso terminó, creo que eso nos unió más —me contó ella, y entendí un poco más la amistad que tenía con él— Bueno y hay otra cosa —tomó una cucharada de su helado y yo esperé hasta que se decidiera hablar— Él prefiere a los chicos.

—¿En serio? —pregunté incrédulamente. Ella asintió.

—De hecho, hace unos meses terminó con su novio, aunque la verdad es que no me caí muy bien —aclaró ella— Pero mira, hablando de Roma —ella agitó una mano, y John se acercó a la mesa.

—Hola, chicas —él saludó con entusiasmo.

—¿Gustas sentarte? —pregunté, él en respuesta jaló la silla y tomó asiento.

—No esperaba menos de ti, siempre sales a merodear sin conocer el lugar —dijo Millicent con una sonrisa.

—Pues no quería quedarme todo el día encerrado, pero que bueno que las encontré, ya no sabía cómo volver —contestó con una sonrisa. Millicent le dio una cucharada de su propio helado.

Seguimos platicando de muchas cosas. John era un hombre realmente agradable, era divertido y ocurrente. Cuando salimos de la heladería fuimos a la tienda de dulces por petición de John. Al ver a través de la vitrina me di cuenta que no fue buena idea. Millicent y John entraron y yo los seguí, ellos sin darse cuenta se dirigieron hacia un pasillo y fueron vaciando dulces a una canasta, pero en ese mismo pasillo estaba Blaise tomando varias bolsas de unas tiras de gomitas enchiladas a las cuales era adicto.

—Mira, muñeca, son tus favoritas —John llamó la atención de Millicent mostrándole unas gomitas acidas.

Blaise giró en ese momento y sonrió al verla, pero rápidamente sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso al ver a John que le daba unas gomitas de muestra en la boca a Millicent. Él se acercó lentamente, y supe que tenía que intervenir, porque la castaña no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Blaise, que gustó verte —lo abracé efusivamente— Cálmate, recuerda que lo arruinaste —le susurré en el oído. Me separé y él asintió.

—Millicent —la llamó suavemente, y la castaña se puso rígida.

—Zabini —contestó fríamente, y se giró a John colocando varias bolsitas de dulces en la canasta y caminando rápidamente al mostrador para pagar. Blaise dejó la canasta y salió tras ella. Ya afuera la detuvo.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo seriamente.

—Fui clara la última vez, no quiero que me hables, nada más seremos cordiales por la boda de Pansy —dijo ella, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Millicent tomó la mano de John antes de desaparecer. Me quedé parada en el mismo lugar. Me acerqué a mi amigo y coloqué una mano sobre su hombro.

—Dale tiempo —le dije.

—¿Tiempo? Pero si ya viste que se fue con otro —contestó con amargura.

—Cometiste un error al decir esas palabras delante de tus amigos —solté.

—Fue una noche de tragos, y estaba ardido por el rechazo de ella, y pues solté que algún día sería mía —se pasó una mano por el cabello.

No había remedio, tendría que arreglarlo solo. Me despedí de él y me aparecí en el departamento encontrándome con John en la sala. Me dijo que Millicent se había encerrado en su habitación y que lo más seguro es que no saliera en lo que restaba de la tarde.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra leerlos. <em>

_Aquí esta… ¿les gustó? Espero que sí…_

_Nos leemos el próximo jueves…_

_By. Cascabelita _


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Retorcí mis dedos un par de veces, y alisé mi vestido como por milésima vez. Revisé mi maquillaje y el peinado, para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Vi mi rostro en el espejo, y me veía hermosa, tan sólo esperaba que Harry me viera de la misma manera.

Harry…

No podía calmarme, eran como sutiles temblores en mi cuerpo, como si una cascada hubiera sido instalada dentro de mí y el agua fresca recorriera cada rincón de mi ser. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía un calorcillo que iniciaba en mi pecho y se extendía a todos lados; un pequeño fuego reconfortante que apenas se encendía dentro de una chica que siempre fue un tempano de hielo.

Y todo eso tan sólo lo provocaban los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, porque ante esos ojos yo me volvía vulnerable pero fuerte a la vez; me transformaba en la mejor versión de mí. Mi mejor medicina era su sonrisa en todos los matices; las sonrisas de medio lado, las nerviosas, las culpables, las divertidas, las dulces, las picaras o esa que me mostraba cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor. O sus besos, sus manos, sus caricias. O su cabello todo alborotado.

Diablos, yo daría mi vida por ese hombre.

Dentro de pocos minutos sería la esposa de Harry. Me sentí nerviosa a más no poder. Respiré varias veces tratando de serenarme. Tenía que recordarme varias veces que todo estaba perfecto, que la flores estaban en su lugar, que la música tocaba armoniosamente, que los meseros y la comida estaban listos, que la decoración era perfecta, que los invitados esperaban, que Harry me esperaba.

Unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta detuvieron mis pensamientos caóticos. Me acerqué a ella y la abrí despacio. Los grandes ojos de James me observaron, y su dulce sonrisa me enterneció por completo. Él lucía tan adorable en su traje.

—Pareces una princesa, Pansy —su voz alegre me hizo sonreír.

—Gracias, mi amor, ¿quieres entrar? —le pregunté, pensando que todavía tenía tiempo antes de llegar lo elegantemente tarde a mi boda.

Él entró y se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a un escritorio de madera oscura cerca de la ventana. Cerré de nuevo la puerta del cuarto que me habían dado para poder esperar hasta la ceremonia. Su vista se paseó por todo el lugar, hasta detenerse en mí otra vez. Al verlo a los ojos él bajó la mirada a su regazo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Me acerqué a él y tomé asiento en la silla que estaba enfrente. Le acaricié el cabello, y levanté su rostro para que me viera.

—¿Sucede algo, cariño? —le pregunté. Él negó con la cabeza— ¿Me dirás porque esa carita?

—Tía Hermione me dijo que viniera hablar contigo —respondió en voz baja.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —cuestioné suavemente.

—Te vas a casar con mi papá —yo asentí a sus palabras apenas balbuceadas.

—¿Te parece mal? —sería capaz de cancelar la boda si él me decía que sí, aunque pensándolo bien no tendría sentido que James pensara así.

—No, no, no —negó rápidamente.

—¿Dime que te pasa, mi cielo? —volví a preguntarle.

—¿Yo quería saber que ahora que seas la esposa de mi papá… puedo llamarte mamá? —su voz fue casi inaudible pero perfectamente escuchada por mi parte. Me quedé sin respiración, y las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos.

—Mi amor —lo abracé fuertemente y lo senté en mi regazo— Tú puedes llamarme como quieras, a mí nada me haría más feliz que tú me llamaras de esa manera —le besé la mejilla.

Su sonrisa se hizo enorme, iluminando todo dentro de mí. James siempre sería mi luz. Ahora más que nunca entendía Ginny, yo también daría mi vida por él, por ellos.

—¿Entonces aceptas ser mi mamá? —preguntó con una sonrisa. En el iris de sus ojos brillaron intensamente esas pequeñas motitas verdes heredadas por Harry.

—Sí, seré tu mamá —esa simple palabra causaba que mi corazón latiera más rápido.

Me quedé un rato más abrazándolo, ni siquiera me daba cuenta de la hora hasta que unos toques en la puerta nos interrumpieron.

—Pansy, apúrate, Harry está esperando —escuché la voz de Miilicent acompañada de los suaves golpes.

—Espera —le dije. Respiré profundamente, y coloqué a James en el suelo. Acomodé su rebelde cabello con mis dedos— Te vez muy guapo —él sonrió por mis palabras.

—Más que mi papá —presumió él. Yo reí, ese era James.

—Vamos, que sino tu padre pensara que lo he dejado plantado —tomé su mano.

Abrí la puerta, ahí se encontraban Millicent y Blaise que serían los padrinos por mi parte, y a como había dicho ella, su trato era meramente cordial. Draco sería quien me entregara en papel de hermano.

—Te vez hermosa, Pansy —dijo Draco tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en ella.

—Gracias, Dragón —le dije.

Él me tomó del brazo y salimos al salón donde se oficiaría la boda. James inmediatamente corrió a su lugar que sería a un lado de su padre.

Blaise ofreció su brazo a Millicent, y ella lo aceptó con un suspiro cansado, tratando de verle lo menos posible. Ambos se colocaron atrás de Hermione y Ron, quienes serían los padrinos por parte de Harry.

Era un salón grande donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, conectado al que se utilizaría para la fiesta. Las paredes eran de color crema con los pilares pintados de color oro muy oscuro. Las sillas enfiladas tenían el respaldo del mismo color que los pilares y el cojín blanco. Las flores eran pequeñas orquídeas y tulipanes blancos. Mi ramo llevaba el mismo tipo de flores que los adornos. La entrada tan sólo estaba decorada por una tela trasparente y recogida por ambos lados. Todo en sí se veía maravilloso y eso era gracias a Astoria y Daphne, ellas dos se habían encardo de decorar el lugar.

Estar tan cerca de Harry, y escuchar la música provocó que mis nervios volvieran al ataque. Sentí las ganar de reír nerviosamente, pero pude controlarme. La verdad es que lo que más quería en ese momento era salir corriendo, no realizar esa lenta caminata, y estar al lado de Harry lo antes posible.

—Pansy, aun puedes escapar —susurró Draco en mi oído. Enterré mis uñas en su mano, demostrándole que sus palabras no eran de mi agrado— Yo nada más decía —agregó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Cállate —le dije, y suspiré antes de avanzar.

La música parecía como si miles de hadas danzaran en el aire, causándome un cosquilleo por toda la piel; el violín y el piano creaban una perfecta atmosfera tan sólo para Harry y para mí, era una melodía tan suave y dulce. Cuando los ojos de Harry chocaron con los míos, fue como una explosión dentro de mí. Como si algo más que mi corazón latiera, como si los latidos de Harry también los sintiera yo.

Pude verlo sonreír suavemente, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin verme. Su mirada me recorrió por completo, como una caricia y el verde de sus ojos se intensifico. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al saber que dentro de algunos minutos ya estaría unida a él. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta que pocos eran los pasos que nos separaban. Draco acarició mi mano suavemente, y aflojé mi agarre, ya que sin querer había enterrado mis uñas en su antebrazo, quizás no fue doloroso pero si molesto.

Cuando estuvimos enfrente él, Draco me dio un beso en la mejilla, tomó mi mano y se la ofreció a Harry.

—Más te vale hacerla feliz —siseó Draco. Harry no dejó de sonreír y asintió tan sólo viéndome a mí.

Cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mía, fue como una nueva experiencia. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero este contacto fue alucinante. No era simplemente un apretón de mano, era el hecho de que nunca más me soltaría, que siempre íbamos a estar juntos hasta que la vida se nos acabe.

—Te vez hermosa —susurró suavemente.

—¿Tanto como para casarte conmigo? —pregunté, tocando su mejilla.

—Todas las veces que nos sea posible —contestó con una sonrisa, pero su voz sonó completamente seria.

La ceremonia inició. Todo estaba en completo silencio, o era yo la que no escuchaba más allá que la voz del oficiante de la boda. Mis ojos nunca dejaron los de Harry. Él parecía trasmitirme tantas palabras, tanto susurros, tanto versos, tantos sentimientos, hasta canciones y melodías, sólo con sus ojos. Podía pasarme la vida entera así, nada más con la mano de Harry sosteniendo la mía, contemplándonos el uno al otro. Podía ser siempre así.

Mis manos temblaron cuando llegó el momento de unir nuestras varitas. El juramente de fidelidad, de amor, de estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, salió de mis labios sin siquiera proponerlo. Harry repitió lo mismo, y sentí el cosquilleo en mi dedo anular donde el anillo se fue formando destellando una luz dorada. Cuando vi mi mano y la de Harry supe que ya todo estaba listo, que ahora el cambio de mi vida era irreversible, y eso me hizo sonreír.

Los aplausos sonaron cuando los labios de Harry chocaron con los míos. Suaves, delicados y llenos de amor. Mis manos rodearon su cuello, y acaricié su piel. Cuando nos separamos él me vio intensamente.

—Mi esposa, mi Pansy —sonreí por esa nueva palabra hecha realidad.

—Siempre tuya, y siempre mío. Te amo, Harry —le dije. Sus labios volvieron a estar sobre los míos.

La fiesta dio inició, y tomando la mano de Harry y James, llegamos al otro salón. Las mesas redondas, con los manteles escogidos por mí y pequeñas velas en el centro. Las sillas eran del mismo tipo que había en la ceremonia, y la música sonaba tranquilamente creando un ambiente relajante. Cuando entramos, los aplausos fueron la bienvenida. No podía parar de sonreír, y al parecer Harry tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo.

La cena fue servida, y después de esta, Harry y yo tuvimos que iniciar el baile. Reí al notar los nervios de Harry, y antes de empezar le besé la mejilla.

—Tranquilo, sólo es una melodía lenta —le dije, viendo sus ojos.

—Ojalá tus clases y las de Narcisa ayuden —murmuró, un poco preocupado.

—Ya veraz que sí.

Después de la primera canción las parejas se fueron uniendo. Vi que Blaise y Millicent también lo hicieron, más que por gusto era por educación, siendo los padrinos tendrían que hacerlo. Blaise la pegó más a él y mi amiga saltó para alejarse, pero el moreno no dejaría que lo hiciera, al final ella se dejó guiar. Draco y Astoria bailaban, y él dejándose llevar le besaba los labios y sonreía sin proponerlo. Daphne y Theo bailaban muy pegados, sin ser demostrativos, pero sus miradas hablaban por ellos. Narcisa y Lucius se unieron, y la elegancia se notaba en cada movimiento. Ron y Hermione bailaban al compás con pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro. Ignoré al resto y recargué mi cabeza en el pecho de Harry, suspirando.

—¿Eres feliz? —susurró Harry.

—No tienes idea de cuánto, Harry —contesté. No había nada más en el mundo que me hiciera más feliz que estar con él.

Más que bailar, tan sólo nos movíamos de un lado a otro abrazados. Harry levantó mi barbilla y me besó.

—Te amo, Pansy —me dijo, viéndome a los ojos. Sentí sus ojos como fuego corriendo por mis venas; algo cálido y suave.

—Te amo, Harry —respondí. Me embriagué con su aroma, cuando volví a colocar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Después de bailar con Harry, bailé con James y luego con los demás caballeros de la fiesta, hasta el señor Weasley me acompañó en una cancion. La velada, fue muy buena. Los invitados estaban felices. Harry y yo nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo para estar con ellos, no eran muchos, pero sí los más cercanos. Caminábamos entre las mesas, y recibíamos las felicitaciones. Llegamos a la mesa de los Weasley. De un momento a otro ya no me sentía incomoda con ellos, es más, me sentía hasta aceptada. Luego fuimos a la mesa de los Malfoy, y nuevamente agradecimos su ayuda.

James y Scorpius no paraban de jugar de un lado a otro, y lo más sorprendente era que la pequeña Rose andaba con ellos. La pequeña pelirroja cayó al suelo, James no detuvo su carrera, pero Scorpius se paró a ayudarla. Pude ver en los ojos azules metálicos del pequeño Malfoy, dulzura al verla. Tan sólo esperaba que ni Draco ni Ron se interpusieran en esa pequeña amistad que estaba naciendo.

Caminé al patio, el cielo era una maravilla en esta noche tan especial. Harry se había quedado atrás, platicando con sus compañeros de trabajo. Sabía que pronto me alcanzaría. Las rosas que crecían en el jardín eran preciosas. Llegué a la fuente que decoraba el lugar, y las voces que escuché me hicieron detener. Rodé los ojos, Blaise y Millicent estaban discutiendo.

—No. Lo deje muy claro, no quiero saber nada más de ti —dijo ella con enfado.

—Tienes que escucharme, quieras o no —sentenció él, manteniéndose controlado.

—No lo creo. Iré con John —ella dio media vuelta, y yo me oculté en un pilar.

—Con ese maldito imbécil —gruñó Blaise.

Ella siguió caminando, pero él la detuvo, le dio la vuelta y la besó. Ella se resistía, y trató de empujarlo, pero él la tenía firmemente agarrada. Cuando por fin se separaron, ella se limpió los labios y le dio una bofetada.

—Nunca, nunca más te me vuelvas a acercar —le gritó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No puedo creer que no te des cuenta —ella le quedó viendo con desconcierto, mientras él pasaba a su lado y caminaba de nuevo al salón.

Cuando Blaise se alejó, caminé a ella. Sus ojos se resistían a derramar lágrimas. Al verme, trató se sonreír, pero no le salió ni una mueca.

—Tu boda ha sido hermosa —sonreí por sus palabras. Todo fue hermoso.

—Lo sé —suspiré— Deberías escucharlo —solté.

—No, yo no puedo… —cortó su frase— No lo entiendo, tan fácil puede olvidarme, porque continua acercándose.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo, y para eso tienes que escucharlo —aconsejé.

—Lo sé, pero no ahora —murmuró.

Guardamos silencio. Ella suspiró viendo al cielo. Yo me distraje de igual manera admirando las estrellas.

—No te muevas —la escuché decir. La vi de reojo, y ella sacaba su cámara— Quédate así —no me moví, y el ruidito de la cámara sonó— Ya. Esta foto le encantara a Harry —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pansy —la voz de mi esposo llenó el lugar.

—Hablando de Roma —murmuré. Él llegó a mí sonriendo.

—Te estaba buscando, mi amor —sonreí antes de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

El ruido de la cámara volvió a sonar, y nos giramos para ver a Millicent.

—¿Qué? Se ven bien ahí —reímos por su respuesta— Es más, Harry abrázala, y tú, Pansy, pon tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y tan sólo véanse a los ojos sin sonreír, yo les diré cuando hacerlo —la obedecimos.

Después ella nos siguió indicando más posiciones, estaba segura que las fotos serían geniales.

—Es todo, chicos, son grandes modelos —habló en tono profesional, como si estuviera en su estudio— Los dejó, ya dejé mucho tiempo a John solo —nosotros le agradecimos por las fotos. Ella se alejó.

Harry movió su varita, para ver la hora, ya casi eran la doce de la noche.

—Tenemos un poco más de media hora para que el traslador se active —me dijo con una sonrisa, y dándome pequeños besos en los labios mientras hablaba— Lo bueno es que las maletas ya las trajo Hermione.

—Como siempre, Hermione teniendo todo en orden —le dije, y él sonrió— ¿Aún no me dirás a dónde vamos? —le pregunté. Él no había querido decirme a donde iríamos, por más que utilice todas mis armas para que soltara la verdad.

—No, es una sorpresa —sonrió enormemente.

—De acuerdo —acepté, y le acaricié la mejilla— No es que no quiera ir de luna de miel, pero me preocupa dejar tanto tiempo solo a James —le dije. No quería dejarlo otra vez, sabía que tenía a muchas personas para cuidarlo, pero no podíamos irnos por tanto tiempo.

—Lo sé, por eso tan sólo nos iremos por quince días —asentí a sus palabras— Volveremos antes de que entre a la escuela de nuevo.

—Eso me parece bien.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ¿puedo saber porque mi prometida llegó tarde a la boda? —me interrogó. Lo tomé de la mano y lo hice sentar en una banca que estaba enfrente de la fuente.

—No sé cómo lo vayas a tomar —susurré. Me sentía algo preocupada por su reacción— Soy tu esposa, pero no sé si tú te sentirías cómodo.

—Pansy, dímelo, me estas preocupando —pidió él, algo angustiado.

Suspiré, no sabía cómo decirle, una cosa era haberme convertido en su esposa, y otra muy distinta que James empezara a llamarme mamá de un momento a otro. Tal vez Harry sentiría que James estaba olvidando a Ginny.

—James habló conmigo, y me preguntó que si…

—Que si podía llamarte mamá —terminó de decir él. Asentí y lo vi a los ojos, pero él sonreía. Sonreí, supongo que eso significa que está bien.

—¿No te hace sentir incómodo? —le pregunté. Él me acarició la mejilla, y me besó lentamente en los labios. Al separarse de mí, sonrió.

—Para nada, desde que James te conoció siempre quiso que tú fueras su mamá, y yo no puedo estar más que de acuerdo —me dijo— Tú eres la única que logró que ambos Potter perdieran la cabeza —reí al escucharlo.

—Eso no es cierto, fueron los dos Potter que giraron mi vida —aclaré. Él me abrazó con fuerzas, y yo me recosté en su pecho.

—Ya es hora de irnos, señora Potter —susurró.

—Eso suena bien —contesté.

Caminamos otra vez al salón. Los invitados seguían disfrutando de la fiesta, algunos bailaban y otros en las mesas platicaban. James al vernos corrió a nosotros, seguido por Hermione.

—Los estaba buscando, en menos de diez minutos se activara el traslador —nos dijo entregándonos un pedazo de cuerda. Atrás de ella apareció Ron con el equipaje reducido, y se lo entregó a Harry quien se lo metió a la bolsa del pantalón.

—¿Ya tienen que irse? —preguntó James. Me puse a su altura y lo abracé.

—Sí, mi amor. Te vas a quedar con tus abuelos, y no hagas tantas travesuras, ¿sí? —él asintió— Hazle caso a tus tíos, y no comas tantos dulces —recomendé, pero sabía que en manos de Hermione, James no abusaría de los dulces.

—Te lo prometo, mamá —lo abracé nuevamente al escucharlo, era tan bonita esa palabra saliendo de sus labios. Harry se colocó también a su altura, y lo abrazó.

—Estaremos aquí antes de que te des cuenta —le dijo Harry besando su mejilla.

—Bueno, quedan cinco —dijo Hermione, dándonos un corto abrazo.

Los demás Weasley, y el resto de los invitados se acercaron para despedirnos, tan sólo agitando las manos. Sí, la noche había sido un éxito.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.<em>

_Gracias por sus comentarios_

_Nos leemos el próximo jueves_

_By. Cascabelita_


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Lo último que vi antes de que el traslador nos llevara lejos de ahí, fueron los ojos de James. Me abracé a Harry, sintiendo como él se pegaba más a mí. Ambos odiábamos ese método, pero a mí me daba pavor subirme a un avión. El traslador nos dejó en medio de una sala iluminada tenuemente por unas lámparas de aspecto antiguo, los muebles eran de color blanco con cojines en un tono azul parecido al mar. Algunos cuadros que colgaban de las paredes eran de paisajes perfectamente pintados.

—¿Dónde estamos? —le pregunté a Harry.

—Tan sólo trato de hacer realidad tus sueños —elevé una ceja. No comprendía sus palabras, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarme su declaración.

Él tomó mi mano, y me llevó a la ventana más cercana que tenía un balcón. El aire fresco de la noche me dio de lleno en la cara, y el aroma salado se coló a mis pulmones. El cielo pintado de estrellas fue lo primero que me impresionó, al igual que la luna brillando esplendorosamente. Las olas del mar, se escuchaban tranquilas, y los veleros en la orilla, en su mayoría de color blanco, daban el aire de ver una pintura en un museo; de esa clase de cuadros que te atrapan y por alguna razón no dejas de mirar. Todo parecía de un sueño.

Miré las casas que nos rodeaban, todas blancas ascendiendo de manera desordenada pero sin perder la armonía. Las pequeñas flores decorando las ventanas, y algunas colgadas de lindas masetas cerca de las puertas de madera. Las calles, las escaleras y la sencillez tan agradable, era lo que más predominaba en el lugar. Parecía como haberte sumergido a un lugar que pertenece a un cuento desarrollado en un pueblo antiguo y que guardaba su propia magia. Las calles eran iluminas escasamente por farolas que daban una suave luz parecida a las que emitía una vela. Y sus palabras sonaron en mi cabeza. No sé que quien se lo habrá dicho, pero era increíble que me trajera a este lugar. Grecia.

—No puedo creerlo —dije, sin dejar de ver todo lo que nos rodeaba.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Harry, abrazando mi cintura. Sentí su barbilla sobre mi hombro.

—Es impresionante. ¿Quién te lo dijo? —le pregunté, recorriendo una y otra vez todo el paisaje.

—Millicent —contestó— No tenía ni idea de donde llevarte, así que le pedí una sugerencia, y pues me dijo que siempre habías querido visitar este lugar.

—Es fantástico —me giré aun entre sus brazos— Ahora te amo más.

—Y yo a ti —sus labios besaron delicadamente mi mejilla, y luego llegó a mis labios con sutileza. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por ese cumulo de sentimientos que vibraban en mi pecho al tenerlo así de cerca.

Cuando nos separamos, tomé su mano para volver a entrar. No tenía ni una idea de donde estaba la habitación, pero la suerte estaba de mi lado, la primera puerta que abrí era la indicada. Pero me quedé en el marco de la puerta, con la boca literalmente abierta. La habitación estaba iluminada por velas. La gran cama tenía sábanas blancas, y los doseles blancos transparentes. Me giré para poder ver a Harry.

—Usted trata de impresionarme —le dije.

—Más te mereces —respondió.

Me adentré en el lugar. Me coloqué al pie de la cama, y deshice el perfecto recogido que había hecho Daphne en mi cabello. Sentí como el aire se atoraba en mi garganta y el corazón palpitaba desbocadamente. Ya habíamos pasado tantas noches haciendo el amor, pero ahora era diferente; ya no era solamente su novia, ahora era su esposa hasta que la vida nos lo permita.

Sentí a Harry atrás de mí. Su aliento rozó la piel de mi cuello, provocando un estremecimiento. Su mano apartó mi cabello, y respiró en mi cuello. Era como si tratara grabarse mi aroma para siempre. Sus labios acariciaron mi piel delicadamente, era apenas un roce, que podría haberlo imaginado sino supiera que él estaba aquí conmigo.

—Te amo —susurró contra mi piel repetidamente.

Cada palabra se clavaba a fuego en mi pecho y en mi piel. Es como si todo de mí absorbiera cada parte de él.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, y me pegó más a su cuerpo. Traté de colar mis manos a mi espalda, para poder desabrochar lo botones, pero él me detuvo. Sentí sus dedos acariciándome hasta llegar al primer botón. Despacio, sin prisa alguna los fue quitando, y mientras lo hacía sus labios repartían besos por toda mi espalda. Suspiré cuando sentí las cálidas palmas de sus manos bajando el vestido. El vestido cayó sin remedio al suelo. Aun de espaldas a mí, él tocó mis hombros y recorrió mi piel con sus dedos hasta llegar a mis manos.

Me giré para verlo a los ojos, no podía pasar ni un segundo más sin verlo. Necesitaba urgentemente que su mirada me confirmara que esto no era un sueño, que realmente él estaba aquí conmigo. Busqué sus labios, y el beso fue único, como si apenas contuviéramos las ganas de devorarnos. Acaricié su mejilla, y mis manos buscaron a tientas los botones de su ropa. Le quité el saco, y luego desabroché su camisa, todo el tiempo viéndolo directamente a los ojos; no quería perder ni un detalle de su mirada, esa manera en como el verde de sus se enciende. Le besé el cuello, y luego algunas de esas cicatrices que surcaban su pecho. Una vez más quería curarlo, hacer que nada de su pasado lo pudiera lastimar de nuevo.

Sus manos levantaron mi rostro. Sentí su respiración en mis mejillas, para luego besarme los labios. Su cuerpo se pegó más al mío, y sin separarnos me llevó a la cama, dejándome caer en ella suavemente. El calor de su cuerpo me envolvió por completo cuando se colocó sobre mí. Sus dedos recorrieron toda mi piel: por mi cuello, mis clavículas, mis brazos, mis costillas y mi vientre.

—Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí conmigo —murmuró viéndome a los ojos.

—Te amo, Harry. No podría estar en otro lugar que no fuera a tu lado —contesté.

Su sonrisa no menguó hasta unir sus labios con los míos. Lo sentí completamente sobre mí, y me arrancó un jadeo cuando cierta parte de su cuerpo se enterró más abajó de mi ombligo. Sus labios devoraron y trazaron besos en todo lo que tenía a la vista, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera gemir, y susurrar su nombre que causaba un cosquilleo en mis labios cada vez que lo decía.

Sus dedos quitaron delicadamente las prendas que me cubrían, y sus labios no dejaron ni una parte de mí sin ser atendida. No sabía que tenía tantos puntos sensibles hasta que sus manos o sus labios los tocaban. Mis dientes y mis uñas se enterraron innumerables veces en su piel, no podía contenerme cada vez que lo sentía. Mi sangre prácticamente hervía al estar así con él; parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Me estaba llevando a la locura, y realmente no deseaba que parara.

Lo besé completamente, y cada vez que escuchaba un jadeo, un gemido, o un gruñido de su parte me llevaba al éxtasis. Saberme que era la única en provocar esas reacciones en él, me hacía sentir dichosa y poderosa. Y todo eso confirmaban mi teoría; él era mío, solamente mío y yo era de él, de nadie más que él.

En un momento dado, giré para quedar sobre él. Harry se sentó y acarició mi espalda, como quien toca un arpa, así suavemente, con calma, paciencia, y encontró mis puntos más débiles, arrancando sonidos de mi garganta que no sabía que podía producir. Le devoré la boca, no tenía suficiente aun de sus labios, de hecho, no tenía suficiente de él y yo juntos.

Quería sentirlo más. Quería tenerlo grabado en mi piel, en mis labios, en mis ojos, en mi voz, en la punta de mis dedos y en las uña; en cada rinconcito de mi alma. Y él al parecer quería lo mismo, porque sus dedos se enterraron en mi cadera, y muy suave y lentamente lo fui sintiendo dentro de mí. Al principio fue despacio, suavemente, disfrutando cada movimiento que nos hacía sentir más unidos que nunca. Pero la pasión nos estaba consumiendo y nuestros movimientos se volvieron frenéticos. Él no dejaba de besar mi cuello, y yo desesperadamente jalaba su cabello. Busqué sus labios cuando me sentí que ya no podía más.

—Te amo —jadeé, casi sin poder respirar.

—Te amo —contestó, con la voz completamente ronca.

Con un último grito ahogado entre nuestros labios me desplomé sobre él. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me acostó sobre su cuerpo. Esperé que mi respiración volviera a ser normal. Levanté el rostro y lo vi. Él sonreía y me besó en los labios. Y ahora es que me doy cuenta, al estar así entre sus brazos, de que no tenía ni idea de que tan feliz podía ser en los brazos de la persona indicada. Me acomodé a su lado, aun sin dejar de abrazarlo, y sin darme cuenta me dormí.

Sonreí al sentir los pequeños besos de Harry en mi mejilla. Su barba apenas saliendo me cosquilleaban la piel. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello y apartaban los mechones que cubrían mi rostro.

—Vamos, Pansy, el desayuno está listo —susurró en mi oído.

—De acuerdo —suspiré, pero antes de que se alejara, lo jalé hacia mí. El verde de sus ojos me encantaba, y cada vez que los veía no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera en amarlo más y más— Sabe, señor Potter, lo amo como no tiene idea —él sonrió completamente.

—Puedo hacerme una idea, señora Potter, yo por usted siento lo mismo pero con más intensidad. Usted me tiene loco —confesó. Uní mis labios con los de él.

—Sabes a té verde. Mi favorito —le guiñé un ojo.

Él se levantó y tomó la bandeja que estaba en el buró. Había en ella rollos de canela recién hechos, huevo y fruta con miel; café, una taza de té verde y jugo de naranja.

—Gracias —le dije. Él se subió a la cama, y fuimos desayunando entre besos, caricias y risas.

—¿Quieres pasear por el lugar? —preguntó, después de tomarse todo lo que quedaba de café.

—Sí, quiero ir a la playa. Gracias por traerme aquí —le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Me alegra que te guste.

Me encantaba verlo sonreír. Él era dueño de esa clase de sonrisas que te alegraban el día, en mi caso, me alegraban la vida. Quitó la bandeja de la cama y la volvió a colocar en la mesita. Se levantó y antes de que me diera cuenta, me tomó en brazos. Reí y abracé su cuello

—Entonces hay que aprovechar el día, es hora de ducharnos —me dijo caminando al baño.

—Espera, tengo que ver si Millicent me metió un traje de baño —le dije.

Millicent se había encargado de mi equipaje, como yo no tenía idea de donde me llevaría, ella se ofreció ayudarme pero nunca me dejó ver qué era lo que metía en la maleta.

—¿Traje de baño? ¿Piensas pasear en traje de baño? —enarqué una ceja sin entenderlo— No tienes ni una idea de lo que provocas cuando tienes tan poca ropa encima —murmuró entrando al baño, y dejándome de pie adentro de la ducha— ¿Sabes lo mucho que tuve que controlarme aquella vez en la alberca?

—¿Controlarte para no besarme y decirme lo mucho que me amas? —pregunté pícaramente. Él sonrió.

—Fue una tortura no poder tocarte, pero lo más desesperante fue que todos esos tipos no te quitaban los ojos de encima, y juró que iba a romper más de una cara —confesó.

El agua empezó a caer sobre nosotros, y él se quitó rápidamente los pantalones holgados, que era la única prenda que traía encima. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello.

—No tienes por qué sentir celos. Te amo, Harry, y no existe otro hombre en la faz de la tierra que me interese —lo quedé viendo a los ojos. Él asintió— Así que no tienes por qué molestarte que otros me miren, soy tuya y de nadie más. Esto no quiere decir que no saldré en traje de baño —le advertí. Él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—No podía esperar menos de mi hermosa serpiente —respondió.

Al final me puse un traje de baño color azul, y encima me coloqué un vestido blanco. Caminamos por la calles de ese maravilloso lugar. Todo lucía tan hogareño y tranquilo, fácilmente uno se acostumbraría a vivir en un sitio así. Las horas parecían minutos, entre tiendas y tiendas, así que pronto nos dio la hora del almuerzo y nosotros ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la playa.

—¿Quieres comer aquí? —preguntó Harry deteniendo en un pequeño restaurant, donde se podía ver a muchas personas originarias de ahí comer y platicar.

—La verdad me gustaría comer en la playa —contesté.

—Pues compremos algo para llevar —accedió.

Cuando llegamos a la playa nos acomodamos debajo de una sombrilla y extendimos toallas en la arena. Me quité el vestido bajo la atenta mirada de Harry. Me mordí los labios, si no estuviéramos en un lugar público lo más seguro es que me lanzaría sobre él tan sólo por la mirada que me lanzaba. Me senté entre sus piernas para estar más cómoda, y por otra parte para que mi cercanía tranquilizara sus celos, ya que lo vi fulminando a varios hombres que pasaban delante de nosotros y detenían sus miradas sobre mí.

* * *

><p>Los quince días en Grecia se fueron en un suspiro, y se acabó tan rápido como la espuma en la superficie del mar. Tenía una contradicción en mi interior, quería quedarme en este maravilloso lugar para siempre, y por otro lado, me moría por tener James a mi lado. No verlo una semana era desesperante, pero quince días sin saber de él se volvía preocupante.<p>

Era de noche, y aire fresco de la noche entraba por la puerta del balcón que habíamos dejado abierta. La cortina se movía suavemente provocando extrañas sombras en el suelo. Estábamos en la cama, y Harry me abrazaba por atrás. Ambos nos habíamos quedado en silencio viendo la luna brillar, y disfrutando así nuestra última noche en ese precioso lugar.

—¿Sabes que la luna me recuerda a ti? —habló Harry, justamente en mi oído.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—Es blanca y pálida, así como tu piel —sonreí por sus palabras— ¿Ves esas partes más oscuras que la surcan? —asentí lentamente, casi hipnotizada por el tono de su voz— Me recuerdan a los lunares de tu espalda —sus labios dejaron un beso en mi hombro.

Me di la vuelta. Le acaricié la cara y los labios, antes de besarlo. Me encantaban sus ojos. A mi parecer no había nada más bonito que esas dos esmeraldas que calaban muy hondo en mi alma, y me encantaban más cuando el brillo de su sonrisa se hacía presente en ellos.

—A mí, tus ojos me recuerdan a la primavera —le dije, enredando mis dedos en su cabello— Tu cabello me recuerda a la noche, y tus labios a la canela —lo vi sonreír.

—¿Canela? ¿Por qué la canela? —preguntó confundido.

—Por qué la canela es dulce y penetrante; es tibia y hace que todo en mi interior se vuelva cálido —le confesé.

Él me abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. Suspiré tranquila, sé que a su lado nada podía pasarme. Lo amaba tanto, que estaba casi segura que él no se hacía ni una idea de cuánto.

* * *

><p><em>Noche Buena. <em>

_Espero que la estén pasando genial. En donde vivo está lloviendo, hace frío, y yo desde hace días ando enferma, así que no lo estoy disfrutando como se debe, pero espero que ustedes sí._

_Espero leerlos mañana (capítulo de regalo por ser Navidad)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios. En verdad me alegran el día. _

_By. Cascabelita_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

En una semana regresaba Pansy de su luna de miel, y yo hoy regresaba a mi amado estudio. Estar de vacaciones me encantaba, pero también necesitaba distraerme con lo que más amaba y eso era estar con mi cámara en mano y trabajar.

John bostezó ruidosamente antes de probar su café. Yo ya estaba vestida para salir a trabaja, y él se iba esa misma tarde a Australia, a continuar con su trabajo. Me comí la poca fruta que quedaba en mi plato. Lo vi abrir el periódico y sonrió divertido al pasar rápidamente sus ojos por las letras.

—Aún siguen hablando de la boda del famoso héroe y la señorita de alcurnia —habló él.

—Fue algo sorpresivo. Desde que iniciaron su relación fueron siempre discretos, y a la prensa le cayó como bomba la boda entre el más famoso león y una serpiente —le dije, agarrando el periódico donde por tercera vez se hacía una especulación de donde podían estar pasando la luna de miel el nuevo matrimonio Potter.

—Por lo bueno es que el único que sabe dónde están es Potter y tú.

—Sí. Aunque estoy segura que si los hubieran seguido, Pansy los habría maldecido hasta la saciedad —respondí.

—Me imagino que sí —asintió él, continuando con el desayuno.

Terminando de desayunar subí a mi habitación para lavarme los dientes. Tomé mi bolso de la cama y bajé de nuevo. Me despedí de John, asegurándole que lo acompañaría al aeropuerto. Cuando estaba ya de camino para la chimenea, la puerta retumbo bajo fuertes golpes. Me dirigí a ella, frunciendo el ceño para saber quién golpearía de esa manera. John se colocó atrás de mí, con la varita fuertemente agarrada.

Suspiré y abrí la puerta. John soltó una risa baja al ver quien era. No entendía porque su risa, yo no le veía la gracia por ningún costado.

Blaise se encontraba en la puerta, abrió inmensamente los ojos al verme, como si no fuera a mí a quien esperara ver. Su saco lo traía en la mano, y los primeros botones de su camisa se encontraban desabrochados.

—Zabini —hablé.

John se sentó en el sofá, internamente reproché que se pusiera muy cómodo para presenciar este inesperado momento.

—Preciosa… —hace mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra. No sabía si sonreír o enojarme. Me llegó el aroma de licor que desprendía su aliento y el olor a tabaco de su ropa. Me preocupé, quien sabe de qué manera había llegado hasta aquí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? —le pregunté cruzándome de brazos.

—Ahora te interesa después que has dejado muy claro que no te importo —se burló, con una sonrisa irónica— Tan sólo porque tú me preguntas te lo diré. Mientras tú te paseas de arriba y abajo con tu amiguito, yo me fui a un bar y bebí una botella de whisky de fuego, luego me conseguí una ardiente rubia para llevarla a mi cama —sonrió cuando terminó de hablar.

Sentí mis ojos arder, pero me obligué a no soltar ni una lágrima. Apreté los brazos más a mí alrededor.

—¿Qué ganas con venir a decirme todo esto? —temí que mi voz temblara, pero pude mantenerla firme. Sus ojos adquirieron más sobriedad al escucharme, y se enderezó.

—No ganó nada —se encogió de hombros. Me di la vuelta, para caminar nuevamente a la chimenea y así poder desaparecer de su vista.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca deteniéndome. Agité la mano, tratando zafarme de su agarré. No soportaba su toque, no después de que acaba de estar con otra mujer. Me sentía traicionada, qué ridículo.

—No me toques —exigí antes de meterme a la chimenea. Desaparecí viendo sus ojos, pero no aguante su mirada. Estaba celosa y dolida, él había estado con otra.

* * *

><p>No si ni porque mierda había venido. No tenía ni idea del porque le dije que había estado bebiendo, sin decirle que había sido por ella. Pero si decía eso, me haría ver como un fracasado. Pero lo peor, no tenía una maldita idea de porque le dije que me había llevado a una rubia a la cama, cosa que si era cierta, pero ni siquiera pude besarle con gusto, y menos llegar más lejos. Y todo porque los únicos labios que quería pegados a los míos eran los de Millicent.<p>

Me pasé una mano por el cabello. Suspiré. No tenía ni una jodida manera para que me perdonara, y no sabía cómo decirle que estoy enamorado. Esa clase de cosas nunca me habían pasado. Yo nunca me había enamorado y ahora que lo estaba no sabía qué hacer. Con la fama que me cargo era difícil que ella me creyera.

Un carraspeó me hizo girar. Sentí como algo me ardía por dentro. Quería romperle la cara, nada más de verlo ahí sentado y en pijama. Saber que ha dormido con ella, hace que quiera matarlo.

—¿Quieres un café?

—No —siseé. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —respondió sin ganas— Siéntate —ofreció él.

—Millicent es mía —le dije. Él soltó una risa, pero se puso delante de mí.

—Pues a como lo veo, no creo que sea así —espetó, bajando la voz a un susurró demasiado molesto— Eres un completo idiota y ella no se merece algo como tú.

Mi puño dio contra su cara. La sangre brotó de su nariz. Él se la limpió y al verla, me golpeó el rostro. Sentí mi labio palpitar al igual que mi rabia. Me lancé hacía él, y ambos caímos al suelo. No sabía cuántas veces lo golpeé y perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces sus golpes me dejaban sin respiración.

Al cabo de unos minutos, me levanté con la respiración entrecortada, y limpiando la sangre que salía de mi labios.

—Aléjate de ella —gruñí.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas dañarla con gusto? —espetó.

—Ella no será para ti —él soltó una carcajada sarcástica, y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

—Tú no te la mereces —gritó.

—¿Y tú sí? —pregunté irónicamente.

—Millicent es hermosa, divina en todos los aspectos —quise lanzarme hacía él otra vez nada más de escucharlo— Pero yo no soy de ese bando —respondió pícaramente, guiñándome un ojo.

Reí, no aguanté y una escandalosa carcajada salió de mi garganta. Me dejé caer en el sofá, agarrándome las costillas al comprender sus palabras.

—¿Entonces tú no quieres a Millicent? —pregunté cuando pude parar de reír.

—No te equivoques, yo amo a esa mujer —contestó— Por eso, si yo me enteró que lástimas nuevamente a mi muñeca, te cruciare hasta la locura —advirtió, seriamente.

—Estoy enamorado —le confesé, tomando mi saco de suelo para irme de ese lugar. Tenía que tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza y curarme los golpes.

—Lo sé, pero no sabes cómo demostrarlo y a ella le está doliendo —me dijo molesto.

—Yo haré que me perdone —aseguré, antes de cerrar la puerta atrás de mí.

* * *

><p>Sujeté a Pansy entre mis brazos, y segundos después el jalón de estómago se hizo presente. Cuando llegamos a casa, ella aún seguía agarrando las solapas de mi camisa. Siempre lo hacía durante unos segundos antes de soltarse. Y esos segundos, por alguna extraña razón, eran los que disfrutaba más que nunca; era como si ella confiara su estabilidad tan sólo en mí, y eso me hacía sentir fuerte.<p>

Cuando por fin se relajó, intentó alejarse, pero yo la sostuve de la cintura y la levanté del suelo.

—Bienvenida a casa, señora Potter —ella empezó a reír. Su risa la sentía en mi cuello, y eso provocaba que mi propia risa vibrara en mi pecho.

—Gracias —sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas, y por una fracción de segundo vi sus ojos cristalizados, pero inmediatamente cerró la distancia de nuestros labios.

La llevé en brazos a la habitación, nuestra habitación.

—Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras. Puedas hacer con la casa lo que quieras —ella sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me gustaría cambiar algo. Me gusta así como está —asentí.

Caminé al armario y abrí la puerta. Antes de irme agrande el armario y le pedí a Dinky que fuera por las cosas de Pansy. Ella las acomodó todo en su lugar.

—¿Está es mi ropa? —preguntó Pansy, viendo el armario.

—Sí. Le pedí a Dinky que fuera a por ella —ella sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me gustaba el sabor de su boca, pero amaba con fuerzas esos gestos tan simples.

—Gracias —dijo, con voz suave.

Por un rato tan sólo nos quedamos en la cama abrazados. En pocas horas aparecería Hermione y Ron con James. Sabía que Pansy estaba impaciente por verlo al igual que yo. Los últimos días de luna de miel, no había hecho más que pensar en él. Y eso me alegraba, sabía que Pansy estaba más loca por James que por mí, y eso me hacía amarla mucho más.

—¿A qué hora lo van a traer? —preguntó ella. Acaricié su cabello, y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

—En un rato más —contesté.

Media hora después, Dinky nos avisó de la llegada de los Weasley. Pansy no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces para bajar prácticamente corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a la sala, ellos estaban ahí sentados.

—James —le habló Pansy. Me hijo salió corriendo a su brazos— Te extrañe tanto.

—Yo también los extrañe —respondió él, con una brillante sonrisa decorando su rostro.

Sonreí, me causaba tanta felicidad ver que tan unidos estaban ellos dos. Tomé a James en mis brazos, y le besé ambas mejillas.

—Hola, Hermione, Ron —saludé a la pareja. Ellos nos devolvieron el saludo con una sonrisa.

Mis amigos decidieron acompañarnos para la comida, pero no quisieron demorar ya que Rose y Hugo se había quedado con Molly, y aparte de ellos estaban los hijos de Billy. Y los niños se las ingeniaban perfectamente para ser una bomba cuando estaban juntos.

Después de la comida, James colocó una película y se sentó en el sofá. Pansy decidió subir a la habitación y terminar de colocar el resto de su ropa en el armario. Yo la seguí y me quedé sentado en la cama, viéndola, contemplando su presencia, satisfecho al saber que así debía ser. Ella conmigo, y yo con ella.

Sonreí al darme cuenta de que ahora ya no tendría que irse a ningún lado. Esta era su casa y no había ninguna razón para no quedarse. Ella levitó mi maleta a la cama y la abrió. Vi el movimiento de su mano y, a como había hecho con la de ella, acomodó la ropa sucia en el canasto y la limpia en el armario.

—No tienes que hacerlo —me acerqué a ella, y coloqué una mano sobre la varita.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, eres mi esposo —sonrió. Y una vez más, no pude evitar besarla.

—¿Sabes que me alegra? —le pregunté sobre los labios— Me alegra saber que no tienes que irte.

—Eso está bien —respondió ella— Pues resulta que ahora vivo aquí, y sería algo feo que a usted no le guste la idea —su mirada era divertida.

—Sabes que desde hace mucho quería que vivieras conmigo —acaricié su mejilla. La escuché suspirar.

—Pues, señor Potter, usted debe estar consciente de que nunca me iré —aclaró ella, dándose la vuelta para acomodar sus cosas en el tocador que también compré antes de irnos. Yo tan sólo había tenido una mesita y un espejo, pero sabía que ella necesitaría su espacio para poner sus cosas.

—Me alegra escucharla, señora Potter —me acerqué a ella, y le di la vuelta.

Poseí sus labios y tomé su cintura, para pegarla más a mí. Sus manos inmediatamente se enredaron en mi cabello. La levanté y algunas cosas cayeron al suelo cuando la dejé sobre el tocador, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en ver el estropicio. Sus piernas se enredaron en mis caderas y me jaló más hacia su cuerpo. Ni siquiera el aire podía pasar entre nosotros en este momento. Mis manos colaron a su espalda, debajo de su blusa. Sentir sus piel erizarse bajo mis manos era una sensación indescriptible. Bajé mis labios a su cuello, y mordí sutilmente donde sentía su vena palpitar, y ella gemía más alto si tocaba ese punto.

—Harry… no podemos —logró decir con voz jadeante.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté, sin dejar de besarla y tocarla.

—James puede venir —sus uñas se enterraron en mis hombros, cuando mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Está viendo una película, no se despegara de ahí —le susurré en el oído.

Ella gimió, y se dejó llevar. Quité su blusa roja y la tiré al suelo. Ella quitó los botones de mi camisa, y acarició todo mi torso, mientras se mordía los labios. Me encantaba verla a los ojos. Sus ojos azules parecían casi negros y brillaban intensamente cada vez que hacíamos el amor. La vi sonreír sensualmente, mientras me volvía a jalar con sus manos. Sus labios chocaron con los míos, y sus dientes mordieron mis labios arrancándome un gruñido. El beso era firme y apasionado, así como ella.

—Mamá —en medio de las caricias, escuchamos el canturreo de James desde el pasillo.

Ella me empujó y se bajó del tocador. Busqué mi camisa y me la puse rápidamente. Ella se arregló el cabello con las manos después de colocarse la blusa.

—Mamá —la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció James con una sonrisa.

—¿Sí, mi cielo? —le preguntó Pansy, con la voz intranquila y un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas. Tendríamos que esperar hasta en la noche, aunque verla con los labios hinchados no me ayudaban en nada a controlarme.

James brincó a la cama con una sonrisa. Me subí a la cama y me senté a su lado.

—¿Me trajeron algo? —preguntó. Su carita lucía luminosa y expectante.

Pansy se acercó al armario y sacó una caja envuelta en papel azul. Antes de regresar, habíamos pasado por una juguetería para comprarle algo a James.

—Sí —le enseñó la caja. La sonrisa de mi hijo se engrando— Pero antes de dártela, dime que travesuras hiciste en una nuestra ausencia —le pidió, apartando la caja de sus manos.

Me alegraba darme cuenta de que Pansy, poco a poco, había aprendido a conocer los gestos de James, y ya no se dejaba comprar tan fácilmente con su sonrisa. Podía ser difícil, James poseía una cara demasiado dulce y una sonrisa traviesa que hacían olvidarte de todo, pero no podíamos permitir que nos ablandara con eso. Y Pansy ya había logrado superar esa fase de cumplir todos sus caprichos, bueno, casi. Aun puedo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que le cuesta decirle que no.

—No hice nada, mami —contestó, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Tengo que preguntarle a tu tía? —preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja.

Él suspiro y se resignó a hablar.

—Bueno, si pasó algo, pero no fue toda mi culpa —dijo— Estaba jugando con Rose y Hugo, pero él es muy pequeño para correr, y cuando Rose y yo nos alejamos, él intentó bajar las escaleras corriendo y resbaló —así que por eso era el moretón que tenía el pequeño en la frente— Tía Hermione nos castigó a los dos por no entender a Hugo, sabiendo que él es más pequeño.

—De acuerdo —suspiró la pelinegra, y se sentó a su lado— Tienes que darte cuenta que él aun no puede hacer todo lo que ustedes hacen, tienes que cuidarlo hasta que Hugo pueda hacerlo por sí mismo, ¿entiendes? —él asintió.

Pansy le dio la caja. James rompió el papel, encontrando adentro un muñeco de acción.

—Es genial, gracias —él sonrió y salió corriendo, segundos después escuchamos la puerta de su habitación cerrarse.

Busqué mi varita y cerré la puerta con un hechizo. La jalé para que quedara acostada sobre la cama, y me puse sobre ella.

—Harry… —habló ella.

—Oh, no, no puedo esperar. Tengo deseos de ti —ella sonrió, y sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello para poder jalar mi cabeza y así despegar mis labios de su cuello.

—Yo igual te deseo —dijo antes de besarme.

Así iniciaba mi nueva vida a su lado, sabiendo que esta casa de ahora en adelante sería la de ella. Aun no tenía ni una idea de cómo fue que me enamore, tan sólo me di cuenta cuando ya no podía imaginarme un día sin ella cerca de nosotros.

* * *

><p><em>Pues aquí lo tienen. <em>

_Feliz Navidad._

_Nos leemos el próximo jueves, besos._

_By. Cascabelita_


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Vi la pared inmaculadamente blanca, esperando con demencia que apareciera algo ahí, claro que eso nunca sucedería. Suspiré, no sabía cuánto tiempo me harían esperar. Me levanté y caminé por el pequeño pasillo de la sala de espera. Releí los carteles pegados de la pared, y revisé las plantas que decoraban el lugar, esperando reconocerlas del mundo mágico, pero al parecer mi memoria no funcionaba en este momento. Volví sobre mis pasos muchísimas veces. Retorcí mis dedos, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para controlarme.

Me dejé caer sobre la silla, otra vez, y mis uñas tamborilearon la superficie de la silla que estaba a mi lado derecho. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla, e inmediatamente sentí el saborcito de la sangre en la lengua, y apreté los labios, para no hacer ninguna mueca de dolor. Me levanté nuevamente, y tomé una revista de la mesita que estaba del otro lado del pasillo, pasé mi vista por las letras, todo lo que decía era una farándula de personas que no conocía, así que la volví a dejar en su lugar. Resoplé, más que cansada estaba desesperada.

—Por amor al cielo, Pansy, ¿quieres calmarte? —preguntó exasperada Millicent— Estás a punto de hacer un hueco en el suelo.

—Como no eres tú la que está en esta situación —comenté, dejándome caer otra vez en la silla. Ella soltó una risita, y cerró la revista que tenía en las manos.

—¿Qué situación, Pansy? —cuestionó con una ceja enarcada, y una suave sonrisa— Esto puede ser el inicio de algo maravilloso —sonreí.

—Lo sé, pero estoy muy nerviosa —le dije, y suspiré quizás por décima vez en esta hora— Y aun no puedo creer que estemos en un hospital muggle —susurré.

—Pues así es mejor, ¿no?, tú misma lo dijiste, en San Mungo, correrían los chismes —afirmó ella.

—Lo sé —reconocí— Es graciosa la situación, después de la guerra, nadie quería hablar de nosotros. Luego fundamos la empresa y los chismes empezaron a ser hiriente. Pero si ahora me ven en San Mungo, realizándome exámenes, todo el mundo hablaría de mí, pero claro, de buena forma porque nadie querría hacer enojar a Harry Potter —espeté.

Me enfadaba esta situación. La gente no eran más que unas interesadas. Y me enfadaba más escuchar algunos comentarios de que tan sólo me case con Harry Potter para redimirme. Como si tuviera que pedirles perdón obligatoriamente. Pero Harry me dijo que lo mejor era ignorarlos, tan sólo nosotros somos dueños de nuestra intimidad, así que lo que diga la gente no cuenta.

—Tranquila —Millicent tomó mi mano, y la apretó para darme apoyo— Debes tranquilizarte, tu magia se está desbordando, la siento vibrar, y si sigues así, es seguro que Harry lo sienta —ella tenía razón, así que respiré profundamente varias veces.

En el mundo mágico, cuando una pareja contraía matrimonio, la magia de ambos se unía, por eso era fácil entre ambos saber lo que el otro sentía. Y si la magia de uno de alteraba, el otro lo sentiría y podría interpretarlo de diferente manera, desde felicidad hasta peligro.

—Tienes razón… —no pude terminar la frase, porque una leve música salió de mi bolso.

Lo abrí y me encontré con el aparato que Harry me regaló, alegando que son más rápidos de las lechuzas, y mientras no se hiciera magia cerca de ellos, todo estaría bien. Vi la pantalla, y era una llamada entrante de Harry. Lo vi sin saber qué hacer, aun no sabía cómo manejarlo, así que Millicent me lo quitó y apretó un botón.

—Hola —saludé.

—_Hola, mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?_ —preguntó, con la voz seria.

—Bien, bien, mi vida, ¿llegaras a comer? —le pregunté para cambiar el tema, pero sabía muy bien que había tenido el presentimiento de que algo pasaba.

—_Sí, a las dos estaré en casa, ¿segura que estás bien?_ —volvió a preguntar.

—Estoy perfecta, cariño.

—_De acuerdo, nos vemos en la casa, te amo_ —sonreí ante sus palabras.

—Te amo, nos vemos en casa —corté la llamada, y volví a meter el aparato en el bolso.

—Tienes que controlarte —dijo Millicent.

Si ella supiera, que ahora que escuché la voz de Harry, todas mis terminales nerviosas se tranquilizaron. Harry ere el único capaz de controlar esta serpiente.

—Ya. Pero cuéntame algo para que me distraiga.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—Blaise —solté sin anestesia— Sé que te ha estado buscando.

—Pues sí, y le di una oportunidad —ella ladeó la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando— Sabes que lo quiero. Maldición. Yo amo a ese hombre, pero no puedo estarle perdonando todo.

Sabía a qué se refería. Ella hablaba sobre la llegada de Blaise todo borracho al departamento. Después de que hablé con Millicent, fui con Blaise. Cuando el terminó de hablar, la verdad es que no sabía si abrazarlo para hacerlo sentir mejor, o mandarle un par de crucius por tonto.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le pregunté.

—Empezamos de cero —suspiró, y acomodó un mechón de su cabello atrás de la oreja— Sólo… no sé cómo llamar a lo que tenemos, no somos amigos, pero tampoco algo así como novios. Pero le dejé muy claro que no me interesaba con quien se acostaba.

Asentí. No entendía como mi amiga podía ser tan perspicaz para unas cosas, y para otras, ni aunque se las pusieras en la nariz se daría cuenta. Blaise cambió por ella; no deja de buscarla, de mandarle flores, de invitarla a salir, y después de tantos meses que mi amiga lo ha rechazado, él sigue ahí. Yo no sabía que esperaba ella; Blaise no sería alguien que recitaría poemas bajo la luna, pero era un hecho que de un modo u otro le haría saber lo que siente.

—Señora Potter —me llamó, una mujer vestida de blanco con una hoja en la mano.

—¿Sí?

—Puede pasar —dijo ella, señalando una puerta abierta.

—Gracias —me levanté— ¿Puedo entrar con mi amiga? —ella asintió, y sonrió a medias.

El consultorio no era más que una sala de quizás cuatro por cuatro metros. Un escritorio lleno de papeles ordenados y atrás de él, un señor de cabello blanco y lentes de montura gruesa.

—Buenos días, señora Potter —saludó el hombre.

—Buenos días, doctor Jones —él señaló un par de sillas enfrente del escritorio, y nosotras nos sentamos

—Pues aquí tengo los resultados de su prueba —mencionó él, con un sobre en la mano— Veamos…

Tenía la sensación de que lo hacía a propósito, sus manos se movían lentamente, como si temiera romper el papel. Mi nervios alborotaron otra vez, y Millicent me dio un punta pie y me señaló con la mirada el escritorio donde un lápiz de removía imperceptiblemente, a causa de mi magia. Suspiré y el lápiz dejó de moverse. Vi otra vez al doctor, y esté tenía la mirada puesta en el papel. Una sonrisa sutil empezó a surgir en su rostro.

—Felicidades, señora Potter, me alegra comunicarle que tiene cinco semanas de embarazo.

Apreté el borde de mi vestido, y empecé a respirar rápidamente. La vista se me nubló con excesiva rapidez. Sentí la piel de mis brazos y mi espalda, erizarse. Llevé mi mano libre a mi vientre, que no demostraba nada, pero sabía que algo dentro crecía. Algo de Harry y mío, crecía dentro. Algo tan hermoso y único. Un poco de él, un poco de mí. Él y yo.

—Pansy, tranquila —entre mi vista borrosa, pude ver a Millicent, y una de sus manos estaba sobre mi mano que apretaba la tela de mi vestido.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, viendo al doctor.

—Así es, señora Potter —el hombre repitió con un gesto tranquilizador. Él ha de estar muy acostumbrado a dar este tipo de reacciones.

—Yo no puedo creerlo —murmuré— Millicent, estoy embarazada.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, y una lágrima viajó por mi mejilla. Abracé a Millicent. Esto era maravilloso, sentía el corazón casi desbocado, temí que se me saliera por la garganta. Sentía la misma emoción de cuando James me llamaba mamá, y ahora tendría un bebé más, a alguien que llevaría en mi vientre por nueve meses. Una personita más a quien cuidar y dar mi vida si fuera necesario.

Después de la consulta, Millicent y yo fuimos a departamento luego de haber comprado un bote de helado para celebrar. Nos acomodamos en el sofá, cada una con una con un poco de helado y una cuchara. Aún faltaban unas horas para que tuviera que ir a por James. Me sentía eufórica, y estaba segura que de un momento a otro las mejillas me empezarían a doler, porque no había parado de sonreír.

—¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Harry? —preguntó Millicent. Saboreé el helado que tenía en la boca.

—Tal vez se lo diga en quince días, cuando cumplamos seis meses de casados —contesté.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que uní mi vida a la de él, y el tiempo se me había pasado en un suspiro. Dejé de tomar la poción anticonceptiva desde hace un par de semanas. No le había dicho nada a él, porque no sé cómo se lo tomaría, pero yo quería tener hijos, así que realmente no sabía si él también lo quería.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Millicent, acercándose a mí.

—Yo no le dije nada a Harry —ella me observó sin entender— Yo dejé de tomar la poción anticonceptiva desde hace un par de semanas sin decirle nada. ¿Y qué tal si él no quiere un bebé ahora?

—¿Estás delirando, verdad? —interrogó ella, con el gesto sorprendido. Yo negué con la cabeza— Por amor al cielo, Pansy, tú tienes a Harry completamente embobado, ese hombre sería capaz de todo, hasta lo impensable, por hacerte feliz. Y si tú le dices que estás esperando un bebé, él no hará otra cosa que adorarte más —explicó ella, con el gesto suave.

—Tienes razón —suspiré, y otra vez una sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en la sala de juntas, revisando unos papeles. Ahí mismo estaban Draco, Theo y Blaise. La única que no estaba presente era Astoria, que hace apenas unos días había dado a luz a una hermosa niña de cabellos dorados y ojos tan azules como Narcisa; está demás decir que tanto Draco y Lucius se habían vueltos locos de felicidad, aunque claro, ellos lo demostraban a su manera. La pequeña Amelia, la princesa de los Malfoy.<p>

—Los ingresos se elevaron en un veinticinco por ciento —habló Theo, sosteniendo una hoja en alto.

—Y el contrato con los alemanes por fin se firmó —dijo Blaise.

—El contrato con el norteamericano, fue un hallazgo —aportó Draco, sonriendo de medio lado.

Normalmente en las juntas no solía hablar mucho, porque por lo general nada más se revisaba los ingresos y los contratos firmados o a punto de firmar. Mi área era más dedicado a buscar a los empresarios más adecuados para abrir contratos o clientes que quisieran que nosotros nos encargáramos de exportas sus productos a otro lugar. O en todo caso, los eventos que se realizaban para cualquier beneficencia.

Dejé los papeles de la mesa, y apreté con ambas manos mi vientre. Había sentido un pinchazo en el vientre. Respiré y aparté las manos. Seguí bajando la mirada por los papeles, y firmé el documento que me había dado Blaise. Mordí mis labios, y volvía a apretar mi vientre. Un intenso dolor me invadió, y no pude evitar que mis labios dieran un pequeño jadeo.

—Pansy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Draco.

Respiré varias veces, esperando a que se quitara el dolor. No pude contestarle.

—¿Qué tienes, linda? —esa era la voz de Blaise.

—Yo…

No pude controlarme, grité, y me apreté el vientre. No era estúpida. Pero no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Me sostuve el vientre, deseando que de igual manera mi bebé se sostuviera a la vida.

—Mi bebé —grité, o eso creí.

Sentí los brazos de Blaise bajo mis rodillas y mi espalda. No tenía ni idea de en qué momento me había cargado. El dolor era intenso, ya ni sabía si era físico, o por dentro. Mis lágrimas quemaban a pasar por mis mejillas. Esto no podía estarme pasando a mí. Mi garganta no dejaba de emitir gritos, o jadeos; todo de mí se estaba desmoronando. Mis ojos se nublaron, y después todo se volvió negro.

Quería despertar, pero los ojos se me cerraban. Lo intenté una vez más, y por fin pude abrir los ojos. Miré el techo completamente blanco. Me toqué la cabeza, parecía que me había dado un buen golpe, porque todo me daba vueltas. Mis brazos estaban fríos, y me di cuenta de la horrible bata blanca.

Todo vino a mi mente. Mis lágrimas resbalaron, y mi barbilla empezó a temblar. Quería gritar, hasta desgarrarme la garganta, pero preferí apretar los dientes. Bajé la mirada hacia mi vientre. Mis manos temblaron. No quería hacerlo, realmente no quería hacerlo, pero era necesario. Lentamente posé mi mano en mi vientre, sabía lo que iba a sentir. Nada. Mi vientre aún seguía plano, pero de algún modo yo sabía que algo adentro crecía. Y ahora nada había. Lo sentí, sentí que una parte de mí había muerto.

—No, no, no —susurré.

Empecé a respirar agitadamente, el aire se había vuelto escaso, o mis pulmones se negaban a trabajar. Me dolía, mil veces peor que un crucius. Era como si me mordieran el alma, y luego escupieran al fuego los pedazos. Me sentía morir. Quería morir. Aparté de un manotazo las lágrimas, pero sabía que no pararían de caer. Respiré varias veces tratando de controlarme, tratando de controlar esos temblores que recorrían mi cuerpo. Me senté en la cama. Me sentía vacía, peor que esta habitación. Me quité de nuevo las lágrimas, y respiré varias veces.

Quería llorar más, pero no quería que alguien más me viera, y sabía que tarde o temprano alguien entraría a la habitación. Y no me equivocaba; suavemente alguien tocó. No contesté, y la puerta se abrió. Por ella apareció el cabello revuelto de Harry. Sus ojos tras las gafas, me dieron ganas de llorar. Yo ya me había hecho la idea de que mi bebé tendría los ojos de él.

—Pansy —él se acercó.

Yo abracé mis rodillas, y giré la cara. Mis lágrimas nuevamente aparecieron. No quería que me viera. Sentí que la cama se hundió bajo su peso. Y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos. Me tensé, aunque su contacto era maravilloso.

—Mi amor, mírame —pidió, y acarició mi cabello.

Le hice caso. Traté de no verlo a los ojos, no quería ponerme a llorar desconsoladamente enfrente de él. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo. Aún no habían pasado los quince días desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada; así que él se vino a enterar que estaba yo esperando un bebé el mismo día que lo pierdo. Me sentía fatal. Y quería pedirle perdón por eso. Pero no podía pedirle perdón, porque sabía que me perdonaría, y el problema era que yo no me he perdonado.

—Harry, quiero irme —le dije, aun sin verlo a los ojos. Mi voz apenas era escuchable, pero temí que si hablaba más alto, se me rompería la voz, o me pondría a gritar.

Si él quería hablar, sería en nuestra casa. Él se levantó, y se acercó a mí. Sus labios se posaron en mi frente.

—Te amo —susurró contra mi piel. Y por primera vez, no pude contestarle.

Él salió de la habitación, me levanté y busqué mi ropa. Mis pies tocaron el frío suelo, y caminé a la mesa donde pude ver mi ropa doblada. Me coloqué el vestido, y me puse los zapatos. La puerta se volvió abrir, cuando con mis dedos traté de acomodar mi cabello. El rostro de Millicent apareció. Sabía que había estado llorando. Ella se sentó a mi lado, y pasó un brazo por mis hombros. Me recargué contra ella, pero no lloré. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente me dio su apoyo, y yo aprecié que no tratara de consolarme con palabras que no aliviarían mi dolor. Era suficiente con tenerla a mi lado. Minutos después apareció Harry, tomó mi mano, y me encaminó hacia las chimeneas.

Cuando llegamos a casa, no pude evitar que mi mirada buscara a James.

—¿James? ¿Dónde está? —pregunté por él. Mi voz había sonado bastante hueca.

—En casa de Molly, dormirá ahí hoy —asentí.

No quería que me viera de esta manera. Tal vez mañana este mejor, y pueda abrazarlo y besarlo sin desmoronarme.

Subí a la habitación, con Harry atrás de mí. Me metí en el baño y tomé una ducha. Me puse pijama, sabía que todavía era temprano, pero quería dormir. Harry me arropó, y me besó la frente. Sostuvo mi mano hasta que los ojos se me cerraron.

No quería soñar, simplemente quería dormir como si estuviera muerta. Pero no fue así. Mi sueño era aterrador. Sentía que mis entrañas eran succionadas. Que cada parte de mí se desprendía. Que algo en mí se moría. Mi vientre no era más que un espacio vacío y negro. Mis propios gritos me martillaban el cerebro. Mi garganta ardía como si tragara una lija.

—Pansy, cálmate, mi amor —escuché la voz de Harry, y abrí los ojos de golpe.

Tenía las manos de Harry en mis muñecas, lo más seguro era que había agitado los brazos y había gritado porque sentía la garganta irritada. Sentía la frente sudorosa, pero al parecer a él no le importaba porque me besó la frente varias veces. Está demás decir, que ese pequeño gesto logró que mi corazón latiera de manera normal. No había nada en mí que Harry no pudiera normalizar o alterar, según las circunstancias.

—Tranquila, sólo fue una pesadilla —dijo él, acariciando mis manos.

Yo me incorporé, y quedé sentada frente a él. Su imagen tan sólo era iluminada por la lámpara que había en la mesita a lado de la cama.

—Pero esto no es mucho mejor —murmuré. Él bajó la mirada, y me besó la mano.

—Lo sé. Pero aquí estaré a tú lado. No te dejaré nunca —sus labios se pusieron sobre mis labios resecos.

Le devolví el beso. Quería olvidarme de todo, pero no podía. Lo quería más cerca, así que coloqué mis manos en una de mis partes favoritas del cuerpo de Harry: su cuello, en él podía envolver mis manos, arañar su piel, enterrar mis dedos en el nacimiento de su cabello y si le besaba o le mordía debajo de la oreja, siempre salía un gruñido de su garganta.

Sus labios me tranquilizaron. Era como beber chocolate caliente después de un día helado. Todo con sus labios era mejor. Cuando nos separamos, le acaricié las mejillas. Él con sus dedos quitó las lágrimas que decoraban mi rostro, que no sabía ni en qué momento había empezado a llorar. Tomé su mano, y la sostuve sobre mis labios. Quería tenerlo más cerca. Lo necesitaba tanto a mi lado en este momento. Quería ser una sola con él.

—Perdón —susurré sobre su piel. Esa palabra era muy simple en este momento.

—¿Qué tengo que perdonarte? —acarició mi cabello. Mis ojos gotearon más. Él no podía simplemente preguntarme eso, cuando la verdad estaba ante sus ojos. Pero él es Harry, jamás lograra ver el daño que he provocado.

—Por no decirte que estaba esperando un bebé —susurré. Aunque realmente siento que no merezco que me perdone— Perdón por hacerte enterar que estábamos esperando un hijo el mismo día que lo pierdo —le dije con la voz entrecortada.

—No tengo que perdonarte nada —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Bajé la mirada— Nena, mírame —no quería hacerlo, pero aun así lo vi a los ojos. Sus ojos se veían tan puros, tan llenos de protección, como si no permitiera que nada malo me pasara— No tienes la culpa de nada. No hay nada que deba perdonarte.

—Yo quería decírtelo el día que cumpliéramos seis meses, dentro de una semana —él asintió, y me besó los labios fugazmente.

—Lo sé.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Él ya estaba en pijama, y se acostó a mi lado, metiéndose bajo la colcha. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, y coloqué una mano sobre su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Quería sentirlo completamente: su respiración, sus latidos, la tibieza de su piel, porque estaba segura que sería lo único que me mantendría con vida en este momento. Mi única razón para no estar tan vacía.

Empecé a llorar como no lo había hecho. Quería desbordar la cascada que se desató en mí. Mis sollozos eran amortiguados por su piel. Sus brazos me rodearon, y una de sus manos acarició mi cabello. Quería que el dolor se fuera, pero sabía que no sería así, por lo menos no tan pronto. Yo ya lo amaba. Yo ya amaba a mi bebé.

—Yo lo amaba, Harry —sollocé.

—Lo sé, mi vida. A mí igual me duele —dijo él.

Por el movimiento involuntario de sus hombros sabía que él también lloraba. No era la única sufriendo. Él estaba aquí y los dos saldríamos de esta. Tal vez nos llevaría tiempo, pero estando a su lado sé que todo estará bien. Porque a lado de Harry, cada parte de mi mundo tomaba el orden correcto.

* * *

><p><em>Feliz Año Nuevo. Les deseo que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad, que siempre tengan salud y amor. <em>

_Con todo mi cariño… _

_By. Cascabelita _


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Me acomodé en el sillón de cuero negro. Me quedé viendo la pared blanca, sin saber qué hacer. O decir. Suspiré, no me gustaba ver a Pansy así, pero no podía hacer nada. Por lo bueno es que ella contaba con el apoyo y amor de Harry. Ese hombre no se había separado de ella ni un segundo. Revisé los títulos de los libros que había en el estante. Había varias novelas antiguas, y me sorprendí encontrar varias de autores muggles.

Hace algunos meses, una semana después del incidente en el departamento, Blaise me había pedido una oportunidad. Acepté, después de tantas insistencias por su parte. No podía decirle que no. No quería tenerlo lejos. Lo amaba como a nadie. Y los días que no lo tuve cerca fueron maldiciones para mí. Le volví a pedir que fuéramos amigos, pero el negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo —había dicho, y se acercó a mí— No puedo cometer dos veces el mismo error. No te quiero simplemente como amiga. Te quiero, Millicent —yo quedé sorprendida. Esa palabra podía tomar muchos significados para Blaise, pero parecía que hablaba en serio— ¿Dame una oportunidad, por favor?

Le pedí que me lo dejara pensar, pero al final cedí. No era una relación formal, era más bien como intentar traspasar la barrera de simples conocidos. Le pedí que no me volviera a decir si se acostaba con alguien. No necesitaba escuchar eso.

—Eso no volverá a pasar —respondió. Me dio la impresión de que se refería a algo más que no hablar sobre sus andanzas con otras mujeres. Era como si nunca más fuera estar con otra. Y eso era imposible.

Ahora me encontraba es su casa. Él se sentó a mi lado, y me ofreció una copa de vino. Ver a Pansy, a mi mejor amiga, mujer hecha de hierro fundido tan destrozada, no era bueno para mí. La veía tan triste que me daban ganas de llorar cuando la veía a los ojos. Apenas hace tres días sucedió eso, y sabía que no podía recuperarse tan pronto.

Dejé la copa en la mesa, y con toda la confianza que me había dado pasar tanto tiempo en el departamento de Blaise, y el propio Blaise, me acosté en el sofá, colocando la cabeza en su regazo. Podía decirse que confiaba un poquito más en él.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, acariciando mi cabello. Cerré los ojos.

—Acabó de ir a ver a Pansy. Duele verla así —le dije.

—Fue algo muy fuerte lo que pasó —murmuró. Tomé su mano y empecé a jugar con sus largos dedos.

—No sé qué hacer para ayudarla —suspiré.

—Ella esta consiente de que estás a su lado, y para ella ha de ser lo mejor.

—Yo no sabría cómo reaccionar. No puedo imaginarme pasar por algo como eso.

—No estarías sola —él llevó mi mano a sus labios, y besó mi dorso— Me tendrías a mí.

—O al padre de mi hijo —murmuré.

—A quien quieres, pero siempre me tendrías a mí —afirmó.

Me daban ganas de creerle, pero era un poco difícil. Blaise Zabini, el mujeriego, quien podría tener a cualquier mujer con tan sólo tronar los dedos, no me era fácil creer que yo le gustara de una manera distinta.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado por la noche? —me preguntó, al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

—Sí. No quisiera ir, pero hay una pequeña reunión en la empresa, por el cumpleaños de un compañero. Pero iré, no quiero verme grosera —le conté— Pero no tardaré, me despediré lo antes posible.

—¿Cómo a qué hora? —preguntó— Quiero ir a por ti.

—No lo sé, quizás como a las once —contesté— Pero no es necesario que vayas, podemos vernos en mi departamento, o yo puedo venir al tuyo —no tenía ni idea de porque había dicho eso. Él tan sólo asintió, como si no hubiera notado nada raro en mis palabras.

—De acuerdo —aceptó.

La llegada del sábado, me trajo un problema. No sabía que ponerme, no quería vestirme como si fuera a ir al trabajo (pantalón, una blusa lisa y un saco), quería verme diferente. Pero la única que podría ayudarme en este caso, sería Pansy, pero no quería agobiarla con algo tan superficial. Me decidí por un vestido en color crema, y unos zapatos de tacón, algo tan sencillo pero que me hacía sentir cómoda.

Llegué como a eso de las siete, sosteniendo un pequeño obsequio para el festejado. El estudio había sido decorado con globos, y un enorme cartel que decía felicidades, la música era suave y tranquila. Platiqué con todos, y traté de disfrutar la fiesta, pero había algo que me incomodaba. La mirada de David, tenía algo que no me gustaba. Sabía que yo le atraía, ya me lo había confesado, e intentaba que saliera con él. Pero a mí no me gustaba ni un poco; era atractivo, ojos marrones, cabello negro y piel clara, pero no era mi tipo. Caminé entre las personas, y como diez minutos, antes de que diera las once, me despedí de todos. Tomé mi bolso, y caminé a la salida.

Salí por la puerta principal, y me abracé, había demasiado frío y yo no había traído abrigo. Además, pronto llegaría al departamento de Blaise, tan sólo tenía que caminar para encontrar un callejón; cerca de la empresa no se podía hacer apariciones, por los hechizo de protección. Mantener en custodia los diseños era muy importante, así que para aparecer había que alejarse.

Ya casi había alcanzado una buena distancia, cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca, y la punta de una varita se presionaba en mi babilla. Aquel sujeto, me jalaba para meterme en un callejón oscuro.

—Silencio —murmuró el hechizo. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente. David.

Quitó la mano de mi boca, traté de buscar mi varita, pero él me empujó contra la pared. Su mirada marrón estaba desquiciada y me provocó miedo. Traté de empujarlo, pero su cuerpo se presionó contra él mío. Con asco sentí que pasaba su lengua por mi cuello, y como una parte de su anatomía se pegaba horriblemente contra mí.

—Traté de hacerlo por las buenas, así que ahora te tocara de mala manera —aseguró su amenaza en mi oído.

Sentí sus labios, recorriendo mi cuello. Me dolía donde mordía con saña. Traté de mover una pierna para patearlo, ya que las manos no podía utilizarlas, porque él sostenía mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza.

—No, no llores, princesa, te aseguró que lo vas a disfrutar. Mejor que el maldito de Zabini —me dijo— Es más, después de mí, no querrás saber nada de él.

Su boca se presionó contra la mía, me mordió los labios, tratando que yo abriera la boca. Sentí que me arrancaba los labios, así que no pude evitarlo, abrí los labios. Su lengua se coló en mi boca. Quería vomitar. Mis lágrimas continuaban corriendo. Me sentía perdida. Volví a intentar mover las piernas, pero él me presionó más.

—Me encantas —restregó su cadera contra la mía.

Una de sus manos, bajaron a mi piernas, donde apretó y araño mi piel. Cada toqué era como carbonizarme la piel. Mi bolso estaba demasiado lejos, no existía ni una posibilidad de salir bien de esta situación. Me mordió la barbilla con rabia. Mis lágrimas me nublaban la vista.

La mano que me tocaba la pierna, ahora arrancaba con furia las tiras del vestido. Traté de gritar, pero nada salió de mis labios. Sus manos me apretó el seno izquierdo. Le escupí en el rostro. Era lo máximo que podía hacer. Él dejó de tocarme, y se alejó de mí limpiándose la cara. Traté de correr, para tomar mi bolso, pero él me jaló por el brazo, y me dio una bofetada. Quedé tirada en el suelo.

—Ahora te enseñare, zorra —gritó, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Aun gateando, intenté alejarme de él, pero su mano se cerró sobre mi tobillo. Pateé, pero nunca le di a mi objetivo. Su cuerpo se tiró sobre el mío, su mano nuevamente se alzó y se estrelló contra mi cara. Sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Sus manos agarraron otra vez mis muñecas y sus labios bajaron a mi cuello.

Esto era el fin. Me dolía la cara a horrores, y sus mordidas me estaban matando, tanto por el asco como de dolor. Pataleé, pero sus piernas se ajustaron, para que no pudiera hacer ningún movimiento. Cerré los ojos, no quería verlo. Y a lo único que me aferraba, era a la imagen de Blaise. Quería que él viniera. Apreté los labios, cuando su lengua trató de sumergirse en mi boca. No dejaría que una vez más arruinara el sabor de los besos de Blaise.

David se quitó de arriba mío. Tal vez se había arrepentido, aunque eso sonaba absurdo en mis pensamientos, si ya me tenía hasta aquí, obvio que no se detendría. Sentí frío, y con mis manos, elevé el trozo de tela que quedaba de mi vestido para taparme. Me obligué a abrir los ojos. Y como si fuera una cosa propia de mi imaginación, ahí estaba mi Blaise.

Bueno, tanto como mi Blaise, no. Mi Blaise nunca poseía una mueca asesina en el rostro. Los puños de él se estrellaban incontables veces sobre el rostro de David. Luego lo pateaba. Y la sangre que corría por el rostro de David salpicaba el suelo. Sabía que David ya no podía más, porque ya ni trataba de protegerse el rostro con las manos. Blaise lo seguía pateando.

Me levanté despacio, y me acerqué a él. Con una mano sostuve la tela de mi vestido, y con la otra lo jalé por la manga. Tuve que jalarlo varias veces para que él me pusiera atención. Quería decirle algo, pero aún tenía el hechizo encima. Negué con la cabeza, intentando decirle que no más golpes, con lo que había hecho era suficiente. Blaise se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, y sacando la varita, me quitó el hechizo.

Lo primero que salió de mis labios fue un sollozo, y un pequeño grito. Al parecer eso reanimo las ganas de Blaise por acabar con David.

—Maldito, te mataré —sabía que no era simplemente una amenaza, era un hecho porque inmediatamente apuntó la varita hacia él.

—No, no lo hagas —le pedí. Por nada en el mundo permitiría que Blaise fuera a Azkaban, ni por mí ni por nadie. Él no me prestó atención, sus mano temblaron— Blaise, mírame, por favor —le supliqué, con la voz llorosa. Él se dio la vuelta— Llévame a casa.

Recogí mi bolso del suelo. Blaise se acercó a David, y le lanzó un _Incarcerous_. Y antes de alejarse, le apretó la cabeza contra el suelo con un pie.

—Te pudrirás en Azkaban, yo me encaré de eso, y si no te mato es sólo por ella.

Se acercó a mí y me colocó su sacó sobre los hombros. El olor especiado de su colonia me invadió por completo, logrando que me tranquilizara un poco. Él estaba conmigo y sabía que a su lado nada malo me sucedería. Su mirada me recorrió por completo, buscando heridas más allá de las visibles. Su mano se acercó para tomar la mía, pero al final la bajó. Tal vez creía que rechazaría su contacto por miedo. Si supiera que nada me haría sentir más segura que él este pegado a mí.

Abracé su cintura y enterré mi cara en su pecho. Sus brazos me rodearon y lo sentí respirar en mi cabello, antes de que me diera un beso.

—Vamos a casa —dijo.

Cuando llegamos a su departamento, él me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su habitación. Me dejó sentada en la cama. Lo vi entrar al baño, y después de algunos minutos, regresó con varios frascos de distintos colores. Con mucha delicadeza vi que desinfecto los rapones de mis rodillas; ardía, pero era soportable. Luego continuó con los pequeños cortes de las palmas de mis manos, que me hice al arrastrarme por el suelo.

Su vista se colocó sobre las marcas de mis muñecas; sus dedos temblaron al ponerles un ungüento para los moretones, que me alivió el dolor. Su mirada se elevó a las marcas de mi cuello, su mandíbula se tensó con coraje, como si apenas contuvieras las ganas de regresar y matar a David. Tomó otro frasco, que contenía una sustancia viscosa de color rosa pálido, que esparció sobre las mordidas de mi cuello, mi barbilla y sobre los labios.

—Blaise —lo llamé débilmente. Sus ojos se pusieron sobre los míos— ¿Me puedes dar el ungüento para los moretones? —él me lo dio.

Me bajé un poquito la tela del vestido, y me puse el ungüento sobre la parte superior de mi seno izquierdo. Blaise se alejó de mí, y pateó una silla. Me asusté por su repentino arranque.

—Blaise.

—No puedo —no sabía a qué se refería— No puedo controlarme, tengo ganas de matarlo.

—Blaise, por favor —le pedí.

—Espérame aquí —salió de la habitación.

Me quedé sola, y evité por todos los medios verme en el espejo. Estaba segura de que, gracias a los ungüentos, mi piel ya no tenía ni una marca, pero de seguro era un desastre, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Blaise volvió a entrar, y pasó su mano por el cabello, con expresión desesperada.

—Lo mejor es que me vaya —le dije, levantándome de la cama.

—No —se acercó a mí, en grandes zancadas— No puedo permitir que te vayas. Quédate, por favor —sus manos se colocaron sobre mis mejillas, y su frente se pegó a la mía

—Está bien —accedí, porque no quería estar sola— ¿Puedo bañarme? —él asintió.

Me metí en el baño, y me restregué la piel con fuerza, no quería sentir nada de ese imbécil en mi cuerpo. Dejé de hacerlo cuando vi que mi piel se ponía completamente roja. No pude evitar empezar a llorar. Todo lo vivido en esta noche me sobrepasaba. Me lavé la cara, y me sequé el cuerpo con una toalla. Me volví a colocar mi ropa interior después de lanzarle un hechizo de limpieza. Con mi vestido no había nada que hacer, así que lo doblé y lo dejé sobre el filo de bañera. Me envolví la toalla alrededor del cuerpo y salí del baño.

Blaise estaba sentado en la cama y su mirada inmediatamente se colocó sobre mí.

—No tengo que ponerme —le dije.

Él se levantó, y después de registrar unos cajones, sacó una camisa de algodón blanca y de unos paquetes, sacó un short corto nuevo. Me los dio, y se metió en el baño. Me los puse y me senté en la cama. Cuando salió, tendió su mano y yo la tomé. Me hizo acostar en la cama, y me arropó.

—Duerme tranquila —me dio un beso en la frente y empezó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? —le pregunté, sentándome.

—Dormiré en la sala —contestó.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero incomodarte.

—No lo harás. Duerme conmigo —él siguió en el mismo lugar— Por favor, duerme conmigo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Quiero dormir contigo.

Él se acercó y se metió bajo las colchas. Dejó una buena distancia entre nosotros. Yo tomé su mano, y me acerqué a él.

—Abrázame —le pedí.

Él lo hizo con cuidado, como si temiera romperme. Cerré las manos sobre su camisa, no quería que él me dejara en toda la noche. Quería olvidarme de todo, y sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándome era un buen principio, pero necesitaba más. Más de él.

—Blaise, bésame —susurré.

—¿Qué?

—Bésame —repetí, levantando la cara. Necesitaba con desesperación que me borrara el asqueroso beso de David.

Sus labios dejaron un casto beso sobre mi frente.

—Bésame los labios, Blaise —le pedí.

Sabía que no la haría, así que fui yo quien se acercó. Puse mis labios sobre los de él. Su mano se elevó a mi mejilla y me acarició. Lo jalé de la camisa, y me acosté con él sobre mí. Sus labios recorrieron los míos con suavidad y ternura. Hace tanto que no me besaba, que es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de cuanto lo añoraba. Acaricié la piel de su cuello y enterré mis dedos en su cabello.

De repente, él se separó. Trató de alejarse, pero lo detuve. No podía permitir que se alejara ni un centímetro de mí.

—Millicent, esto no está bien —susurró.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya no te gusto? —pregunté, acariciando su mejilla.

—Me gustas más de lo que es sanamente posible —confesó— Pero tú aun estás alterada, y no quiero besarte hasta que estés completamente segura.

—Estoy segura de lo que quiero —afirmé— Te quiero a ti. Quiero que me hagas olvidarlo. Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Sus labios me besaron de nuevo, con suavidad y ternura. Me besó las mejillas, la nariz y la frente.

—Lo hare —sus palabras, calaron en mi corazón— Si en la mañana aun quieres que te haga el amor, no dudes de que lo hare —habló, viéndome a los ojos— Pero por ahora tan sólo quiero que duermas.

No quería dormir. No quería otra cosa más que sentirlo. Estaba desesperada por que me besara y me acariciara. Hace un tiempo me resistí hacerlo, pero ahora todas mis excusas me parecían patética. Lo necesitaba. Cerré los ojos, y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron antes de que me durmiera.

Cuando la luz del sol me dio en la cara, abrí los ojos lentamente. Con una mano toqué el otro lado de la cama, pero él ya no estaba. Abrí los ojos, el sitio donde durmió él aún seguía tibio.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras, y lo busqué. Sin querer me vi en el espejo al pasar por el pasillo. Mi cabello se veía completamente esponjado, y mi cara estaba pálida. Entré al baño, me lavé la cara y con los dedos traté de componer mi pelo, pero era inútil.

Cuando entré a la sala, lo vi a la altura de la chimenea. Al parecer hablaba con alguien, así que esperé a que terminara.

—Todo está listo, Blaise, tranquilízate. Draco se encargó de todo lo legal, y déjame decirte que nunca lo había visto así, prácticamente se sostenía de la silla para no saltarle encima a ese maldito —esa era la voz de Theo— Sabes que él aprecia a Milli, jamás permitiría que ese desgraciado no recibiera un buen castigo.

—Aun no me puedo tranquilizar —la voz de Blaise me llegó angustiosa— Me dan ganas de matarlo, Theo. No tienes idea de cuánto deseé en ese momento torturarlo y luego matarlo.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco me controlaría si algo le pasara a Daphne —aportó Theo.

Volví sobre mis pasos, y fingí tropezar con una silla, para que él creyera que acababa de llegar. No quería saber nada más de David. Él cortó la comunicación, y se giró para verme. De seguro me veía horrible, pálida y despeinada, con esa camisa enorme y un short que no se veía por lo largo de la camisa, dejando al descubierto mis piernas. Y los pies se me estaban congelando.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó de manera indiferente, caminando hacia mí.

—Sí —musité. Él asintió y caminó a la cocina, casi sin verme.

Sacó una sartén y varios ingredientes del refrigerador y las alacenas. Me paré a lado de la mesa, y observé cada movimiento que hacía. No me atrevía a interrumpirlo, porque por alguna extraña razón sentía que él no me quería ver.

—Blaise —lo llamé. Él hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, pero no me vio— Blaise.

—¿Sí? —habló, con la voz tensa.

—¿Por qué me estas ignorando?

—No te estoy ignorando. Estoy haciendo el desayuno —aclaró.

Me enfadé. Caminé hacia él, y apagué la hornilla de la estufa. Me enfrenté a su mirada, y algo en mí se desborono al verlo. En sus ojos veía angustia y desesperación.

—Me importa un comino el desayuno. Quiero saber porque no quieres verme, si fuiste tú el que me pidió quedarme —reclamé.

—Con un demonio, Millicent —exclamó— No te das cuenta, ¿en verdad no te das cuenta? —negué con la cabeza— Me tienes como un imbécil a tus pies. Y ayer… ayer me sentía con ganas de matar y morir al verte de esa manera —me tomó por los hombros— No soportó la idea de que algo te dañe, no soporto tenerte lejos. Y eso me pone mal. No sé qué es lo que siento, pero yo te necesito.

Mis rodillas se derritieron, y mi cabeza nada más repetía esas palabras. Él me necesitaba. No era querer, ni amar. Y no sabía si eso estaba bien o mal. Me sentía con ganas de mandarlo todo al demonio, irme de ese departamento; pero esa parte de mí, que también necesitaba de él, me rogaba quedarme. Y por ahora actuare sin analizarlo.

Lo cogí por el cuello de la camisa azul que llevaba. Estampé mis labios con los de él. Todo era violencia y desesperación en este momento. Era como querer arrancar algo del otro, arrebatar esa tranquilidad que nos quitaron anoche.

Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más dulce y suave. Sus manos que antes me tomaban fuertemente de la cintura, ahora tan sólo me afirmaban a él. Mis manos se relajaron y las llevé a su cuello. Nos separamos por la falta de aire, y sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos por fin habían vuelto a la normalidad.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—No algo mucho peor de lo que tú me hiciste a mí —contesté. Aunque realmente no sabía a qué me refería exactamente. Amar y necesitar no era lo mismo. Y yo lo amo.

Él me besó de nuevo, y sus manos me acariciaron, hasta llegar a mis piernas desnudas. Se me erizó la piel; sentir sus dedos era una experiencia maravillosa. Cuando volvió a subir, sus dedos subieron el borde de la camisa, y con los pulgares rozó la piel de mi cintura, paro luego alzarme, y así poder sentarme en la mesa.

—Millicent —habló, separando sus labios de los míos.

—Hazme el amor —le pedí.

—Pero… ¿estás segura? —mordí su barbilla, y luego llegué a su labios.

—Muy segura. Blaise, te necesito —murmuré, contra sus labios.

Y no mentía.

* * *

><p><em>Hola… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. <em>

_Chicos, en verdad me gustaría recibir sus opiniones, así que no sean malos y háganmelos llegar…_

_Gracias a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review._

_By. Cascabelita _


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Con un brazo jalé más el cuerpo de mi esposa. Ella suspiró con tranquilidad, y se acurrucó completamente entre mis brazos. Su respiración cosquilleó en mi cuello. Me estiré y alcancé mis lentes, quería verla sin borrones en mi visión.

El sol ya se filtraba a través de las cortinas, así que toda la piel de mi Pansy se iluminaba gracias a los rayitos de luz. Aparté con mis dedos el cabello de su cara. Acaricié su mejilla y sus labios rosados. Sonreí al tocar el lunar que estaba sobre su mejilla derecha, el que según ella arruinaba su cara; pero la verdad es que a mí me fascinaba, era un detalle tan perfecto en su blanco rostro. Era como tener un punto exacto en el cual besar, algo así como si dieras en el blanco, sabiendo que ella sonreirá cuando le beses justo ahí.

Le besé la frente, queriendo quitar cada preocupación que apaña su mente. Como quisiera quitarle ese dolor que lleva por dentro. Ese dolor que inició cuando perdió a nuestro bebé. Sé que se culpa por eso, aunque el medimago ya le explicó que esas cosas pasan. De eso ya una semana y ella aún continúa con el ánimo caído. James logra sacarla de ese estado, pero cuando él se va, ella parece caer de nuevo. Y yo siento que no soy suficiente para ella, porque yo no soy capaz de hacerla feliz, o al menos tranquilizarla.

Acaricié la piel de su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro. Le besé los parpados, cuando vi que poco a poco se levantaba. El azul de sus ojos era mi mejor despertar. Algo en su mirada me provocaba ternura y pasión, esas locas ganas de protegerla y amarla. Cada vez que la veía a los ojos, era como beber agua después de tener sed: refrescantes y llenos de vida.

Pero ahora no había momento que no intentara arrancarle todo eso que oscurece su mirada. Quisiera arrancarle las cenizas que sé que queman su piel. No podía continuar seguir viéndola de esa manera.

Ella me miró, y acarició mi mejilla. Se acercó a mis labios, y me besó. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. Me coloqué sobre ella, y sus piernas rodearon mi cadera. Le besé el cuello. Llevaba muchos días deseándola, pero no podía seguir con esto. Antes de que sucediera, necesitaba decirle eso que me torturaba cada noche. Porque aunque sus ojos me vean con amor y pasión, sé que aún esta dolida. Y siento que si continuo me estaré aprovechando de su debilidad.

—Pansy —murmuré. Sus dientes arañaron el lóbulo de mi oreja. Me alejé, para poder verla a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, al ver que sostenía sus manos.

—No puedes seguir así —le dije. Me senté a su lado, y ella hizo lo mismo, se sentó en la cama.

—¿De qué hablas, Potter? —sabía que estaba molesta, raras eran las veces que me llamaba por el apellido. Y como dolía que me llamara Potter con ese extraño tono de molestia.

—Que no me gusta verte así —le dije. Me acerqué a ella y le tomé las manos— Esto es difícil para los dos, Pansy, pero no está bien que te culpes por eso.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y bajó la mirada. Me partía el alma, cada vez que la veía de esa manera. Maldición, y yo no tenía idea de que hacer para hacerla sentir mejor.

—Sé que no es mi culpa, pero fue mi cuerpo el que no lo resistió, y saber eso, me hace sentir mal —murmuró ella.

—No, mi vida, no es culpa tuya ni de tu cuerpo. El medimago dijo que era algo común, y que podíamos intentarlo, que más adelante podíamos intentarlo de nuevo —ella sonrió a medias, y me besó los labios.

—Te amo, Harry, ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti? —sus ojos se clavaron en mi corazón.

—No lo sé, Pansy, lo que sí sé, es que yo no podría vivir sin ti —le confesé— No concibo la idea de no tenerte.

La envolví entre mis brazos, y besé su oscuro cabello. Siempre quisiera tenerla así de cerca. Sentirla pegadita a mí. Porque tan sólo en mis brazos ella estaba segura.

—Prométeme algo, Pansy.

—Lo que quieras.

—Prométeme que intentaras estar bien, que volverás a retomar tu vida. Porque juro, que yo no soporto verte triste.

Ella suspiró, y enterró su cara en mi pecho. Sus manos agarraron la tela de mi camisa, y se pegó más a mí. De repente, su cuerpo se despegó y se sentó en mi regazo. Sus rodillas se colocaron a cada lado de mi cadera. Su cabello cayó sobre mi cara, y mordió mi barbilla con sutileza. Envolví con mis brazos su cintura, para tenerla más cerca.

—Te lo prometo. No es mi culpa, y te tengo a ti a mí lado —sus labios me regalaron una sonrisa genuina, de esas que te llenaban el alma.

—Gracias, no me gusta verte de esa manera —le dije.

Ella sonrió, y me besó con ganas. Suspiré sobre su boca. Mi corazón latió desesperado, como si Pansy fuera quien controlara los latidos; y puede que sea así, porque si en algún momento la pierdo, mi corazón simplemente se detendría.

—Harry.

—¿Sí? —pregunté. Sus ojos brillaban con esa chispa de alegría y picardía que desde hace una semana había desaparecido.

—Quiero tener un bebé —dijo. Sus labios hicieron un pucherito, como si me tratara de convencer, aunque yo también deseo lo mismo— Quiero tener en brazos a un mini Potter, quiero tener un bebé tuyo.

Sonreí, y le acaricié la mejilla antes de besarla. Igual deseaba tener muchos hijos con ella. Bebés que tuvieran el color de su piel, de sus ojos, o que tuvieran sus gestos, como el de apretar los labios, y si es niña, esa manera que tiene de mover el cabello cuando se siente molesta.

—Yo igual quisiera tener muchos hijos contigo.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Oh, sí —le sonreí— Es más, deberíamos empezar a practicar —le dije, besando su cuello.

—¿Es acaso una propuesta, señor Potter? —preguntó, coquetamente.

—Depende de lo que me conteste, señora Potter.

—Pues yo digo que James se fue desde ayer en la tarde con Ron, así que no habría interrupciones.

Me lancé sobre ella, y la recosté en la cama, mientras ella reía. Eso era lo que siempre quería escuchar de los labios de Pansy. Su risa, se colaba a mi alma.

Después de estar toda la mañana en la cama, ella decidió salir de compras, y comer fuera de casa, alegando que ya era momento a volver a su vida normal. Y a la mañana siguiente regresaría a su trabajo. Y yo por fin regresaría a mi oficina, que por causa del accidente, había pedido permiso para ausentarme.

—¿Qué te parece esto para James? —preguntó, mostrándome una camisa de color verde.

—Es muy slytherin —ella sonrió.

—Pero combinaría con sus ojos. Además, puede que no sea tan gryffindor, igual que el padre.

En algún momento le había contado a Pansy, que el sombrero estuvo a punto de enviarme a la casa de las serpientes; ella había reído por largo rato, asegurando que nunca hubiera sido una serpiente respetable.

—James tiene más de mi padre y de mi padrino —le abracé la cintura. Ella sonrió.

—Aun así, se lo voy a comprar —sentenció.

Tomé un suéter en color rojo, y se lo mostré.

—¿Y qué te parece comprar algo rojo también? —le pregunté, pero nada más lo hacía para ver como elevaba una ceja, justamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Potter —siseó ella.

—Bien, será verde —accedí.

Parecía que teníamos una de nuestras primeras citas. No podía dejar de tocarla o besarla. Era una necesidad tan grande de saber que ella estaba aquí conmigo y que me amaba tanto como yo a ella.

Después de comprar algunas cosas, fuimos a comer, justamente donde comimos aquella tarde que salimos solos por primera vez. Aquel día que estuve a punto de besarla sin ser nada y que al llegar a casa, sus manos me acariciaron despertando en mí ese fuego que nunca se apagado, y que cada vez que Pansy me tocaba, las llamas de avivan más.

Verla hablar con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa amplia, sé que volvió a ser ella. Que la tristeza poco a poco ha menguado.

* * *

><p>Las torrenciales gotas de lluvia azotaban las ventanas de la casa. Eran más de las diez de la noche, y James había quedado completamente dormido después de un maratón de películas de superhéroes.<p>

Sentí a Pansy recostarse sobre mi pecho, y la envolví entre mis brazos, para poder darle más calor, ya que la noche era demasiado fría. Después de cinco meses de aquel suceso, por fin todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Ella siguió en su trabajo, y yo continué en mi oficina, firmando miles y miles de papeles.

La respiración de Pansy se hizo suave, y le acaricié el cabello con una mano. Me gustaba su cabello, cada mechón negro resbalaba en mis dedos como el agua, era tan brillante y sedoso, y el aroma que desprendía me volvió adicto desde aquella vez que durmió sobre mi almohada por primera vez. Jazmín, sí, ese era mi aroma favorito.

Tomé su blanca mano, acaricié cada uno de sus dedos y esas impecables uñas que se enterraban en mi espalda la mayoría de las noches. Su piel apenas iluminada por el fuego se veía tan delicada y frágil, como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, pero yo sabía que Pansy era demasiado fuerte como para ser descrita de esa manera. Ella, una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra: fuerte, rebelde e inteligente, si tenía algo que decir lo decía y nuca hablaba de más, siempre tan metódica y ordenada. Y a mí como me gustaba que fuera así, no había nada de ella que quisiera cambiar, ni un solo cabello.

—Harry —el sonido de su voz llenó todo el lugar.

—Creí que te habías quedado dormida, mi amor —murmuré contra su cabello.

—Aun no, pero realmente me siento adormilada —aclaró ella— Pero quería preguntarte algo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Si estuviéramos esperando un bebé, ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? —levantó la cabeza para verme a la cara.

—Sea niño o niña, yo estaría feliz. Pero me encantaría que fuera una niña. ¿Te imaginas? Una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules, con esa naricita tan respingona —deposité un beso sobre su nariz— Pero por amor al cielo, que tenga mis labios.

—¿Por qué tus labios? —preguntó, con una ceja enarcada.

—Porque si tiene tus labios, muchos querrán besarla, y no estoy dispuesto a ver a mi niña siendo besada —expliqué.

Ella empezó a reír. Acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos, y luego me besó en los labios.

—Estás loco, Harry.

—No estoy loco, simplemente que mi niña siempre será mi princesa.

—Estoy segura que si tenemos una niña, ella te amara aunque seas muy celoso con ella —Pansy tomó mi mano derecha y la depositó sobre su vientre— ¿Verdad que sí, bebé?

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, y una sonrisa, de seguro boba, se tatuó en mi rostro. Pansy tan sólo me quedó viendo con los ojos brillantes y una dulce sonrisa.

—Pansy, ¿tú estás…? —ni siquiera pude terminar de decir esa pregunta que me taladraba los labios.

—Sí, estoy embarazada —confirmó ella.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé. Ella se giró y se sentó en mi regazo. Aun entre sus labios no podía dejar de sonreír. Un bebé de ella y mío. Un bebé de los dos. Algo tan perfecto creciendo dentro de ella.

—Mi amor, embarazada —repetí, sobre sus labios rosados.

—Sí, Harry. Desde hace unos días me sentía algo indispuesta, así que le conté a Narcisa y ella llamó a su medimago personal. Él me confirmó lo que yo ya sospechaba —me contó ella.

—Un bebé —murmuré. Ella asintió.

Coloqué una mano sobre su vientre, de alguna manera quería sentirlo. Quería sentir ese pedacito que era tan sólo de Pansy y mío.

—Un bebé —aseguró ella— Tengo cuatro semanas de embarazo.

—Sabes que te amo, te amo —repetí varias veces sobre su boca— Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Pansy.

—Y tú a mí, mi vida —ella colocó atrás de su oreja un mechón de su cabello— Me has hecho la mujer más feliz, cuando creí que nunca podría sentirme de esta manera —sus ojos tenían lágrimas de felicidad, y yo las limpié con mis dedos— Harry, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Así que quiero confesarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté. Ella sonrió suavemente y colocó su mano sobre mi pecho, justo sobre mi corazón. Era seguro que lo sentía palpitar rápidamente.

—Te he mentido —susurró. En mi pecho sentí un nudo de angustia. No podía creerle— Un día me contaste que no sabías exactamente cuándo te habías enamorado de mí, y yo te mentí al decirte que te quise desde que me quitaste a James de los brazos en el Callejón Diagon —mi respiración se fue normalizando, pero no del todo— Yo ya te quería antes de eso. Yo te quería desde el colegio, pero siempre lo oculté con burlas y sarcasmo.

Una sonrisa de idiota nació en mi cara al escucharla hablar. Mis brazos la pegaron a mi cuerpo completamente. Sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras. No había razones para que ella me mintiera.

—No sé exactamente porque te estoy contando esto —continuó ella, con voz bajita— Quizás es para que te des cuenta de que tan feliz soy al tenerte aquí conmigo cuando siempre pensé que eras algo imposible. Quiero que de esta manera te des cuenta de que tan feliz me hace saber que llevo un bebé tuyo en mi vientre.

—Y tú, ahora no te haces un idea de cuánto te amo —le dije sobre el cabello— Pansy, eres mi vida entera.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, hola… <em>

_Gracias a los que mandaron un comentario. En verdad me gusta leerlos, es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo._

_Espero que les haya gustado. _

_Nos leemos el próximo jueves._

_By. Cascabelita_


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Acabábamos de llegar de cumpleaños de Astoria Malfoy. Era increíble que una reunión de lo más tranquila pudiera agotarme hasta límites insospechados. Me acosté en mi cama y al rato sentí a Harry abrazándome. Los ojos casi se me cerraban, ni siquiera los podía mantener abiertos

—Mañana tenemos cita en San Mungo —dijo Harry, y luego besó mi mejilla.

—Lo sé. Pero aún es muy pronto para saber que será.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo, pero me conformo con saber que está desarrollándose sanamente y que tú también estás bien.

—Estoy segura que todo está en orden —le respondí.

Pegándome más a Harry me quedé completamente dormida.

Estaba segura que no había pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando ya escuchaba la voz de Harry pidiendo que me levantara. No quería hacerlo, sentía que no había dormido nada. Desde que tenía a este pequeño bebé creciendo dentro de mí, el sueño me vencía.

—Vamos, dormilona, es hora de ir a San Mungo —dijo Harry, y movió mi mano.

—Una o dos horas más —le pedí. Lo escuché reír, y sólo abrí un ojo para ver su sonrisa.

—No, es hora de levantarse —sentí un besó en mi hombro, y luego su nariz en mi cuello, causándome cosquillas. Empecé a reír y abrí los ojos.

—Ya, ya me levanté.

Luego de ducharme y desayunar, salimos a San Mungo. Todos esos pasillos blancos me parecían iguales. No me gustaba estar en este sitio. Después de la guerra, cuando Theo vino a parar a este lugar, por culpa de una maldición, fue difícil que nos dejaran verlo, muy aparte de que no lo querían atender como se debe porque tenía la marca tenebrosa en su piel. Los padres de Daphne tuvieron que intervenir para que le dieran la atención merecida. Así que volver a estar en este lugar no era de mi agrado.

—Tenemos cita con la sanadora Abbott —le dijo Harry a una mujer de pelo rubio que se encontraba detrás de un mostrador.

La mirada de esa mujer se iluminó al verlo y sonrió, con una mueca que se suponía era una sonrisa coqueta. Me enojaba ese tipo de mujeres, que parecía que se lo comían con la mirada. Como me gustaría poder quitarle definitivamente esa mueca de la cara.

—Señores Potter —nombró ella, con suavidad. Me envió una rápida mirada— La medimago los atenderá en unos minutos. Le sugiero que tome asiento.

—Gracias —contestó Harry, con una sonrisa.

No había razón para molestarme por el gesto de mi esposo, él era así, algo inocente cuando de coqueteo se refiere, al menos que estemos en nuestra habitación. Me senté a lado de él, después de enviarle una mirada letal a esa mujer, que al verme se encogió en su asiento.

—Que fastidio de mujer —le dije a Harry. Él me sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

—No te molestes.

—No te molestes —repetí irónicamente— Cada vez que venimos hace lo mismo. Se ilumina al verte y me ignora deliberadamente —le recordé.

—¿Acaso no te has vengado? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa.

—¿Piensas que tuve la culpa de que eructara una mosca cada treinta segundos o que le diera comenzó en la espalda? —le pregunté, con inocencia. Aunque esas cosas que hice eran demasiado infantiles, pero era eso o unas maldiciones. Tenía suerte, ya que no quería tener a mis bebés en una prisión.

—Pansy…

—Sí, sí fui yo. Pero se lo merecía —él negó con la cabeza.

—Te adoro —fue todo lo que dijo, antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos.

Esperamos como por diez minutos, hasta que la puerta del consultorio se abrió y apareció la medimago despidiendo a su paciente. Su cabello siempre lo traía sujeto en coleta baja y sus ojos pequeños estaban detrás de gafas rectangulares.

—Harry, Pansy, pueden pasar —saludó, con una sonrisa.

La seguimos al interior de su consultorio. Era un lugar pequeño pero con una gran ventana. Las paredes estaban decoradas de imágenes movibles de bebés dentro del vientre de sus madres. Su escritorio, aparte de papeles, contenía fotografías.

—¿Cómo te has sentido, Pansy? —preguntó ella, con una hoja en la mano y su mirada dirigida a mí. Me caía bien esa mujer, era discreta y totalmente profesional. Nada que ver con el resto de los trabajadores de ese lugar.

Le conté mis síntomas: las náuseas que poco a poco iban remitiendo, los mareos, el dolor de senos y las leves agruras que me daban. Ella apuntaba todo en un papel.

—¿Seguiste tomando las pociones que te receté? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Qué raro, deberían haber ya desaparecido —elevó una ceja, confundida— Pero ya verás que pronto las náuseas desaparecerán al igual que los mareo —sus palabras me alegraron, tener ganas de vomitar cada mañana y marearme en el trabajo, o peor aún, en las escaleras, no era bueno— Con el dolor de tus senos no puedo hacer mucho, ese es un cambio que está sufriendo tu cuerpo y cualquier medicación podría resultar contraproducente para cuando vayas amamantar.

—De acuerdo —el dolor de senos hasta cierto punto era soportable

—Bueno, es hora de hacerte el chequeo, para saber cómo esta ese bebé.

Me recosté sobre la camilla, y levanté mi blusa, dejando al descubierto mi vientre. Harry se acercó con una sonrisa y tomó mi mano. Hannah colocó una manta debajo de vientre. Acaricié mi piel, deseando de todo corazón que mi bebé estuviera bien. Aparté la mano cuando Hannah se acercó con un botecito con un gel azul, gel que esparció sobre mí. Ella decía que el gel era un complemento del hechizo, ambos se fusionaban para poder ver a través de la piel. Sentí el frío quemándome. Ella lanzó el hechizo, y el gel sobre mí, destello en un ligero color plata.

Justamente sobre nuestras cabezas apareció una especie de pantalla, al principio con formas difusas pero que poco a poco se tornaban visibles. A mi oído llegó un rítmico sonido, no sabía con exactitud lo que era, pero aceleró el latido de mi corazón. La forma de mi bebé pude apreciarla perfectamente. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos. Tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo en mis brazos. Harry apretó mi mano, y cuando lo vi, él también sonreía viendo la pantalla.

—¿Escuchan eso? —preguntó Hannah.

—Es el corazón de mi bebé, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, con la voz baja.

—Sí —confirmó— Pero hay algo más, que al parecer se me pasó por alto en las otras consultas.

La quedé viendo, sus palabras me habían preocupado. Su mirada se concentró en la pantalla y empezó a mover la varita sobre mi vientre, como tratando de buscar algo.

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó Harry, de manera preocupada.

—Vamos bebé, déjame ver —susurró, ignorando la pregunta de Harry.

Los segundos se me estaban haciendo eternos. Todavía escuchaba el latido de mi bebé y seguía latiendo de igual manera. Pero algo cambio, si me concentraba muy bien, no era tan sólo un sonido. La cara de ella me indicaba que no podía ser algo malo. Su mirada estaba concentrada pero no preocupada.

—Gracias, bebé —dijo Hannah, sonriendo— Aquí está, ¿Pueden escucharlo? —la varita apunto tan sólo en un lado, y en la pantalla se hizo visible otra figura a lado de la primera.

Apreté la mano de Harry, y unas cuantas lágrimas más cayeron por mis mejillas. Vi las dos formas, maravillada ante la imagen. Por fin pude apreciar el doble sonido. Dos corazones. Dos formas. Dos bebés. Dos criaturas a las cuales ya amo con toda mi alma.

—Son dos —afirmé. Vi de nuevo la pantalla, como si mi visión me estuviera engañando, pero no era así, ahí estaban, seguían ahí dos pequeños seres.

—Sí. Al parecer este pequeño ocultaba a su hermanito —contestó Hannah— Y es por eso que tus náuseas y mareos siguen, pero ahora que ya sabemos la razón, te daré otras.

—¿Dos? —preguntó Harry, sin creerlo.

—Sí —contesté. Él observó de nuevo la pantalla, con la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Son dos. Felicidades, señores, tendrán gemelos —aseguró con emoción.

Hannah finalizó el hechizo, después de haber sacado una especie de fotografía de la pantalla, y me limpió, dejándome libre de gel. Me entregó la foto y yo no podía dejar de verla. Era algo maravilloso. Ella salió del consultorio, para darnos más privacidad. Harry se acercó a mí y me besó la frente. Su mirada también se colocó sobre el papel y sonreía. Su mano la sentí sobre mi vientre.

—Dos bebés, Pansy —exclamó, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos, y besándome todo el rostro hasta finalizar en mis labios.

—¿Te das cuenta? Dos bebés, dos mini Potter corriendo por toda la casa. Nos van a volver locos —le dije. Y empecé a reír, y él rió conmigo.

—No importa que se lleven toda nuestra cordura, soy inmensamente feliz.

—Yo también lo soy.

No podía dejar de sonreír. Hannah volvió y después de entregarnos unas nuevas pociones, nos despedimos de ella, agradeciéndole.

Cuando salimos de San Mungo, fuimos a por James a casa de Molly, donde Harry no soportó las ganas de decirles a todos que no solamente esperábamos un bebé sino dos. Molly me abrazó fuertemente, soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. Las felicitaciones sinceras de los abuelos de James, Ron, Hermione, así como también de George y su esposa, me alegraron. James reía feliz, alegando que serían dos sus compañeros de juego y que le había ganado a Scorpius al tener dos hermanos cuando él tan sólo tenía a una hermanita. Reímos con sus palabras.

Yo no podía dejar de tocar mi vientre. Era como acariciar a mis bebés. Estaba feliz. Si tener un bebé de Harry me ilusionaba, saber ahora que eran dos, me hacía inmensamente feliz.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Suspiré temerosa. ¿Y si él decidía alejarse? ¿Dejarme sola? Bueno si eso sucedía, no pensaba rogarle. Ahora una personita era más importante, es más, yo misma le haría la maleta a Blaise. Pero qué tontería estoy diciendo, yo prácticamente me había instalado en su departamento, así que la que tiene que marcharse sería yo.

Pero es que en verdad ¿Cómo puedo decirle? Él nunca me ha dicho que me ama. Me ha dejado en claro que me necesita, que no puede estar sin tenerme a su lado. Pero para mí, más que amor lo veía como posesividad. Sentimientos que cualquier serpiente siente. Hasta yo lo siento tratándose de él. Lo necesito, lo amo y lo quiero solamente a mi lado.

Blaise se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano. Me besó la mejilla y yo cerré los ojos. Tal vez esta sería la última vez, así que no pensaba esquivarlo como lo he estado haciendo. Atrapé sus labios con los míos. Sabía a whisky de fuego, y algo que tan sólo pertenecía a Blaise. Sus manos acariciaron mi mejilla, mientras las mías se enredaron en su cabello. Con un movimiento rápido, me sentó sobre su regazo. Escondí la cara en su cuello y besé su piel. Tenía que alejarme. No podía continuar acariciándolo, antes tenía que decirle la verdad.

—¿Por qué me has dejado, preciosa? —me preguntó, en una tono ligeramente dolido.

—Después de lo que te voy a decir, no querrás ni verme —lo quedé viendo a los ojos.

Intenté levantarme, pero él apretó mi cintura sin permitir que me moviera.

—Cuándo entenderás, Millicent. Nada de lo que hagas me alejara de ti —contestó, con molestia.

Quité sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, y me bajé rápidamente de su regazo. Caminé por la sala, y esperé a que me inundara el valor de hablar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, seriamente.

—Esto no puede continuar —su mirada se desconcertó. Suspiré. Lo malo de estar embarazada es que me daban ganas de llorar por casi todo. Aunque esto era importante— Terminamos. Sea lo que sea que tengamos, terminamos.

—Millicent, ¿me puedes explicar que sucede? —pidió con la mandíbula apretada. Sus ojos chispeaban enojados.

—Eso. Terminamos.

Era mejor terminar con él, antes de que él me rechazara a mí o a su hijo. Soportaría todo, menos que él rechazara a nuestro bebé, así que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano. Él no lo sabría, y yo intentaría a estar bien sin él. Su mirada se concentró en mí. Quería llorar y decirle que lo olvidara. Pero no podía hacer eso. Él en ningún momento había mencionado que me amaba, así que decirle la existencia de mi bebé sería desastroso.

Se levantó de su lugar, y caminó a la barra, para servirse un vaso de licor, el cual bebió de un solo trago.

—Dame una puta razón por la cual haces esto —pidió— ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo? ¿Te he lastimado? ¿He dicho algo que te molestara?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué? —se acercó a mí, y me tomó por los hombros— ¿Por qué me dejas? ¿Te has aburrido de mí? —negué con la cabeza— Entonces que sucede.

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber? —me molesté porque estaba haciendo todo tan difícil. Creí que en el momento que le dijera que terminábamos, él simplemente se encogería de hombros y me dejaría marchar. En ningún momento pensé que me pediría explicaciones— Total, después de mí puedes ir a un bar, tomar una botella de whisky y llevarte a una rubia a tu cama —sé que mis palabras eran bajas, cuando él ya me había pedido perdón por eso.

—Aun continúas con eso —se exasperó— ¿Sabes? Te diré la verdad: sí, si fui a un bar, pero fue porque estaba ardido al verte con tu amiguito; sí me bebí una botella de licor pero fue por culpas de los celos; y sí, me llevé a una rubia, pero no a mi cama, no aquí, porque tú eres la única dueña de mi cama, me la llevé a un hotel, donde ni siquiera la pude besar porque a la única que quería en ese momento era a ti. Llevó casi un año sin estar con otra mujer, tan sólo he estado contigo y nuestra relación empezó hace siete meses. Antes de eso no hubo ninguna.

Abrí un par de veces la boca, intentando decir algo. Pero no podía hablar. Por alguna extraña razón le creía.

—Ahora ya sabes —siguió hablando— Pero si aún no lo entiendes no sé qué hacer para que lo hagas. Maldición. Millicent, estoy enamorado de ti. Me tienes como un idiota a tus pies.

—Eres increíble. ¿Entonces por qué fuiste a mi casa esa mañana? —le reclamé. Sabía que había llevado el asunto a otro campo, pero con tal de ganar tiempo valía la pena.

—Porque quería verte celosa —contestó— Pero eso no tiene nada que ver ahora. Quiero que me digas porque estás terminando conmigo.

—Yo… —todo la seguridad se fue por la coladera— Estoy embarazada —suspiré al fin.

Su mirada se desenfocó. Parecía que perdía la capacidad de mantenerse de pie, porque que se dejó caer en el primer sofá que sintió detrás de sus rodillas. Su mano se pasó repetidamente por su cabello. Su mirada viaja de mi cara a mi vientre, como si espera que de un momento a otro éste cambiara su forma.

Esperé de pie, pacientemente que dijera algo. Lo que sea. Esperaba un gritó, alguna palabra, lo que sea, pero no que se quedara completamente en silencio. Él se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Su mano acarició mi mejilla suavemente.

—Tenemos que casarnos —sonrió. Abrí los ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Hay que casarnos, mi preciosa Millicent —repitió, con una sonrisa. Sentí su mano sobre mi vientre.

—No —jadeé, apresuradamente.

—¿No? —preguntó, confundido.

—No. No me voy a casar contigo —le aclaré, y me alejé de él.

—Entonces estás loca si piensas que esto se terminó. Ahora menos que nunca se puede terminar. Vamos a tener un hijo —dijo él, en un tono que no admitía replica.

—No me voy a casar contigo sólo porque estoy embarazada.

—Y yo no pienso permitir que un hijo mío nazca fuera del matrimonio —aseguró él.

—No tenemos que casarnos. Podrás verlo los fines de semanas —sugerí.

—¿Estás de broma? —cuestionó, incrédulo. Negué con la cabeza. Era la mejor solución a mi parecer— Nos vamos a casar. No voy a ver crecer a mi hijo sólo los fines de semana.

—Tienes razón, sería injusto. Lo vas a poder ver todos los días—razoné. Pero él negó con la cabeza, disgustado.

—No. Quiero verlo todo el tiempo, al igual que a ti. Quiero ver cómo crece dentro de ti. Quiero estar cuando te den antojos o no puedas dormir. Quiero verlo nacer.

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y me besó los labios. Cada vez que me besaba las rodillas se me derretían, así que tenía que enredar mis manos en su cuello para no caer. Podía pasarme la vida entera pegada a sus labios, si es que el aire no fuera una necesidad.

—Blaise, no me quiero casar —susurré cuando sus labios se alejaron. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y sus brazos me apresaron de la cintura— Eso no está bien.

—¿Por qué no? —sentí su voz dolida.

—No me quiero casar simplemente porque estoy embarazada —contesté. Jamás lo obligaría a estar toda su vida a mi lado— Tú no me amas, y no quiero obligarte hacerlo sólo porque estoy esperando un bebé.

—Millicent, ¿tendré que decirlo, verdad? —me preguntó, besando mi mejilla— Te amo —quería negarme a creerle, pero algo en su mirada no me mentía. Él era mi única verdad— No preguntes cuando. Tal vez fue desde que te besé aquella noche en el jardín de los Malfoy, donde intercambié un beso por tus zapatos. O cuando empecé a enviarte flores al trabajo. O cuando se me antojaba robarte besos aunque sabía que te enojarías. O simplemente fue cuando te vi tomando fotos a todo aquello que te gustara. Te amo, amo todo de ti, hasta cuando me rechazas te amo.

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi rostro. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirme eso. Le creía, por amor a la magia que le creía. Junté mis labios con los de él. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca. Más cerca, siempre junto a mí.

—Me amas —repetí.

—Como a nadie. Es la primera vez que siento que si no tengo a alguien puedo morir —me besó la frente— También siento que no te he pedido perdón lo suficiente, por todo lo que te he dicho. Hay ocasiones en que siento que te mereces algo mejor que yo, alguien que no tuviera tantos errores, a alguien menos sucio.

Me quedé callada, y le acaricié el rostro. Lo abracé fuertemente y enterré mi cara sobre su pecho. Yo no necesitaba a nadie más que no fuera él. Su cuerpo presentaba muchas heridas, tantas que no me imaginaba cuanto dolor le causaron, pero eso no me importaba, yo tan sólo quería sanarlo de todo aquello que le hiciera daño.

—No digas eso —le pedí, viéndolo a los ojos— Para mí eres perfecto. No hay nadie a quien yo quiera más que a ti.

—Perdóname —volvió a pedir, pegando su frente a la mía.

—No tengo que perdonarte nada, pero si eso es lo que necesitas, te perdono —le dije— Lo único que no te perdono es que tardaras mucho en decirme que me amas —reclamé.

—Creí que te darías cuenta —justificó.

—Contigo, siendo tan cómo eres o eras, no puedo darme cuenta.

—¿Pero me crees?

—Claro. De algo estoy segura, tú no eres de los que va por ahí diciendo te amo para tener a una mujer. Ni a mí me lo dijiste y eso que te rechacé muchas veces —dije lo último en tono inocente.

—Demasiadas, preciosa —reprochó— Pero ni cuenta me di cuando caí ante ti, ya te amaba, así que insistí hasta que pude tenerte a mi lado.

Le sonreí, y lo volví a besar. Acaricié su cuello y él apretó fuertemente mi cintura. Lo sentí caminar hacia atrás. Se acomodó en el sillón y yo me senté a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Él paseó sus manos sobre mis piernas y segundos después me liberó de la chaqueta que traía encima. Me acarició los brazos dulcemente, mientras yo desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Acaricié su piel con mis manos, y le besé el cuello. Él gruñó suavemente.

—Preciosa, creo que es un buen momento para que me digas que me amas —sugirió él, en tono divertido. Lo quedé viendo a los ojos.

—No creo que sea necesario —bromeé, con el rostro serio.

—¿Qué? —su rostro se volvió molesto. Yo le di un besó en la mejilla, y me reí de su cara.

—Te amo —le dije sobre los labios y me puse seria— Te amo. Lo he hecho desde siempre, desde que estábamos en Hogwarts. Te amo y nunca he dejado de amarte desde entonces —él me besó con posesividad.

—Soy un maldito, cuanto tiempo he desperdiciado—exclamó— Pero te lo voy a compensar, preciosa —prometió.

—Lo sé. Ya lo has hecho —suspiré— Y si te rechacé fue porque no quería ser simplemente un juego para ti, no quería ser simplemente la siguiente, o un simple caprichoso.

—Pues ahí te equivocas —murmuró— Siempre serás mi caprichoso, mi obsesión, mi deseo, mi pasión, mi ternura, mi amor, mi cielo, mi preciosa. Tú eres mi vida, Millicent —cada palabra fue acompañada por un beso.

—¿Ninguna otra mujer? — enterré un dedo en su pecho.

—Ninguna, solamente tú. O si tenemos un niña —acarició mi vientre— Entonces serán ella y tú, pero nadie más.

—Júralo —le pedí.

—Por mi magia que lo juro —alzó una mano— ¿Tú crees que me arriesgaría a perderte?

—No lo sé —me encogí de hombros.

—Sin ti no vivo. Jamás haría algo para perderte —aclaró, con mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Pues eso me parece genial. Yo no soportaría que tú me engañaras o dejaras de amarme —confesé.

—Jamás dejaría de amarte, eso no podría suceder —aseguró.

Una de sus manos rebuscó en la bolsa de su pantalón, y de ella sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro. Sus ojos brillaron al verme, y sus labios me besaron con dulzura.

—No es porque estés embarazada —empezó hablar— Llevó más de dos semanas con esto guardado porque no sabía cómo dártelo. Quería hacer algo especial. Pero no encuentro momento más oportuno que esté, después de que has dicho que me amas —él abrió la cajita. Adentró había un precioso anillo de color plata, con una fino diamante en el centro rodeado por una red de pequeños diamante. Era tan simple y hermoso al mismo tiempo— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Sí. Si quiero casarme contigo —exclamé, con emoción. Él colocó el anillo en mi dedo, y después me besó.

—Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este planeta —me dijo.

Lo volví a besar. Que más podía hacer si no besarlo. Lo amaba tanto.

Sus labios se movieron a mi cuello, deslizando su lengua por mi piel, provocando que de mi boca salieran pequeños gemidos. Cerré los ojos y disfruté sus labios bajando hasta mis clavículas. Sus manos se posaron debajo de mi blusa, quemando en donde tocaban.

Mis manos se apresuraron a quitarle la camisa, no me importaba arrancarle los botones y él parecía menos dispuesto a reclamar. Recorrí su piel, estrujando y arañando a mí antojo. No sé qué tenía éste hombre, pero él sacaba lo peor de mí. Cada vez que me tocaba o me besaba me sentía arder. Sentía las ansias devorándome por dentro. Me sentía morir sino lo devoraba a él.

Levanté los brazos y dejé que él quitara mi blusa. Sus dientes mordieron la piel del nacimiento de mis senos. La respiración se me cortaba, no podía respirar. Lo tomé por el cabello, de manera frenética, y lo empujé hasta dejarlo completamente acostado en el respaldo del sofá.

Lo vi a los ojos: oscuros y llameantes, fuego devorándome. Supuse que así estaban mis propios ojos. Mordí sus labios con saña, lo quería todo de él. Quería empaparme los oídos de aquel gruñido que sale de su garganta cada vez que me ponía loca.

Sus dedos se enterraron más en mi carne, presionándome la piel, consumiéndome poco a poco. Traviesos dedos subieron hasta el broche de mi última prenda, y los quitaron con maestría. Cada vez que me encontraba desnuda ante él, en vez de sentirme cohibida, pues yo no era una perfecta modelo o una de esas tantas con las que tuvo sus andanzas; en vez de sentirme así, me sentía poderosa: me sentía dueña de él.

Sus ojos se dilataron más, y su boca no tardó en viajar a mis senos. Lo sentía completo: labios, dientes, lengua. Caliente y suave. Arqueé mi espalda, dándole todo de mí. Jadeé sin poder detenerme, y tiré de su cabello.

—Me fascina verte perder el control —murmuró contra mi piel. Gemí al sentir el aire de su boca contra la línea de saliva que había dejado en mi piel.

Era obvio que le gustara la fiera en que me convierte él, nadie más que él.

Luché para tumbarlo completamente en el sofá, aunque él se dejaba hacer sin discusión. Repasé con mis labios su mandíbula y su cuello. Acomodé mejor mi cuerpo sobre esa parte de él que pedía a gritos liberación. Gruñó con desesperación; estaba yo jugando con él, pero aunque nunca lo admitiría sabía que él también lo disfrutaba.

Delineé con mi legua cada trozo de piel, y me dediqué a observar cada curva de sus músculos, deleitándome con la mejor parte de su cuerpo, que ahora tan sólo era mío. Enterré mis dedos en el hueso de sus caderas y luego los metí en el borde de su pantalón, jugando simplemente jugando. Lo desabroché poco a poco, y bajé todo el resto de su ropa. Tan expuesto, tan perfecto, tan mío.

Él se levantó, y se apoyó en sus codos para mantener el equilibrio. Yo hice lo mismo, quedando de rodillas ante él. Le sonreí y empecé a desabrochar mi pantalón, ante su mirada insistente.

—Oh, no —detuvo mis manos— Soy yo quien te desnuda, preciosa.

—Pues ven aquí —le dije.

Él se acercó y se colocó sobre mí. Sus dedos tantearon el botón de mi pantalón, mientras sus labios se entretenían en mi cuello. Me estremecí al sentir su mano sobre el borde de mi ropa interior. Su sonrisa era maliciosa, sabía que jugaría conmigo.

Fue bajando a través de mi cuerpo, chupándome la piel. Arqueé la espalda, cuando sentí las palmas de sus manos quitando las dos últimas prendas de ropa, y gemí ante el recorrido que hacía en mis piernas. Volvió a subir, con la misma lentitud, lográndome desesperar. Cuando lo volví a tener a mi alcance, lo besé. Entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y lo empujé hacia mí.

—No juegues —jadeé.

—No pensaba hacerlo, preciosa —gruñó entre dientes.

Poco a poco lo fui sintiendo, llenándome. Sus movimientos fueron lentos, suaves. Mi respiración estaba sobre su hombro, mientras que mis uñas arañaban su espalda, y yo misma me empujaba hacia él. Sus jadeos eran atrapados en mi oído izquierdo.

Me sentía a punto de explotar, a punto de morir de éxtasis. Cerré los ojos, me había quedado sin aire, y mordí la piel de su hombro ahogando cualquier ruido entrecortado que saliera de mis labios. Y lo sentí a él, caliente entre mis entrañas. Su respiración sin orden, y mis pulmones ardiendo. Sus labios buscaron los míos. Ahora era un beso lánguido, sin prisa.

Lo vi tomar su varita, y con un movimiento rápido, expandió más el sofá. Él se acomodó a mi lado y transfiguró una sábana para taparnos. Me jaló con un brazo y respiró sobre mi cabello. Pasé mis dedos por la piel de su brazo y llegué a su hombro. Él vio mis dedos detenidos sobre la mordida que le di y sonrió.

—Sabes que me encanta ver esto cada día —susurró. Lo quedé viendo sin comprender— Esto, para mí, es llevarte conmigo siempre.

Negué con la cabeza, pero lo mordí en la barbilla.

—Más de mí —me justifiqué.

—Siempre más de ti —murmuró.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que dije que hasta el jueves. Pero tengo que decirles que ya terminé de escribirlo, hasta el epilogo, así que no se me hace justo seguir publicando cada semana… Así que he pensado que cuando llegué a tres review (ya ven que poquito pido) publicara el siguiente, hasta terminar. <em>

_By. Cascabelita _


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Podía estar quebrándome las manos, los pies, las rodillas, o cualquier parte de mi cuerpo y estaba completamente segura que nada se compararía a lo que sentía en este momento. Mis caderas literalmente se me estaban abriendo, y mi espalda se estaba quebrando, estaba casi segura de eso. Respiré varias veces y dejé salir el aire por mi boca. Mis manos agarraron la tela del camisón que usaba para dormir. Sentía humedad entre mis piernas, y estaba consciente de que no era pipí, ninguna Parkinson se haría pipí en la cama.

Traté de incorporarme, y con una enorme dificultad pude hacerlo. Por este momento no sentía dolor alguno, pero sabía que pronto aparecería uno. Me senté en la cama, y suspiré.

—No pueden calmarse un poco, mamá igual los espera con mucha ansiedad pero no se aceleren mucho, al menos permitan que su padre venga ayudarme —dije, tocando mi enorme vientre.

El dolor volvió, y yo apreté los dientes para no gritar como poseída. Estos niños querían salir a la voz de ya.

—¡Harry James Potter! —grité, con locura— Ven en este instante.

Harry apareció por la puerta, con todo el rostro nervioso. Se me quedó viendo, como si no supiera que hacer. Mientras el dolor se iba, tuve unas terribles ganas de hechizarlo, como se atrevía a quedárseme viendo sin hacer nada.

—¿Quieres moverte, Potter? Estos niños quieren salir ya —le grité.

Él por fin reaccionó, y se acercó a mí. Ayudó a levantarme y me sostuvo de la cintura. Con un rápido movimiento de mi varita cambie mi camisón por algo más apropiado, un vestido de color azul. Jamás me permitiría llegar al hospital con un camisón que apenas me cubría el enorme vientre.

Bajamos a la sala, donde vi a James salir de cocina con un vaso de leche en las manos. Cuando me vio, soltó el vaso que se hizo añicos en el suelo. Caminó hacia mí, con su rostro completamente preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede mami? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó, con la vocecita angustiada.

—Lo que pasa, mi cielo, es que tus hermanitos ya van a nacer —le dije, tratando de sonreír para no asustarlo.

—¡Genial! —exclamó, con alegría.

Mientras yo hablaba con James, Harry aprovechó para hacerle una llamada a Hermione, avisándole que viniera a por James y lo llevara a la madriguera, y que si luego podía pasar a la casa para recoger las cosas que necesitaríamos ya que no nos daba tiempo de buscar porque yo no aguantaba. Harry le explicó rápidamente las cosas a James, y le pidió a Dinky que le avisara a Molly de la situación.

Cuando llegamos a San Mungo, me sorprendió ver que Hermione y Ron ya estaban ahí. Según ella no fue necesario que ella fuera a por James, George, avisado por su madre, lo fue a buscar.

Apreté la mano de Harry, con tanta fuerza que le provocó una mueca que trató de disimular sin éxito. Rápidamente me llevaron a una habitación, y la sanadora Abbott me dijo que tendría que esperar unas dos horas más porque no estaba del todo dilatada. Me contuve de enviarle una maldición.

Cuando Harry entró hacerme compañía, las ganas de maldecir se renovaron.

—Es por tu culpa que estoy así —le grité, y le arrojé el vaso que había a un lado de la cama, el cual él esquivó perfectamente.

—Mi amor, Pansy —pidió, y se acercó a mí. Tomó mi mano entre la suyas, y me besó la frente. Respiré repetidas veces antes de dejarme caer completamente en la cama.

Los minutos fueron eternos, mis gritos aumentaron cada vez que se presentaba una contracción, y lamentablemente Harry era receptor de mis proyectiles. Él tuvo que salirse cuando Hannah volvió a entrar, y dijo que ya estaba totalmente lista. Suspiré aliviada, pronto el dolor desaparecería y mis bebés estarían en mis brazos.

Cuando me trasladaron al lugar del parto, en el pasillo pude ver a Harry. Él se acercó a mí, y con una mano jalé la tela de su camisa, y junté mi rostro al de él. Harry aprovecho para besarme rápidamente los labios.

—Tranquila, mi amor, todo va estar bien. Pronto los tendremos en brazos —dijo, en un intento de tranquilizarme, y funcionó.

—No dejare que me vuelvas a tocar, Potter —le exclamé, mientras sentía de nuevo ese horrible dolor partiéndome las caderas. Él caminó detrás de nosotros. Sabía que no me dejaría sola, y más le valía no hacerlo.

Fui llevada a una sala completamente blanca, como todo en ese lugar. Cuando Hannah me pidió pujar, no hice más que obedecerla. El dolor era terrible, me estaba agotando demasiado. Casi no podía respirar, y cuando podía hacerlo, ahí estaba la voz de Hannah pidiendo que no parara. Las saladas gotas de lágrimas apañaron mis ojos rápidamente y mi voz raposa junto a mis esfuerzos fue disminuyendo

—Vamos, mi amor, tu puedes —pidió Harry. Lo miré, y aferrándome a su mano volví a esforzarme.

Cuando escuché el llanto de mi bebé, fue como recibir una carga de energía. Sabía que no podía rendirme. Una mujer me acercó a mi bebé, y pude verlo de manera borrosa. Su llanto aun llenaba la habitación y para mí era como llenarme el cuerpo de agua calidad.

—Vamos, Pansy, ya puedo ver la otra cabecita. Puja —pidió Hannah.

—Tu puedes, mi vida —me animó Harry a continuar. Sentí sus labios sobre mi frente y su mano acariciando mi cabello.

Mis fuerzas se renovaron, e hice mi mayor esfuerzo. Ya tenía a un bebé respirando en este mundo, necesitaba con urgencias al otro. Mi corazón lo sentía latir en mi garganta. Mi respiración se hizo acelerada. Estaba agotada, ya no sabía de donde sacar más fuerzas. Mi cuerpo temblaba, ya no quería nada, sólo dormir, pero antes quería ver el rostro de mis dos bebés.

Cuando sentía que el alma se me iba en un solo respiro, lo escuché. Otro llanto inició y el primero le hizo compañía.

—Mi amor, lo lograste —exclamó Harry, apartando de mis mejillas las lágrimas. Sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa enorme estaba presenté en sus labios. Sonreí, por fin tenía a mis dos bebés conmigo— Te amo, Pansy.

—Harry, mis bebés —le pedí, con la voz rasposa.

—Ahorita los van a traer —dijo, no dejando de tocar mi cara y besándome cada segundo.

Con movimientos fluidos de varita, Hannah terminó con su trabajo, y en pocos minutos me instalaron en una habitación. Harry me mencionó que mis bebés estaban en revisión, era el procedimiento del hospital, pero yo ya no podía más con las ganas de verlos, de saber si eran niñas o niños. Ya que le habíamos pedido a Hannah que no nos dijera, que nosotros queríamos sorprendernos.

La puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron dos mujeres sosteniendo a mis hijos en brazos, envueltos en sábanas blancas. Hannah entró atrás de ellas con una sonrisa. Una de ellas me entregó a mi bebé y el otro fue depositado en los brazos de Harry.

No pude evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas, estaba feliz, y mi corazón se derretía por completo. Aparté con mis manos las sabanas y una sonrisa me nació en los labios. Su carita era preciosa, como un pequeño angelitos; tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rosas, una pelusilla de cabello negro decoraba su cabecita y tenía la piel blanca, pero estaba segura que sería como la de Harry. Su boquita se abrió en un bostezo y sus ojitos se abrieron. Azul, verde. Ambos colores mezclándose. Era tan perfecta, tan pequeña, tan dulce, tan hermosa. Era mi niña.

Vi a Harry y él no podía quitarle la mirada de encima al bebé de sus brazos. Con sus dedos recorrió la mejilla redondeada de mi bebé.

—Niñas —murmuró. Una lágrima se detuvo en su enorme sonrisa— Niñas, Pansy, y son tan hermosas —me quedó viendo y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Vi la carita de ella, de la niña que dormía en los brazos de su padre, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Le besé la manito, que se cerró sobre mi dedo.

—Ambas están muy bien, son gemelas idénticas y son tan lindas —escuchamos decir a Hannah. Ellas estaban bien y eso era lo único que me importaba, que ambas estaban bien y a mi lado.

Hannah salió de la habitación, y nos dejó solos con ellas. No podía quitarles las miradas. Conté repetidamente sus dedos y las revisé completamente. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlas fuertemente contra mi pecho, y de no soltarlas nunca. Ellas eran tan pequeñas, y el mundo allá fuera era peligroso, no quería más que protegerlas y sabía que solamente a mi lado ellas estaban seguras.

Las alimenté cuando las escuché llorar y después de que terminaron de alimentarse, ambas quedaron completamente dormidas. Les besé las mejillas a ambas, quería dormir pero me negaba a cerrar los ojos. Suspiré, y Harry me besó los labios lentamente, con dulzura.

—Es mejor que duermas, amor, cuando despiertes hablaremos sobre los nombres —dijo, sonriendo.

—Cuídalas, Harry —le pedí, pero sabía que con él nada malo podía pasarles.

Mis ojos se cerraron, y caí profundamente dormida.

El llanto de uno de mis amores me despertó, abrí los ojos y mi sonrisa apareció, cuando Harry me entregó a la pequeña madrugadora. Le besé la frente y procedí a alimentarla. Era tan linda cuando abría sus ojitos y me maravillaba con ese color. Pude darme cuenta de que el sol entraba por la ventana, eso quería decir que había dormido un par de horas, y mi cuerpo lo agradecía, incluso lo sentía más liviano.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amor? —preguntó Harry, tomando a la niña de mis brazos y dándome a la otra que había empezado hacer pucheritos.

—Muy bien —contesté.

—Te das cuenta de que arruga la naricita igual que tú —apuntó la naricita de mi bebé, cuando le quité sus deditos de la boca. Sonreí, y le empecé a dar leche.

—Harry, acércate —él me observó sin entender, pero se acercó— Más —le pedí. Cuando lo tuve completamente cerca, lo besé. Él no tardó en responderme, más de un día sin sentirlo completamente mío no era bueno— Te amo, Harry.

—Yo igual te amo —contestó, acariciando mi mejilla.

—Harry, hay que ponerles nombre —le dije, acomodando mejor a la niña en mis brazos. Él tomó a la otra niña en brazos y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Cuál te gustaría a ti? —preguntó.

—Pues Elizabeth, el nombre de mi madre y Victoria, que era el nombre de mi abuela materna, siempre me han gustado —contesté. Ambas niñas dormían plácidamente— ¿y a ti?

—A mí me gustaría ponerle el nombre de mi madre; Lily. Pero también quisiera recordar a Remus —levanté una ceja, por nada en el mundo dejaría que Harry le pusiera Remus a mi niña. Al parecer él se dio cuenta ya que empezó a reír y negó con la cabeza— No le voy a poner ese nombre, pero a Remus también lo llamaban Lunatico, así que pensé en Luna. Lily y Luna.

—Pues quedarían —lo pensé un momento, tratando de acomodar los cuatro nombres— Luna Elizabeth y Lily Victoria, ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? Ambas tendrían el nombre de cada uno de sus abuelas—le pregunté.

—Me encantan. Luna Elizabeth —la niña que estaba en sus brazos abrió en ese momento los ojos— Creo que a ella también le gusta —sonrió.

—Entonces tú eres Lily Victoria, mi amor —toqué la suave mejilla de la niña que bostezaba en mis brazos.

Una hora después, pude meterme al baño para darme una ducha. Cuando salí, le pedí a Harry que fuera a comer algo, ya que él había estado cuidando a las niñas. En unas cuantas horas más podría irme a mi casa. Mientras terminaba de peinar mi cabello, y mis dos niñas dormían en una cunita, la puerta se abrió. Ambas cabelleras rubias me hicieron sonreír. Lucius y Narcisa entraron a la habitación, acompañados por Draco, Astoria, Theo, Daphne, Blaise y Millicent luciendo su vientre de seis meses.

—Hola, querida —saludó Narcisa, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Cissy —contesté— Lucius —besé la mejilla del frío hombre, que sonreía de medio lado.

—Hola, Pansy, felicidades —dijo Astoria, abrazándome.

—Gracias. Dragón —saludé, al hombre de ojos grises que sin decir nada me abrazó fuertemente— Estoy bien —le susurré. Sabía que se había preocupado cuando dejé de trabajar en mis últimos dos meses de embarazo.

—Lo sé, y me alegro —me contestó, con una sonrisa.

—Pansy —me abrazó Millicent. Blaise me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó el cabello, después. Luego saludé a Theo y Daphne.

Cuando me alejé de mis amigos, me acerqué al cunero.

—Les presentó a Lily Victoria —señalé a la pequeñita que tenía un dedito dentro de la boca— Y Luna Elizabeth —la niña abrió sus ojitos en ese momento. Pude ver la sonrisa de Narcisa al escuchar el segundo nombre.

—Son hermosas —dijo Narcisa, tomando a Luna en sus brazos. Lucius observó a mi bebé y acarició su mejilla con un dedo. Astoria y Draco se quedaron viéndola.

Millicent sacó a la otra de su cunero, y le besó la frente. Blaise sonrió y le movió la mano para que se despertara. Mi niña abrió los ojos, y me aguanté la risa cuando Blaise empezó hacerle muecas. Theo le dio un zape alegando que espantaría a la nena.

—Que linda es —murmuró Millicent.

Narcisa le dio a Luna a Draco, y éste titubeó al principió pero luego sonrió cuando la niña se acurrucó en sus brazos. Millicent hizo lo mismo con Blaise, pero él realmente se puso nervioso.

—Se me puede caer —susurró, afligido. Me acerqué a él, y la acomodé mejor en sus brazos.

—Yo sé que no se te caerá, confió en ti —le dije— Además de que Lily tiene que aprender a confiar en su padrino.

Blaise abrió los ojos. Ya había hablado con Harry sobre eso, y él estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Hace apenas cuatro meses que Blaise y Millicent habían contraído matrimonio en una ceremonia de lo más sencilla. Así que ellos dos serían los padrinos de mi niña.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Millicent.

—Sí —confirmé. Ambos sonrieron, encantados.

Draco se acercó a Blaise. El rubio ya tenía experiencia en cargar bebés, así que gozaba burlarse de los nervios de Theo, cuando Blaise le dio a Lily.

—No se les hace increíble, quien diría que nosotros estaríamos en un hospital cargando a dos Potter —comentó Blaise.

—Sí, pero ellas no son totalmente Potter. Se parecen a Pansy —aclaró Theo.

—Es como tener en miniatura a Pansy —aportó Draco, con cariño.

Harry, entró a la habitación y con una sonrisa saludó a todos. Ellos se despidieron al cabo de una hora. Y apenas quince minutos después de que ellos se fueran, Hermione entró a dejarme mi ropa, porque hasta el momento me había colocado la bata que había traído ayer. Sonreí al ver la maleta de mis niñas; las cambie de ropa y la castaña me ayudó a cambiar a una.

—James está ansioso por verlos, nadie le ha dicho que tiene hermanitas —mencionó ella, tomando a la niña.

—Mi niño, él quería tener un hermanito —le dije. Esperaba que mi príncipe no se desilusionara.

—Se va a poner feliz cuando las vea. Son tan preciosas —elogió la castaña. Me gustaría que ella y Ron fueron los padrinos de Luna, pero ya lo eran de James, así que nos hacía falta pensar en eso— Ron dijo que llevaría James a las dos de la tarde —faltaba una hora para eso.

Cuando llegué a casa, Harry me acompañó a dejar a las niñas en su cuarto. Cuando entramos las dos cunas ya estaban en su lugar, con colchas de color rosa suave. Varios peluches, escogidos por James, estaban ahí. Ambas se quedaron completamente dormidas apenas las acostamos.

—Son tan pequeñitas —le dije a Harry, sentándome en sus piernas. Él estaba acomodado en la mecedora que nos había regalado Astoria, alegando que nos serviría mucho— Ojalá se quedaran así y James dejara de crecer —lo escuché reír. Mi niño ya casi cumplía los nueve años, de hecho faltaban tres semanas para eso, solo quedaban dos años para que se fuera al colegio y la verdad no quería que llegara ese momento.

—Yo también lo quisiera, pero la vida no nos da tregua —me abrazó fuertemente— Mira lo que les compré, fue por esto que tarde en volver a la habitación —sacó de su chaqueta, una caja alargada. La abrí, y sonreí al ver dos cadenas de oro— Tienen sus iniciales —en el dije de una tenía LE y la otra LV.

—Están lindas —cerré el estuche, y lo besé en los labios.

Estuvimos un rato más ahí, viéndolas, hasta que escuchamos el sonido de la chimenea y los pasos de James por las escaleras. Cuando entró a la habitación lo abracé fuertemente. Le acomodé el cabello, mientras él sonreía radiantemente.

—¿Y qué son? ¿Niñas o niños? —preguntó. Yo le sonreí. Harry se levantó y lo cargó. Los tres nos acercamos a las cunas, para que él mismo lo viera.

—Son niñas, mi amor —le dije.

Él las observó, y se bajó de los brazos de su padre. Metió la mano a través de los pequeños barrotes y acarició la mejilla de Lily, quien al sentir la caricia de su hermano abrió los ojitos y lo quedó viendo. James poco a poco fue sonriendo.

—Es muy bonita —murmuró, sosteniendo la mano de la nena. Luego se acercó a la otra cuna, e hizo lo mismo con Luna, que le agarró un dedo con su manito— Son muy bonitas. ¿Cómo se llaman? —preguntó.

—Ella se llama Luna Elizabeth —contesté. Él sonrió al ver que Luna no lo soltaba— Y ella es Lily Victoria —le señalé la otra cuna, donde la nena ya tenía los dedos en la boca.

—Luna y Lily, me gusta —sonrió.

Escuché a Harry bostezar, y me acerqué a él. Lo abracé enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sabía que le hacía falta descansar.

—Harry, ve a darte una ducha y acuéstate a descansar —le pedí, y le besé la mejilla.

—No es necesario —contestó.

—Ve, ahorita ellas están tranquilas, además de que James me va ayudar si hace falta —Harry sonrió, al ver que James no sabía a cuál de las dos prestarle más atención, aunque Luna estaba despierta y Lily había vuelto a dormirse.

—¿Segura? —preguntó.

—Muy segura, puede que los angelitos den más trabajo en la noche —suspiré con felicidad, al ver a mis tres hijos juntos.

—Eso puede ser cierto, James me mantenía despierto casi toda la madrugada —recordó él— De acuerdo, pero si me necesitas, despiértame —pidió. Yo asentí y le di un rápido beso en los labios.

Él salió de la habitación. Yo me acerqué a James, y lo tomé de la mano. Me senté en la mecedora y lo senté en mi regazo. Mi niño ya estaba demasiado grande para esto, pero yo quería siempre tenerlo así. Le acomodé el cabello, y le besé la frente.

—Mami —llamó él.

—¿Sí, mi cielo? —le presté atención.

—El nombre de Lily es por mi abuela, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—Sí. Lily es el nombre de la madre de tu padre —le contesté— Luna es por un amigo de tu abuelo James, Remus, al cual llamaban Lunático —le conté lo que me había dicho Harry.

—Teddy se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa —aseguró él— Y los otros nombres, ¿son por ti?

—Elizabeth era el nombre de mi madre, murió cuando yo tenía trece años, y Victoria es por mi abuela.

—Son bonitos —él observó las cunas, y pronto su mirada se cristalizo.

—¿Qué tienes, mi amor? —le pregunté.

—Tú vas a quererlas más a ellas, ¿verdad? Porque ellas si nacieron de ti —su voz la escuché firme, y su mirada se clavó en la mía.

—No —le contesté— Tú y ellas dos son mi vida, James, a nadie quiero más o menos. Todo mi amor es para ustedes. Yo daría mi vida por ustedes —lo abracé fuertemente— Tú eres mi hijo porque desde que te conocí te amo, desde que te encontré, y cuando me llamaste mamá por primera vez me llenaste de felicidad, mi cielo.

—Te amo, mamá —susurró.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor.

Él enterró su cara en mi cuello, igual que cuando lo consolé aquel día en el Callejón Diagon. Aun se me hacía increíble que ya hayan pasado tres años desde que lo conocí. Tres años que ese niño, con una mirada me enterneció, su voz y sus palabras me robaron el corazón. Tres años que mi vida ha sido completamente diferente, que sucedió algo que pensé que nunca podría llegar a pasarme, que soy feliz como nunca creí serlo. Ahora tengo a Harry a mi lado, tengo a mi pequeño príncipe, James, y dos niñas hermosas, Lily y Luna. Una familia que es solamente mía.

Y todo, porque fue imposible no amarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Lo prometido es deuda… aquí lo tienen. <em>

_Como ya se dieron cuenta, éste es el final (espero que les haya gustado), tan solo falta el epilogo. _

_En verdad les agradezco su apoyo en el seguimiento de esta historia. Les agradezco que me hayan tenido paciencia. Gracias por sus comentarios, que son los que me motivaban a seguir escribiendo. _

_No tienen idea de cuánto ame escribirlo. Pansy y Harry son mi pareja favorita._

_By. Cascabelita_

_P.D. tres review y publico el epilogo._


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogo

Apreté la mano de Pansy fuertemente. Ella sonreía con cierta melancolía en los ojos. Para ninguno de los dos era fácil esto. Seguimos caminando, esquivando a las personas que se aglomeraban en la estación.

Mis niñas, mis princesas, caminaban una a cada lado de la otra. Ambas platicaban sin tregua, o mejor dicho Luna hablaba y Lily levantaba la ceja cada cierto tiempo y negaba con la cabeza, divertida al ver que su hermana no se detenía. Los ojos de ellas brillaban con alegría, y eso era lo único que me detenía para no encerrarlas a ambas en su habitación y dejar que fueran al colegio hasta el próximo año.

Mis niñas, aquellas nenas que buscaban siempre llamar nuestra atención, en el caso de Lily alzando sus bracitos para que la cargara, y Luna haciendo pucherito o arrugando la nariz, pero ambas siempre atrás de nosotros, ambas siempre queriendo que las abrazáramos o besáramos. Aun podía recordar cuando las dejamos en su cuna por primera vez. Y ahora se iban, y ni yo ni Pansy, podemos detenerlas. No sé cómo lo tomara mi esposa, sé que llorara, cuando fue el turno de James, luchó para no llorar en el andén y tuvo que forzarse para dejar de abrazarlo.

Ellas tomaron distancia, Luna fue la primera en correr hacia el pilar y la siguió Lily segundos después. Pansy entró, y yo tomé más fuerte a Albus de la mano. Mi pelinegra, tres años después que nacieran las gemelas y que había jurado que jamás la volvería a tocar, dio a luz a Albus Severus. Ahora él tenía ocho años, y sus ojos verdes, como los míos, se encontraban apagados porque sus hermanas se irían.

La capa de humo, nos dificultó localizar a Pansy. Pero rápidamente la encontré, y caminamos hacia ella, que estaba platicando con sus amigos. Lily, mi niña siempre seria, prácticamente se había lanzado a los brazos de su padrino Blaise, al cual adoraba, luego saludó Millicent. Mientras que Luna se reía con su padrino George, quien sin que lo viera Pansy, le había entregado una bolsa a mi hija. Negué con la cabeza, Luna era igual de traviesa que James en su momento, y Lily solía controlar a veces algunas de sus bromas.

Saludé a los presentes, y Albus corrió abrazar a su madrina Astoria. Por increíble que pareciera, acepté que ambos Malfoy fueran los padrinos de mi último hijo. Draco revolvió su cabello y lo abrazó.

Amelia me abrazó, mientras veía que Luna y Lily, corrían a los brazos del rubio. Él aun decía que ellas eran como ver a Pansy a esa edad, y yo no podía estar más que de acuerdos, eran apenas algunos detalles en que mis niñas se parecían a mí. Ambas eran igual de hermosas que su madre, y esperaba que los chicos se dieran cuenta de eso hasta que ellas cumplieran treinta años, por lo menos.

—Tío Harry —sonrió la niña rubia.

—Hola, Amelia —contesté al saludo. Ella ya comenzaba su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Ella se alejó, y saludó a Pansy. Luego comenzó a platicar con mis niñas y Ethan Zabini, un chico con los ojos azules y el cabello castaño como su madre; su piel era una combinación de ambos, como si siempre estuviera bronceado. Millicent y Blaise, aparte de Ethan, tenían a Catherine, mi ahijada, una niña de siete años, de grandes ojos color miel y de cabello negro que caía en pequeñas ondas. Se le veía triste, ella no quería separarse de su hermano.

—Tranquila, Catherine —le dije, tomando su mano. Ella me sonrió y me abrazó.

—Hola, familia —saludó James, llegando a lado de Scorpius, Rose y Hugo.

Mi hijo de veinte años, estaba en la academia de auror. Scorpius estudiaba leyes y Rose medimagia, y eran novios; sorpresa para ambas familias. Hugo todavía le quedaba un año en el colegio. Hermione y Ron aparecieron, y se unieron a la plática. Ahora Ron y Draco se soportaban pero se seguían lanzando comentarios burlones.

La bocina del tren sonó. Pansy se alejó con las niñas y les dio mil recomendaciones más. Las abrazó fuertemente, mientras ellas se dejaban mimar.

—Espero no recibir ni una queja, Luna —advirtió mi esposa. La aludida negó con la cabeza, con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia— Cuídense, y Lily, divierte, mi amor —mi niña era demasiado seria, y en ocasiones prefería encerrarse a leer un libro en vez de jugar.

—¿Por qué a ella le dices que se divierta y a mí me pones advertencia? —reclamó la otra.

—Porque yo siempre me porto bien —devolvió Lily con su mejor sonrisa triunfadora, la sonrisa de Pansy.

—Ya no peleen —les dije, cuando vi que Luna pretendía contestar— Cuídense, no se olviden de enviarnos algunas cartas —ambas asintieron. Las abracé, no queriendo dejarlas ir.

—Te queremos, papi —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo— Te queremos, mami.

—Y nosotros a ustedes, mis amores —contestó Pansy.

—Adiós, enano —se despidió Luna abrazando Albus.

—Adiós, Al —fue el turno de Lily.

James las abrazo, y las levantó al mismo tiempo. Ambas niñas eran la debilidad de mi hijo, no había ni una cosa que él no hiciera por ellas.

—Cuídense, princesas —les dijo él.

Ambas se subieron al tren, y ya estando sentadas en su compartimento, junto a los demás chicos, agitaron las manos. El tren partió, y ellas se fueron.

—No te preocupes, renacuajo —le dijo James a Albus, quien lo fulminó con la mirada, ya que odiaba que lo llamara de esa manera— Volverán en navidad —le revolvió el cabello.

—Ellas volverán en navidad —le repetí a Pansy esa frase.

—Lo sé —suspiró ella. La abracé, y le besé los labios.

Esa noche recibimos la carta de ambas. James estaba viendo la televisión, y Albus se entretenía con un libro. Mi Luna fue a Gryffindor, y mi Lily fue enviada Ravenclaw. Lily también mencionó en su carta que Ethan fue enviado a Slytherin. Estaba seguro que sus padres estarán muy felices por eso.

—Apuesto a que este renacuajo, será un Slytherin —se burló James, el cual fue un león.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Mi madre es una serpiente —contestó Al, levantando una ceja, muy al estilo de su padrino Draco.

—No vayan a empezar a pelear —le dije a ambos.

Albus volvió la mirada a su libro, y James decidió poner uno de sus videojuegos. Cuando dieron las nueve, mandamos a Al a la cama.

—No te vayas a desvelar —pidió Pansy a James.

—No te preocupes, mamá —James le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, bebé —se despidió Pansy, con esa palabra que tan sólo le decía a solas, porque si algunos de sus hermanos lo escuchaba lo burlarían.

—Buenas noches, mamá, papá —contestó él.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, besé a mi esposa. Pansy, mi amada Pansy, a la cual los años la han hecho más hermosa, más bella. A pesar de todos estos años, la sigo deseando igual que cuando nos casamos.

—Te amo, Pansy —le dije.

Ella me devoró los labios, y se dejó caer en la cama. Me puse sobre ella, y poco a poco fui desabrochando su blusa, dejando que su piel suave me enloqueciera.

—Te amo, Harry.

Le sonreí, ella aun podía dominarme con esa palabra o esa mirada de felicidad. Sin mi amada Pansy, la verdad es que no sé qué sería de mí. Realmente fue un golpe de suerte haberla encontrado con mi hijo en los brazos, aquella tarde en el Callejón Diagon.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado… éste es el último.<em>

_Fue grandioso contar con su apoyo y sus comentarios._

_¡Ay! No quisiera terminar, pero bueno. Me esperan más proyectos._

_Besos y abrazos a todos ustedes._

_By. Cascabelita_


End file.
